The N-Warriors Ep0: Alpha N-Warriors Saga
by AlexVanegas
Summary: The N-Warrior's Ep0: The Alpha N-Warrriors Saga: Capítulo 23: Combate ninja, superando las expectativas 04/03/14
1. Cap 00: Prologo

_Buenas gente, aqui Alex, esta es la historia que llevo escribiendo desde hace varios años, en colaboración y supervisión de Saiyan X, el autor original de The N-Warrior's, con su permiso he decidido publicar esta saga propia de The N-Warrior's que se ambienta antes de la llegada de Alan Hernández al Ninterverse, sin su ayuda y consejo esta historia jamás habría llegado hasta este punto, y aunque no está totalmente terminada, conozco el final y me asegurare de terminarla, subiré hoy el prólogo y el capítulo 1 y 2, en total tres capítulos, espero disfruten de esta historia así como yo disfrute escribiéndola_

_Sin más que decir, empecemos_

_Side story: The N-Warrior's __Capítulo__ 0: Alpha N-Warrior's Saga_

* * *

_Prologo_

Todo comienzo tiene su fin y todo fin tiene su comienzo, las aventuras ya conocidas poseen varios misterios, estos misterios tienen su respuestas en el pasado, antes del comienzo de la _Galaxian Wars_, antes del combate contra Exus, antes de que Alan llegara al Ninterverse, muchos héroes existieron y se unieron en ese tiempo, capaces de superar todos sus límites, protectores de sus mundos, guerreros del bien, _N-Warrior's_.

Se ve una ciudad en una colina, pacifica, llena de luz y alegría, abundante en sistema de tranvías, con misterios abundantes en su bosque y en la casa abandonada a las afueras del pueblo, en la parte más alta de esta ciudad, se puede hallar una torre de reloj, un atardecer aparece en el ocaso

_Twilight Town_

En la torre del reloj se pueden ver a dos personas, un chico y una chica, el chico musculoso, pelinegro de ojos color marrón, la chica con un cuerpo esbelto, de gran belleza, peli marrón y ojos color perla, en sus manos se encontraba un instrumento parecido a una espada, con forma de llave

_The Keyblade_

Muchas palabras comienzan a aparecer en el aire

* * *

_"¡por favor conviértame en su alumna!"_

_"... ¿¡que!?"_

_"si quieres convertirte en N-Warrior, tienes que obtener una voluntad inquebrantable"_

_"una voluntad inquebrantable..."_

_"Shinigami-sama, ¿se encuentra bien?"_

_"si Maka-chan, no te preocupes, es solo que gente que sobrepasan mi poder han llegado a la ciudad"_

_"te gustaría volver a tu mundo... Saito"_

_"..."_

_"¿quién eres tu mocoso?"_

_"eso debería preguntarte yo, se supone que la única persona aquí era esa chica"_

_"mph, no importa quien seas, ni siquiera yo puedo salir de aquí, así que has lo que quieras"_

_"mm, interesante y si yo te dijera que si me haces un favor yo te liberaría de este sitio_

_"... diría que ya tienes un trato"_

_"sensei... ¿se encuentra bien?"_

_"si, pero esto es más difícil de lo que pensé"_

_"por favor, ¡préstame tu fuerza!"_

_"a la orden"_

_"...deja vu"_

_"¿distintas clases de energías?"_

_"exacto, además del chakra, los seres humanos pueden manipular diferentes formas de energía"_

_"¿porque busca a estas personas sensei?_

_"... porque son personas dignas de admirar, capaces de dar su vida por sus seres queridos, ellos son... héroes"_

_"¿!ehhh!? Un equipo de N-Warrior's"_

_"así es, quiero que ustedes comiencen a buscar a varios posibles candidatos para N-Warriors y los alisten para lo que viene"_

_"no puedo creer que te dejes tratar así por ella Saito-san"_

_"bueno que puedo hacer, después de todo soy su compañero"_

_"¿te gustaría volverte un N-Warrior Komuro-san?"_

_"yo... un N-Warrior"_

_"sensei tengo miedo..."_

_"no te preocupes Hanabi, los Youkai de este lugar no nos harán nada... creo... eso espero"_

_"dime Tsuna-san ¿a cuál de las tres prefieres?, Kyoko, Haru o Chrome" _

_"¿qu-qu-que estas queriendo decir Alex?"_

_"tú sabes a qué me refiero mi suertudo amigo"_

_"¿porque tendría yo que ayudar a ese sujeto?, ¡atento con la vida de nuestro gremio!"_

_"...entiendo que le tengas resentimiento, pero tú y Zeref poseen un destino que colisiona, Natsu, Zeref necesita que lo salves"_

_"creía que no quería ir a ese planeta sensei"_

_"es verdad, pero luego de verificar algunos datos, pienso que hay cosas que tengo que evitar en ese mundo"_

_"¿qué cosas sensei?_

_"hay personas que no merecen morir de esa forma, iré a cambiar sus destinos"_

_"¡tengo que ir a rescatarla, ella es lo más importante en mi vida!"_

_"… ¿cómo te llamas chico?"_

_"Nagasumi, mi nombre es Michishio Nagasumi"_

* * *

Volvemos con los chicos en la torre del reloj, comienza a sonar una alarma en el reloj del joven, ambos se ven y asienten la cabeza, después de eso se disponen a irse

"Así que ya ha llegado la hora ¿no sensei?" se podía oír a la joven feliz

"si... el despertar de todos a comenzado, es hora de tomar cartas en el asunto" dijo el otro joven calmado y sereno

"¿quiere que los llame a todos?, seguro estarán felices de verlo de nuevo"

"está bien, después de todo estamos en guerra, y no podemos seguir estando a la ligera, necesitare de la fuerza de todos para lo que viene"

Entonces, el joven invoca el instrumento que lo denomina tanto a él como a su alumna como guerreros protectores de su galaxia, la keyblade aparece y con ella se abre un portal con un destino solo conocido por nuestros héroes.

"es hora de conocer a las vasija de _Chaos_ y _Balance_" se oyó decir por lo muy alto, luego de eso desaparecieron

_¡Es Hora Del Resurgir De Los Alpha N-Warrior's!_

* * *

Fin del prologo.


	2. Cap 01: El inicio

"blablablá" dicen los personajes

"_blablablá" piensan los personajes_

"**blablablá" **dice alguien que aparece de repente

"blabla**blá" **resalta una palabra o hecho importante

Capítulo 01: El inicio

* * *

El universo... un espacio complejo que posee varias galaxias y estas con sus diferentes planetas con diferentes formas de vidas en él, se dice que hay tantas galaxias como países en el planeta

Una galaxia en especial se destaca de los demás por poseer a las especies humanas más poderosas en todo el plano existencial, estos humanos han llegado a crear y destruir todo lo que los rodea y en cada planeta de esa galaxia se destaca un héroe que siempre lucha por el bien de los demás, por igual siempre habrá una conjunto de personas que querrán conquistar o destruir todo lo que ellos quieran y ese héroe tiene el destino de vencerlos para que así haya paz,

Esta galaxia es conocida como _Ninterverse_

el _Ninterverse_ es conocida por otras galaxias como el centro o pilar de la _Nova Alliance_, la _Nova Alliance_ es una unión existente entre varias galaxias del universo, seis en total que serían el _Ninterverse Galaxy, North Galaxy, Saint Galaxy, Bleach Galaxy, Force Galaxy y Quest Galaxy_, de cada una de estas galaxias hay seres con poderes más allá de la imaginación, muchos de ellos dispuestos a proteger sus mundos y familias, la unión de estas galaxias se dio para así poder poseer un estado neutral ante las guerras, y en casos especiales, apoyarse unos a otros en el caso de que una de estas fuera atacada por una galaxia vecina.

Esta historia comienza en un pequeño planeta de la galaxia _Ninterverse_, este es conocido como Bijuura

En el varios seres humanos habían dominado las artes ninja y habían formado países que tenían como su centro las aldeas ocultas, estas aldeas poseían a los ninjas los cuales trabajaban al servicio de su país haciendo misiones que tuvieran una dificultad de un alto nivel para una persona común

Las aldeas tenían academias donde los niños podían estudiar las artes ocultas y así ser en un futuro cercano ninjas al servicio de su país, el planeta tenía como guardián actual a unas deidades actualmente conocidas como los _Bijuus_, estos eran anteriormente un solo ser o guardián conocido como el Juubi

El Juubi impedía que el mundo cayera en la oscuridad perpetua, pero poco a poco el mundo comenzó a llenarse de una oscuridad malvada y un **odio** proveniente de los corazones de la gente y de sus sucios deseos de poder, el _Juubi_ para proteger al planeta termino absorbiendo toda la oscuridad en su cuerpo y convirtiéndose en un ente maligno, sumamente poderoso y destructor que comenzaba a destruir todo a su paso, hasta que un gran héroe conocido como Rikudou Sennin se enfrentó al _Juubi_ y lo sello en su propio cuerpo trayendo paz al planeta, en el momento de su muerte para que el _Juubi_ no se escapara de su cuerpo y volviera a destruir todo, uso su poder para dividir al _Juubi_ en 9 partes iguales conocidas hoy en día como los _Bijuus_ y los guardianes del planeta, seres demoniacos que están esparcidos en todo el mundo ninja que se identifican por su número de colas y su gran poder.

En el tiempo actual los guardianes terminaron siendo sellados en los cuerpos de recién nacidos para así poder detener la destrucción que causaban en el mundo, estos recién nacidos o contenedores recibieron el nombre de Jinchurikis

Los Jinchurikis fueron tratados como demonios ante la sociedad, a pesar de que no tenían nada que ver con las catástrofes que habían ocurrido en el mundo, las personas que se habían visto afectadas por los Bijuus o les tenían miedo empezaron a ser crueles con ellos, maltratándolos o ignorándolos como si ni siquiera existieran

Aun hoy en día los guardianes corrompidos siguen protegiendo al planeta inconscientemente de las garras de la oscuridad

Pero muy pronto, un ente maligno iría tras el poder de estas criaturas, con el único fin de causar caos y destrucción

Y solo un grupo de héroes serian capaces de impedirlo

* * *

Fin del capítulo 01


	3. Cap 02: Aparicion

Capítulo 2: Aparición

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 069: Bijuura_

_-Lugar: Aldea de Konoha_

Era un día tranquilo en la gloriosa aldea de la hoja, se podía ver a gente alegre donde fuera, los locales de comida y tiendas estaban como siempre aglomerados, se podían ver a los niños jugando a ser ninjas, y por supuesto se podía ver a los ninjas entrar y salir de la aldea con el objetivo de cumplir misiones ninja y obtener el pan de cada día, todo parecía ir bien en la aldea de Konoha

Pero cuanto durara esto... veámoslo.

En la casa del clan Hyuga se encontraba ni más ni menos que la segunda heredera al puesto de líder del clan, una joven de no más de 10 años, de cabello color marrón que le llegaba hasta la cintura, usaba una camisa sin manga color morado oscuro y una bandana de la villa amarrada a su brazo izquierdo, llevaba unos pantalones ninjas color negro puro y tenía los ojos característicos de su clan lo cuales eran de un color perla

Su nombre... Hanabi Hyuga.

La joven ninja se había decidido a dar un paseo fuera de la casa del clan Hyuga después de haber terminado con su entrenamiento diario, para su mala suerte su padre le había mandado a dos ninjas de clase Chunin de la rama del bouke del clan Hyuga a escoltarla para que no le pasara nada, esta aun no estando de acuerdo salió de la casa siendo seguida desde lejos por los dos ninjas, esto a ella le provocaba fastidio pero sabía que no podía hacer nada ante una orden dada por su padre, resignada fue a dar a unos de los campos de entrenamiento para los ninjas graduados de la academia

En ese día, ella se sentía muy aburrida, ya que su hermana mayor Hinata Hyuga había salido de misión con su equipo fuera de la aldea, y no tenían previsto llegar sino dentro de dos semanas.

Hanabi y su hermana no siempre se llevaron bien la una con la otra, desde pequeña a la Hyuga menor al ver que era capaz de vencer a su hermana en combate, comenzó a perderle respeto, ya que ella esperaba que su hermana fuera alguien a quien quisiera poder superar, pero cuando vio que ya la había superado, ese deseo se desvaneció, por lo que las relaciones entre ella y su hermana no fueron las mejores.

no fue sino hasta que cumplió siete años que volvió a sentirse motivada, pues fue entonces cuando noto un repentino cambio en su hermana que nadie se había esperado, la hermana mayor había mejorado considerablemente su estilo de combate

Ella sorprendida la reto a un combate, aunque la Hyuga mayor no deseaba enfrentarse a su hermana, no tuvo elección al verla activar su _Byakugan_, luego de haber pasado media hora desde el inicio del combate, las dos hermanas tuvieron que terminar su combate en un empate, pues ambas habían agotado todas las fuerzas que les quedaban para luchar, muy cansada la Hyuga menor se acercó a su hermana mayor, y para sorpresa de los que habían visto el duelo entre ellas, la hermana menor le dio la mano a su hermana, ella sorprendida y agradecida acepto el gesto por parte de su hermana.

Fue en ese momento y hasta el momento actual en que la vida de la segunda heredera empezaría a cambiar, la fuerza de su hermana mayor siguió aumentando hasta el punto en que ya había sido superada por ella, aunque esto, a la vez provoco que la joven ninja deseara con más fuerzas, el volver a superarla, por lo que su entrenamiento se volvió más exhaustivo, dándole así la fuerza suficiente para poder graduarse de la academia ninja a la corta edad de diez años.

En el tiempo actual podemos verla recostada en uno de los postes de entrenamiento del lugar, mirando al cielo y hundida en sus pensamientos

"_desearía que padre dejara de enviar a esos Chunin a seguirme cada vez que salgo de la casa del clan, tanta desconfianza tiene de mis habilidades ninja_" se dijo Hanabi a ella misma con algo de frustración

"_como desearía ser más fuerte para obtener la confianza de mi padre, si obtuviera una fuerza mayor mi padre no enviaría a esos molestos Chunin del bouke a vigilarme... como desearía ser más fuerte, como desearía..._" no logro terminar de decir el pensamiento ya que algo se apareció en frente de ella de una forma amenazante

Frente a ella había aparecido de la nada una pequeña criatura color negro con unos ojos amarillos pequeños, en cuatro patas y tenía las orejas largas y algo dobladas, la Hyuga sorprendida se levantó del piso y observo a la criatura

La criatura se movía de forma extraña frente a la Hyuga, la cual solo pudo dar un salto de la impresión al ver a semejante ser frente a ella que irradiaba odio y desesperación, miraba expectante a la pequeña niña y después de varios segundos se lanzó hacia la Hyuga en dirección a su pecho

La oji perla no se esperaba venir ese lanzamiento y tuvo que lanzarse a un lado para poder esquivarlo, cuando pudo alejarse un poco de la criatura uso su técnica sanguínea para enfrentarse al ser desconocido

_¡BYAKUGAN! _

Dijo ella después de realizar una serie de señas con las manos

La joven Hyuga miraba fijamente a la criatura frente a ella, y quedo sorprendida al ver, que lo que la atacaba no poseía ninguna red de _Chakra_

Y eso era decir poco, ya que además de que todos los seres vivientes incluyendo animales y plantas poseían red de _Chakra_, órganos, sistemas nerviosos, o una estructura ósea, lo que estaba delante de ella no tenía nada de eso, lo único que podía identificar la joven Hyuga en la criatura era un núcleo oscuro destellante en el del área pectoral del ser.

la joven estaba tan sorprendida que no se pudo dar cuenta de que la criatura se lanzó hacia ella a toda velocidad, ella al reaccionar solo cruzo los brazos en forma de equis protegiendo así su área posterior y entrecerró los ojos esperando el impacto de la criatura el cual después de unos segundos no llego, la joven vio a la criatura cubierta de shurikens ninjas que estaban enterradas en su cuerpo al darse cuenta que estaba a salva vio en los alrededores encontrándose con los Chunin que había puesto su padre para protegerla

Ambos ninjas se pusieron en frente de Hanabi y se hincaron de rodilla con la cabeza abajo en forma de respeto

"¡Hanabi-sama se encuentra bien!" dijo uno de los ninjas presentes, de alta estatura y cabello corto de color negro

"me encuentro bien, gracias a sus habilidades pude salir ilesa" dijo Hanabi algo aliviada

El otro ninja se acercó a la cosa que había atacado a Hanabi hace unos momentos y se sorprendió al ver como se volvía un manchón negro hasta desaparecer

"¿qué rayos era esa cosa?, no se parecía a ningún animal que hubiera visto antes, tampoco parecía alguna invocación ninja…" Dijo el otro ninja del bouke de cabello lacio y un poco alargado pensativo "será mejor que le informemos a la Hokage antes de que..." no pudo terminar de hablar ya que lo interrumpió algo

En todo el campo de entrenamiento comenzaron a surgir del suelo varias criaturas iguales a la criatura de hace un momento rodeando a los dos Chunin y a la joven Hyuga, estos solo quedaron atónitos ante la amenaza que tenían enfrente

_¡BYAKUGAN! _

Ambos ninjas del bouke activaron su doujutsu sanguíneo, para así tratar de entender mejor a la amenaza con la que se enfrentaban

Los dos Hyuga al mirar a las criaturas se sorprendieron al ver la red de _Chakra_ de las criaturas... o bueno la que no tenían, ya que esas cosas no poseían ningún tipo de sistema circulatorio ni nervioso en ellos, los dos Hyuga inyectando un poco más de _Chakra_ en sus ojos, pudieron ver que estos tampoco poseían órganos o esqueleto, simplemente eran un cuerpo que no se asemejaba a ningún ser vivo

"¡qué rayos!, esas cosas no tienen red de _Chakra_ y aun así se mueven ¿¡cómo es posible!?" dijo el ninja de pelo corto que comenzaba a lanzar shurikens y kunais a todo monstruo que se le acercaba

Los ninjas seguían lanzando shurikens a las criaturas las cuales seguían apareciendo del suelo y aumentaban en número

"¡estas cosas no dejan de aparecer y ya se me acabaron los shurikens y kunais!" dijo el de cabello lacio demostrando cansancio

Por el descuido del ninja uno de los seres oscuros se acercó por la espalda del ninja y se lanzó para morderlo, pero el ninja al poseer el _Byakugan_ pudo ver el ataque venir

"no será tan sencillo" dijo volteando para quedar frente a la criatura y propinarle un golpe con su palma

_¡JYUKEN!_

El ninja del bouke golpeo a la criatura con gran fuerza usando la palma de su mano, que lo dejo inmóvil y suspendido en el aire por varios segundos, enviándolo al suelo, segundo después otras dos criaturas llegaron a lanzarse por su espalda, pero debido a que el ninja se encontraba usando el _Byakugan_, pudo verlas venir, y con gran maestría golpeo a las dos criaturas, haciendo que quedaran estampadas contra el piso, lamentablemente y sin tiempo para poder reaccionar, el monstruo que había mandado al suelo anteriormente en un movimiento rápido monstruo se incorporó y se lanzó hacia el ninja el cual estaba algo conmocionado al ver que su golpe no había funcionado contra esa cosa

El monstruo se lanzó encima del ninja, le agarro el pecho y de una forma inexplicable metió una de sus garras dentro del pecho del ninja con facilida para sacar de él algo parecido a una pequeña nube semitransparente de color rojo carmesi, para meterselo a la boca y tragarlo

El monstruo al haberse comido lo que saco del cuerpo del ninja se alejó de él, mientras que el mismo cuerpo comenzó a descomponerse rápidamente hasta convertirse en una pila de arena lo cual era lo único que quedaba de él ninja de Konoha

La segunda heredera y el otro Chunin del bouke vieron esto espantados y apunto del colapso, lo que era antes unos de los ninjas del bouke era ahora una montaña de polvo literalmente, y los causantes habian sido esas cosas que los tenian rodeados

"**¡HIZAKUUUU**!" grito el atormentado Chunin por lo que acababa de pasar

"_el… se convirtió en polvo_" pensó anonadada la pequeña Hyuga

El Chunin que quedaba aprieto los dientes y comenzó a soltar unas lágrimas al ver cómo había terminado uno de sus compañeros y amigos, respiro hondamente e intento pensar en una forma de salir de ahí con la heredera y buscar ayuda... pero no tenía las de ganar esa batalla, estaba rodeado y no encontraba una apertura por la cual salir, este podría ser su final

Hanabi en cambio estaba horrorizada por lo que veían sus ojos, comenzaba a pensar que no saldría viva de esto y comenzó a lamentarse por tantas cosas que aún no había hecho

Las cosas no eran nada favorables, ellos estaban rodeados y más de esos pequeños monstruos aparecían en toda el área, parecía no haber salvación, solo un milagro podía salvarlos.

Y eso estaba por ocurrir...

Hanabi y el Chunin del bouke estaban rodeados y solo esperaban el golpe de gracia de esas criaturas, pero en ese momento, algo increíble ocurrió

_¡SLASH! _

En ese momento no sintieron nada, solo pudieron escuchar el sonido de algo siendo cortado

Ellos se sorprendieron al ver que las criaturas color negro eran cortadas por algo, el Chunin aun con el _Byakugan _pudo ver una imagen difusa moviéndose entre los pequeños monstruos y cortándolos en pequeños trozos

Fue ahí cuando el actor del ataque hizo aparición, Hanabi y el ninja miraron al hombre que estaba frente a ellos, llevaba una capucha tapándole el rostro y una espada con forma de llave en su mano, pero eso no fue lo que sorprendió al ambos Hyuga, lo que los sorprendió es que estos aun con el _Byakugan_ activado vieron que el desconocido estaba rodeado de varias energías diferentes que no tenían ningún parecido con la red de _Chakra_ normal

"**vaya, vaya creo que llegue algo tarde a la fiesta, por lo menos veo que me dejaron algo para divertirme**" dijo el desconocido con una sonrisa mientras que los monstruos lo veían con mucho odio

"¿se encuentran bien ustedes dos?" dijo el desconocido a los Hyuga los cuales dé la impresión solo pudieron asentir con la cabeza "eso es bueno, no se preocupen yo me encargo desde aquí" dijo el demostrando mucha confianza en lograrlo, se dio vuelta y miro de frente a las criaturas con una sonrisa pequeña

En ese momento muchos de los monstruos se lanzaron hacia el por todos los ángulos que habían, los monstruos atacaban al desconocido el cual con su espada hacia unos cortes verticales y horizontales y los eliminaba rápidamente, los dos ninjas Hyuga miraban insólitos la habilidad con la que acababa con las criaturas

Los monstruos aún más enojados se alejaron del desconocido y comenzaron a reunirse en una zona del campo, el desconocido solo los miraba tranquilamente y para sorpresa de los ninjas estos comenzaron a juntarse y a unirse formando a una criatura mucho más grande, de una altura de diez metros y brazos de martillo, su cuerpo era más fornido y sus ojos pasaron de amarillo brilloso a rojo sangriento

El desconocido solo miro seriamente a la criatura que tenía en frente y sonrió por debajo

"que bien, me ahorraron el esfuerzo de acabar con todos uno por uno, ahora será más rápido" dijo el levantando la mano que tenía libre y lanzando una técnica

_¡FIRAGA!_

Dijo el misterioso guerrero haciendo que de su palma saliera un enorme pilar de fuego a gran velocidad que le dio de lleno al ser gigante lanzándolo contra los arboles a varios metros de distancia

El desconocido solo se quedó mirando la dirección por la que la criatura había salido despedida

Los ninjas de Konoha solo miraban con desconcierto la fuerza de esa persona, había realizado una técnica de fuego que además de ser desconocida para ellos, no había usado ningún tipo de sello para usarla, unos segundos después, se puede ver a la criatura saliendo de los arboles con señales de estar herido, a una velocidad sorprendente la criatura se lanzó hacia el desconocido dando un salto y levantando sus brazos de martillo para aplastarlo

El desconocido al ver el ataque venir solo dio un salto alejándose unos metros de su posición anterior y evitando el golpe de la criatura, el gigante al impactar con el suelo lo rompió, creando un pequeño cráter que hizo temblar el suelo por algunos segundos

El desconocido miro a la criatura algo asombrado

"increíble, eres un poco más fuerte a los _Pure-Blood_ _Heartless_ básicos, puede que el corazón de este planeta sea muy fuerte" dijo el confundiendo a los ninjas que habían logrado escucharlo "mejor acabo contigo, ya me da algo de flojera continuar con esto" dijo él con un tono de aburrimiento aburrido mientras levantaba su llave espada y cerraba los ojos y concentraba su energía, en ese momento su espada comenzó a brillar de un color rojizo

La criatura veía con enfado al desconocido y se lanzó a atacarlo de nuevo, este abrió los ojos y se puso en posición de ataque

"aquí vamos" dijo el lanzándose hacia el monstruo a una gran velocidad

_¡FIRE SLASH!_

Dijo el haciendo un corte vertical al monstruo el cual no pudo evitarlo y lo recibió de lleno

El monstruo después de unos segundos se detuvo y se paró en el piso inmóvil para luego dar un chillido ahogado de dolor, en ese momento el monstruo comenzó a separarse en varios pedazos para luego expulsar un aura negra hacia el cielo y desvanecerse en el aire, el desconocido solo miro los restos de la criatura desvanecerse y comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia los ninjas, que no se habían movido ni un centímetro desde la aparición del desconocido

Los Hyuga estaban sin palabras al ver acercarse a esa persona que había demostrado una fuerza y velocidad superior a la de cualquier ninja, el desconocido se paró frente a ellos y sonrió

"hey ¿se encuentran bien ustedes dos?" dijo el de forma relajada dejando aún más desconcertados a los dos ninjas de Konoha y dejándolos algo asustados, mientras que el desconocido dándose cuenta de esto trato de mostrarse mas amigable

"no se preocupen no les hare daño, no lastimo a gente inocente como ustedes" dijo el intentando calmar a los dos, estos se relajaron un poco

"¿quién eres tú? y ¿que eran esas cosas?" dijo el Chunin aun con algo de desconfianza a su salvador

"… mi nombre no es necesario que lo sepas, pero esas cosas de hace un momento se llaman _Heartless_ y creo que tendrías que agradecerme un poco por haberlos salvado a ambos de una muerte segura" dijo el desconocido con cierto enfado, el Chunin se alteró un poco por cómo le respondió pero antes de que le pudiera responder, la pequeña Hyuga le hablo al desconocido

"gracias por salvarnos a ambos de esas cosas que nos atacaron" dijo Hanabi haciendo una reverencia hacia el desconocido

"quisiera saber el nombre de la persona que salvo mi vida, por favor" dijo ella con una dulce voz sorprendiendo al encapuchado

"...si es lo que quieres saber, está bien" dijo el mirando algo sorprendido a la pequeña niña "mi nombre es Alex" dijo el haciendo una pequeña pausa y quitándose la capucha mostrando su rostro ante los ninjas

"agente #053 Alex Vanegas"

La Hyuga no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco al ver el rostro del joven, parecía tener la misma edad que su hermana mayor pero era un poco más alto, tenía el pelo negro y ojos color marrón oscuro, su pelo era parado pero tenía un corte parecido al militar

"me podrías decir tu nombre pequeña" dijo él con una sonrisa, Hanabi en cambio se molestó un poco por que la llamaran pequeña pero decidió no mostrarlo

"mi nombre es Hyuga Hanabi, segunda heredera del clan Hyuga e hija del líder del clan Hyuga Hiashi" dijo ella queriendo parecer importante

"mucho gusto en conocerla Hanabi-san" dijo el de lo más calmado para luego voltearse y mirar al Chunin Hyuga "¿y tú eres?"

"me llamo Kou Hyuga"

"mucho gusto Kou-san" dijo él con una sonrisa

"¿los dos se encuentran bien?, ¿no están heridos?"

"nosotros estamos bien pero Hizaku está" dijo el Hyuga al dirigir la mirada hacia una pequeña montaña de arena

El chico se dio cuenta y pudo entender lo que había sucedido

"lo lamento Kou-san, ojala pudiera haber salvado a su amigo" dijo el mostrando un deje de pena

"nos puedes explicar mejor que eran esas cosas que nos atacaron ahora" dijo el tratando de parecer calmado

"... claro está bien, les diré que son esas cosas si ustedes me contestan una pregunta muy importante" dijo el mirando serio a los ninjas los cuales lo miraban expectantes

Luego de mirarlo serio puso su mano en su nuca y miro al suelo con pena

"¿me pueden decir donde me encuentro?" dijo el haciendo que tanto Hanabi como el Chunin se cayeran de espaldas de la impresión, mientras el muchacho solo los observaba apenado

Aquel joven, con el que la Hyuga se acababa de encontrar, muy pronto seria el causante de muchas de sus preocupaciones durante su estadía en la aldea

Pero también seria el indicado, para cumplir su tan deseado anhelo

* * *

Fin del capítulo 2


	4. Cap 03: Presentaciones

Como prometí, un nuevo capitulo, ya llevo muchos escritos así que los iré publicando cada dos días, luego si no he terminado la historia empezare a publicar semanal, para que así la historia no me alcance, cualquier review o comentario lo pueden dejar, critica son aceptadas, después de todo soy un escritor novato, espero disfruten y sigan esta aventura

Capítulo 3: Presentaciones

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 069: Bijuura_

_-Lugar: Campo de entrenamiento numero cinco, cerca de la entrada este de Konoha_

Ya han pasado algunos minutos desde el incidente de los ninjas y los _Heartless_ y su encuentro con el desconocido que se hacía llamar Alex, los Hyuga estaban algo extrañados al ver al joven que al parecer tenía una fuerza y poder parecidos a la Hokage no tenía conocimiento alguno del lugar donde se encontraba

El joven se había alejado un poco de ambos ninja y parecía estar observando los alrededores, Hanabi logro notar que el chico había sacado un especie de aparato pequeño de su capa haciendo un sonido de pulsación

La joven algo curiosa se acercó al joven el cual noto la presencia de la chica y se volteo a mirarla

"en que te puedo ayudar... Hanabi ¿verdad?" dijo él con una mirada tranquila

"si no te molesta, me puedes decir que estás haciendo con ese aparato" dijo Hanabi seriamente

Alex se puso a pensar en si tenía que contestarle o no, después de pensarlo un poco decidió contestarle

"solo estoy revisando el nivel de oscuridad en la zona, este aparato me permite ver los niveles de energía negativa que hay por la zona" dijo mirando de nuevo su radar

"debo admitir que la oscuridad en este lugar es muy fuerte, eso quiere decir que pronto podrían aparecer más de las cosas que hace poco los atacaron" dijo el ante la mirada confusa de Hanabi

"aun no me explicas bien que eran esas cosas que nos atacaron, y ¿qué es eso de la oscuridad? y que tienen que ver con esas cosas" dijo ella aun impactada sobre los sucesos de hace unos minutos

El pelinegro se detuvo un momento a pensar en si era correcto decirle mas acerca del tema, pero rapidamente recordo que no era conveniente hacerlo por varias razones

"lo lamento, pero no te puedo decir nada ahora" dijo el tranquilamente y volvió a hablar ya que noto que la ojiperla le quería responder

"ahora me encuentro algo cansado de mi viaje, y pensaba en buscar un lugar en donde descansar, también pensaba en buscar al líder de por aquí y hablarle sobre lo que va a pasar" dijo el seriamente dejándo a la Hyuga preocupada por lo último que había dicho

"bueno, será mejor que vaya a donde se encuentre el líder de por aquí, nos vemos"

Después de decir eso noto como el joven guardaba aquel extraño aparato y se alejaba hacia el oeste, en eso la chica reacciono y lo llamo

"La aldea se encuentra del otro lado" dijo ella haciendo que Alex se detuviera en seco y se diera media vuela, el joven agacho la cabeza y volvió a caminar en dirección a la Hyuga

"ehh gracias por la indicación" dijo nervioso mientras se alejaba en dirección a la aldea, la Hyuga no pudo evitar soltar una risita indiscreta y sentir un poco de empatia por su salvador, y quiso hacer algo por el

"e-espera un momento" dijo ella haciendo que el joven se volviera a voltear hacia ella, ella un poco nerviosa hablo

"como agradecimiento por salvar mi vida, te llevare con la Hokage para que puedas hablar con ella" dijo ella obteniendo la atención del chico y alarmando al chunin del Bouke

"_La __Hokage... s__ignifica que ahora es una mujer...__ bueno__,__ no pierdo nada con seguir a la pequeña, además puedo ver que en verdad me quiere agradecer por lo que hice_" pensó el chico con algo de confianza, no notando malas intenciones en la chica

Luego de pensarlo unos segundos llego a una decisión

"está bien, por favor llévame con esa Hokage de la que hablas para que pueda hablar con ella, luego veré donde me hospedare" dijo él con una sonrisa tranquila

El chunin que había estado apartado de la conversación quiso objetar por la idea de la heredera

"Hanabi-sama, no debería decidir hacer algo tan imprudente como eso, llevar a un desconocido que no sabemos si es el enemigo frente a la Hokage es..."dijo el alterado

Pero la joven Hyuga lo interrumpió

"está bien, creo que no es una mala persona, recuerda que nos salvó a nosotros sin siquiera conocernos y evito que nos mataran esas cosas, pienso que puedo confiar en el" dijo ella mostrando un extraño brillo en sus ojos perlas

"bueno, si ya terminaron de hablar quisiera que me llevaran ya con esa Hokage, no tengo tiempo que perder, los _Heartless_ siempre aparecen en grupo y son muy constantes, así que hay que ir con cuidado" dijo él con la mirada serena

"hai, sígueme yo te llevare hacia la aldea para que hables con la Hokage" dijo ella caminado delante de él joven guerrero, queriendo demostrar independencia

"tu mandas" dijo él con una sonrisa mientras seguía a la pequeña Hyuga, el ninja chunin del bouke decidió quedarse atrás del guerrero para así tenerlo bien vigilado

Pasaron varios minutos en los que el pelinegro empezo a caminar junto a los dos Hyuga hacia la aldea, no dandose prisa debido al supuesto agotamiento del muchacho, aunque este la verdad se mostraba algo intranquilo

El joven algo aburrido de caminar en silencio, quiso hacerle algunas preguntas a la niña de ojos claros sobre el lugar a donde iba, se apresuró un poco el paso y se puso al lado de la Hyuga, esta se sorprendió por el acto pero se mantuvo calmada, el chico comenzó a hablar

"hey disculpa, si no te molesta me podrías hablar sobre el lugar al que me llevas, es que me entra curiosidad" dijo él con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo ligeramente a la chica

"¿No sabes nada sobre Konoha!? ¿Como es eso posible?" Dijo ella con total sorpresa, a lo cual el muchacho solo respondio rascandose la mejilla con pena

"Yo la verdad solo andaba de paso por estos lares, por lo que la verdad no se mucho sobre la zona o las aldeas que hay por aca, mi hogar se podria decir que se encuentra bastante lejos" dijo el muchacho avergonzado por su ignorancia, no sabiendo mucho sobre el estado o las reglas de aquella zona

"nos dirigimos a la aldea oculta de Konoha, que está ubicada en el país del fuego, es una de las cinco grandes aldeas ninjas del mundo, en esta se encuentran los mejores ninjas del país al mando de la Gondaime Hokage, también es el hogar de muchos de los famosos clanes ninja como el Nara o el Hyuga, yo pertenezco a clan Hyuga, que es uno de los más fuertes clanes en el mundo en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, mi padre es Hiashi Hyuga y es el líder del clan lo que me convierte en la hija del líder del clan" dijo ella tranquila mostrando interés en la reacción del chico al saber todo eso sobre ella.

Se preocupó un poco al principio, ya que este podria reaccionar como si creyera que ella solo queria parecer importante o si creyera que era arrogante por su estatus, pero su miedo se hizo a un lado al escuchar las palabras del joven

"Vaya, así que eres la hija del líder del clan más fuerte, eso es increíble, eso quiere decir que tú también eres fuerte ¿no es así?" dijo él pelinegro con una gran sonrisa, no habiendo dicho aquello con ni siquiera una pizca de sarcasmo o burla, sorprendiendo a la joven

"bue-bueno si, se puede decir que soy fuerte" dijo ella algo apenada

El chico se puso a mirarla fijamente por un momento, sintiendo como si de alguna forma ella le pareciera conocida, pero tuvo que dejar de pensar en eso al oír el sonido de su radar activándose

El joven saco de su traje el radio que indicaba la dirección en la que caminaban una gran cantidad de puntos negros no muy lejos de donde estaban

"oh no, ¡ya aparecieron de nuevo!" dijo el guardando el aparato en su traje y sacando su espada de la nada para luego empezar a correr en una direccion, ambos Hyuga al verlo correr empezaron a seguirlo con prisa

"¿¡Qué pasa ahora!?" dijo él Chunin con el _B__yakugan _activado, cosa que el joven decidió ignorar en ese momento

"¡en esa dirección!, acaban de aparecer muchos _Heartless_, y parece que van aumentando, si no me doy prisa llegaran a algún sitio habitado y lo destruirán todo" dijo el preocupado, más la joven Hyuga se preocupó mas

"¡en esta dirección! ¡se encuentra la aldea!" dijo ella haciendo que el joven se alarmara mucho mas

"tenemos que darnos prisas en llegar, si no llegamos a tiempo, no creo que quede aldea que proteger" dijo el preocupado acelerando el paso hacia la aldea, los dos Hyuga decidieron seguirlo para ir a proteger a su aldea y amigos

De una amenaza, a la que jamás esperaron tener que enfrentar

* * *

_-Lugar: __Al__dea de Konoha__, centro de la aldea_

La aldea de Konoha, una aldea prospera y de buen culto, donde las personas que eran sus habitantes actuaban normalmente, haciendo lo que solían hacer en su día a día, tratando de salir adelante en aquel mundo de ninjas, muchos de los niños jugando a ser ninjas como lo eran algunos de sus padres, y gente mayor que se encargaban como siempre de sus puestos de comercio, como cierta chica de cabello rubio que estaba por alli

En una florería de alta calidad con varios tipos de plantas decorando la entrada se encontraba una joven Kunoichi de cabello rubio claro, tenia quince años y tenía un cuerpo esbelto además de tener dos hermosos ojos color azul palido

Esta se encontraba atendiendo a algunos clientes que habían venido por un encargo de flores de azucenas para una boda, al terminar su trabajo la joven soltó un suspiro cansado, la chica se encontraba algo triste pues hace solo un mes desde que su maestro y sensei había sido asesinado en una misión ninja, ella al igual que sus dos mejores amigos y compañeros de equipo se sentían algo melancólicos por tal suceso, aunque ya hubieran vencido al asesino de su maestro y obtenido su venganza, sabían que esto no llenaría el espacio vacío que había surgido por la falta de su maestro

La joven chica había decidido cerrar la tienda de flores temprano pues había quedado en ir al restaurante de barbacoa con sus compañeros en una hora

La joven ninja estaba llegando al punto de encuentro para la reunión con sus compañeros cuando mientras caminaba una masa viscosa comenzó a surgir del piso justo en los pies de la ninja

Ella asustada salto lo más alto que pudo aterrizando en el techo de una caza de segundo piso, la joven ninja comenzó a concentrar su mirada en la masa oscura que había pisado, sorprendiéndose al notar como la masa tomaba la forma de un pequeño monstruo color negro con orejas puntiagudas

"_¿qué es esa cosa?, acaso una invocación ninja…_" dijo ella para sus adentros mientras veía que los aldeanos que habían visto a la criatura comenzaran a alejarse asustados

La criatura oscura que comenzaba a girar sus cabeza haciendo parecer que estuviera buscando algo, la criatura luego de unos segundos comenzó a correr en dirección hacia unos niños de unos ocho años que se encontraban jugando cerca de una tienda de Teriyaki

La joven ninja rubia entendiendo la intención de la criatura, lanzo varios kunais en dirección al ser oscuro

El monstruo sin prestarle atencion a la chica recibio de lleno los kunais y comienzo a retorcerse en el piso, la joven aprovecho esto y tomo a los dos niños por sus brazos para llevarlos lo suficientemente lejos de la criatura y no pudieran salir perjudicados

La Chunin luego de dejar a los niños en un lugar seguro, volvió en dirección a donde se encontraba la criatura

La joven estaba sorprendida ya que al volver al lugar ya no había señal del monstruo, solo quedaba un par de kunais en el suelo que ella habia utilizado para atacarlo hace unos minutos. La joven al creer que el peligro había pasado, dio un gran suspiro

"Gracias a dios que termino, nunca había visto algo parecido, que bueno que solo era uno" dijo ella relajandose al instante

Aunque hubiera deseado no decir eso, ya que de repente un montón de criaturas parecidas a la anterior comenzaron a surgir del suelo como si fueran algún tipo de masa oscura tomando forma.

La joven al verse rodeada dio un llamado de advertencia a los aldeanos para que se alejaran rápidamente, estos sin rechistar comenzaron a correr en varias direcciones intentando escapar de ese lugar

Cuando casi todos los aldeanos se habían alejado pudo notar que por lo menos habían unas diez criaturas oscuras rodeándola, esta rápidamente saco los pocos kunais y shurikens que llevaba ahora, había dejado la mayoría de sus armas ninjas en su hogar ese día así que se encontraba en desventaja, solo le quedaban 3 kunais y 8 shurikens además de un sello explosivo.

la joven tomo un kunai y le puso un sello explosivo, se lo lanzo a un grupo de cuatro monstruos que estaban más cercas, esto causo un explosión que la Kunoichi tomo a su ventaja, mirando a los monstruos que quedaban lanzo sus ochos shurikens en dirección a varias criaturas que por sorpresa de la joven, solo dos de estos lograron darle a dos monstruos dejándolos heridos pero no muertos mientras que los demás lograron esquivarlos fácilmente saltando y algunas pegándose en las paredes evitando el ataque.

La joven noto que de la explosión anterior habían salido dos de las cuatro criaturas que estaban antes, la joven dedujo que las otras dos criaturas o habían muerto o ya no podían moverse

La joven vio como los dos seres oscuros se lanzaron rápidamente hacia la Kunoichi, y esta gracias a sus reflejos pudo esquivar al primero con una patada de mucha fuerza, mandando a volar al otro hacia unos botes de basura y rompiendo algunas tablas de madera que formaban una de las paredes

Esta tomo los dos kunais que le quedaban y lanzo uno de estos contra uno de los seres que había quedado herido con el ataque de los shurikens, este comenzó a retorcerse y al final termino desvaneciendose en el aire

La joven miro a su alrededor y vio que quedaban al menos la mitad de los monstruos en pie, y solo le quedaban un kunais de arma, estaba algo preocupada pues ella no era el tipo de Kunoichi especialista en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y tampoco poseía muchas técnicas ofensivas, para ella, las cosas no se encontraban muy bien...

Varias de las criaturas se le lanzaron encima y ella le costaba evitarlas, dio un salto largo hacia atrás y al aterrizar vio que un ser se le acerco enfrente a una gran velocidad, ella uso el kunais que le quedaba y lo uso para hacerle un corte enorme en una de las patas, dejándola incapacitada, ella vio que dos criaturas se acercaban a una gran velocidad haciendo imposible que la Chunin pudiera evitar ser atacada por ellos, la joven puso sus manos de forma que protegiera su pecho y espero el impacto, sin embargo logro escuchar una voz conocida

_¡BAIKA NO JUTSU! _

Un chico de quince años con un cabello largo color marrón con un traje color rojo y un tipo de armadura color gris que cubría su pecho, era de ojos medio cerrados y de color negro, además de tener una bandana con el símbolo de la hoja en su frente

_"¡NIKUDAN ZENSHA!"_

El chico uso una de sus técnicas básicas de su clan transformándose al mismo en una enorme pelota rodante que se dirigía salvajemente hacia los seres oscuros aplastándolos de golpe

Al terminar la técnica el joven volvió a su forma original y este no logro percatarse de que dos criaturas se acercaban peligrosamente por su espalda, la joven Kunoichi pudo darse cuenta y trato de avisarle

"¡Chouji atrás de ti!" dijo ella viendo como las criaturas se acercaban rápidamente hacia su compañero, el joven se dio vuelta pero no parecía preocupado

De pronto la criaturas se detuvieron como si estuvieran congelados, las criaturas comenzaron a pararse y tomar una posición de dos patas, poniendo su garras encima de la cabeza.

La joven podía reconocer la técnica y se sentía aliviada al saber que uno de sus mejores amigos también se encontrara ahí

"_Kage Mane No Jutsu _completado" dijo el seriamente

"tsk, que problemático son estas cosas, deberías tener más cuidado Ino, que esas cosas pequeñas te estaban ganando fácilmente "dijo un chico pelo negro con un peinado en forma de piña, llevaba una remera negra como camisa y chaleco color verde oscuro, unos pantalones ninja color negro y una bandana ninja amarrada a su brazo izquierdo

"Shikamaru, Chouji gracias a dios que están aquí" dijo ella con un gran alivio

"me encargare de estas molestas criaturas ya para poder ir a comer la barbacoa que le prometimos a Chouji" dijo el algo cansado tomando una postura y haciendo un sello

_¡__KAGE KUBISHIBARI NO JUTSU__!_

dijo el haciendo que las sombras que aprisionaban a los seres oscuros crecieran y llegaran a torcerle los cuellos a las criatura dejándolos completamente fuera de combate y desapareciendo como el resto

"muy bien Shikamaru, gracias a tu técnica hemos podido resolver esto rápidamente" dijo el Chunin de pelo largo con una sonrisa

"es algo problemático, pero tenemos que informarle a la Hokage sobre esto, puede que esto sea un tipo de invocación de un ninja enemigo, puede que incluso esto sea obra de akatsuki" dijo el de forma cansada

"si tenemos que dirigirnos con Tsunade-sama de inmediato y..." decía la Kunoichi, pero fue interrumpida por un ruido que se oía en uno de los callejones cercanos, los tres ninjas lograron ver a una de las criatura con las que estaban peleando anteriormente, Ino pudo deducir que era la criatura que había mandado a volar hace unos minuto y pudo ver que estaba seriamente herida

En ese instante la criatura lanzo un chillido con un sonido súper agudo y fuerte que provoco a los ninjas taparse los oídos, de pronto lo que sucedió impacto a los tres Chunin que se encontraban ahí

Los jóvenes miraron Sorprendidos como del suelo aparecían varias criaturas oscuras como las anteriores pero esta vez en mayor número, Ino se espantó al ver que el número de criaturas eran de por lo menos unos cientos.

"parece que mi barbacoa tendrá que esperar" dijo Chouji que poseía ahora un semblante preocupado, Shikamaru se encontraba con la mirada baja, preocupado por la situación actual

* * *

_-Lugar: Entrada este de la aldea_

Mientras el equipo de Chunins peleaban contra los seres oscuros a unos kilómetros de ahí se encontraban tres personas dirigiéndose hacia ese mismo lugar, dos de ellos eran miembros del clan Hyuga, uno un chunin de la rama del bouke y otra era la segunda heredera del clan Hyuga y miembro del souke, el otro personaje era el joven héroe que los había salvado de su muerte por culpa de los monstruos, ahora mismo ya habían logrado ingresar a las calles de konoha y se acercaban al lugar donde se encontraban los chunin

"será mejor que ustedes dos vayan a buscar ayuda médica, si no me equivoco deben de haber varios heridos" dijo el joven agente preocupado

"¡que estás diciendo! ¡como ninjas de Konoha que somos tenemos que proteger nuestra aldea de cualquier amenaza!" dijo el Chunin enojado con el joven

El joven con la _Keyblade_ pensaba contestar pero la joven Hyuga lo interrumpió

"tenemos que proteger a costa de nuestras vidas esta aldea, es en la que todos crecimos, donde están nuestra familia y amigos el lugar donde cumplimos nuestros sueños, como ninjas, no, como personas de esta aldeas debemos luchar por su seguridad" dijo ella con mucha seguridad en su voz

El joven se paró un momento haciendo que los demás pararan también, se puso a mirar seriamente a la pequeña niña y se puso a mirarla con una sonrisa logrando recordar a alguien así, luego cambio su semblante a uno serio

"puedo comprender tu deseo por proteger a tus seres queridos, es mas eso es algo de admirar y te felicito" dijo el acercándose a ella y poniendo una mano en su cabeza sorprendiéndola un poco

"pero también debes pensar en lo más correcto ahora, necesito que alguien vaya a buscar a un médico por si acaso en ese lugar haya algún civil herido, hay que pensar siempre en el bien y la seguridad de los demás, en este caso de los aldeanos" dijo él con una sonrisa lo cual hizo que la pequeña Hyuga se pusiera nerviosa

"pe-pero" intento decir la pequeña que se encontraba algo conmocionada, pero el chico lo volvió a interrumpir volteándose y mirando fijamente una dirección

"además, ustedes se encuentran aún algo agitados por la pelea que tuvieron hace poco, y no puedo asegurarles su bienestar ahora" dijo él para luego poner una expresión calmada

"lo mejor ahora será que ustedes dos vayan y busquen a un médico por si las cosas se ponen feas" dijo el

Los dos ninjas lo miraron muy pensativos sobre si seguir o no su consejo, por una parte él tenía razón, ahora se encontraban muy cansados para poder ser de ayuda y más si tenían que enfrentar a la misma amenaza de nuevo, además de que esos monstruos parecían ser inmunes a las técnicas de su clan, después de pensarlo tomaron una decisión

"está bien, haremos lo que nos pediste pero más te vale no hacer nada raro a la aldea, aun no confió en ti por completo" dijo el chunin algo enojado por tener que seguir las ordenes de un desconocido

La joven heredera también asintió dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo

"muy bien, mejor me doy prisa, ya perdi mucho tiempo hablando de..." decía el pelinegro preparandose para seguir su camino, cuando en ese momento su radar comenzó a hacer sonidos muy extraños

El joven saco su radar y se alarmo, pues si su radar estaba en lo correcto, el número de _Heartless_ había aumentado considerablemente

"¡rayos! han aparecido más _Heartless_ ahora, mejor me doy prisa, discúlpenme los veo luego" dijo él para luego salir de un brinco en la misma direccion, a una velocidad mucho mayor a la que había usado anteriormente

los dos ninjas no lograron reaccionar a tiempo para darse cuenta que el joven no se encontraba ahí, ambos quedaron algo impactados por la velocidad que usaba y la duda que tenían se hacía más grande

**¿QUIEN ERA EL?**

En otro lugar a unos kilómetros de ahí se encontraba el grupo de chunin conformado por Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji y Yamanaka Ino,

que siendo sinceros... no llevaban las de ganar

Nos encontramos con los tres jóvenes ninjas que se encontraban rodeados por cientos de seres oscuros, todos ellos teniendo como objetivo a los ninjas de la hoja

El joven con pelo de piña se puso a pensar en una estrategia para poder salir bien de esa situación, tenía que encontrar una forma para poder vencer a todas esas criaturas sin poder dejar escapar a alguna, pues podrían atacar a algún civil inocente o peor aun, lograr llamar a más de esas criaturas si es que aún quedaban más, lo cual lo ponía nervioso

"tsk, esto se ha vuelto muy problemático, Ino, Chouji pónganse en posición voy a intentar detener a todas estas cosas para que ustedes los acaben, pero solo podre con ellos por un minuto" dijo él con la voz algo cansada

Los dos chunin quedaron sorprendidos por el tosco plan que había tenido su compañero quien se suponía era el mejor estratega en toda Konoha, algo dudosos asienten poniéndose en posición

"muy bien aquí voy" dijo el poniéndose en una rodilla y haciendo un sello con las manos

_¡KAGEMANE NO JUTSU!_

Haciendo que su sombra tomara un color más oscuro, el Nara hizo que esta comenzara a alargarse en multiples y largos trazos que comenzaban a dirigirse ante los seres oscuros, los cuales no notando la amenaza de las sombras se lanzaron de todas direcciones hacia el grupo de chunin

De repente todas las extrañas criaturas se habían detenido de golpe, y se habían colocado en una rodilla de la misma forma que el joven chunin estratega

"¡ahora! ¡no se si podre con tantos por mucho tiempo!" dijo el joven que se encontraba con una mirada fatigada

Sin esperar un segundo el joven Akimichi se lanzó al ataque haciendo unos sellos con las manos

_¡KATATEOICHI BAIKA NO JUTSU!_

dijo el ninja Akimichi haciendo que sus brazos crecieran a un gran tamaño y lanzar dos golpes de pura fuerza brutal hacia un grupo de seres oscuros destrozándolos al instante

El ninja seguía lanzando golpes al azar intentando eliminar la mayor cantidad de monstruos posibles, mientras que la kunoichi tomaba el kunai que le quedaba y corría en dirección a los monstruos cortándolos lo suficiente para matarlos y no perder tiempo

Los chunin ya se habían deshecho de la mayoría de monstruos y a Chouji ya no le quedaba el chakra suficiente para realizar su técnica así que decidió usar su técnica de crecimiento corporal en forma de esfera, sin embargo la kunoichi que se había acercado al joven pelo de piña

"ya...ya no puedo más" dijo el deshaciendo la técnica de sombra y cayendo de espaldas

Los seres oscuros que antes estaban inmóviles, comenzaron a saltar de un lado a otro y se dirigieron a atacar al joven akimichi el cual aún no había deshecho su técnica de transformación

Los seres oscuros saltaron encima del Akimichi el cual no podía percatarse de los movimientos de sus enemigos pues eran tan rápidos como el

Los _Heartless_ abrieron sus patas delanteras las cuales eran unas garras largas y comenzaron a darle zarpazos al ninja, el cual estaba resultando gravemente herido por sus garras

El joven aun en forma de bola comenzó a retroceder e ir en dirección hacia los dos chunin

El joven Nara al ver la situación de su compañero tomo uno de los kunais que llevaba en su chaleco ninja y le puso un sello explosivo, luego lo lanzo en dirección a su compañero el cual estaba siendo perseguido por las criaturas

El kunai cayó en el suelo causando una explosión, haciendo que los seres oscuros retrocedieran y dieran paso al Akimichi para llegar con sus compañeros y así volver a su forma normal

Chouji al deshacer su jutsu vio que tenía un brazo sangrando por una gran herida que tenía, además de varios arañazos en los pies y cerca del pecho, presentaba signos de cansancio

"¡Shikamaru! ya no me queda más chakra y ya no puedo usar mi técnica de crecimiento corporal con mi brazo así" dijo el pelo marrón con un gesto de dolor

"Chouji, déjame que te cure esa herida" dijo ella acercándose al akimichi y poniendo sus manos encima del brazo y poniendo una encima de la otra

En eso, sus manos comenzaron a emanar una energía color verde haciendo que el brazo del akimichi comenzara a sanar lentamente

"gracias Ino" dice él con una sonrisa cansada "Shikamaru tenemos que pensar en algo, ya no nos queda chakra y esas cosas vendrán por nosotros pronto"

"mierda, si huimos ahora esas cosas irían a atacar a los civiles pero si seguimos peleando así moriremos" dijo el preocupado

"mis jutsus mentales no servirán con ellos, pareces que son seres sin mente, como zombies que no sienten dolor..." dijo ella algo asustada

"esto es problemático, pero vamos a necesitar un milagro para salir de esta" dijo el Nara con algo de frustración

Los seres oscuros comenzaron a acercarse rápidamente hacia los ninjas los cuales se preparaban para el impacto

_¡SLASH!_

Los ninjas habían quedado sorprendidos por la aparición de esa persona que no tenía parecido a un ninja

El guerrero comenzó a dar varios cortes a los seres oscuros y de vez en cuando dejaba de atacar y se ponía a esquivar con suma facilidad los ataques continuos de las criaturas

"_Valla que son pocos, parece que esos sujetos de allá tienen más habilidad que los otros_" pensó el joven agente mientras seguía esquivando

"mmm esto ya se volvió aburrido, mejor acabo esto ya para poder irme a descansar" dijo él con una voz algo cansada

El joven tomo con firmeza su llave espada y esta comenzó a emanar un brillo rojizo, el joven comenzó a alejarse un poco en dirección a los ninjas y se puso a sus espaldas

Los _Heartless_ restantes comenzaron a correr en dirección a los jóvenes, pero el guerrero ya estaba preparado

"cómanse esto" dijo el joven para luego hacer un corte horizontal

_¡FIRE SLASH!_

Exclamo el joven haciendo que su espada expulsara un corte de energía color rojizo que iba dirigido hacia los _Heartless_

Los _Heartless_ recibieron el impacto de lleno y comenzaron a ser carbonizados por el ataque hasta quedar vaporizados completamente

Los ninjas habían quedados sorprendido de la facilidad con la que se había encargado de las criaturas y veían como se acercaba a ellos

"eh ustedes, los que están tirados en el piso, ¿se encuentran bien?" dijo el joven con algo de cansancio

Los jóvenes algo impactados comenzaron a hablarle

"¿quién eres tú y porque nos ayudaste?" dijo el Nara con algo de desconfianza hacia su supuesto salvador

"_genial, otro desconfiado_" se dijo el fastidiado

"mi nombre es algo que sabrán pronto y porque los salve... bueno, creo que es mi deber como agente" dijo el algo cansado alterando los nervios de los ninjas masculinos

En ese momento el joven agente puede sentir el aura de varias personas pero una le es conocida

"ya están aquí, sabía que llegarían pronto" dijo el joven con una sonrisa cansada mientras daba media vuelta y saludaba con la mano alzada a un grupo conformado por 6 ninjas de la aldea, entre ellos los chunin pudieron ver a dos ninjas médicos, un ninja del clan Hyuga y tres chunin de la aldea

el grupo de ninjas llego al sitio donde había ocurrido el combate, algunos se sorprendieron por los grandes daños en el lugar, en especial por unas casas que al parecer habían sido fundidas por la mitad por un enorme fuente de calor

El que al parecer lideraba el grupo y miembro del clan Hyuga se le acercó al agente el cual lo recordaba

"eh señor de ojos claros nos vemos de nuevo" dijo el joven con suma tranquilidad

"tu... ¿qué sucedió en este lugar?" dijo él con desconcierto

"eh oh bueno es que habían muchas criaturas así que tuve que acabar con todos ellos de golpe jeje" dijo él como si fuera de lo más normal

El ninja lo miro asombrado sin decir nada, el joven comenzó a ponerse nervioso por su mirada

"eh pero no he sido solo yo, esos tres de ahí también ayudaron, es más creo que acabaron con la mayoría de _Heartless_ que habían en este lugar" dijo el nervioso

El chunin puso su mirada en los tres jóvenes y pudo ver que todos presentaban heridas graves

"¡equipo médico vayan a atender a los heridos de los alrededores!" dijo el señalando a los jóvenes ninjas con la mirada

"si señor" dijeron los ninja médicos para ir a en la ayuda de los jóvenes ninjas

"ustedes tres vayan a revisar que no hayan más heridos por las calles, tenemos que asegurarnos que no haya ningún civil en problemas" dijo él a los otros tres ninjas restantes

"¡entendido!" dijeron todos para luego salir del lugar con un salto estilo ninja

"eh señor donde está la niña pequeña, ¿Hanabi cierto?" dijo el extrañado porque no estuviera allí también

"la señorita Hanabi ha vuelto a la casa del clan, allí se encontrara segura y estará bajo la protección de todos los del clan" dijo el chunin seriamente

"mmmm entiendo" dijo el haciendo una corta pausa "bueno entonces..."dijo el mirando hacia una torre enorme de color roja que tenía un símbolo con el kanji del fuego, reconociendo el kanji del fuego escrito en el, y sintiendo algo de nostalgia

"llévame con la Hokage ahora mismo" dijo el cambiando su semblante a uno serio

"no creo que sea necesario que hables con ella, después de todo ya acabaste con todos ellos verdad, además no creo que present-" pero el Chunin es interrumpido por el joven agente

"no te lo puedo asegurar, pero estoy seguro que muy pronto van a volver a aparecer esos monstruos, y la próxima vez serán muchos más" dijo él con la mirada muy seria "lo que te puedo decir ahora es que si no toman medidas en este momento muchas de las personas de este pueblo morirán"

Los chunin que estaban ahí presentes, el Hyuga, Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji comenzaron a ponerse nervioso por lo que decía el chico

"por favor llevadme con la Hokage" dijo el preocupado y aunque no lo parecía el Chunin se puso a pensarlo un momento y le contesto

"entiendo, ahora mismo te llevare a donde Hokage-sama" dijo el cediendo ante la petición del joven

el joven no pudo hacer más que poner una gran sonrisa y caer tirado al piso exhausto, el chunin del clan Hyuga asustado fue a ver qué le había pasado, y al acercarse a él pudo ver que debajo de la capucha que llevaba puesta una camisa roja cubierta de sangre y con varios rasguños en todo el cuerpo

"_este chico... A estado luchando así contra esas criaturas, en ese estado cualquier ninja ya hubiera muerto pero este chico a usado una agilidad y una fuerza increíble... debo llevarlo a que lo atiendan rápido_" se dijo para sí mismo el sorprendido chunin

El chunin levanto al joven y lo puso en su espalda, tomando posición para dirigirse al hospital

"voy a llevar a este chico al hospital nos vemos luego" dijo él a los ninjas presente y dando un salto ninja por las casas de la aldea

Mientras este partía hacia el hospital general de la aldea, el muchacho de nombre Alex descansaba con un semblante lleno de cansancio y palidez, mostrando por fin la realidad de las heridas que de alguna forma se había infligido, y lo único que quedaba en duda en ese momento era lo siguiente

¿Quien era el? ¿Como había obtenido aquellas heridas? ¿Y como había realizado tales proezas en aquel estado?

Solo el tiempo lo diría... Ya que este es el principio de esta gran historia

* * *

Fin del capítulo 3


	5. Cap 04: El guerrero de la llave espada

Capítulo 4: El guerrero de la llave espada

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 069: Bijuura_

_-Lugar: Aldea de Konoha, Hospital de Konoha: Habitación número doce_

En una pequeña habitación de color blanco se encontraba el agente Alex Vanegas, acostado en una cama con algunos tubos de transfusion que estaban conectados a unas bolsas de sangre colgadas al lado de la cama, que servían para recuperar la sangre que había perdido, el joven ahora se encontraba dormido descansando de una dura batalla que acababa de tener ajeno a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor

En ese hospital se encontraba una mujer rubia la cual era conocida por muchas personas como la ama de las babosas, la legendaria perdedora, la tercera Sanín y la Hokage de la aldea de Konoha, la gran Tsunade, una mujer de pelo rubio claro ojos castaño y un cuerpo que sería la envidia y la ilusión de todo hombre y mujer

la maestra en todo los ninjutsus curativos estaba ahora supervisando el cuidado del joven agente, según el informe médico el chico había perdido una quinta parte de toda la sangre de su cuerpo, además de que presentaban varios rasguños en casi todas las partes de su cuerpo excepto en el área del pecho.

Tsunade no podía saber si el chico venia de alguna aldea ninja o era un simple campesino, ya que las únicas cosas que traía consigo eran esos extraños artefactos mecánicos que habían sido mandados a revisión y unos llaveros que tenía colgados en su cuello como cadena.

Aún seguía intentando buscar una conexión entre el chico y los sucesos anteriores

* * *

Flash back: Hace dos horas

_-Lugar: oficina de la Hokage_

_se podría encontrar a la Gondaime haciendo su habitual tarea de sellar documentos,__ cumpliendo así los deberes básicos que le pertenecían a un Hokage, procurando prestar atención si encontraba algún documento o informe acerca de ninjas rebeldes o sobre aquella organización criminal que le estaba causando dolor de cabeza desde hace un buen tiempo_

_Akatsuki_

_Mientra continuaba con la monótona tares entro__ su asistente, una señor__ita__ de ojos color azabache y pelo negro corto, __que__ traía consigo para el pesar de la Gondaime una pila de papeles que bien sabia ellas eran más formas que tendría que leer y sellar_

_"otra más... no podemos tomar un descanso Shizune-chan" dijo ella en tono de suplica__ mientras juntaba sus manos a forma de plegaria_

_"¡claro que no Tsunade-sama!, usted tiene que cumplir con su trabajo para el progreso de la aldea, es su deber como Hokage"_

_"mejor hubiera reconsiderado la propuesta de Hokage, es demasiado trabajo para mí" se dijo ella lamentándose__, preguntándose cuando seria capaz de tomar un descanso_

_En ese momento tocan la puerta, Tsunade da el aviso que pueden entrar y enseguida entran un grupo de 3 Jounin de la aldea, enseguida Tsunade los reconoce_

_"vaya ya volvieron equipo T, __¿__lograron cumplir la misión__?__" dijo la Hokage satisfecha_

_"si Hokage-sama__,__ pero vinimos __a __informarle __sobre __una anomalía que __encontramos__ en nuestro regreso a la aldea" dijo uno de los Jounin que llevaban lentes_

_"__¿__una anomalía__?__" __Dijo ella a la vez que su__ semblante cambia__ba__ a__ uno__ serio_

_"si, cuando volvíamos a la aldea tomamos la ruta que conduce a la entrada este de la aldea__,__ cuando nos encontramos con algo increíble"_

_"__¿__y eso que sería__?__"__ Dijo Shizune con curiosidad, siéndole preocupante el semblante que poseia aquel ninja en su rostro_

_"Cerca de la entrada __E__ste, encontramos toda el área forestal en un radio de __quince__ kilómetros totalmente destruida" dijo otro de los Jounin con una cicatriz en la cara_

_Esto dejo sorprendida tanto a la Hokage como a su asistente quienes no podían creerlo_

_"__¿__como es eso posible__?__"_

_"Al parecer la causa no fue una explosión__,__ pues habían señales de árboles cortados además de muchas pisadas diminutas, posiblemente de un animal desconocido, también habían señales de árboles quemados y rastros de sangre_

_"¿sangre?"_

_"si, aunque era muy poca, es extraño pensar que toda la destrucción la hubiera provocado dos personas luchando, tampoco logramos encontrar ningún cuerpo de alguien muerto, solo estaba el pequeño rastro de sangre y pisadas que se dirigían a la aldea, pero luego el rastro de sangre desapareció, en conclusión pensamos que algún ninja de otra aldea había venido y causo un gran desastre y fue en dirección hacia la aldea, tampoco encontramos al sujeto perteneciente de la sangre por lo que pensamos que sigue vivo" dijo el Jounin dando el resumen de lo ocurrido_

_"Tsunade-sama __¿__usted cree que sea alguien de akatsuki en busca de Naruto__?__" dijo preocupada Shizune mientras sostenía a un cerdito el cual hace un sonido oing como afirmando_

_"mmmm es muy posible, pero aun no podemos sacar conclusiones sin más pruebas, además de que tenemos la suerte de que Naruto se encuentre de misión junto con el equipo siete y ocho, así por lo menos está a salvo si fuera un akatsuki" en ese momento tocan la puerta y aparece un Chunin conmocionado pelo marrón y de ojos blanco_

_"discúlpeme si la interrumpo Hokage-sama pero es una emergencia, hace poco comenzaron a aparecer unas extrañas criaturas en la zona comercial de Konoha" dijo el Chunin del clan Hyuga_

_"¿__¡__cómo dices__!__?" dijo la joven levantándose de su escritorio y poniéndose muy seria_

_"hace unos minutos unas criaturas de ojos amarillos y de piel negra comenzaron a aparecer del mismo suelo, primero aparecieron en el área de entrenamiento numero 2 al este de la aldea, un compañero mío del clan__,__ Hyuga Hizaku__,__ hacía__ conmigo la__ escolta a la segunda heredera del clan Hyuga__,__ Hanabi-sama__, fue entonces__ cuando nos rodearon y atacaron" dijo el de golpe para tomar un respiro y continuar_

_"esas cosas acabaron con la vida Hizaku, lo mataron de una forma extraña" dijo el bajando la mirada "esas cosas no dejaban de salir del suelo y pensaba que sería nuestro fin, pero ese sujeto apareció y salvo la vida de Hanabi-sama" dijo él con la mirada muy seria_

_"¿ese sujeto?" dijo ella interesada_

_"fue muy extraño, pero de repente apareció un joven pelo negro con capucha, usaba una extraña arma, era una espada pero al parecer no tenía filo, tenía la forma de una llave y con el Byakugan pude ver que emanaba una extraña energía" tomo una pequeña pausa y siguió_

_"este chico... uso unos movimientos y técnicas que nunca había visto, acabo con todos ellos rápidamente, luego de eso nos dijo que se llamaba Alex Vanegas, dijo que era un agente"_

_"¿un agente? nunca había oído de algo así" dijo la Gondaime la cual se intrigaba cada vez más por el asunto_

_"dijo que venía en misión para hablar con usted sobre las criaturas que nos atacaron, luego uso un extraño artefacto que parecía un radar y dijo que en la zona comercial habían más de esas criaturas, nos pidió que fuéramos a buscar un equipo médico por si habían heridos en esa zona, dijo que el solo se encargaría de las criaturas, cuando llegamos con el equipo médico y otros Chunin habían muchas casas destruidas además de varias cercas y locales dañados"_

_"también se encontraban el equipo __diez__ conformado por Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi e Ino Yamanaka, al parecer habían combatido con esas cosas y resultaron heridos, ahora ellos se encuentran en el hospital de Konoha, también el joven porque al parecer estaba sangrando mucho y presentaba mucha fatiga, ahora lo están atendiendo en el hospital" dijo el joven terminando de dar su informe dejando a varios de los presentes pensativos_

_Finalmente la Hokage se pone a caminar hacia la entrada_

_"muy bien será mejor ir a ver a ese chico, tengo muchas preguntas que hacerle" dijo ella mientras salía por la puerta tomando dirección al hospital_

_"t-Tsunade-sama espere" dijo su asistente que iba atrás de ella con un pensamiento en su mente _

_"ya se volvió a escapar" se dijo a si misma desanimada_

_Fin del flash __back_

* * *

Tsunade aún seguía muy pensativa intentando relacionar de alguna forma los hechos ocurridos pero sin éxito

"_según el testimonio del equipo diez este chico acabo con esas criaturas fácilmente..., no creo que las manipulara pues acabo con ellas, pero aun así aún hay muchas cosas que no entiendo_" penso la mujer con un semblante serio, esperando que pronto el muchacho reaccionara

Pasaron varios minutos, el joven agente comenzó a despertar de su largo sueño con algo de... flojera

"mmm que sueño más horrible" dijo él con los ojos entrecerrados y tapándose todo el cuerpo con la cobija blanca de la cama

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio en el que la Hokage miraba al chico y actuó de la mejor forma que pudo, se paró de su silla y se acercó al oído del joven agente

"¡hey maldito niño párate ahora mismo!"

La Sanín de las babosas grito a un nivel acústico que se podía lograr oír en toda la zona en un radio de cinco kilometros, el joven más que asustado no pudo hacer otra cosa que caerse de la cama de cabeza llevándose con él todas las bolsas de sangre y cables consigo al suelo

"¡ahhh me estoy desangrando!" dijo el viendo como le salía un montón de sangre de los brazos con si fueran chorros de agua

La Hokage de un rápido movimiento realizo unos sellos con sus manos y paso a ponerlas encima de los brazos del joven, exactamente donde estaba sangrando

_¡CHIYUTE NO JUTSU!_

dijo ella haciendo que de sus manos comenzara a emanar un aura verde fosforescente, esta aura comenzó a cerrar las aberturas que había en los brazos deteniendo el sangrado de los brazos rápidamente. El joven quedo sorprendido

"¡increíble! muchas gracias señora, pero ¿quién es usted? ¿Es una doctora?" dijo el joven intrigado

"jajaja niño no me digas que nunca has oído de la gran y poderosa líder de Konoha Tsunade"

"pueeesssss" dijo nervioso por un momento "si claro una niña pelo largo y ojos blancos me dijo que ese era el nombre de la líder de aquí"

"niña de ojos blancos... hablas de Hyuga Hanabi"

"ehh si señora, por cierto ¿dijo que usted era la líder de la aldea?"

"¡claro que sí!" dijo ella con orgullo

"ahhh" dijo el cambiando su semblante a serio, reconociendo entonces a aquella mujer "déjeme presentarme, mi nombre es Alex Vanegas, agente #053 de la organización de protección y defensa de Novaterra"

"Novaterra... nunca he oído de ese lugar" dijo ella desconfiada

"no me sorprende, ya que queda muy lejos de aquí, nuestra organización se encuentra establecida fuera de las cinco naciones ninja, nos encargamos de proteger a los seres humanos de las criaturas oscuras que acechan en el planeta" dijo el tomando una pausa

"vine aquí porque nuestros rastreadores comenzaron a dar señales de varios "brotes" oscuros, estos brotes por llamarlos así ocurren cuando ocurre una alteración en el medio ambiente y espiritual de la tierra, cuando esto pasa comienzan a aparecer los seres oscuros conocido como los _Heartless_, vine aquí para mantenerlos bajo control"

"así que un niño como tu tiene la misión de exterminar a estos demonios solo" dijo la Hokage sin creérselo

"bueno, no muchos pueden hacerlo ya que se necesita tener una cualidad especial que te permita manejar las armas de Novaterra como..." dijo el buscando algo en su ropa para darse cuenta que "solo" llevaba puesto una bata azul de laboratorio

Fue entonces cuando un silencio incomodo surgió, que termino tan rápido como surgió

"¿¡UAAAAAHH DONDE ESTA MI ROPA!?" dijo lanzándose a la cama y tapándose con la cobija toda su zona inferior mientras la Hokage se reía con mucha gana

"jajaja en verdad que eres un crio niño" dijo ella burlándose el cual solo sentía vergüenza en ese momento

"¡oiga señora no se pase!"

La Hokage paro de reír un momento para así seguir con el interrogatorio

"bueno bueno está bien, sigamos con las preguntas" cambio su postura a una más seria

"primero me puede devolver mi ropa señora, no me gusta estar así" dijo el chico avergonzado

"primero tendrás que responder a mis preguntas si quieres tu ropa devuelta" dijo para luego continuar

"hace unas horas se me informo que hubo una anomalía en la zona este en las afueras de la aldea"

La Hokage pudo notar como la mirada del chico se ponía seria

"gran parte de la zona boscosa fue destruida, habían varios rastros de fuego, explosiones y un rastro de sangre humana, según nuestro equipo forense la sangre que pudieron extraer de la zona concuerda con tu tipo de sangre, la cual pudimos obtener de tus ropas, las cuales estaban cubiertas de mucha sangre.

"¿tienes algo que ver con esto?" dijo con una mirada retadora

El chico se mantuvo un momento en silencio, pensando si era buena idea que la Hokage se enterara de lo que había ocurrido en ese lugar, a la final sabía que tarde o temprano lo sabría así que prefirió que fuera temprano

"las explosiones y el fuego fueron obras mías" dijo el secamente

"¿y las heridas te las hiciste tú mismo?"

"no... estaba en un combate con los _Heartless_, eran miles y créame que no es tan sencillo luchar con esas cosas sin salir un poco herido"

"nos puedes probar que eso es cierto" dijo ella acusadoramente

"claro que si... tengo un vídeo del combate" dijo haciendo que la Hokage se sorprendiera

"el vídeo fue tomado por un sistema tecnológico móvil y de fácil traslado al que llamo Giru" dijo el seriamente

"y donde se encuentra tal dispositivo" dijo ella paranoica "no encontramos algo parecido en tus pertenencias"

El agente cambia su semblante al de uno más relajado

"ahhh bueno lo que pasa es que Giru no le gusta mucho estar cerca de la gente y se mantiene oculto" dijo el riendo nerviosamente "hey Giru puedes salir ya"

Como si fuera por arte de magia un robot pequeño de color blanco con cortas y delgadas extremidades y un ojo color negro con pupila roja entro disparado de la ventana sorprendiendo a la Hokage que veía como se acercaba al chico que sonreía

"giru giru Alex herido giru giru preocupación" dijo el pequeño robot el cual saltaba y movía sus brazos encima del agente

"cálmate Giru estoy bien no te preocupes" dijo el tratando de calmar a su compañero robot "¿tienes una _Senzu_ _Bean?_ en verdad quisiera una ahora"

"afirmativo giru, aquí tienes" dijo el pequeño robot sacando de un compartimiento en su pecho una semilla color verdosa la cual la Hokage no vio nada en especial en esta, no sabía cuánto estaba equivocada...

"gracias Giru que bueno que tenías esto en tu equipamiento" dijo el comiéndose la semilla

"¡hey! no esta permitido comer cosas que vienen del exterior" dijo la Hokage enojada pero luego cambio su expresión a una sorprendida

El chico comenzaba a recuperar el color normal de su cuerpo, según las maquinas sus signos vitales habían vuelto a un estatus normal y sus niveles de sangre se habían restablecido

"listo, ahora me siento mucho mejor gracias Giru te debo una" dijo el contento de recuperar toda su estamina

"¿que fue eso que comiste?"

"¿eh?... una Senzu Bean, me permite recuperarme de todas mis heridas y también recuperar todo mi poder, en un invento médico de Novaterra"

"increíble" dijo la muy asombrada Hokage

"bueno, volvamos a lo del video" dijo mirando al pequeño robot "Giru muestra las grabaciones de que nos ha pasado desde que llegamos aquí por favor"

"entendido giru, procesando imagen de video" dijo el pequeño robot haciendo que de su ojo saliera una luz proyectora, haciendo de la pared una cortina para un video

"esto fue lo que paso" dijo el joven agente recordando lo sucedido

* * *

Flash back: _Hace __cuatro__ horas_

_-Lugar: bosque de Konoha, zona este de la aldea_

_Se pueden ver muchos árboles y animales por el lugar, un área hermosa libre de peligros y desastres, un lugar tranquilo..._

_"¡ahhh rayos! ¡Volví al mismo sitio!"_

_Bueno__,__ casi tranquilo..._

_Nos encontramos con nuestro protagonista en frente de un árbol con una cortada vertical __hecha por el mismo__,__ para luego mirar aquel__ árbol con frustración _

_"__¿__cómo es posible que haya vuelto por quinta vez al mismo lugar__?__"_

_"giru Alex despi__s__tado" dijo el robot que miraba a Alex deprimido _

_"no me ayudas en nada Giru" suspiro__ el pelinegro con depresion_

_"así nunca encontrare la __ciudad o aldea,__ o como le llamen aquí, será mejor que sigamos caminando"__ dijo el dandose la vuelta y tratando de tomar otro camino distinto, con tal de alejarse de aquel arbol_

_"detectando incompetencia total en Alex" murmuro el robot por lo bajo _

_"¿eh? Giru ¿dijiste algo?"_

_"negativo giru"_

_Veinte__ minutos después..._

_"__¡__argh volvimos de nuevo__!__, __¡te odio__ bosque__ mal diseñado!__" dijo mientras miraba el mismo árbol con la marca_

_Alex deprimido se puso a mirar al cielo, entonces sintió un escalofrió recubrirle el cuerpo, y miro en una dirección_

_"Alex, detecto gran cantidad de energía oscura en esa dirección"_

_"si Giru__,__ yo también lo sentí__...__" _

_Fue entonces cuando tanto el chico como el robot pudieron__ oír sonidos __diversos __de bestias salvajes y arboles rompiéndose_

_"se dirigen para acá Giru, será mejor que te ocultes"__ dijo el pelinegro haciendo que el robot bajara de su hombro_

_"negativo__ Giru__, la cantidad de _Heartless _que detecto es la mayor hasta ahora, Alex no podrá con todos ellos"__ dijo el pequeño robot a forma de protesta _

_"je, confía en mi Giru__,__ ya verás que todo se solucionara... ahora escóndete para que no te encuentren__" dijo el pelinegro invocando su llave espada, mostrando confianza en que saldria victorioso_

_"... afirmativo, me esconderé" dijo el pequeño robot comenzado a correr en dirección opuesta a los Heartless_

_"será sencillo..." dijo al final el joven agente_

_Se puede ver que Giru corre y se aleja__ del muchacho, mientras este corre en direccion a la fuente de aquellos sonidos__, poco después comienzan a oírse sonidos __de mas__ arboles cayendo y explosiones..._

_Fin del flash back_

* * *

"y eso fue lo que paso, yo me encargue de la mayoría de los _Heartless_, los que quedaron se escaparon y fui a buscarlos pero..."

"te perdiste" dijo la Hokage con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

"bueno si, jejeje" reía nervioso el muchacho reconociendo aquel penoso error suyo, para luego mostrar un semblante mas serio

"por suerte me encontré a Hanabi Hyuga y Kou Hyuga, también estaban los _Heartless _que se me escaparon, así bnque aproveche y los salve, les dije que queria encontrarme con el lider de esta zona y me dijeron que viniera con usted" dijo el pelinegro para luego sentarse en el borde de la cama

"Señora Tsunade, vine para solicitar su permiso para operar en el area en mi lucha en contra de las criaturas" finalizo el chico con su relato

La Hokage miraba al chico seriamente viendo si decía la verdad

"...está bien chico, creo que dices la verdad, dejare que estés en la villa por ahora, sin embargo no puedes decir quién eres, de dónde vienes o porque estás aquí a nadie que no sea un ninja de la aldea, no quiero que cunda el pánico"

"muchas gracias señora, de verdad" dijo el agente agradecido

"espera aquí y te traerán tu ropa lavada, luego de que te vistas vendrás conmigo para ver al consejo de Konoha, ellos quieren hablar contigo"

"entendido señora Tsunade"

* * *

_-Lugar: Torre del fuego, segundo piso, sala del consejo de clanes_

Había pasado media hora desde los sucesos anteriores, el joven ya vestido y con sus herramientas se encontraba en los pasillos de la torre Hokage, se dirigía junto a la Hokage a la sala de reuniones del consejo para encontrarse con los líderes de los clanes y los consejeros personales de la Hokage, el joven se encontraba algo nervioso por algun motivo, a lo cual la Hokage concluyo a la posibilidad de que el muchacho nunca se había presentado ante un grupo importante de personas él solo, por lo que le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro para darle tranquilidad.

"muy bien mocoso es hora" dijo ella dándole ánimos

"esto, ¿seguro que no es suficiente con que yo se lo diga a usted señora Hokage? es que... jamás había hecho esto en mi vida" dijo el algo incomodo, aunque no por los motivos que la mujer creia

"Para que tengas la confianza de los nobles de la aldea, y puedas circular y pelear sin ninguna preocupación en la aldea, antes tienes que hablar con ellos" dijo ella divertida

"suerte muchacho, yo te apoyo"

El joven se quedó pensando en lo último que dijo y luego de eso suspiro y sonrió

"se lo agradezco, ahora mismo voy a..." se detuvo el chico porque en ese momento pudo sentir un aura oscura frente a la puerta del consejo

La Hokage miro extrañada al joven que se había quedado estático de un momento a otro

"hey niño ¿estás bien?"

"… ¡Eh! ¡ah sí claro! no es nada señora no se preocupe" dijo el poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza

"... bueno será mejor que entres ya, ellos no son muy pacientes" dijo ella seriamente

"si, allá voy" dijo mientras abría la puerta y entraba lentamente

La habitación en la que se encontraba era muy amplia, sin ninguna ventana en las paredes, en el centro de la habitación había una mesa circular de por lo menos tres metros de diámetro, esta tenía doce sillas y tres de estas tenían un condecorado más refinado que las otras, el agente pudo notar a once personas en total en la sala, cada uno de ellos con un aura considerablemente elevada para un humano común

Mientras caminaba al centro de la habitación pudo identificar a un hombre en especial, este parecía de mediana edad, llevaba unas vendas que les cubrían tanto el brazo como ojo derecho, y unas ropas ligeras del tipo ceremoniales

Este observaba al joven agente con cierta curiosidad, el agente llego a notarlo y sintió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo, algo muy extraño para el

Ya en el centro de la sala y la Hokage sentada en su silla correspondiente, una de las personas del consejo, de edad avanzada con pelo grisáceo, con una túnica blanca y de lentes comenzó a hablar

"buenos días a todos los miembros del consejo, nos encontramos aquí para discutir sobre los sucesos ocurridos dentro y fuera de la aldea de este día, hemos sido recientemente victimas de eventos extraños, criaturas desconocidas han atacado tanto la zona comercial de la villa como uno de los campos de entrenamientos para los ninjas" dijo él para luego ser interrumpido por uno de los miembros del consejo, una señora de avanzada edad con los ojos entrecerrados y cabello canoso

"por suerte la situación ha sido controlada ya y no han habido heridos de gravedad, excepto por la pérdida de un Chunin de las rama secundaria de los Hyuga, su nombre Hizaku Hyuga y tenía veintidos años, una perdida lamentable pero necesaria para la supervivencia de la rama primaria" dijo ella sin emoción alguna

El líder del clan Hyuga que había prestado mucha atención a lo que había dicho la concejal no pudo evitar mostrar algo de enojo, esta reacción fue notada por el agente pero lo disimulo

Luego la Hokage tosió un poco en señal de que ella iba a seguir con la reunión.

"según los testimonios y los informes de los ninjas presentes a la hora de los ataques las criaturas eran seres todos iguales, los describieron como roedores de color negro con orejas alargadas y torcidas, tenían garras de animal y se movían de forma extraña, al parecer aparecieron como sombras en el suelo y al derrotarlas desaparecían del mismo modo"

"¿no sería algún tipo de invocación?" dijo el líder del clan Akimichi, Choza Akimichi, un tanto preocupado por la situación

"no lo sabemos, no se encontró o vio a alguien que llegara a invocarlas, según dicen los testigos, aparecieron en medio de la calle sin ningún aviso y empezaron a atacar a los civiles" dijo la líder de la aldea

"¿y que paso con el Chunin caído? ¿donde se encuentra el cuerpo del ninja de nombre Hizaku Hyuga?" pregunto el líder del clan Aburame, Aburame Shibi

"desafortunadamente su cuerpo se ha vuelto irrecuperable" dijo la ninja médico para confusión de muchos

"según el Chunin Kou Hyuga y Hanabi Hyuga hija del líder del clan, al momento del ataque del monstruo el cuerpo del ninja empezó a desmoronarse y se convirtió en polvo, no sabemos cómo paso esto, pero es claro que de un solo golpe esas criaturas tienen la habilidad de robarles la vida a las personas"

Se dio un corto silencio en el que varios de los presentes se mostraron preocupados por lo ocurrido hasta ahora, siguió así hasta que uno de los ancianos consejeros miro al joven que seguía presente en la sala escuchando las palabras de los del consejo

"Tsunade, ¿se puede saber quién es este niño que se encuentra aquí?" dijo un tanto malhumorado el anciano

"este chico vino a la aldea para advertirnos y ayudarnos contra esos monstruos" dijo ella haciendo que la atención de todos los presentes se dirigiera al joven que al ser nombrado no pudo evitar un poco de nerviosismo

"¿qué podría hacer este niño para ayudarnos?, la aldea no necesita la ayuda de un mocoso para resolver sus problemas" dijo muy indignada la otra consejera anciana

"_me llamo mocoso_" se dijo mentalmente el chico tratando de mantener la calma, pues no era buena idea perder los estribos en ese lugar

"le aseguro que se equivoca señora, porque a decir verdad el único que pudo derrotar a los monstruos como llaman ustedes, fui yo" dijo él con una sonrisa

"di tu nombre y explica tu motivo chico" dijo la Hokage a modo de orden

"mi nombre como usted ya sabe, es Alex Vanegas, soy un agente de una organización de protección mundial conocida como Novaterra, nosotros nos encargamos de monitorear, y controlar las apariciones de los _Heartless_"

"¿_Heartless_?" dijo el líder del clan Yamanaka, Yamanaka Inoichi

"así es como se llaman los seres que los atacaron, y son sumamente peligrosos eh de mencionar" dijo seriamente

"¿qué son los _Heartless_? Jamás había oído de un ser similar en toda mi vida" dijo algo enfadada la líder del clan Inuzuka, Inuzuka Tsume

"y no me sorprende, pues estos solo aparecen cuando el mundo se encuentra frente a una catástrofe, los _Heartless_ son seres hechos de la oscuridad de los corazones de la gente"

"oscuridad del corazón, que tontería" menciono un hasta ahora pasivo líder de la sección secreta de Ambu, Danzou

"se equivoca" dijo el de forma retadora

"puede parecerle extraño, pero en varios sitios suelen aparecer varios seres como los _Heartless_, que se ven atraídos por la naturaleza misma de los seres humanos, ademas de que las armas comunes no pueden hacerles verdadero daño, es por eso que nuestra organización existe"

El joven levanto la mano derecha haciendo que todos los presentes le prestaran atención y al mismo tiempo poniendo a más de uno atentos a sus acciones

Cerrando sus ojos el agente hizo aparecer en su mano una espada rojiza con detalles extraños en el mango y en la hoja de la espada

"para proteger a las personas, usamos estas _Keyblades_que poseen un aura mística, con ella podemos eliminar y suprimir las invasiones de _Heartless_ u otra cosa que nos pueda representar un peligro" dijo el terminando su explicación y haciendo desaparecer la _Keyblade_

"¿cómo hiciste eso niño?" dijo sorprendida la anciana consejera

"es un secreto mío, vine hasta acá por que descubrimos que los _Heartless_ podrían aparecer en estas tierras, fue por eso que la organización me envió" dijo queriendo hacer una pequeña pausa

"¿y que quieres tu a cambio chico?" dijo el anciano del consejo con refunfuño

"no quiero nada, solo su permiso para permanecer en la aldea mientras opero, tampoco necesito hospedaje, puedo hospedarme en cualquier hotel de por aquí, les aseguro que no causare problema alguno mientras esté aquí"

La habitación se llenó de varios murmureos de varios concejales mientras el joven permanecía calmado, más el primero en hablar fue el líder de los Ambus

"según me entere, tú estabas en el hospital general de la aldea por varias heridas superficiales en varias partes del cuerpo, ¿cómo es que te encuentras de pie aquí sin ninguna herida?"

Muchos voltearon a ver de nuevo al joven que no había cambiado su semblante serio ante la acusación del miembro del consejo, mas fue la líder de la aldea la que disipo las dudas de todos en la sala

"ingirió una medicina que llevaba oculta en su ropa, al tomarla casi todas sus heridas desaparecieron y sus reservas de chakra se restablecieron como pueden ver, yo misma fui testigo del poder de esa medicina"

"¿y cómo es que llego a obtener tal medicina si al internarlo en el hospital le tuvieron que quitar toda la ropa y accesorios que llevaba encima para tratarlo? Según entiendo ese es el procedimiento para empezar a tratar a los heridos de gravedad, ¿o me equivoco Tsunade?" dijo muy confianzudo el ninja

"eso fue porque-" empezó a decir mientras dudaba un poco sobre hablarles del extraño robot que vio con el chico

"esa no es la pregunta que usted quiere hacer" dijo con una expresión de enojo

"¿cómo dices niño?

"usted no quiere saber la manera en la que conseguí mi medicina, usted quiere saber si queda más, de que está compuesta, o si es capaz de obtenerla y reproducirla para sus propios propósitos"

El agente mantenía una mirada de confrontación contra el líder de la NE, ambos no mostraban ninguna señal de descontrol ni enojo, solo permanecían observándose

"parece que estuvieras insinuando que tengo malas intenciones con tu humilde ofrecimiento"

"no lo insinuó, pero por su mirada pareciera que usted quisiera sacar provecho de mi"

"palabras muy fuertes para alguien que está pidiendo un favor"

"yo no estoy pidiendo, solo doy mi ayuda por mi único deseo de la menor pérdida de vidas posible, y por qué es mi misión"

"la aldea de la hoja es la capital del gran país del fuego, una de las más poderosas entre las cinco naciones, nos hemos sabido defender hasta ahora sin la ayuda de extraños" dijo un ya molesto Danzou

El joven capto la indirecta que le estaba dando el líder Ambu y tras mirar las expresiones y miradas que tenían varios de los miembros del consejo soltó un suspiro de decepción

"bueno, si en verdad no quieren mi ayuda, entonces lo correcto será que me vaya" dijo él con la mirada cabizbaja "la verdad es algo triste, es una lástima que un lugar como este valla a ser destruido"

"d-destruido…" dijeron algunos que se asustaron por el comentario, mientras que a los ya mencionados líderes de clanes los puso a la defensiva

"si, eso les pasan a la mayoría de los pueblos que no reciben nuestro apoyo, no consiguen controlar la reproducción de _Heartless_ y todos los pobladores terminan convirtiéndose en _Heartless_, es algo muy triste" dijo él en tono lúgubre para luego dirigirse hacia la salida

"adiós..." dijo el dándole la espalda a todos los del consejo, pero antes de salir es interrumpido esta vez por los dos ancianos consejeros

"¿qué es lo que tú nos ofreces para eliminar a esa plaga?" dijo la anciana para que luego el anciano dijera "¿Qué poder posees que nosotros no?"

"esta" dijo haciendo aparecer de nuevo su _Keyblade__ "_y mi completa confianza, si me dedico firmemente estoy seguro que el número de muertes será casi nulo en esta misión"

"**hay algo que quisiera preguntarte" **

Muchos voltearon a ver al líder del clan Hyuga quien el agente pudo distinguir por su parecido con los Hyuga que había conocido

"usted debe ser el padre de Hanabi-san ¿o me equivoco?" dijo él con curiosidad

"así es, y quería agradecerte por haber protegido a mi hija y a mi subordinado, les salvasteis la vida"

"que va, es mi deber como agente y como guerrero, _proteger al necesitado y no sucumbir ante la maldad_, ese es el código por el que los Novaterrans nos regimos"

"antes dijiste que pensabas quedarte en la aldea para supervisarla ¿verdad?"

"Si señor Hyuga, así es"

"como agradecimiento por salvar a mi hija, me gustaría ofrecerte hospedaje en la casa del clan" dijo el sorprendiendo a muchos de los presentes

"pero Hiashi, dejar que este niñato deambule por la aldea ya es mala idea, y quieres que duerma en tu casa" dijo Danzou muy molesto

"a mí también me parece algo extraña tu idea Hiashi" menciono preocupada la Hokage pelirrubia

"el clan Hyuga se encuentra en deuda con este joven, para mantener nuestro honor, es normal que queramos ayudar a quien nos ayudó" dijo un muy centrado hojiblanco

"¿está seguro que no será problema señor?" dijo tranquilamente el pelinegro

"en lo absoluto"

"muy bien…" dijo la Hokage de repente llamando la atención de todos los presentes "En este momento autorizamos a Alex Vanegas, agente de la organización de Novaterra, el hospedaje y el libre albedrío bajo las leyes de la aldea de Konoha y con la condición de no causar daños innecesarios a las personas o propiedades de la aldea"

"¿todos a favor?"

"SI" muchos de los concejales incluidos algunos líderes de clan dieron su aprobación a la prorroga dada por la Hokage "como la mayoría a aceptado, se puede dar por concluido la reunión, gracias por su tiempo y ya pueden retirarse" dijo sellando un papel que parecía ser un documento de permanencia

Al minuto de finalizar la reunión varios concejales empezaron a salir del recinto, muchos conformes con la situación, y otros no tanto

En la habitación quedaban el agente, la Hokage que estaba a punto de irse, el líder del clan Hyuga, Hiashi Hyuga y el líder del clan Nara, Shikaku Nara que esperaba un chance para hablar con su compañero ninja

"joven Alex" le dijo el señor de ojos color perla

"hai señor Hiashi"

"allá abajo se encuentra mi hija Hanabi que te llevara hacia la casa del clan"

"gracias, ¿pero usted no va a venir?"

"tengo algunos asuntos que hablar con la Hokage, los veré allá" dijo el despidiéndose

"ok, lo veo allá señor, gracias por todo a usted también señora Tsunade" dijo el despidiéndose y saliendo de la habitación

"¿estás seguro que es buena idea tenerlo en tu clan Hiashi? aún no sabemos nada certero sobre ese chico"

"por ahora le daré el beneficio de la duda y confiare en el" dijo el señor de mediana edad mirando por la ventana hacia el exterior

"es tu decisión Hiashi, aunque en mi opinión la casa del clan Hyuga es un lugar ideal para mantenerlo vigilado" dijo la Hokage mientras esta se tomaba una botella de sake, haciendo que el lider del clan se preguntara de donde la había sacado

"te puedes retirar Hiashi" le dijo la Hokage al líder del clan el cual solo afirmo como respuesta para luego desaparecer en una explosión de humo gris

_En otra parte__..._

* * *

_-Lugar: Aldea de Konoha, calles de la aldea_

"a ver… ¿se supone que tenía que bajar verdad?"

Nuestro joven agente se encontraba con la mirada perdida mientras se rascaba la cabeza y miraba el cielo que se podía solo apreciar en la azotea de la torre Hokage, mientras este se preguntaba cómo era posible que aunque el intentara bajar este siempre terminaba perdiéndose y llegaba a otro sitio

_Diez minutos después…_

Podemos ver a nuestro heroico y sin el menor sentido de la orientación protagonista, paseando por las calles de la aldea acompañado de nuestra joven Hyuga Hanabi, este estaba siendo guiado por la pequeña Hyuga directo hacia la mansión Hyuga, donde este estaría hospedándose varios días mientras se encargaba de los _Heartless_, durante el camino Hanabi le indicaba al guerrero varios puestos de comida y sitios de recreación que habían en la aldea

"y por allí se encuentra la tienda de Ichiraku ramen, allí puedes comer varios tipos de ramen deliciosos, yo no he comido ahí antes, pero mi hermana si y dice que la comida es muy buena" decía ella sonriente

"se ve que eres muy unida con tu hermana Hanabi-san" dijo el curiosamente, debido a que en casi toda la excursión la pequeña Hyuga no había parado de hablar sobre los sitios y lugares que visitaba su hermana

"eh ah bu-bueno lo que pasa es que, como no suelo salir mucho a caminar por la aldea, tampoco se mucho sobre sus locales" dijo ella con un deje de tristeza

"¿uh? ¿Y porque es eso?" dijo el curioso

"bueno, generalmente me la paso entrenando en el dojo de la casa del clan, por lo que no salgo mucho, y como me gradúe a una edad temprana en la academia Ninja aún no se me ha dado misiones ninjas importantes" dijo ella con una sonrisa

"academia Ninja y ¿Qué es ese sitio?"

"es el lugar donde estudiamos todos los aspirantes a ninjas para adquirir las habilidades básicas que deben tener todo ninja, y si logramos pasar los exámenes y el entrenamiento practico, nos dan esto" dijo mostrando la bandana metálica que llevaba en el brazo izquierdo

"es la prueba de que nos hemos convertido en verdaderos ninjas y podemos empezar a servir a nuestro país" dijo ella mostrando algo de orgullo

"impresionante" dijo él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, "por cierto y ¿qué es eso del chakra?"

"ehhh, ¿es que no sabes que es el chakra?"

"pues no, por eso te pregunte" dijo el pelinegro con total honestidad, sorprendiendo enormemente a la chica por su ignorancia de algo tan basico

"el chakra es la energía mental y física que usamos para realizar nuestros jutsus y técnicas de combate, es la energía fundamental que debe tener todo ninja para poder pelear y combatir contra otros ninjas, este se obtiene realizando muchos entrenamientos físicos y con la meditación, asi es como llegamos a controlarlo" dijo ella concentrando un poco de Chakra en la punta de sus dedos, siendo este visible para el joven

"mmm ya veo, así que ustedes le llaman chakra a su energía" dijo el pelinegro con algo de interes

"¿y como le llamas tu a tu poder Alex?"

"¿eh? Yo le llamo aura, y es un poder parecido al tuyo aunque algo diferente" dijo el poniendo sus manos tras la cabeza

"¿cómo es diferente del chakra?"

"bueno… supongo que el chakra lo usas mediante la precisión y concentración de la técnica en cuestión ¿verdad?" dijo el viendo como la pequeña asentía "el aura que uso yo, la obtengo por medio de mis emociones, me concentro en lo que quiero hacer y uso la fuerza de mi corazón para poder aumentar mi fuerza, mientras más fuerte sea la fuerza de mi corazón más fuerte soy yo" dijo el tratando de explicarse lo mejor posible, cosa que no le resultaba

"no entendí nada" dijo ella con sinceridad, haciendo aparecer una gota al estilo anime en el pelinegro

"jeje, bueno la verdad es que no es sencillo, si entrenaras con ella seria sencillo de entender"

"ya veo" dijo la chica bajando la mirada por un segundo

"Por cierto, tú ya has hecho misiones antes verdad, ¿cómo es una misión ninja?" dijo él con gran curiosidad sin notar que su comentario había deprimido a la pequeña

"lamentablemente, mi padre piensa que aun soy muy joven y no me deja aceptar misiones de nivel promedio, así que generalmente solo puedo entrenar" dijo ella cambiando su semblante a uno deprimente

El agente miraba seriamente a la pequeña ninja, sinceramente él pensaba que también la situación de ella era en si injusta, si ya la habían reconocido como ninja también debería tener el derecho de elegir independientemente si hacer una misión o no, aun siendo su padre, el debería ser capaz de reconocer su fuerza, ya que aunque pequeña, el agente podía sentir en ella una fuerza y espiritu a tomar en cuenta

"no te preocupes, te aseguro que muy pronto reconocerán tu fuerza, solo necesitas una oportunidad, eso es todo" dijo el tratando de subirle el animo

"si… tal vez tengas razón" dijo ella pensativa, pero reacciono al darse cuenta de que habían llegado a su destino "Alex-san es aquí"

"... Así que esta es tu casa ¿eh?" dijo el algo choqueado

"si… bueno aquí vive todo el clan así que es normal que sea así de grande" dijo ella algo apenada

Y era normal la expresion en la cara del agente, ya que esta no era una simple casa grande, la casa del clan Hyuga tenía el tamaño de veinte o treinta casas normales, esta poseía un estilo occidental de tejas color azul, y paredes solidas de concreto de 2 metros de largo y treinta centímetros de espesor que rodeaban toda la casa

"impresionante" atino a decir el chico

"Entremos ahora Alex-san" dijo ella despertando al chico de su impresión y guiándolo a la entrada de la casa

Dentro ya de la casa el agente pudo notar que por dentro la mayoría de casa estaba hecha de una madera muy cara, esta poseía varias puertas corredizas hechas de una tela color beige y los pisos eran de un color marrón oscuro,

"Bienvenida a casa Hanabi-sama" dijo un señor edad mayor que bestia una yukata color azul oscuro y unas sandalias simples, el hombre era parecido a casi todos los Hyuga, estatura alta, ojos color perla y piel clara

"es bueno ver que se encuentra en perfecto estado" dijo el señor haciendo una reverencia a la pequeña Hyuga

"es bueno volver a casa" dijo ella haciéndole una señal al hombre para que se retirara, pero este antes de irse observo a la persona que se encontraba con la Hyuga

"y este hombre quien es si me permite saber Hanabi–sama"

"su nombre es Alex y por petición de mi padre, se hospedara en la casa del clan mientras se encuentre en la aldea" dijo la pequeña seriamente

El señor sorprendido miro al joven que lo miraba sorprendido y extrañado

"si me disculpa me retiro Hanabi-sama" dijo el señor haciendo una reverencia y retirándose a alguna parte de la mansión

"Hanabi-san ¿que fue eso?" dijo el joven sorprendido

"ah ese era uno de los sirvientes del clan" dijo la Hyuga sin ninguna reacción

"pero ese sujeto se parece mucho a ti, ¿es algún familiar tuyo?" dijo el confundido

"el forma parte de la rama bouke del clan Hyuga, aunque si es un Hyuga, por lo que sí es familiar mío" dijo ella tranquilamente

"pero si es un Hyuga, ¿Por qué es un sirviente?" Dijo el pelinegro con un poco de alarma

"es porque es del bouke Alex-san"

"¿y qué es eso del bouke Hanabi-san?" Dijo el con un ligero enfado bien disimulado

"nuestro clan se encuentra dividido en dos partes la del bouke y la del souke, el souke es la rama principal del clan y en él se encuentran los miembros más prestigiados del clan como mi papa, mi hermana y yo, nosotros dirigimos al clan y somos los que tomamos las decisiones que pueden afectar al clan" dijo ella claramente

"En cambio el bouke es la rama secundaria del clan y la destinada a proteger a la rama principal, es decir el souke, ellos protegen y sirven al souke y son los encargados de las tareas menores que puedan haber en la casa del clan, nuestro clan está dividido entre estas dos ramas para así poder realizar las labores tanto diplomáticas como económicas de una manera sencilla"

"quieres decir que si un Hyuga nace en la rama del bouke, este se ve obligado a proteger a los del souke aun en contra de su voluntad" dijo el algo enojado

"si básicamente" dijo la pequeña inocentemente

El agente puso una mueca de enojo al saber sobre ese tipo de trato, le hubiera dicho algunas palabras a la pequeña Hyuga de no ser porque es interrumpido por el aparecer del padre de la muchacha

"veo que ya has llegado joven Alex" dijo el mismo Hiashi Hyuga a su visitante

"sí señor, le agradezco permitirme hospedarme en su hogar mientras estoy en la aldea" dijo el haciendo una reverencia

"ya va siendo hora de comer, quisiera acompañarnos en la comida joven Alex" pregunto modestamente el líder del clan

"será todo un honor señor" dijo el sin mostrar emoción alguna

"entonces vayamos a comer, Hanabi tú también ve al comedor" dijo el a su hija

"si padre" dijo ella dirigiéndose al comedor, siendo seguida por los dos hombres

Mientras caminaba el muchacho miraba a su alrededor, no sabiendo que pensar de lo dicho por la chica

Aunque aquellas dudas que tenia entonces, serian pronto resueltas de una forma u otra

* * *

Fin del capítulo 4


	6. Cap 05: Roces peligrosos

Capítulo 5: Roces peligrosos

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 069: Bijuura_

_-Lugar: Aldea De Konoha, Casa del Clan Hyuga_

Podemos ver a nuestro héroe junto a otras personas en un gran comedor, estas personas figuraban un aspecto de gente importante, muchos de ellos de pelo castaño, y ojos perla, todos se encontraban sentados degustando las exquisitas comidas de la mesa, nuestro joven héroe también se encontraba comiendo, aunque de una forma apresurada pues este no había probado comida alguna en todo el día, por lo cual la comida de la mesa era exquisita ante su paladar, el líder del clan no mostraba emoción alguna al ver comer al chico

En cambio la pequeña heredera se sorprendía al ver la velocidad con que el chico engullía sus alimentos, y hubiera seguido así de no ser porque el agente se había ahogado al haber comido tanta comida, rápidamente tomo un vaso de agua y se lo tomo para pasar su alimento

"veo que disfrutas la comida chico" dijo el joven analizando a nuestro héroe

"si, la comida es exquisita señor" dijo el mostrando una sonrisa apenada debido al suceso anterior

"es bueno saberlo, ¿y que te ha parecido la aldea hasta ahora?" dijo él mientras comía un sushi de color rojo

"bueno, puedo ver que la gente de la aldea se ve agradable, y los puestos de comida se ven interesantes, tal vez pase por el Ichiraku ramen un día de estos, según lo que me dijo Hanabi-san se come bien ahí" dijo el joven mostrando una sonrisa sincera cosa que perturbo a la pequeña Hyuga

"ya veo, y dime ahora que estamos hablando, ¿podrías decirme si sabes cuándo aparecerán esos _Heartless__?_"

"como dije antes, me es muy difícil saber cuándo volverán a aparecer, pero según mis análisis y experiencia, puede que vuelvan a aparecer entre la noche y mañana por la tarde"

"entiendo, ¿y sabes donde puedan aparecer estos demonios?"

"eso me es imposible saber, los _Heartless_ son criaturas que se ven atraídas por la malas intenciones y los corazones llenos de maldad, por lo que es imposible saber dónde ni cuándo podrán aparecer exactamente" dijo el sinceramente

"ya veo" dijo el mostrando decepción

"pero en el momento en el que aparezcan, yo lo sabré y podré hacerme cargo de ellos" dijo el seriamente mostrando total confianza en sus habilidades

"me alegra oír eso, no quisiera que algo como lo que paso con mi hija y los dos Chunin del bouke vuelva a ocurrir" dijo el seriamente lo cual le recordó algo al agente

"hablando de eso, quisiera hablar con usted sobre algo que me molesta en el clan, sin ofender señor"

"no hay problema puedes decirlo" dijo el líder del clan expectante

"vera, es sobre…" pero el joven es interrumpido por el grito de un hombre a lo lejos de la mesa

"hyahh ¡está caliente!" se quejaba un señor de aspecto obeso con el pelo corto marrón, y una yukata color lila de aspecto caro

"dis-discupeme por favor Hitoki-sama, le juro que esto no volverá a ocurrir" decía una espantada mujer joven de ojos perlados y de cabello oscuro amarrado en una cola de caballo, de tez clara que vestía un conjunto sencillo parecido a un traje de sirviente

"tu estúpida niña, te voy a enseñar a no cometer errores de nuevo" dijo el hombre causando una cara de espanto en la joven, la cual genero un asombro en el joven Alex

"¿que piensa hacer ese sujeto?" dijo el expectante

"la va a castigar..." dijo la pequeña Hyuga bajando la mirada lo cual genero un terror en el agente

"Recibe esto sirvienta" dijo luego de formar con su mano derecha un sello

_¡__HYUGA BUNKE JUINJUTSU__!_

dijo el haciendo que la joven cayera al piso y comenzara a gritar de dolor sujetando su cabeza con ambas manos, para terminar cayendo en el piso

"Para que te sirva de lección..." dijo el hombre soberbiamente

"**Será mejor que dejes en paz a la chica...**"

Fue entonces cuando el miembro del Souke oyó a sus espaldas una voz que no conocia, dandose vuelta para darse cuenta que detrás de él se encontraba el joven agente poniendo su mano frente a él, la cual comenzaba a liberar un brillo rojizo

"porque si no lo haces... te incinerare hasta los huesos" dijo el chico mostrando una mirada de odio hacia esa persona

Todo el mundo quedo sorprendido ante esa acción, ya que nadie incluyendo al líder del clan y la pequeña Hyuga que se encontraban sentados al lado de él fueron conscientes del momento en el que el chico se había levantado y se había puesto detrás del miembro del Souke

"tu-tu miserable niño, te enseñare a no amenazarme" dijo el haciendo unos sellos activando su _Byakugan_

Gran error, ya que al mirar de frente al chico con su doujutsu activado pudo ver que el joven frente a él emanaba una gran cantidad de energía, no solamente su red de chakra sino que también otras energías resaltaban en el

"He dicho que la dejes en paz" dijo el sin ningún temor ni arrepentimiento en sus palabras

"Tú no puedes hacer esto mocoso" dijo el hombre tratando de no parecer intimidado, cosa que no le resultaba

"quiero ver que me detengas anciano" dijo el mostrando su enojo interno

"**¡ya basta!**"

El agente volteo lentamente y pudo ver al líder del clan, Hiashi Hyuga mirándolo fijamente haciendo seña de que se detuviera

"es suficiente, Hitoki-san detenga el jutsu en la sirvienta y deje de avergonzarse a usted mismo" dijo el hombre seriamente

"pe-pero señor Hiashi, ese chico me amenazo y a toda la casa del clan, no va a hacer algo con el"

"Lo que él hizo fue solo adelantárseme, no permitiré a un Hyuga lastimar a otro sin una causa justa"

Fue entonces cuando el pelinegro se deshizo de su mirada hostil, consiguiendo tener una mejor opinion del lider del clan, claro que sin dejar de apuntar a la cabeza de Hitoki

"si Hiashi-sama, como usted diga" dijo el hombre atemorizado haciendo un sello el cual desactivo la técnica en la muchacha, que con esto dejo de sostenerse la cabeza y comenzó a calmarse

"¿Te encuentras bien?" dijo el agente olvidandose del miembro del Souke para agacharse a ver a la chica, para luego ofrecerle la mano, ella algo apenada se la dio y comenzó a levantarse, y haciéndole una reverencia para luego retirarse de la habitación lo más rápido posible, el joven luego de verla irse miro fijamente al líder Hyuga, ignorando totalmente todas las palabras o miradas del resto del clan

"Alex-san hazme el favor de seguirme a mi oficina, quiero hablar contigo"

"como quiera señor Hyuga" dijo el sin inmutarse por la severidad de su tono

El agente siguió al líder del clan que salió del comedor por una puerta corrediza, al salir de la habitación, todo el clan comenzó a discutir y murmurar sobre el asunto, mientras que la pequeña se encontraba en su propio mundo, ensimismada debido a la impresión que le causo nuevamente el joven pelinegro

"_él es… muy fuerte" _

Por otra parte en la oficina del líder de los Hyuga, podemos ver a los dos hombres sentados en el piso, el señor Hyuga sentado en un cojín y frente a él, se encontraba lo que parecía un mini escritorio de madera, Alex en cambio se encontraba casi exactamente en el centro de la habitación, mirando expectante a lo que fuera a decirle el líder del clan.

"joven Alex, tu comportamiento de ahora en la comida podría ser considerado irrespetuoso e inadecuado, espero que entiendas que como jefe del clan Hyuga, no puedo permitir ese tipo de comportamiento de mi invitado" dijo él en forma de regaño

"lamento mucho si lo insulte al haber actuado de ese modo señor Hiashi, pero..." dijo él con una mirada igual de severa, para luego mirarlo fijamente a los ojos

"para mí, el no haber hecho nada para ayudar a esa chica, sería el mayor de los insultos a su casa y a toda su familia"

El señor Hyuga miro impresionado la forma en la que le contesto el joven chico

"si no hubiera detenido a ese hombre, esa pobre chica podría haber sufrido un daño mental severo, además de que ese sujeto, no tenía ningún buen o justo motivo para hacerle daño a ella en primer lugar, y ella ya se había disculpado, ese sujeto no tenia el derecho de hacerla sufrir asi" dijo el sin ningún remordimiento ni duda

"debes comprender que es así como funciona las cosas en este clan, esa chica que ayudaste, nació sin la habilidad para usar el chakra, y como lo estipulan las leyes del clan, si un miembro del bouke no puede volverse ninja, entonces tendrá que trabajar de servidumbre en la casa del clan" dijo el seriamente

"esa es otra cosa que quisiera hablar con usted señor Hiashi, eso del souke y el bouke me parece una tontería" dijo el claramente enojado, sorprendiendo al líder del clan

"la idea de separar a su clan por clases me parece una total tontería, lo único que logra con eso es generar un inmenso odio por parte del bouke hacia ustedes, clasificar a una persona por que nació en el souke o en bouke es totalmente injusto, limita el potencial de todo el clan y lo vuelve inestable" dijo el joven chico

"poseer una rama secundaria le permite a nuestro clan asegurar la vida de la rama principal y poseer personal de apoyo en caso de una emergencia, además de que el sello del ave enjaulada nos permite a los de la rama principal detenerlos en el caso de una rebelión por parte de ellos, es un seguro para nosotros"

"¿se da cuenta de lo estúpido que acaba de decir?" dijo el joven agente confundiendo al líder del clan

"si intentaran relacionarse mejor con el bouke, no sería necesario obligarlos a darles su apoyo, ellos se los darían incondicionalmente por tener su confianza, además de que es injusto pensar que la vida de un hombre del souke vale más que la de uno del bouke, sin importar su nivel social ambos son seres humanos y por lo tanto tienen derecho al mismo trato al haber nacido en la misma familia, y si no fuera por ese sello que les ponen a las personas del bouke, no existiría tal odio hacia la rama principal" dijo el bastante irritado

"ninguna persona tiene derecho a elegir el destino de las demás personas, como humanos tenemos el derecho de elegir como queremos morir y por quien daríamos nuestra vida" dijo el causando que el señor Hyuga recordara por un momento a algunas personas

"hablas igual que el…" dijo el pausadamente causando una confusión en el chico

"cuando éramos niños, mi hermano y yo fuimos separados por el clan, yo me convertí en el sucesor al puesto del clan, mientras que mi hermano fue enviado al bouke y a la academia ninja, cuando crecimos, nos volvimos distantes y ya no parecíamos tener otra relación que no fuera nuestro aspecto, sin embargo antes de volvernos distantes, él me dijo exactamente las mismas palabras que tu" causando impresión en el chico

"como era muy joven y era del souke, no llegue a comprender lo que sentía mi hermano, y nunca pude pedirles disculpas por el trato que recibió, ni aun cuando me convertí en el líder del clan pude hacer algo, o más bien no hice nada, en ese entonces no recordaba esas palabras"

"señor Hyuga..., no lo quiero molestar pero, ¿y su hermano?, no creo haberlo visto todo aun, pero creo que no me he presentado ante el" dijo el joven inocentemente

"mi hermano murió hace muchos años, se sacrificó para proteger mi vida" dijo el señor Hyuga bajando la mirada al piso

"¿¡Se sacrificó!? ¡Un momento señor Hyuga!, no me querrá decir que usted fue capaz de..." pero es interrumpido por el líder del clan

"no es como piensas, hace mucho tiempo ocurrió un incidente, y una aldea le pidió a Konoha que o les dieran mi cadáver, o rompiéramos relaciones con él y fuéramos a guerra, yo estaba dispuesto a dar mi vida, pero mi hermano se ofreció para hacerse pasar por mí, él se sacrificó no porque fuera su deber, sino porque él quería y porque era su hermano, quise hacer algo al respecto pero llego a noquearme y no pude detenerlo" dijo el hombre mostrando claramente un deje de vergüenza en sus palabras

"señor Hyuga, lamento si le hice recordar algo doloroso" dijo el chico algo apenado

"cuando murió mi hermano, fui capaz de recordar las palabras de mi hermano, y me maldije internamente por no poder haber evitado su muerte, y lo peor de todo era que ya era demasiado tarde para arreglar las cosas" dijo el confundiendo al joven agente

"¿a qué se refiere señor con que ya era demasiado tarde?"

"en el clan Hyuga, cuando uno es nombrado líder del clan, se supone que si se quiere hacer algún cambio o crear una nueva ley dentro del clan, tiene que hacerlo durante los primeros tres años de su mandato, pero cuando murió mi hermano Hizashi ese tiempo ya había transcurrido"

"¿pero no puede hacer nada usted señor Hiashi?"

"las únicas que pueden cambiar la forma de ser del clan en el futuro son mis hijas" dijo el señor con un aire de seriedad

"¿sus hijas? ¿Porque ellas?" dijo el joven despistado

"cuando mis hijas alcancen la mayoría de edad serán puestas a prueba por el consejo del clan para ver si pueden volverse las futuras líderes del clan, cuando eso pase, espero que la que se haga la líder pueda cambiar estas reglas" dijo el señor simplemente

"Así que quiere que la hija que se convierta en la líder del clan, sea la que haga lo que usted no pudo cuando era líder"

"exactamente"

Fue entonces cuando el muchacho solto un suspiro y mostro una actitud mas relajada por parte

"qué bueno es saber que usted no es del mismo tipo de personas que ese sujeto llamado Hitoki, ni tampoco como esos ancianos del consejo"

"¿ancianos?"

"ah no, no es nada, olvide lo que dije señor Hyuga" dijo el joven tratando de cubrir su error a un no muy convencido Hiashi

"y que has decidido joven, ¿te quedaras a dormir esta noche?"

"sí señor, agradezco su hospitalidad señor Hyuga, le prometo no molestar más en lo que me quede en la aldea"

"no te preocupes chico, ahora te puedes retirar a tu habitación" dijo el indicándole que se podía ir

"sí señor, que descanse"

"ah, una última cosa joven Alex"

"si señor" causando curiosidad en el joven

"si eres testigo de otro abuso contra el bouke por parte de la rama principal…" dijo el perturbando al chico "diles que tienes mi permiso para detenerlos y espantarlos"

Esto último sorprendió a Alex quien no hizo más que esbozar una gran sonrisa

"yo sabía que usted era un sujeto genial, señor Hyuga, que descanse y lo veo mañana"

Acto seguido el joven salió por la puerta corrediza y no fue hasta unos quince segundos en el que la puerta corrediza se abrió de nuevo para mostrar al mismo chico con una sonrisa apenada

"disculpe señor, ¿Dónde queda mi habitación?"

"sigue derecho por el corredor, luego ve por la derecha y en el segundo pasillo ve a la izquierda, es la quinta puerta"

Dicho eso el joven salió al corredor y fue a buscar su habitación para poder descansar

_Una hora después_

"_¡Ah rayos! donde está mi habitación por dios" _pensó irritado el chico que de alguna forma había llegado a parar al patio de entrenamiento del clan Hyuga

"si no encuentro pronto mi cama terminare durmiendo en este sitio" murmuro a su pesar el pobre chico

"¿**esto, disculpa**?"

El chico se voltéo para poder ver a una figura en la oscuridad de la noche, haciendo un esfuerzo pudo darse cuenta de quién era esa persona

"tu… eres esa chica de la cena" dijo el confundido

"s-sí, mi nombre es Keika Hyuga, un gusto en conocerlo" dijo la chica haciendo una reverencia

"el mío es Alex Vanegas, también es un gusto Keika-san" dijo el haciéndole también una reverencia a la muchacha

"disculpe si lo molesto pero… ¿qué hace afuera a esta hora?"

"ah, bue-bueno eso es, lo que pasa es que yo iba a mi habitación y lo que paso fue" decía el joven buscando alguna escusa

"será posible que se hubiera perdido Alex-san" decía la joven divertida que no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada cuando vio la reacción espantada del joven agente "tenía razón"

"bueno, lo que pasa es que... este lugar es demasiado grande y todas las puertas iguales, no es mi culpa haberme perdido..." decía el chico que se comportaba como un niño pequeño orgulloso

"no se preocupe, si quiere le puedo llevar a su habitación" dijo la joven con una sonrisa

"gracias, en verdad gracias, que buena persona eres" decía él mientras lloraba estilo anime y la le salía gota estilo anime en la cabeza

"si, si, es por aquí" dijo la chica mientras este la seguía apenado

Unos minutos después, el joven consiguió llegar a la habitación de invitados que rara vez era usado

"muchas gracias Keika-san, no hubiera podido llegar aquí sin tu ayuda" decía el que aún se encontraba apenado

"no al contrario, yo te lo agradezco Alex-san"

"uh ¿Por qué?"

"si no hubiera sido por ti entonces Hitoki-sama me hubiera hecho cosas peores, en verdad te estoy agradecida" dijo la mujer con total sinceridad, cambiando radicalmente la actitud del muchacho

"no tienes que agradecerme nada, lo hice porque quise además…" dijo él mientras abría la puerta corrediza y entraba a su habitación "desprecio totalmente a las personas que se creen mejor que otras solo por su estatus o rango" dijo él con una decisión que sorprendió a la joven Hyuga del bouke

"Que descanses Keika-san" dijo el despidiéndose de la señorita y cerrando la puerta, a lo cual la joven hizo una reverencia y se retiró del pasillo

Dentro de la habitación el joven dio una mirada rapida a esta, un espacio con las paredes de madera al igual que las de la puerta corrediza, una ventana de cristal que daba con el patio trasero de la mansion, y un futon con almoada doblado en una esquina de la habitacion, tomo el futon y lo empezo a poner en el centro de la habitacion y se quito la chaqueta que llevaba asi como las botas y medias, para asi poder a acostarse en el futon que había puesto, pero antes de dormir logro acordarse de algo importante y se acercó a la ventana de cristal para mirar al exterior

"Giru ya puedes entrar" dijo abriendo la ventana para dejar pasar a la pequeña maquina con forma de esfera

"giru giru, análisis terminado, la zona es segura y no hay ningún indicio de oscuridad en el área" dijo el pequeño robot con voz monótona

"gracias Giru, a veces no sé qué haría sin tu ayuda viejo amigo" dijo el chico con una sonrisa para luego poner al robot al lado del futon y acostarse por completo en este

"no podrías hacer nada giru" dijo el robot con la misma voz monotona

"… puedes repetir eso Giru" dijo el con una sonrisa forzada y una vena hinchada en su cabeza

"…no" dijo el robot en el momento en el que su ojo brillante color rojo comenzó a apagarse dejando al muchacho con sus pensamientos

"gallina" dijo el joven, que sin más que hacer comenzó a dormir

* * *

_Al día siguiente..._

Es de mañana en la aldea de Konoha y en la casa del clan Hyuga comienzan a despertarse todos, llega la hora del desayuno y todos los Hyuga del souke se encuentran en el comedor, aunque faltaba una persona en particular, la cual de por si algunos notaban su interesante presencia desaparecida

"Hanabi, ¿podrías hacerme el favor de buscar al joven Alex a su habitación? dile que ya ha llegado la hora de la comida" decía el líder del clan mientras daba un sorbo a su vaso de te

"si padre" dijo simplemente la chica que sin más se levantó de la mesa y salió del comedor hacia la habitación del joven

"no puedo creer que lo dejaras quedarse en la casa del clan" decía el mismo y despreciable Hitoki Hyuga

"le dije al consejo que lo dejaría quedarse aquí mientras trabaje en la aldea y no pienso dejar que se valla de aquí por una tontería" dijo el líder del clan con cierta molestia hacia el miembro del souke

En otra parte del hogar podemos ver a la pequeña Hyuga llegando a la habitación de nuestro héroe

"voy a pasar Alex-san" dijo ella avisándole que iba a entrar a la habitación, luego de unos segundos de no recibir respuestas la chica abrió la puerta

La chica vio sorprendida a nuestro héroe que se encontraba aun dormido con una sonrisa en su cara, se acercó a él y comenzó a sacudirlo para despertarlo

"cinco minutitos más maestro, estoy muy cansado" decía el chico que se cubrió con la frazada del futon para luego intentar volver a dormir

"Alex-san despierte, ya es hora de desayunar" dijo la chica intentando despertar a nuestro héroe, siendo sus esfuerzos en vano, comenzando a preocupar a la chica que no veia como despertarlo, podría echarle agua o gritarle pero los efectos de esas acciones en el chico llegaban a atemorizar un poco a la joven "¿y ahora qué hago?"

"_**Yo me encargo de despertarlo**__**" **_

La chica al no reconocer la voz, miro al frente a lo que parecía ser un títere con forma de bola y un enorme ojo rojo con negro que tenía mayor parecido a una lente de cámara, de pequeño tamaño y extremidades delgadas

"retírate un poco giru" dijo la pequeña máquina que genero un pequeño espanto en la joven heredera del clan Hyuga, lo cual la hizo retroceder unos pasos

"¿qu-que eres tú?" dijo la pequeña chica sorprendida

"un amigo giru" dijo el pequeño que ahora se encontraba al lado de Alex, y haciendo uso de sus mecanismos hizo que sus brazos se acoplaran y fueran directos a su cuerpo para luego ser reemplazados por lo que parecían unas pinzas de corriente eléctrica, para luego sujetar con ellas a nuestro héroe

"¿qué es lo que le harás a Alex-san?"

"despertarlo"

Fue lo que dijo la máquina para luego poder comenzar a emitir una gran cantidad de electricidad desde su cuerpo a sus brazos, y sus brazos al cuerpo de nuestro lamentable héroe

"¡UAUAGHHYAHHH!" grito el joven chico que sufría por las descargas de nuestro pequeño amigo

"_lo está electrocutando_" pensó la pequeña Hyuga que estaba más sorprendida que asustada

Después de unos segundos de descarga continua, el joven ya chamuscado se levanto pesadamente del futon con una mirada de odio hacia la pequeña maquina

"no me agradezcas giru giru" dijo la pequeña máquina que parecía tener cierta alegría al decir eso

"¡no lo pensaba hacer! ¿¡y porque rayos me electrocutas en la mañana!? ¡no te pedí bajo ningún concepto que me despertaras!" decía el ya irritado agente

"giru ella vino a despertarte giru, yo solo la ayude giru" decía la máquina que con sus brazos devuelta a la normalidad para luego señalar a la joven heredera que se había quedado callada todo ese tiempo

El joven al notar su presencia, puso una cara de sorpresa pues al ver la expresión de la chica, no entendía si se encontraba sorprendida, asustada, o curiosa

"esto… buenos días" dijo el chico con una gota estilo anime

La joven en vez de responder solo miraba fijamente a la pequeña maquina quien al sentirse observado por la pequeña, corrió a esconderse atrás del agente

"¿¡que es esa cosa!? ¿Es un juguete?, ¿una marioneta?, ¿cómo funciona?" dijo ella que mostraba una sonrisa soñadora y no dejaba de mirar al mini-androide

"…primero que nada, él no es un eso, es un el" dijo con una mirada seria para luego levantar al pequeño y ponerlo frente a él "¿eres un **el** verdad Giru?"

"afirmativo"

"solo quería estar seguro, lo siento" dijo bajándolo para seguir hablando "su nombre es Giru y es mi compañero de aventuras en misiones"

"¿tu compañero?"

"así es, Giru me ayuda en las misiones de reconocimiento y búsqueda de la organización, siempre esta cuando lo necesito y es uno de mis mejores amigos"

"afirmativo giru"

"…que lindooo" dijo la chica agarrando al robot y abrazándolo fuertemente

"¿eh?"

"parece un juguete, ¡sabe hablar y es muy mono!" dijo la chica con una sonrisa soñadora

"juguete… ¿mono?" repetía el pelinegro que no podía comprender la logica de la pequeña Hyuga

"¡hey Giru-kun mi nombre es Hanabi! ¿¡podemos ser amigos verdad!?"

"…afirmativo giru" dijo el robot que se encontraba igual de confundido que su compañero

"yeahh, ¡gracias Giru-kun!" dijo la niña emocionada

"_no entiendo a las chicas_" pensó nuestro héroe al ver comportamiento de la joven Hyuga

"estoo… Hanabi-san ¿a qué viniste a mi cuarto por cierto?" dijo el chico tratando de cambiar el tema

"¡Eh ah si! mi padre me pidió que te dijera que el desayuno está listo" dijo la chica que reacciono ante el comentario

"ok, entonces será mejor que vayamos ¿no crees Hanabi-san?" dijo el chico que ya se encontraba levantado y yendo hacia la puerta

"ah por supuesto"

"Giru hazme el favor de esconderte por ahora, no dejes que nadie te vea"

"entendido" dijo el robot saliendo por la ventana de la habitación

"Hanabi ¿podrías hacerme el favor de no decirle a nadie sobre Giru?" dijo el chico en tono de suplica y juntando ambas manos a manera de plegaria

"cla-claro no hay problema" dijo ella nerviosa por la forma de actuar del chico

"muchas gracias" dijo el chico para salir al corredor "ahora, ¡siguiente parada el desayuno!" dijo el chico con emoción mientras caminaba por un pasillo

"Alex-san, el comedor está del otro lado" dijo la chica en voz alta

"ya lo sabía, solamente te estaba probando ¡jajaja!" dijo el chico mientras caminaba en la dirección contraria a la anterior

"ji ji voy con usted" dijo la joven que encontraba interesante la forma de ser del adolescente

En el comedor la gente del clan ya había comenzado a comer, algunos acababan de terminar y se iban de la habitación, otros comían lentamente con el objeto de disfrutar la comida, y una persona en particular, se encontraba sentada esperando a la aparición de su invitado

"con permiso" dijo el chico en voz alta abriendo la puerta corrediza de un golpe y seguido de la pequeña heredera

"_ese chico está aquí_" pensó con enfado el miembro del souke Hitoki Hyuga

"veo que ya despertaste joven Alex, te estaba esperando" dijo el líder del Hyuga con una sonrisa

"lo siento mucho señor, es que estaba muy cansado y el futon era muy cómodo, lamento hacerlo esperar" decía él mientras se sentaba en la mesa y comenzaba a ingerir algunos alimentos "que aproveche"

"no hay problema, de hecho quería preguntarte si pudiste encontrar tu habitación cuando te fuiste de mi oficina" decía él en el momento en el que el chico comenzaba a atragantarse debido a ese comentario

Luego de tomar un vaso de agua y buscar con la mirada a la sirvienta del bouke, pudo ver que ella también había podido escuchar eso, y con una pequeña sonrisa y un guiño de cómplice por parte de ella,

"claro que sí, no crea que soy tan torpe para no poder encontrar un cuarto por mí mismo" decía el joven con una falsa tranquilidad la cual aunque pudo ser percatada tanto para el líder del clan como la heredera Hyuga, prefirieron no decir nada al respecto

"es bueno saberlo, ¿y que tienes planeado hacer hoy? ¿vas a salir en búsqueda o algo así?" dijo el líder con mucho interés en la respuesta a esa pregunta

"como le dije ayer, soy incapaz de predecir el sitio exacto donde pueden aparecer la próxima vez" dijo el joven seriamente

"sin embargo creo poder conocer más o menos el momento en el que aparecerán de nuevo, pero para eso tengo que ir a los sitios donde aparecieron antes" dijo el joven de forma analítica

"entonces piensas volver a los lugares de los ataques"

"exactamente, a veces los _Heartless_ dejan un patrón de energía regular que me permiten seguir su frecuencia, si los patrones siguen ahí, puedo determinar la posible hora en la que aparezcan, y posiblemente también hallar la razón exacta del porque aparecieron es esos sitios"

"…ya veo, entonces por favor deja que mi hija te acompañe, ella te podrá guiar a esos sitios" dijo él mientras terminaba de ingerir su ultimo alimento, dejando una expresión de sorpresa en ambos chicos

"¿está seguro señor Hyuga? digo podría ser peligroso para su hija" dijo el joven un tanto preocupado

"mi hija es lo suficientemente capaz de cuidarse por sí sola, estoy seguro de que ella estará bien contigo" dijo el sacándole una expresión de sorpresa mayor a la joven oji blanca "además de que si fuera a pasar algo, tú podrías hacerte cargo ¿no es así joven Alex?"

"sí señor, protegeré a su hija en caso de algún problema" dijo el chico con seguridad en su voz

"¿eres capaz de guiarlo hasta el lugar donde sucedió todo hija?" dijo el señor con voz de autoridad

"si padre, por favor déjemelo todo a mi" dijo ella algo nerviosa, pero aparentándolo mostrándose calmada

"bueno si no hay nada más que decir entonces me retiro" dijo el líder del clan que se levantaba y se retiraba de la habitación siendo seguida por la mirada de asombro de su hija

"…bueno podemos irnos ya, Hanabi-san"

"ah sí, solo dame unos minutos para alistarme, vuelvo en un minuto" dijo la chica que terminaba rápidamente todo su alimento para levantarse para irse

"no, mejor yo te espero en la entrada de la casa, ¿te parece?" dijo el chico tranquilamente

"entiendo, entonces nos vemos allí" dijo para luego irse totalmente dejando a un chico solo a medias con su desayuno

"_que peculiar es esta familia, pero… es genial también_" pensó para sí mismo el chico que llegaba a percibir algunas de las odiosas miradas del souke "_sin embargo, también hay mucho odio y soberbia en ella… es problemático_"

* * *

Fin del capítulo 5


	7. Cap 06: El corazón de un clan

Capítulo 6: El corazón de un clan, batalla en el dojo

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 069: Bijuura_

_-Lugar: Aldea De Konoha, Casa del Clan Hyuga_

Se puede ver a la pequeña y enérgica Hyuga esperando al lado de la puerta del clan, aunque se puede notar una mirada de preocupación y duda

"cuando va a llegar…" dijo al aire mientras soltaba un suspiro

"Hanabi-saaan" pudo oír detrás de él para ver al chico el cual se veía cansado y sudado

"hah ah por fin llegue a la entrada ah ah" decía el agente que ahora se encontraba frente la chica apoyándose en sus piernas y jadeando del cansancio

"llevo una hora esperando, ¿¡porque tardo tanto!?" dijo la Hyuga en modo de regaño

"lo siento mucho, es que antes de irnos tenía que buscar algo en mi habitación, y encontrar la entrada también fue difícil" dijo el chico que llevaba una mochila color beige de gran tamaño

"te tomo una hora llegar hasta acá, desde tu cuarto hasta aquí" dijo la chica que se encontraba entre sorprendida y enojada

"esto… lo siento" dijo el chico que comenzaba a aterrarse por la actitud de la chica

La chica solo suspiro una vez más y comenzó a caminar hacia una esquina de la calle

"ya no importa, así que vayámonos ya"

"ok" fue lo que dijo el chico el cual se encontraba algo desubicado por la forma de ser de la pequeña

"_creo que la hice enojar_" pensó el para sus adentros

"¿Y? ¿A dónde vamos primero?" pregunto la chica un poco más calmada

"primero quisiera ir a donde fuiste atacada, luego iremos al lugar donde me los encontré por primera vez" dijo el chico adoptando una actitud seria

"entonces vámonos" dijo la chica yendo un poco más rápido en su caminar

"si si" dijo él con una sonrisa nerviosa

* * *

_-Lugar: Campo de entrenamiento numero cinco, cerca de la entrada este de Konoha_

Luego de varios minutos de caminar los dos ya habían llegado al campo de entrenamiento, ahí el chico comenzó a caminar alejándose un poco de la chica y poniendo su mochila en el piso y buscando algo en ella

"¿qué vas a sacar?"

"no que, quien" dijo el chico para luego sacar una esfera blanca que al ponerlo en el piso comenzó a agrandarse y a salirle brazos y piernas

"giru giru" dijo el pequeño robot mientras movía sus articulaciones de forma robótica, y preparativa

"giru-kun" dijo la chica mostrando una sonrisa soñadora la cual alivio al chico y asusto a la maquina al mismo tiempo

"Giru necesito que comiences a analizar este sitio, quiero que me digas porque los _Heartless_se dirigieron a esta zona" dijo el chico en forma de orden

"si señor" dijo mientras comenzaba a sacar una pequeña antena se su cuerpo y comenzaba a caminar por el área

"¿que está haciendo giru-kun?" dijo la pequeña en forma inocente

"Lo que él hace es analizar todo el lugar, por algún motivo los _Heartless _aparecieron en este lugar, pudo haber sido el aire, la composición de la tierra, algo en el ambiente, o una influencia emocional, lo que provocara su aparición"

"¿una influencia emocional?" dijo ella confundida

"si, normalmente los _Heartless _suelen ser atraídos por los pensamientos oscuros o egoístas, los _Heartless_ están compuestos por la energía negativa de los corazones de las personas, y suelen ser atraídos por esta misma energía" dijo el seriamente

Estas palabras llegaron a preocupar y hasta asustar a la pequeña Hyuga, pues al saber esto, le aterraba la idea de que ella fuera la provocadora de su aparición, y aún más de la muerte del ninja del bouke

"pero en este caso, creo que eso es lo menos probable" dijo el chico haciendo que la Hyuga se sorprendiera

"ni tu ni Kou-san poseen ese tipo de esencias en ustedes, y quiero pensar que el tipo que murió protegiéndote tampoco lo tenía" dijo el chico que le mostraba una sonrisa cálida, sin embargo la chica se deprimió de pronto

"¿cómo puedes saber eso…? No nos conoces y tienes la tranquilidad de decir que no somos malas personas, nosotros los ninjas tenemos la necesidad de matar a los enemigos de nuestra aldea, en las misiones tenemos que seguir las ordenes al pie de la letra aunque esto involucre olvidar nuestros principios, dejando nuestros sentimientos, nos convertimos en herramientas de asesinato, y muchos de nosotros llegamos a sentirnos felices por poder luchar por Konoha…"

Las palabras de la chica causaron una enorme impresion en el pelinegro, costandole creer que una niña de esa edad aguardara esa mentalidad tan negativa

"¿y puedes decir que no somos malos seres humanos?" dijo la chica que comenzó a derramar unas pocas lagrimas por su fino rostro y apretaba sus puños al develar ese oscuro pensamiento de su corazón

El agente solo la miro calladamente a la pequeña Hyuga que lloraba silenciosamente, con el orgullo caído y oprimida por su corazón, cuando la había oído hablar sobre la academia y ser ninja, él ya había entendido el dolor y sufrimiento que ella tendría que pasar en el futuro si seguía con su camino, pero verla ahí parada, siendo consciente de que lo que hacían los ninjas era un pecado, camino hacia ella y agachándose un poco la abrazo con fuerza

La chica entre sorprendida y atónita solo podía preguntarse el porqué de ese abrazo

"cuando las personas crecen, suelen sufrir muchas veces antes de poder conocer la verdadera felicidad, y es posible que este mundo en el que vives tal vez nunca llegue a conocer la verdadera paz, pero…" aferrándose más a ella para mirarla fijamente a los ojos

"nunca en tu vida debes hacer algo de lo que te vayas a arrepentir después, si le eres fiel a tu corazón, llegaras a superar todas las metas que te fijes, y jamás te debes rendir ni sentirte avergonzada de ti misma, pues sé que apenas te conozco de un día… pero sé que no eres el tipo de persona que haría una mala acción sin tener un buen motivo, que tu corazón puede llegar a ser uno de los más fuertes y justos, y que en el futuro podrás convertirte en alguien muy fuerte, que protegerá a los que te importan y harás grandes cambios… así que por favor, no llores más" dijo el demostrando un gran aprecio por la pequeña la cual sin querer comenzó a llorar de nuevo, solo que esta vez ella lloraba de felicidad

"si Alex-san, seguiré su consejo, y me volveré más fuerte" dijo ella que ya se había separado de joven pelinegro y se secaba las lagrimas

"que bien por ti Hanabi-san" mostrándole una sonrisa para luego reaccionar al ver a su pequeño compañero volviendo de su vuelta al bosque

"hey Giru, ¿hallaste algo?" dijo el chico algo animado

"negativo giru, no hay causa biológica ni química que pudiera provocar el aparecimiento de estos _Heartless_" dijo la maquina monótonamente

"…ya veo" dijo el chico pensativo "bueno entonces será mejor que vallamos al siguiente sitio"

"¿adónde vamos?" dijo la pequeña Hyuga peli marrón

"al lugar donde pelee antes" dijo el chico emprendiendo la marcha siendo seguido por la pequeña maquina "nos vamos al bosque" empezando a caminar en la direccion que segun el era el camino correcto

"¿y como sabremos donde es?" Dijo la chica dudando del sentido de orientacion del chico

"ahh no te preocupes, cause demasiado desastre como para no poder encontrarlo" dijo el chico animadamente

"eso espero" dijo la chica con un peso en su voz

* * *

_-Lugar: cercanías de la entrada este de Konoha_

Luego de veinte minutos de haber caminado y dado algunas vueltas erroneas por culpa de nuestro heroe, los tres individuos lograron llegar al sitio de la batalla anterior, mientras el agente le pedía a su compañero que hiciera el mismo procedimiento que en la zona anterior, la Hyuga solo veía callada el sitio, para luego pegar un grito

"¿¡QUE RAYOS FUE LO QUE PASO AQUÍ!?"

Fue lo que dijo la chica entre histérica y sorprendida a lo cual el chico solo lucia confundido

"¿uh? Pues ya te lo había dicho, pelee contra ellos aquí, aunque tal vez me pase un poco" dijo el chico en forma de reflexión

"¡QUEMASTE TODO EL LUGAR!" dijo la chica que se mostraba claramente enojada

Y su enojo era justificado, pues el lugar total estaba hecho nada, un kilómetro a la redonda de donde estaban parados el bosque se encontraba destruido, se podían notar varios árboles caídos y cortados por el piso, además de varios que aunque se encontraran firmes, se encontraban totalmente quemados, y si uno se fijara tan bien como lo hizo la Hyuga, podría darse cuenta de algunas rocas gigantes que se encontraban cortadas por un lado, y otras con apariencia de haber sido derretidas como la cera de una vela

"enfrentarse a miles de _Heartless_ y evitar destruir el medio que te rodea es algo más difícil de lo que parece, si hubiera sido alguien más débil que yo, no hubiera vuelto con vida te lo aseguro" dijo el chico que levantaba el tronco de un árbol de más veinte metros de alto con una mano, como si fuera una hoja de papel

La Hyuga al ver esto volvió a inmutarse una vez más, que el chico levantara así de fácil el árbol era algo inquietante, aunque para el chico no pareciera importante, ella solo conocía una persona que podría tener esa monstruosa fuerza y esa sería la Gondaime Hokage, que ese chico tuviera semejante fuerza era algo que la seguía sorprendiendo mucho.

"¿pasa algo?" dijo el chico al notar el extraño silencio de su guía

"ah bu-bueno, yo me preguntaba dónde estaba tu espada, es que no la vi cuando te lleve a la casa del clan y tampoco ahora" dijo la chica intentando evadir la pregunta

"¿uh? ¿Te refieres a mi _Keyblade__?_"

"si, eso mismo" dijo la pequeña nerviosa

"pues está aquí" dijo el joven señalando a su cuello, la joven confundida enfoco su mirada y pudo notar una especie de collar plateado con dos una insignia color rojo. tenía la forma de una flama color rojiza con un centro mas claro

"no comprendo" dijo sinceramente la chica lo cual causo un poco de risa en el agente lo cual enojo a nuestra ninja "¿qué es tan gracioso?"

"no es nada, déjame mostrarte" dijo el chico para luego cerrar los ojos y extender su mano derecha, en ese momento la insignia del collar comenzó a brillar, hasta que en un destello de luz la insignia desapareció y en su lugar yacía la _Keyblade_ en la mano del chico

"esta es mi _Keyblade_, su nombre es _Burning Terra Keyblade_" dijo el chico haciendo lucir su llave espada, la chica se encontraba impresionada

"¿cómo hiciste eso?" dijo la chica curiosa

"esta espada es muy especial, puede cambiar su aspecto al de un llavero para que así no me sea incomodo llevarla a todas partes, además de otras cosas que será mejor que los guarde como secreto" dijo el chico alegremente

"eh ¿por qué?"

"porque eso solo lo pueden saber sus portadores, o personas de absoluta confianza" dijo el chico provocando un poco de enojo en la pequeña ojos perla

"quieres decir que no te soy de confianza" comento un poco insultada, aunque el chico estuviera en lo correcto, ya que ellos solo se conocían de un día

"no es eso Hanabi, yo confió en ti" dijo atrayendo la atención de la pequeña "es solo que no te quiero dar información que pudiera ponerte en peligro"

"¿en peligro?" dijo algo preocupada

"si veras…" iba diciendo el chico cuando es interrumpido por el pequeño androide

"no se ha podido hallar ningún elemento biológico o químico responsable de la aparición de _Heartless _giru"

"ya veo..." Dijo el pelinegro empezando a preguntarse cual habria sido la causa de la aparicion de tantos _Heartless_

"Sin embargo" comento el pequeño trayendo la atención del pelinegro

"eh podido hallar un pequeño rastro de energía elemental y espiritual de alto nivel en el área que es diferente a la tuya Alex"

"¿estás seguro Giru?" dijo el algo preocupado

"afirmativo giru, y en el sitio anterior se podría encontrar la misma energía si se hace un análisis"

"¿y eso porque no lo dijiste antes Giru?" cuestiono el agente

"era poco probable, ya que la energía que emitía esa zona era de menor alcance, y podría haber sido la misma energía provocada por el corazón del planeta, por eso tuve que ignorarla giru" dijo el robot en su defensa

"…lo entiendo" dijo él con un poco de preocupación

"¿**de qué están hablando**?" dijo la pequeña Hyuga interviniendo la seria conversación causando un sobresalto en nuestro joven héroe

"_¡__rayos!, por un momento olvide que estaba aquí y deje a giru decir cosas que eran secretas_" fue el pensamiento del alarmado agente

"ah de nada importante, no nos presten atención" dijo tratando de evadir a la Hyuga

"pero parecía importante, y ¿que eso del corazón del planeta?" contesto directamente, provocando nerviosismo en el chico

"eso es… bueno" balbuceaba el chico tratando de pensar en como responder a su pregunta

"es uno de los secretos que los portadores de la _Keyblade_ y los Novaterrans pueden saber, y es también información clasificada, giru" dijo el pequeño robot

"ah, bueno si es así entonces está bien" dijo la pequeña algo inconforme de no poder averiguado algo más, por otro lado el joven se encontraba más tranquilo

"_bien pensado Giru_" se dijo mentalmente, para luego cambiar su semblante a uno serio "_sin embargo, si lo que dice Giru es verdad, entonces lo mejor será volver a Novaterra antes por más información_" penso para sus adentros para luego recordar algo relacionado a este mundo

"_... Solo espero que no pase nada malo en este lugar_" penso el mientras veia a la pequeña Hyuga levantar y cargar al pequeño Giru,

"bueno creo que es suficiente por hoy, será mejor que volvamos a la casa del clan, ya se está haciendo tarde y comienzo a tener hambre" dijo el chico, para que luego de decirlo su estómago comenzara a rugir dando señal de que era hora de comer

"bueno yo también tengo algo de hambre" dijo la chica agarrándose el estómago "pero no tienes también que ir a ver la zona comercial que fue atacada" dijo la chica algo dudosa por el cambio de actitud del agente

"ya no es necesario, la verdad creo que ya sé porque atacaron los _Heartless_, y quisiera ir a comer, para luego ir a ver a la Hokage, creo que le alegrara oír lo que le diré" dijo el chico comenzando a caminar hacia otra parte del bosque

"…es por el lado contrario" dijo ella haciendo que nuestro héroe tuviera un parón brusco para luego voltearse y caminar rápidamente en la otra dirección, siendo seguido por la Hyuga y el robot que extrañamente se encontraba en los brazos de la chica

"ya lo sabía, solo quería retroceder un poco para comenzar el arranque de partida" dijo el chico el cual comenzaba a caminar más y más rápido hasta el punto comenzar a correr por las ramas de los arboles al puro estilo ninja

"si si, Giru-kun ¿es verdad que Alex-san es malo con las direcciones?" dijo la chica con una sonrisa que extrañamente asustaba al pobre robot

"a-afirmativo Giru, Alex es un inútil despistado" dijo provocando enojo al agente que había alcanzado a oírlo, pero que se mantuvo al margen ya que podía notar que el pequeño Giru, parecía tener ya un problema en manos, o mejor dicho, el problema a él.

_Una hora despues..._

* * *

_-Lugar: Casa del clan Hyuga_

Podemos ver a nuestro héroe comiendo alegre un delicioso plato de arroz con carne, preparado por la casa del clan, la joven heredera también comía, pero a diferencia de él comía lentamente y tenía un apariencia pensativa, nuestro joven héroe aunque alegre, también andaba pensativo y hasta un poco preocupado

"como les fue en su salida joven Alex, ¿encontró algo?" dijo el líder del clan que se encontraba al lado de ambos chicos, pues este se encontraba en el puesto de la cabeza, y ambos al lado de este

"ah pues si encontré algunas cosas, creo ya saber porque llegaron a este lugar, esta tarde pienso ir a la torre Hokage para hablar con la señora Tsunade" dijo este con la boca medio llena, aunque esto al parecer no molesto al hombre de yukata verde oscura

"ya veo, pero antes de eso te recomiendo que no la llames señora" dijo el señor causando algo de confusión en el joven

"¿y eso porque?"

"es solo un consejo para que no termines estampado en la pared de su oficina" dijo con una extraña seriedad la cual le provoco un ligero escalofrió por la espalda al chico

"_algo me dice que él no me miente" _pensó el asustado y con una gota al estilo anime_ "_gracias por el consejo señor, lo tomare en cuenta"

"y será mejor que esperes hasta mañana, hoy en especial es un día con el que no querrás tratar con ella"

"¿Qué tiene de especial el día de hoy?

"es uno de sus días feos..." dijo el dándole mala espina al chico y su rostro se tornara azul

"ok, entonces será mañana" dijo el inocente chico el cual en ese momento no se daba cuenta de la verdadera intención del líder del clan al decirle que no la fuera a ver en aquel dia

"Entonces que voy a hacer el resto del día" dijo el chico con un tono aburrido lo cual le dio una idea a la menor de las Hyuga

"si no te molesta Alex-san, te gustaría ayudarme con mi entrenamiento de la tarde" dijo con un tono de suplica

"ayudarte, no estoy seguro que sea una buena idea" decía el chico preocupado

"a mí me parece una buena idea" dijo el líder del clan causando impresión en el muchacho, quien no se esperaba que aquel hombre le pareciera correcto que un completo extraño como el fuera a supervisar el entrenamiento de su propia hija, sin embargo esa no era la verdadera intención del hombre de cabello castaño al pronunciar esas palabras

"es más, quisiera proponerte una mejor idea" dijo el levantándose de su asiento y mirando al joven de frente "te propongo un combate amistoso entre tú y yo"

El joven se quedó mirando al señor tranquilamente como si no le hubiera dicho nada, pero a los cinco segundos…

"**¿****¡que QUE!****?****"** dijo el chico algo asombrado por esa propuesta, y no fue el único pues tanto la joven heredera como varios miembros del clan que oyeron claramente el desafío hacia al chico

"¿que te parece joven Alex? ¿te interesaría un duelo contra el jefe del clan?" dijo el señor mostrando una sonrisa desafiante

"¿está hablando enserio señor Hyuga?" algo preocupado, aunque no por lo que muchos creerían

"como mi invitado, pienso que al clan le gustaría conocer la fuerza de la persona que se está hospedando con nosotros, y sinceramente a mí también me interesa" dijo el señor sin remordimientos ni dudas, y con una confianza que llego a sorprender al joven agente

"está bien señor, como su humilde invitado, acepto su reto y que gane el mejor" dijo él con una confianza igualada a la del líder del clan

"estupendo, Hirano" dijo el haciendo un llamado a un Hyuga de edad mayor con cierto parecido al líder del clan solo que con el cabello negro corto

"si señor Hyuga" dijo el inclinándose en forma de respeto al líder del clan

"por favor avísales a todo el clan que se reúnan en el dojo principal para que vean un combate entre nuestro invitado y mi persona, diles a todos incluyendo a la rama secundaria" ordeno Hiashi Hyuga causando impresión en el Hyuga del bouke

"si, entendido señor Hyuga" dijo el señor para luego hacer una reverencia al líder del clan y a los miembros del souke para marcharse y dar el aviso

"y bien ¿quieres que empecemos el combate ahora?" dijo el señor mostrando extrañamente un poco de emoción

"Por supuesto, me parece buena idea" dijo el chico algo ansioso de empezar con dicho combate

Ajena a esta conversación se sentia Hanabi quien ahora se encontraba con una mezcla de sentimientos y dudas

Primero sentía emoción, pues podría ver de nuevo la forma de pelear del misterioso chico, luego llegaba la preocupación, pues comenzaba a preocuparse de lo que podría hacerle su padre al chico, y por ultimo estaba un sentimiento de duda, pues no sabía si preocuparse o no por su padre, ya que sinceramente ella sabía que su padre era fuerte, pero al recordar la forma en la que había peleado el joven pelinegro, no podía evitar pensarlo

"no te preocupes, yo solo peleo así contra los _Heartless_ o algún enemigo, no usare ninguna técnica mortal" dijo el chico con una cálida sonrisa al notar la forma en la que chica había cambiado su expresión, esta lo entendió y solamente asintió con una sonrisa

"vamos entonces al dojo, todos están invitados a ver el combate si quieren, es su elección" dijo el señor que sin más que decir salió de la habitación siendo seguido por el chico de la _Keyblade_, luego de unos segundos también varios miembros del clan también comenzaron a irse en dirección hacia la sala de entrenamiento dejando a la pequeña Hyuga como la última persona en irse

* * *

_-Lugar: Casa del clan Hyuga, dojo de entrenamiento_

Media hora después podemos ver a todo el clan Hyuga en posición para observar el combate, y si se preguntan cómo es que cabe tanta gente, es porque todos se encuentran en la sala de entrenamiento especial, la cual posee el tamaño de una casa promedio y algunos banquillos en forma de escaleras rodeando la habitación, el piso del lugar estaba totalmente reluciente y hecho de una madera realmente resistente, esto asombro a nuestro héroe

"increíble, no pensé que en esta casa hubiera un lugar tan grande para combates, y se ve bien equipada y todo" dijo el chico sinceramente

"Luego de nuestro doujutsu ocular, nuestra sala de entrenamiento es nuestro mayor orgullo en el clan, solo la usamos para eventos importantes o celebraciones, y este es uno de ellos" dijo el señor que ya se encontraba en posición para comenzar el combate

"le agradezco este honor, espero poder darle un buen combate" dijo él un tanto preocupado

"en este combate yo lo daré todo de mí, así que espero que puedas impresionarme joven Alex"

"lo mismo digo señor Hyuga" dijo el preparándose para el combate con su _Keyblade_ en su mano derecha

"así que por fin veré como usas esa famosa arma tuya, será interesante" dijo él con el doujutsu que lo caracterizaba como Hyuga ya activo

"eso espero" dijo él con una expresión de preocupación en el joven

Y sinceramente su preocupación era justificada pues tanto él como la pequeña heredera podían entender en la posición de desventaja en la que lo había dejado el señor Hyuga

"_no puedo usar mis técnicas de fuego aquí, si lo hago todo el complejo se quemara, y me culparan de todo_" se dijo a si mismo nuestro preocupado héroe que comenzó a cambiar su semblante al de uno serio "_tendrá que ser mano a mano_" se dijo ya con la voluntad restaurada

En el centro de ambos contendientes se encontraba el ya conocido Chunin del bouke, Kou Hyuga, actuando como juez en el combate

"ambos se encuentran listos para el combate" dijo el ninja mirándolos a ambos

"si, comencemos"

"preparado y listo Kou-san" dijo el chico con una sonrisa

"muy bien" alejándose del centro de la sala y levantando su brazo en señal de aviso

"**¡comiencen!**" dijo bajando su brazo dando inicio al combate

El líder del clan rápidamente se lanzó hacia el agente, mandándole un golpe con su palma izquierda, pero el joven logro hacerse a un lado en el último momento, el Hyuga tratando de aprovecharse abrio su mano derecha en forma de palma, y trato de golpearlo en el estómago, sin embargo el pelinegro ágilmente retrocede evitando el ataque del líder del clan

Seguido a eso, el señor Hyuga comenzó a realizar una serie de golpes rápidos hacia el agente, tratando de golpear uno de los puntos de presión del chico, sin embargo él logra a esquivarlos cada uno sin mucho esfuerzo, tras medio minuto el chico da un salto hacia atrás manteniendo una distancia lejos del líder del clan, este rápidamente concentro una gran cantidad de chakra en su palma

_¡HAKKEKOUSHOU! _

dijo dando un golpe que genero un bala de aire concentrada que se dirigía rápidamente hacia el joven chico, este por la distancia lo esquivo por poco, pero pudo llegar a sentir la fuerza del ataque, rápidamente el líder del clan arremetió rápidamente con la misma técnica y poco después se lanzó hacia el joven

Este que vio venir la segunda técnica golpeo con la _Keyblade_ el _Hakkekoushou_ bloqueando el impacto no sin retroceder un poco, y percatarse del plan de su oponente

"ahora es mi turno" dijo el chico sosteniendo la _Keyblade_ y desapareciendo de la vista de un sorprendido Hyuga, para luego reaparecer casi al instante por encima del líder del clan, este apenas dándose cuenta realiza su defensa y comienza a girar

_¡KAITEN!_

dijo el lider del clan comenzando a girar a una gran velocidad y creando una barrera circular de pequeño tamaño rodeándolo, el agente al percatarse de la naturaleza de la barrera cambio rápidamente su postura, tratando de detener su avance, poniendo sus pies sobre la barrera del líder para luego usarla como punto de apoyo para saltar y evitar el impacto de la técnica, aunque esto le resulto dificil ya que de la forma en la que funcionaba su barrera el chico termino siendo repelido en el ultimo instante antes de aterrizar de rodillas

"increíble, esa barrera suya parece algo peligrosa, que bueno que pude esquivarla" dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa, el Hyuga en cambio mantenía una postura agitada

"tú tampoco te quedas atrás joven Alex" dijo el aun sorprendido por la velocidad que había tenido su ataque y la forma en la que evito el impacto con el _Kaiten_ "pero es hora de que me ponga serio"

En ese momento el líder del clan comenzó a tomar una postura de combate, muy extraña para el joven pelinegro, pero notablemente abrumadora para los miembros del clan Hyuga, en especial para cierta chica peli marrón

"_padre usara esa técnica, quiere decir que considera a Alex-san como un verdadero guerrero_" pensaba la chica algo cohibida por la decisión de su padre

"¡_ja!, será genial ver que Hiashi le dé una paliza a ese mocoso de una vez por todas, se lo tiene merecido por amenazarme_" reía para sus adentros Hitoki

"_¿qué es esa postura?, es diferente a la que tomo cuando creo la barrera o a la del ataque de aire, y no parece que fuera a atacarme directamente_" pensaba para sus adentros el chico que comenzaba a darse cuenta de las reacciones de varios de los Hyuga _"por su cara, diría que no es cualquier técnica la que va a hacer…_"

"estoy esperando joven Alex" dijo el señor algo ansioso al probar su técnica, lo cual genero un poco de emoción al muchacho quien también quería saber que intentaría su oponente

"¡aquí voy!" dijo este tomando la iniciativa, lanzándose de frente contra el líder del clan con su _Keyblade_ en la mano derecha,

Hiashi Hyuga en cambio, vio la oportunidad de lograr un ataque certero por lo que comenzó su ataque con mucha confianza

_¡HAKKESHOU: ROKUJUU YONSHOU!_

Dijo a lo alto en el momento en el que un símbolo del yin yang con un circulo Octagramal divino rodeándolo aparecío bajo los pies del líder del clan, a una gran velocidad golpeo el brazo derecho del agente mandándolo hacia atrás.

El joven ciertamente pudiera haberlo evitado, pero sinceramente quería ver cuál sería la técnica de su oponente, en menos de un segundo el líder del clan comenzó una serie de golpes precisos en varias partes del abdomen del joven, que ademas desarmaron al agente con rapidez

"_¡2 golpes! ¡4 golpes!_" dijo el rápidamente "_¡8 golpes…! ¡16 golpes!_"

"_estoy perdiendo mi poder, está cerrando todos mis puntos de presión causándome la perdida de movilidad… ¡Asombroso!_" pensaba para sus adentros el joven agente

"_¡32 golpes!_" dijo el haciendo una pausa para culminar su ataque "_¡64 golpes celestiales!_" grito dando como fin a su mejor técnica, lanzando al joven inmóvil unos metros hacia atrás

El chico choco fuertemente contra la pared, y terminando boca arriba en el suelo sin poder mover un musculo

"fue interesante la forma en la que combatiste conmigo, y sé que te limitaste al no usar tus ataques de fuego en este lugar por el miedo a quemarlo, no obstante en combate cuerpo a cuerpo… yo soy el ganador" dijo el líder del clan dándole la espalda y desactivando su doujutsu

"ha terminado el combate, parece que al final no pudo superar a mi padre" dijo la pequeña Hyuga con un poco de decepción

"¡se lo tenía merecido! ese mocoso inútil nunca podrá superar a los Hyugas" decía con una gran sonrisa el odioso miembro del souke

"Alex-san… peleaste muy bien" pensaba la miembro del bouke, Keika Hyuga

"**AUUUCH, ESO EN VERDAD DOLIO**"

Fueron esas palabras dichas en voz alta por el joven con una sonrisa, las que atrajeron la atención de todos los miembros del clan

"En verdad me sorprendió los efectos de esa técnica, nunca espere que fuera a inmovilizarme así, debo admitir que fue un buen calentamiento señor Hyuga, pero ya es hora de ponerme serio" dijo el emocionado trayendo desconcierto a todos en el salón, incluyendo obviamente al líder del clan

"En verdad admiro que tengas ese espíritu de combate, sin embargo lamento decirte que he bloqueado todos los puntos de presión de tu cuerpo, no podrás moverte con libertad en por lo menos un día entero, este combate ha terminado" dijo él con mucha seguridad en lo que decía

"jeje, que bueno que esto no es ningún impedimento para alguien como yo" dijo él con una gran sonrisa

"¿cómo dices?" dijo el expectante

En ese momento el joven pelinegro cerro sus ojos y comenzó concentrar toda su energía en su cuerpo, muchos de los Hyuga comenzaron a alarmarse al ver como un aura rojiza emanaba del pelinegro, el líder del clan quien había vuelto a activar su _Byakugan_ quedo anonadado al ver lo que antes pensaba imposible, el chico por sí mismo comenzaba a reabastecerse de energía y sus puntos de presión comenzaba a abrirse de nuevo, algo como eso solo lo había visto una vez en su vida

"¡Ah! creo que tengo los brazos y piernas algo entumidos, que se le va a hacer..." dijo el que se ponía de pie y tomaba posición de combate como si la pelea apenas hubiera empezado

"sigamos con el combate señor Hyuga" dijo con una actitud desafiante

Ante esta situación el líder del clan solo bajo la mirada por un momento y con una mirada firme se dirigió ante el pelinegro

"felicidades joven Alex, acepto mi derrota en este combate"

Un silencio incomodo se forma en todo el salón, el cual el agente rompe súbitamente como lo haría cualquiera

"¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEE!?"

"¿pero porque?, señor Hyuga me encuentro en perfectas condiciones para seguir con el combate, y yo no he sido capaz de golpearlo aún, ¿¡así que porque se está rindiendo!?" dijo el agente quedando totalmente desubicado ante la decisión del líder del clan

"es por eso mismo joven Alex, aunque yo te ataque con mi mejor técnica tú fuiste capaz de liberarte de ella y volver como si nada al combate, esta batalla tenía como objetivo medir tu habilidad de combate, pero al parecer eso no sera posible, sobre todo si tu oponente ni siquiera es capaz de herirte como es mi caso"

"señor Hyuga…" dijo el preocupado por la forma de hablar del líder del clan, mientras que otros miembros del clan se acercaban a él y lo acompañaban hacia la salida

Antes de salir del todo volteo y miro fijamente al pelinegro "además… aunque dijiste que darías todo en esta pelea, estoy seguro que te limitaste también en el poder que usaste en el combate, no solamente te negaste a usar algunas de tus técnicas, sino que pude notar que recibiste apropósito mi _Hakkeshou: Rokujuu Yonshou_" dijo el saliendo de la habitación siendo seguido por varios miembros del clan y dejando al joven agente con un nudo en la garganta, y a la joven heredera con una confusión y gran emoción por el chico agente

* * *

Fin del capítulo 6


	8. Cap 07: Noche peligrosa

Capítulo 7: Noche peligrosa, aviso de despedida

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 069: Bijuura_

_-Lugar: Aldea De Konoha_

Era de tarde en la aldea de Konoha y podemos ver a un joven chico de quince años y a una joven ninja de diez años caminando por la aldea en dirección hacia la torre Hokage con el objetivo de poder hablar con la jefa de la aldea, debido al resultado que había tenido su combate con el líder del clan, el pelinegro dedujo que lo mejor sería salir de la casa momentáneamente mientras se calmaba la situación, el joven agente mantenía la mirada baja y por su cabeza seguían rondando las palabras del líder del clan, por un lado estaba un poco feliz al haber visto la verdadera habilidad del líder de los Hyuga, pero por otra se encontraba muy disgustado consigo mismo al haberse limitado de esa forma en el duelo con el líder del clan y que este llegara a darse cuenta de ello, muy adentro el esperaba que el señor Hyuga no se encontrara muy molesto con él por haber hecho eso

Por otro lado la joven Hyuga también se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos, haber visto a su padre siendo de esa forma superado por el chico que se encontraba a espalda suya la hacía sentir de cierta forma impotente y débil, era cierto que ella reconocía que Alex era alguien muy fuerte, sin embargo jamás pensó que sería capaz de derrotar a su padre de esa manera, causándole a la joven Hyuga muchas dudas dentro de ella

Luego de un largo silencio que había durado por lo menos cuatro minutos, lograron llegar a la entrada de la torre. Luego de subir varias escaleras y recorrer pasillos, pudieron dar con la asistente personal de la Hokage la cual estaba cargando una pila enorme de hojas y papeles importantes

"Shizune-san, Alex-san quiere pedir una audiencia con Tsunade-sama ahora mismo, ¿esta ella ocupada?"

"Tsunade-sama está libre a estas hora, si quieres sígueme y podrás hablar con ella ahora mismo" dijo la ninja medico con una sonrisa

"enserio se lo agradezco Shizune-san, muchas gracias" dijo con una sonrisa de par en par

"no hay problema, tengo que llevarle estos documentos para que los autorice, así que nos molestia alguna" dijo ella con algo de modestia

"déjeme llevarle eso, se ve que es pesado"

"¿Eh? Ah no hay problema, yo puedo cargarlo"

"insisto, tómelo como mi paga ante este favor" dijo el con una sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos que extrañamente puso algo nerviosa a la ninja medico

"E-está bien, gracias" dijo ella pasándole la pila de papeles, y caminando en dirección hacia la oficina de la Hokage

Luego de unos minutos llegaron a dar con la puerta de la oficina que se encontraba cerrada

"esperen un momento aquí, yo les avisare para que puedan entrar" dijo ella golpeando levemente la puerta y pasando a la oficina dejando solos a nuestros personajes principales

"Hanabi-san, ¿me podrías hacer un favor?" dijo el de la nada sorprendiendo un poco a la Hyuga

"claro, que es" dijo ella algo nerviosa

"veras… quisiera pedirte que esperaras aquí mientras hablo con la Hokage"

"¿eh? ¿Y porque no puedo entrar?"

"Lo que pasa es que debo tratar unos temas algo delicados con la Hokage, y pienso que sería mejor si te quedaras aquí hasta que termine, sé que es una molestia después de haberme traído hasta acá, pero la verdad es que me sentiría más cómodo si no oyes lo que le debo decir" dijo el causando una extraña depresión en la joven

"…claro, no hay problema, estaré esperando aquí afuera si me necesitas" dijo ella comenzando a retirarse un poco de donde estaba parada, pero es detenida por una mano que se posa sobre uno de sus hombros y ve al agente que empezó a llevar la pila de papeles con una mano

"gracias Hanabi-san, te prometo que te pagare este favor algún día" dijo el con una gran sonrisa poniendo nerviosa a la chica

"Alex-kun ya puedes pasar_" _dijo la ninja médico que se asomaba por la puerta y llamaba al pelinegro

"ah ya voy Shizune-san" dijo el soltando a la heredera del clan y agarrando la pila de papeles con las dos manos nuevamente

"espérame un momento por favor Hanabi-san" dijo el volteando para mirar a la Hyuga para luego empezar a caminar en dirección a la puerta

* * *

_Flash back: hace __dos__ minutos_

_Dentro de la oficina de la Hokage, podemos encontrar a la sabia y __legendaria apostadora__ rubia ojos miel tomando una de sus ya conocidas fiestas de la tarde_

"_con permiso Tsunade-sama" dijo la ninja medico con una sonrisa que perdió casi de inmediato al ver como la supuesta líder de la aldea parecía encontrarse profundamente dormida, y digo profundamente ya que podía ver a un pequeño puerquito encima del escritorio olfateando a la susodicha en un vano intento de despertarla_

_Ante esto la pelinegra decidió usar una de sus ya muy comunes para ella, tácticas de despertar inmediato_

"_Tsunade-sama, despierte por favor, acabamos de recibir un presente mandado del país del rayo para usted, al parecer son unas botellas de sake de la galería privada de Raikage-sam…" pero no llego a terminar su oración debido a que había sido agarrada por una rubia que parecía haber sido revivida en un instante_

"_¡donde!, __¿__donde está el sake__?__ ¿ese legendario sake en verdad está aquí?" decía la Hokage que poseía una cara soñadora en el momento que su discípula le hacía con una sonrisa un gesto negatorio, a lo cual la rubia cambiaba su gesto y comenzaba a salirle venas resaltadas en la cabeza y comenzaba a apretar con gran fuerza los hombros de su discípula_

"_¿qué clase de broma de mal gusto es esta Shizune?" decía con una mirada macabra la líder de la aldea a lo cual ella solo la miro con una mirada de reproche_

"_Tsunade-sama, no debería ya haber terminado de leer y sellar los documentos que le había dejado en la mesa hace una hora, en vez de estar durmiendo a esta hora" decía con cierto enojo el cual causo que la Hokage pasara a estar de enojada a nerviosa_

"_Ah, bueno, yo estaba tomando un pequeño descanso para seguir trabajando" dijo ella algo nerviosa al haber sido atrapada de esa forma por su alumna_

"_algunas cosas nunca cambian" suspiro algo cansada la pelinegra recordando algo importante "Tsunade-sama ese chico que vino ayer a la aldea vino a hablar con usted"_

"_¿mmm? Y te dijo que me quiere decir"_

"_no, pero supongo que será importante" _

"… _hazlo pasar Shizune" ordeno volviendo a sentarse a su escritorio y tomando una actitud seria_

"_Alex-kun ya puedes pasar" dijo ella que había abierto la puerta y asomado la cabeza hacia el pasillo_

Fin del flash back

* * *

La Hokage tenía una extraña expresión al ver a entrar al chico a la oficina, él se había percatado de eso y no entendía porque tenía ese gesto en su cara, aunque a la ninja medico parecía no extrañarle esa expresión

"¿pasa algo Hokage-sama?" decía el chico inocentemente de lo que ocurría

"esos papeles son…" señalo con un dedo temblorosamente la líder de la aldea

"ah, estos son los documentos que le traía Shizune-san a usted, me ofrecí a cargárselos como paga al traerme hasta su oficina, ¿algún problema?"

"ah, ah ninguno" dijo ella que bajaba el rostro y adoptaba una actitud deprimente, lo cual llego a asustar un poco al pelinegro

"Shizune-san, ¿qué le pasa a la Hokage?" decía el chico totalmente confundido

"no es nada de qué preocuparse Alex-kun, ella solo está algo cansada eso es todo" dijo ella algo divertida

"¿y a que viniste a hablar mocoso?" dijo la líder de la aldea, que al fin había comenzado a adoptar un tono serio, lo cual el chico empezó a imitar

"si, he venido a informarle lo que he descubierto sobre los atentados"

"entonces adelante, te oigo" dijo ella dándole permiso para hablar

"si, al parecer la razón por la que aparecieron los _Heartless_ en su aldea, es por una alteración en el medio natural y espiritual que lleva ya un tiempo presente en estas tierras"

"¿natural y espiritual?"

"si vera, el día de hoy fui a los sitios donde aparecieron por primera vez, no pude encontrar ningún agente químico que fuera causante de traerlos, tanto por vía aérea como terrestre no encontré rastros de algún virus o bacteria que los trajera hasta la aldea"

"ya veo" dijo ella no tan convencida de lo que decía

"tampoco pude sentir o encontrar algún rastro de energía oscura que fuera capaz de traerlos aquí de golpe, por lo que supongo que esto ya lleva un tiempo sucediendo, pero en menor escala"

"eso es imposible, si esas cosas ya hubieran aparecido antes, entonces yo ya estaría enterada"

"creo que me interprete mal, lo que quise decir es que la causa de que ellos aparezcan lleva ya un tiempo activa, sin embargo, los _Heartless _solo comenzaron a aparecer en estos días, eso me hace suponer que la causa o motivo ha comenzado a ganar fuerza en estos últimos días por algún motivo que desconozco"

"y ¿según tu cual sería la **causa** de que ellos aparezcan ahora?"

"mi teoría es que algo o alguien deber estar cambiando el equilibrio natural del mundo, pienso esto porque en el sitio donde me los enfrente por primera vez cuando llegue a la aldea encontré un rastro de energía inusual, que no tenía que ver en nada con los _Heartless_ o conmigo, algo diferente a lo normal"

"y ¿cómo crees que esa persona esté haciendo lo que dices?"

"eso quería preguntarle a usted Hokage-sama"

"¿uh?" dijo quedando un poco aturdida

"vera, yo no conozco mucho sobre este país ni los otros, pero usted es la líder de esta aldea ¿no es así? Eso quiere decir que usted estará informada sobre las novedades que ocurren en los países ¿o me equivoco?"

"bueno, algo así…"

"usted sabe si en estos años, ha habido algún evento o suceso importante, como la desaparición de espíritus o deidades importantes"

"¿espíritus dices?"

"si, pienso que el que está causando esto, está apoderándose de deidades importantes, me refiero a seres poderosos y renombrados en estas tierras, y los estuviera aprisionando en un sitio sellando sus energías, bueno es solo una suposición, aunque es lo mas posible en estos casos"

Hubo un incómodo silencio en el que el chico pudo notar como la Hokage y su asistente comenzaban a ponerse algo tensas, cosa que hizo al chico pensar que había acertado en sus sospechas

"Tsunade-sama usted cree que..." decía la pupila mirando atemorizada a su maestra

"si, es posible que sean ellos… ciertamente era extraño pensar que apoderarse de los _Bijuus_ no traería alguna consecuencia al mundo"

"esto… ¿de qué están hablando?" dijo el confuso al no conocer la situación

"hace unos tres años… una organización criminal llamada Akatsuki ha estado cazando y apoderándose de los _Bijuus_ en las aldeas, desconocemos que es lo que quieren hacer con ellos ni su ubicación exacta, están conformados por puros ninjas desertores rango s, son demasiado peligrosos y no pararan hasta haber reunido a todos los _Bijuus_"

"ya veo… y exactamente ¿qué son los _Bijuus_?"

"los _Bijuus_ son criaturas demoniacas que se encontraban repartidas entre las 5 aldeas ninja, poseen un chakra enorme y una forma animal, cada uno de ellos tienen un gran tamaño y suelen ser denominados por el número de colas que tienen"

"¿número de colas? ¿es que tienen más de una?" dijo este impresionado por la existencia de dichas criaturas

"si, son nueve _Bijuus_ en total y cada uno tiene un numero de colas que las diferencian de las otras, el más poderoso de ellos es el _Kyubi_ o como también lo llamamos, el zorro de nueve colas"

"¿y estos _Bijuus_ donde se encuentran? ¿es que están sueltos por ahí o que?"

"hace muchos años el primer Hokage de la aldea Harishama Senju sello a los nueve _Bijuus_ en los cuerpos de varios ninjas para así evitar que siguieran causando caos, después repartió a todos los _Bijuus_ entre las cinco aldeas, dos _Bijuus_ para la aldea de la arena, dos para la aldea del rayo, dos para la aldea de la lluvia, otros dos para la aldea de la roca, y finalmente Harishama designo al contenedor del nueve colas, como miembro de nuestra aldea, eso ya fue hace décadas y durante años los _Bijuus_ han sido pasados de contenedor a contenedor, para así poder mantener el equilibrio entre las naciones y el orden"

"entiendo… esa organización Akatsuki, ha estado capturando los _Bijuus_ por alguna razón, es posible que ellos sean la causa de estos sucesos…" decía el joven chico que intentaba encontrar relación entre sus problemas y esa organización hasta que recordó algo importante

"disculpe Hokage-sama, ¿a cuántos _Bijuus_ han capturado akatsuki hasta ahora?"

"… Pues hasta donde sabemos han llegado a capturar a seis _Bijuus_, aún no han podido capturar al _Rokubi_, _Hachibi_ y al _Kyubi_, pero sospechamos que irán o ya han ido por _Rokubi_, luego suponemos que irán por los otros dos, nosotros no permitiremos que se lo lleven a él como a los demás, él es un miembro de la aldea, ¡y mientras siga siendo la Hokage no dejare que le pongan una mano encima!" dijo ella con gran decisión

"pero ahora mismo ¿Dónde está el que lleva al _Kyubi_?, está fuera de la aldea verdad"

"... Si, salió de misión con su equipo y otros ninjas en busca de una persona" dijo ella sorprendida de que el supiera eso

"ahora lo entiendo, eso explica ese rastro que encontré al principio… Hokage-sama, es crucial que no deje que sea capturado, si mi teoría es cierta, si akatsuki llega a capturar a todos los _Bijuus_, sufrirán una invasión a gran escala de _Heartless_, no sé si ellos lo hacen a conciencia, pero será mejor que se les detenga"

"¡Por supuesto! Los detendremos a toda costa" dijo ella golpeando su escritorio con su puño

"qué bueno es saberlo… bueno hay otra cosa de la que quería hablarle"

"¿qué es niño?"

"Al parecer tendré que adelantar mi partida un poco, me iré mañana por la mañana" dijo con una gran sonrisa "al parecer los _Heartless_ aparecieron por que el contenedor de esta aldea se alejó demasiado, pienso que estos _Bijuus_ deben ser algún tipo de contención, pero mientras no capturen a los que restan no creo que vuelvan a aparecer, volveré a Novaterra y buscare información para ayudarlos, ahora mismo no hay nada más que yo pueda hacer"

Las dos mujeres se miraron entre ellas y mostraron un poco de preocupación, sin embargo la mayor de ellas miro al chico a los ojos, y con seguridad accedió

"está bien, te puedes marchar mañana, solamente te pido que no causes problema alguno para la aldea en el futuro, si fuera ese el caso, no tendría más opción que darte a caza" dijo ella algo confianzuda a lo cual el joven respondió de la misma manera

"no se preocupe, si quisiera hacerle daño a su aldea lo haría ahora, si ese fuera el caso obviamente"

Ambos se miraban desafiantemente sin ceder terreno, asustando un poco a la ninja medico presente y a un pequeño puerquito

Pasaban los minutos y la Hyuga seguía esperando parada al otro lado de la puerta, con la mirada en el piso, la Hyuga se mantenía pensativa debido a todo lo que había pasado en el día, ciertamente el ver a su padre admitiendo ser incapaz de vencer al chico, la dejo algo choqueada

"_En verdad lo supero, a mi padre__,__ quien se supone es el más fuerte del clan, y más aún, él dijo que no había peleado con toda su fuerza, además de que también parece muy misterioso, la forma en la que habla, sus técnicas, y su forma de ser, tan tranquilo… me pregunto si__.._" se decía a sí misma la Hyuga al momento en el que paraba de pensar al ver como el joven agente salía del despacho con una sonrisa extraña

"¿paso algo Alex-san?" dijo ella extrañada por la expresión que tenía el chico

"eh, a no es nada Hanabi, cosas mías…" dijo él con las manos detrás de las cabezas "hey ya se está haciendo algo tarde, te parece si nos devolvemos a tu casa, es que ahora me acaba de dar hambre"

"pero si comimos apenas hace tres horas" exclamo sorprendida

"pero tengo hambre, además, tuve que pelear con tu padre y eso en verdad me dejo algo cansado, no me puedes culpar por eso" dijo cambiando un poco el ánimo de la joven

"está bien, pero la hora de la cena será dentro de dos horas así que si quieres comer, tendrás que hacerlo en alguna tienda o restaurante" dijo a modo de reproche

"que buena idea Hanabi-san, que te parece si vamos a ese lugar que mencionaste antes, creo que era Ichiraku ramen ¿no?, vamos a comer allá ¿te parece?" dijo él con una gran sonrisa

"¡Eh!, pero yo no tengo hambre" dijo moviendo sus brazos en forma negatoria lo cual el joven agente ignoro y agarro el brazo de la pequeña arrastrándola fuera el edificio

"venga, no te preocupes que será divertido" dijo él con una sonrisa que extrañamente parecía sospechosa mientras la pequeña intentaba en vano salir de ese agarre

* * *

_-Lugar: Aldea de Konoha, Tienda de Ichiraku Ramen_

Eran ya como las cinco de la tarde, cuando ambos chicos yacían sentados detrás del mostrador del local de ramen, el solo se mostraba sonriente esperando a que el señor trajera las ordenes, por otra parte la joven permanecía muy callada, en parte porque era la primera vez que comía algo ahí, y también por la presencia del chico sentado junto a ella, para la pequeña era difícil explicar su situación actual, de lo único que estaba segura era que ese chico le ponía los pelos de punta, no sabía casi nada sobre él o sus objetivos, y aun así ese chico podía mantenerse así de tranquilo y despreocupado como si ni la peor catástrofe fuera capaz de siquiera afectarlo, era un misterio total para ella, y eso solo causaba que ella sintiera esa curiosidad sobre él.

"Aquí tienen que disfruten" dijo el señor sirviéndole los dos tazones ramen a cada uno de los chicos

"muchas gracias señor"

"no es nada chico, es un placer para mí que las personas coman mi comida" decía el dueño mientras con un paño limpiaba un tazon de ramen recien lavado, al momento en que se fijaba en la pequeña niña "oiga señorita ¿no es usted la hermana de Hinata-chan?" decía el señor causando un pequeño sobresalto en la pequeña

"esto... sí, soy su hermana menor oji-san" dijo la pequeña con la voz un poco baja causando que el señor soltara una carcajada confundiendo al chico

"lo sabía, excepto por tu pelo, eres idéntica a tu hermana"

"¿usted conoce a su hermana oji-san?" dijo el chico que acababa de tomar los palillos para empezar a comer

"como no, ella es una de mis clientes regulares, suele comer aquí cada vez que termina su entrenamiento con su equipo, es una persona muy amable y tranquila, a veces me sorprende que alguien como ella sea una ninja, aunque lo digo en el buen sentido claro está" decía el señor alegremente

La joven Hyuga luego de oír eso miro su plato de comida y volvió a mantenerse callada, esto no pasó desapercibido para el chico el cual solo atino a seguir sonriendo

"bueno ya no los interrumpo más, disfruten de la comida" el señor mientras se retiraba a la parte de atrás de la tienda

"Itadakimasu" decía el joven que empezaba a comer felizmente el plato de fideos "¡esto esta muy bueno!" decía él con estrellitas en los ojos

"¿Por qué no comes Hanabi-san?, se te va a enfriar el ramen ¿sabes?"

"eh ah no, es que ya te dije que no tengo hambre" decía la pequeña con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa al momento en el que un gruñido emergía de su estómago causándole un sonrojo de vergüenza al momento en el que el chico comenzaba a reírse

"eres mala mintiendo Hanabi-san" decía el que con el plato medio lleno paro de comer y suspiro por un momento "¿quieres preguntarme algo verdad?"

La chica en ese momento tuvo un pronunciado sobresalto que causo otra sonrisa al chico

"has estado muy callada desde que salimos de la casa del clan, puedo entender que como no nos conocemos mucho no hablemos tanto, pero también he notado que te has puesto muy nerviosa, ¿será que acaso ahora te doy miedo por haber vencido a tu padre?" Dijo el chico a manera de juego, pudiendo leer las reacciones de la muchacha con facilidad

"n-no es eso, es solo que me impresionaste un poco nada más" dijo ella que negaba rápidamente esa pregunta para luego quedarse callada y nerviosamente empezaba a comer el ramen

"¿mi padre dijo la verdad al decir que no peleaste en serio contra él?" dijo ella esperando la respuesta algo preocupada

"… así es, la verdad pensaba que podría tener un buen calentamiento al enfrentarme contra él, pero la verdad es que creo que lo sobrestimé un poco" dijo el con una gran seriedad provocándole un trago amargo a la muchacha

"ya veo…" dijo ella causando un silencio incomodo que rompió rápidamente el chico

"aunque, si el señor Hyuga estuviera en un combate de vida o muerte conmigo, tal vez si hubiera tenido oportunidad contra mí, y quien sabe, tal vez la próxima vez no me sea tan sencillo" dijo él con una gran sonrisa confundiendo a la Hyuga que no entendía lo que decía el chico

"las personas como yo o el señor Hyuga, al verse superados por un oponente de forma abrumadora, suelen volverse mucho más fuertes de lo que eran, es algo así como nuestro orgullo de guerreros"

"orgullo, pero mi padre dice que un ninja no debe tener pensamientos como el orgullo o la avaricia si quiere ser fuerte, solo el deseo y la voluntad para cumplir con el trabajo es necesario para nosotros los ninjas"

"no hablo de ese orgullo Hanabi-san" dijo con algo de seriedad "me refiero al orgullo que tenemos muchos, del querer proteger a los que nos importan, de tener la fuerza suficiente para vencer cualquier obstáculo, y para no rendirnos ante los que nos someten" dijo el chico jugando un poco con los fideos de su platillo

"pero aun con eso, un ninja no puede vencer a otro limpiamente si este lo supera en inteligencia, fuerza, ninjutsu y habilidad, eso es algo que todo el mundo sabe" dijo la Hyuga con una mirada pesimista

"te equivocas" dijo el algo molesto "en un combate verdadero no importa la fuerza, las técnicas u otras de esas cosas, los peleadores verdaderos siempre salen victoriosos si su voluntad de no perder es superior a la de su oponente"

"la voluntad… de no perder"

"jeje pero no te preocupes tanto, si te entrenas bien te volverás mucho más fuerte que el" dijo el terminando su plato de ramen

"pero ¿algún día me volveré tan fuerte…como para vencerte a ti Alex?" dijo ella en voz alta asustando un poco al chico

Al terminar la frase el chico termino un poco desubicado, pues jamás se esperó esa pregunta de su pequeña guía, la verdad era que no sabía que decir pues no quería decepcionar a la pequeña, y tampoco era muy bueno al momento de mentir, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, quedo mudo ante los ojos de la pequeña que extrañamente mostraban determinación y convicción, no muy común en una niña de esa edad, lo cual por algún motivo le dio algo de seguridad al joven agente

"por supuesto, si te entrenas seriamente y con gran entusiasmo seguro que en algunos años podremos tener un buen combate" sonrió el chico dándole algo de seguridad a la pequeña "pero te lo advierto, yo no soy alguien sencillo de vencer, tendrás que entrenarte cincuenta veces más duro para querer alcanzarme" dijo el echando la cabeza para atrás

"¿EH?, eso es imposible" dijo ella exaltada como una niña pequeña

"jajaja, tal vez tengas razón, si fueras a Novaterra sería diferente, aunque bueno solo los agentes como yo sabemos cómo llegar, así que es imposible" dijo sin dejar de reírse causando algo de enojo en la pequeña

_¡FLASH!_

"¿¡_qué rayos_!?" Dijo el al sentir un gran escalofrió por el cuerpo y fijar su mirada hacia una dirección en concreto "_esta sensación, y el aura oscura… no puedo equivocarme_"

"¿pasa algo?" dijo la pequeña que se confundió ante la súbita reacción del chico hace unos segundos

"han vuelto… los _Heartless _han vuelto" dijo el algo nervioso para luego ser llamado por un pequeño ser

"hay problemas, hay problemas giru" dijo el robot saltando hacia el hombro del joven con gran nerviosismo

"¿¡Giru donde están ahora!?" dijo el joven alarmado

"se encuentran a pocos kilómetros, su número está aumentando rápidamente"

"no hay tiempo que perder, ¡Hanabi rápido hay que irnos ya!" dijo el joven luego de gritarle al señor que ya se iba y dejaba el dinero en el mesón "rápido"

"si, ya voy" dijo la joven al fin terminando el plato y siguiendo al chico que había empezado a correr hacia la calle

* * *

_-Lugar: Casa del clan Hyuga_

En un complejo de la aldea, más exactamente en la casa de los Hyuga tenía lugar un pequeño escándalo, y por escándalo me refiero a ataque y por pequeño me refiero a grande, varios _Heartless_ se mantenían atacando a varios de los ninjas Hyuga que se defendían contra ellos, aunque la tenían difícil pues los _Heartless_ eran rápidos e inmunes a las técnicas de los Hyuga, en un rincón del patio se podía ver a unas mujeres que habían terminado arrinconadas por un grupo de _Heartless_ que amenazaban con devorarlas

"¡que alguien nos ayude por favor!" dijo una de las mujeres asustada viendo como los _Heartless_ estaban a punto de lanzarse contra ellas cosa que no tardaron en hacer

"¡KYAAAAAAAHHH!"

_¡__**KAITEN**__! _

Un joven Hyuga, de tez blanca y cabello largo color marron, con la bandana de ninja de Konoha en su frente, poniéndose enfrente de las mujeres y realizando la técnica defensiva de los Hyuga mando a volar a todos los _Heartless_ que se encontraban cerca, para luego dejar de girar y dirigirse hacia las mujeres rápidamente

"¿se encuentran bien todas?"

"si, gracias por salvarnos Neji-san" dijo una de las mujeres agradeciéndole al ninja peli marrón, que llevaba sus características ropas de entrenamiento

"será mejor que salgan de aquí, esas cosas siguen apareciendo al azar y no podremos protegerlos a todos por siempre" dijo el mirando a todos lados en busca de alguna amenaza posible y mostrando un pasaje secreto oculto en los arbustos que llevaba a la calle "Keika, por favor encárgate de sacarlas de aquí" le dijo él a la mujer de la rama secundaria

"entiendo, Neji por favor encárgate de proteger al señor Hyuga y a todos en el clan"

"si, no te preocupes lo haré" dijo él con confianza mientras veía como la última de ellas salía por el pasaje, para luego rápidamente camuflajear la salida para que esas cosas no la encontraran

"aquí voy" dijo el empezando a saltar por el techo de la casa del clan en busca de personas que lo necesitaran

No muy lejos de ahí, se encontraba también peleando Kou Hyuga contra un pequeño grupo de _Heartless_ usando toda su habilidad para esquivar a cada uno y acertar cada lanzamiento de shurikens y kunais posibles, claro que los _Heartless_ no caían siempre con recibir algunos kunais y estos empezaban a adquirir velocidad haciéndole más difícil acertar

"¿Dónde rayos esta ese niño cuando se le necesita?" dijo él para luego rápidamente esquivar a uno que se había lanzado contra él y rápidamente pateándolo con gran fuerza mandándolo a chocar contra la pared haciendo que se esfumara en el aire

Otros dos _Heartless_ se acercaron rápidamente contra el por lo cual el realizo un gran salto con todas sus fuerzas quedando suspendido a unos metros del suelo en el aire, para luego sacar dos shurikens y lanzarlo contra los _Heartless_ los cuales los esquivaron por poco, pero sin darse cuenta de que cada uno tenía un papel explosivo amarrado junto a ellos causando una explosión que los mando a volar lejos acabando con ambos, mientras el ninja aterrizaba rápidamente en el suelo

"no hay tantos como la última vez pero aun así son difíciles de vencer" dijo el algo cansado

Una explosión diferente atrae la atención del ninja, quien rápidamente corre en dirección hacia el lugar de esta

Más fue su sorpresa al ver varios cuerpos de ninjas inconscientes en el piso y al líder del clan de pie y mal herido en posición de combate

"¡Hiashi-sama!" dijo él para luego comenzar a correr en dirección a su líder, el cual al percatarse de su presencia reacciono asustado

"¡no vengas! ¡es peligroso!" pero lo que dijo fue en vano al ver como una sombra pasaba muy cerca del líder del clan en dirección hacia el ninja

"que rayo-"

No pudo terminar de decir la frase al ser mandado contra una de las paredes de la casa, destruyéndola totalmente, mientras este intentaba levantarse pudo ver a lo que lo había mandado lejos

Su reacción fue de sorpresa al ver como un monstruo de piel negra y cuerpo rechoncho que lo miraba lascivamente, mientras sostenía con una de sus manos un shurikens enorme que hacia girar rápidamente generando una fuerte corriente de aire

"esa cosa acabo con todos los ninjas de la rama secundaria y primaria, ¡argh!" dijo el con un quejido y sosteniéndose el área abdominal "incluso a Hiashi-sama le es difícil pelear, no me puedo quedar aquí tirado" dijo usando todo gramo de fuerza de voluntad que poseía para poder levantarse y reactivar su jutsu ocular que había perdido al recibir el golpe

El _Heartless_ gigante empezaba a hacer pequeños saltos de un lado al otro mientras observaba al ninja moribundo

"¡gwroahhh!"

Gruño el _Heartless _lanzando el shuriken con gran fuerza generando un sonido cortante

_¡KAITEN!_

Dijo rápidamente el líder del clan mientras en un rápido movimiento se ponía al frente del ataque de la criatura y lo repelía con su técnica

"Hiashi-sama, ¿se encuentra bien?"

"hai, solo estoy algo aturdido, no pensé que esas cosas fueran a atacar dentro de la casa del clan, ni el _Hakkekoushou_ ni el_ Hakkeshou: Rokujuu Yonshou_ le han hecho daño" decía mientras una expresión de cansancio era obvia en su rostro

"¿donde estará ese mocoso?, yo creía que encargarse de esto era su trabajo"

"¡a quien llamas mocoso ojos claros!"

Se puede ver a un grupo de _Heartless_ siendo eliminados mandados por los aires por una fuerte explosion, al mismo tiempo que una silueta manda a volar a la criatura de una patada voladora, haciéndola chocar contra una de las paredes del complejo

"pero que rayos-"

"¿se encuentran bien los dos?" dijo el agente apareciendo súbitamente al lado de los dos Hyuga

"Así que por fin llegaste niño" bufo el mostrando más rabia que alegría al verlo ahí

"veo que no se encuentra de humor señor"

"solo mira como estoy"

"… buen punto"

En ese momento suena un gran estruendo y se puede ver a la criatura de ojos blancos y extremidades largas saliendo de entre los escombros con una gran mirada de enojo, perturbando a ambos Hyuga heridos

"que extraño, ¿porque el _Heartless_ tiene ojos como los suyos?"

"¿que dijiste joven Alex?" pregunto alarmado por el significado de las palabras del chico

"sus ojos…"dijo el señalando a la criatura que se mantenía jadeante y con una mirada sádica hacia los Hyuga y sobre todo al agente "los _Heartless_ normales suelen tener los ojos amarillos pero ese tiene ojos plateados, muy parecidos a los suyos y además" explicaba mientras adoptaba una posición de ofensiva agarrando la _Keyblade_ con ambas manos en espera "ese símbolo en su pecho quiere decir que es un_ Emblem__Heartless_" musito las últimas palabras en bajo para luego hacer un gran salto en dirección al _Heartless_

El _Heartless _que lo esperaba impaciente también salto hacia él y con una de sus grandes garras lanzo un zarpazo hacia el joven, este simplemente bloqueo el golpe poniendo la _Keyblade_ al frente y retrocediendo un poco debido a la fuerza del ataque

El agente al aterrizar en el piso rápidamente cambio su postura de ataque tomando la Keyblade con la mano derecha, para comenzar a reunir energía en su mano izquierda, y luego dar un salto quedando a varios metros de altura por encima del _Heartless_

_¡EMBER! _

dijo el pelinegro invocando decenas de esferas de fuego en dirección al _Heartless__,_ quien invocando un enorme shuriken la uso para bloquear su ataque, el agente aprovechando su movimiento se desvanecio en el aire para luego reaparecer rápidamente detrás del _Heartless_

"aquí termina" dijo tomando la empuñadura de la _Keyblade_ y lanzando un rápido golpe a su espalda

_¡CLANK!_

"¿_pero qué_?" fue lo único que pensó antes de esquivar un arañazo del _Heartless_

"GRWAARR"

El _Heartless_ encolerizado comenzó a atacar al pelinegro con sus garras, quien solo esquivaba los ataques sin esfuerzo alguno

Por otra parte los miembros del clan Hyuga seguían combatiendo a los _Heartless_ y ya habían comenzado a dominarlos completamente, en otro sitio se podía ver al señor Hyuga recostado en una de las paredes poco destruidas que quedaban en el complejo del clan, siendo cuidado por el Chunin del bouke

"¿se encuentra bien Hiashi-sama?"

"hai, no te preocupes, solo necesito reposar un poco argh" decía aun algo adolorido por la herida

"¡padre!"

Ambos Hyuga pudieron ver como aparecía la pequeña heredera, corriendo de uno de las cortinas de humo que se habían formado por la batalla

"padre ¿te encuentras bien? ¿estás herido?" pregunto alarmada la pequeña Hyuga al llegar al lado de su padre

"estoy bien hija, ¿que paso contigo?, no estabas junto al joven Alex como te lo pedí"

"si padre, lleve a Alex-san a la torre como pediste, pero de pronto cuando comíamos ramen, sonó una alarma de su chaqueta y salió corriendo hacia acá" dijo ella un poco agitada para luego escuchar una explosión, "al llegar a la mansión me dijo que te buscara, dijo que iba a encargarse de esto el mismo"

La pequeña Hyuga saco de uno de los bolsillos de su equipo ninja, unas vendas médica y empezó a tratar el brazo herido de su padre, mientras Kou vigilaba que no se acercaran más _Heartless_ hacia ellos

"pero ¿el podrá con eso?" soltó al aire el señor Hyuga algo preocupado, ambos Hyuga presentes se sorprendieron por el comentario del que se suponía era el temido y poderoso líder del clan Hyuga "esa cosa acabo con medio clan en menos de una hora, me pregunto si él será capaz de vencerlo"

"tú conoces su fuerza padre" dijo la pequeña Hyuga parando de ajustar las vendas y mirando fijamente a su padre "él es diferente a todos, mira hacia adelante sin arrepentimiento ni temor, sus ideales son muy extraños pero aun así, es alguien de admirar y no permitirá que nadie más sea lastimado, porque ese es su trabajo, estoy segura que lo vencerá" exclamo sin ninguna duda mirando al sitio donde se encontraba el pelinegro

Sinceramente ella era incapaz de ver varios de los movimientos que realizaba el pelinegro, pero eso en vez de inquietarla, por dentro tenía un extraño sentimiento de emoción, como si estuviera viendo algo increíble y único

"Hanabi-sama tiene razón Hiashi-sama, aunque no sabemos mucho de él, creo que podemos confiar en el por ahora, le debemos la vida" dijo el serio Chunin del bouke

"…_ya veo, así que esta es tu fuerza niño_" se dijo el mismo mientras trataba de seguir el combate de alta velocidad que mantenía el joven

Por el lado del pelinegro, el combate se estaba alargando mucho, el _Heartless_ no había bajado el ritmo de su ataque, no es que le fuera difícil esquivar los ataques del _Heartless_, pero dentro suyo, algo le decía que los golpes que lanzaban eran de por sí muy peligrosos, no sabía porque, pero el estilo que usaba o aparentaba el _Heartless_ tener le era realmente familiar, sabía que era riesgoso pero no podía echarse para atrás

"_no quería llegar a usarla…, pero si quiero evitar más desastres, tendré que usar esta forma_"

"ya me estas aburriendo _Heartless_, terminare esto y luego me voy a cenar" dijo luego de alejarse unos metros del _Heartless_ y tomando la _Keyblade_ con su mano, dirigió un fuerte golpe hacia el suelo, tardo un par de segundos para que un torrente de fuego saliera del piso y rodeara tanto al _Heartless_ como al agente, mientras que los que vieron esto como seria normalmente actuaron asustados

_¡__GYAAAAAAHHHHHH__!_

Pasaron como 20 segundos en el que el torrente de fuego salía despedido hasta el cielo, hasta que comenzara a deshacerse por partes hasta quedar completamente desecho, en el cielo se pudo ver como algo brillante salía despedido hacia el cielo, el chico solo yacía sentado dentro del circulo de grama quemada, con una mirada perdida en el piso y con uno que otro rasguño en su ropa

Rápidamente los Hyuga que se encontraban más cerca de él se le aproximaron para ver su estado, siendo Kou el primero en llegar con el siendo seguido por Hanabi y su padre quien se apoyaba en su hija para poder caminar

"¿te encuentras bien chico?" dijo el ninja aun algo aturdido por su técnica

"hai, no pasa nada, solo estoy cansado eso es todo" dijo él a manera somnolienta

"¿que paso con el _Heartless?_ ¿acabaste con él?"

"si, es que se puso aburrido pelear con él, así que acabe con el combate de a golpe, como suelo acostumbrar" dijo vagamente sin dejar de mirar al suelo

De golpe se levantó del piso y miro seriamente al líder del clan

"señor Hiashi, puedo hablar con usted en su despacho... o bueno, lo que quede de el"

"… claro, vayamos ahora mismo"

"¿podemos comer primero antes? Es que tengo mucha hambre de nuevo" dijo el pelinegro cambiando su semblante drásticamente a una tonta sonrisa, poniendo sus manos atrás de la cabeza, provocando un silencio incomodo

"¿¡Cómo puedes pensar en comida en un momento así!?" Soltó muy enojada la pequeña Hyuga de pelo marrón mientras veía como este se ponía entre nervioso y asustado debido a su actitud regañona

"vamos vamos, cálmate un poco, ese ramen que comimos en Ichiraku no me lleno del todo, y yo siempre pienso mejor con el estómago lleno"

"glotón"

"¿¡EH!? No soy un glotón, es solo que la comida de aquí es muy buena, no me puedes culpar de eso"

"primero vamos a organizarnos un poco, hay que ver cuántos fueron los daños provocados por el combate y ver si alguien más está herido, luego comeremos" dijo el siempre centrado líder del clan mientras trataba de alejarse en busca de los miembros del clan

"¡ah padre ten cuidado!" dijo la pequeña preocupada que veía al líder del clan cojeando y con una expresión de dolor en su rostro, el agente también noto esto, y sin ningún arrepentimiento se le acerco

"cómase esto señor Hyuga" dándole entrega de una pequeña semilla color verde

"¿qué es eso?"

"es una _Senzu Bean_, es la última que me quedaba, le servirá para curarse de su heridas, cómala y vera que toda herida se ira de su cuerpo" dijo él para luego alejarse hacia otra parte de la casa

Pasaron varios segundos en los que el miro la semilla, ¿podría una cosa con apariencia tan simple eliminar sus heridas?, ¿habría algún truco en esto? Quién sabe, lo único que sabía era que hasta ahora ese chico no le había mentido

"yo también iré a ver el estado de todo, veré si puedo ayudar en algo" dijo ella que rápidamente salió corriendo en dirección hacia donde se había ido el pelinegro

"si me permite señor, yo también iré a ayudar a los del clan" dijo el Chunin buscando el permiso de su líder

"… hai, ve con ellos, yo los alcanzare en un momento" dijo autorizándolo y llevando a su boca la semilla que le dio el agente

"_solo ha estado dos días acá, pero ya ha cambiado a esos dos_" pensó con algo de risa el líder del clan mientras pasado los segundos notaba como sus heridas se cerraban y recuperaba el resto de sus fuerzas "_yo también he cambiado_"

* * *

Fin del capítulo 7


	9. Cap 08: Nuevos objetivos

Capítulo 8: Nuevos objetivos, decisión tomada

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 069: Bijuura_

_-Lugar: Aldea De Konoha, Casa del Clan Hyuga, o bueno… restos de la casa_

Ha sido ya más de una hora desde el incidente de los _Heartless_, varios ninjas médicos e incluso la Hokage misma habían ido a ver el estado de la casa del clan, ellos se encargaron de todos los civiles y ninjas del clan que habían sido heridos y o sufrido trastornos psicológicos causados por el suceso, la Hokage fue a hablar con el líder del clan para saber el número de bajas que habían experimentados, tuvo una sorpresa al ver como este no presentaba ninguna herida significante, si viendo que todos los ninjas presentes se encontraban abatidos o con heridas serias, antes de que se creara una mala suposición Hiashi le explico a Tsunade él como el agente le había dado una semilla verde que al comérsela curo todas sus heridas, tuvo suerte Hiashi de que la Hokage ya hubiera visto esta semilla y su forma de actuar

Media hora después se encontraban reunidos la Hokage, el líder del clan Hyuga Hiashi, y nuestro extraño protagonista el agente Alex Vanegas, ambos líderes expectantes a lo que les tuviera que decir

"Gracias a ambos por tomarse las molestias de venir, les pedí una audiencia a ambos porque hay algo importante que he de decirles, algo concerniente a lo que paso esta noche"

"tengo mucho trabajo que hacer niño, di lo que tengas que decir rápido" pregunto un poco malhumorada la líder de la aldea

"si, primero que nada señor Hyuga, ¿ya ha podido saber el número de perdidas exactas durante el ataque?"

"si… en total hemos perdido a tres personas, dos eran ninjas del souke y el otro un miembro del clan distinguido"

"¿no hubieron perdidas en el bouke?"

"afortunadamente no, al parecer varios ninjas pudieron proteger a los civiles, gracias a eso se pudieron disminuir el número de perdidas rápidamente" dijo el no tan conforme de los resultados

"ya veo… ¿y quién era esa persona distinguida?"

"tú ya lo habías conocido, era Hitoki Hyuga" dijo el causando que la expresión del joven agente se alterara mientras la Hokage que había permanecido callada se interesó por el tema

"¿Hitoki murió? Bueno no se le extrañara mucho, ese hombre era desagradable" dijo la única mujer presente con algo de simpleza

"¿usted lo conoció Hokage-sama?" menciono el chico expectante

"si, era un dolor de cabeza, siempre que se le veía, actuaba pretensioso y se hacia el todo poderoso, la verdad no muy fuerte que digamos, eras más habla que acción"

"si, la verdad es que me pareció alguien problemático"

"¿qué tiene que ver el con lo que paso anoche?" dijo el líder del clan algo impaciente

"ah sí, ¿los otros dos miembros del souke eran también problemáticos? ¿o presentaban alguna mala actitud?"

"no, ellos eran tranquilos y no resaltaban mucho, eran ninjas neutros que no actuaban contra nadie si no fuese por una misión, aunque según me dijeron ellos estaban con Hitoki a la hora del ataque"

"entiendo, entonces solo nos queda el tal Hitoki"

"¿A qué quieres llegar con esto chico?" dijo algo ya exasperada la Hokage

"la cosa con la que me enfrente, la que noqueo a todos esos ninjas y dejo mal herido al señor Hyuga, no tengo ninguna duda, era Hitoki" dijo él con mucha seriedad

Ambos líderes se sorprendieron mucho por las palabras, del chico hasta sacarle una rabieta a la Hokage

"¡no digas tonterías chico!, es imposible que esa cosa fuera Hitoki, ¡eso era un monstruo!"

"pero no era tan diferente de Hitoki"

"¿porque supones que esa cosa era Hitoki?, tú mismo dijiste que los _Heartless_ aparecían por la oscuridad en los corazones de la gente, no que esas cosa eran personas" dijo el algo enojado por el habla del chico

"se equivocan, es cierto que dije que los _Heartless_ nacen de la oscuridad pero eso no es así de simple" dijo con una actitud muy seria

"los _Heartless_ nacen de la oscuridad, pero esta primero tiene que provenir de alguien o algo, sentimientos como la tristeza o envidia por si solos no son suficiente para atraerlos, se necesita un verdadero odio e ira para que una persona pudiera llamarlos a _ellos_, cuando alguien invoca a los _Heartless_ sin querer, si no puede dominarlos, termina siendo absorbido por ellos y se convierte en uno de esos gigantes contra lo que el clan Hyuga y yo nos enfrentamos, la prueba más clara de que eso era antes un humano era el sello"

"¿sello?" dijo el Hyuga confuso

"sí, señor Hyuga, estoy seguro de que usted fue capaz de verlo también, en el estómago del _Heartless_ había un sello con forman de corazón color negro y rojo, es el sello que tienen los _Heartless_ que antes eran seres humanos, también conocidos como _Emblem Heartless _

"pero aun así no puedes estar seguro de que Hitoki era el monstruo" dio a recalcar la Hokage

"la verdad es que tengo dos motivos para pensar que fuera él, primero que nada el _Heartless_ era muy diferente a los que ya he combatido, verán los _Heartless_ sean del tipo _Pureblood_ o los del tipo _Emblem _poseen una características en común, todos tienen ojos amarillos"

El líder del clan al escuchar eso tuvo un leve sobresalto

"¡no dirás que!"

"exacto señor Hiashi, el _Heartless_ que derrote allí tenía los ojos blancos o de un violeta muy claro, la verdad no me fije bien del todo, pero estoy casi seguro de que eran los ojos de un Hyuga"

Tanto el señor Hyuga como la Hokage se pusieron tensos

"además cuando combatí al _Heartless,_ la batalla empezó a tornarse más difícil de lo que debió ser, ya que aunque me pusiera en su punto ciego y lo atacara, este podía bloquearme, intente eso varias veces pero nada resultaba, también paso cuando el trataba de atacarme, puso sus garras en forma de lanza como si quisiera atravesarme con ellas, la forma en la que me atacaba denotaba cierto parecido a la del señor Hyuga, puedo también equivocarme, pero creo que el _Heartless_ estaba usando el _Byakugan_"

"¿cuál es la otra razón por la que piensas que era Hitoki?" dijo algo cansada la Hokage

"…bueno, la verdad no lo puedo comprobar, pero la verdad es que Hitoki me parece que es el único candidato a convertirse en _Heartless_, aunque no lo conocí bien, me parece que era arrogante, y muy egoísta, o por lo menos eso me pareció, además de que estoy seguro que me odiaba mucho"

"creí que los _Heartless_ no podían tener sentimientos" dijo el líder Hyuga

"sentimientos buenos, no"

"¿y que harás ahora chico?" dijo la líder de la aldea

El agente miro seriamente a la Hokage y luego al líder del clan, soltó un suspiro de cansancio

"mis planes siguen igual, me devuelvo a Novaterra mañana por la mañana, aún tengo cosas que investigar y me seria de mucha ayuda buscar más _Senzu Bean_, no me gusta no tener una a la mano por si la necesito" dijo el secamente

"¿te vas mañana?" dijo confuso el señor Hyuga

"¡ah cierto! Mañana temprano tengo que volver a la organización, pero no se preocupen, si un _Heartless_ vuelve a atacarlos, yo lo sabré y vendré de inmediato, ¡tienen mi palabra!" dijo el muy confiado chico

"te aconsejo irte lo más temprano que puedas, después de este incidente, los miembros del consejo de Konoha te vigilan, les parece muy extraño que estos incidentes se dieran de esta forma, y se están preguntando sobre tus intenciones en la aldea" dijo la Hokage severamente

"no se preocupe, esos ancianos no me pueden hacer nada a mí, para ellos yo soy intocable" dijo muy tranquilo para luego recordar algo importante "por cierto, tenga cuidado del hombre con el brazo y el ojo tapado" dijo el confundiendo a la Hokage que ya sabía a quién se refería

"ese sujeto también me da mala vibra, su presencia es mucho más oscura que la del mismo Hitoki y me da un mal presentimiento" dijo seriamente para luego sonreír "aunque creo que en verdad lo fastidie esa vez, me da mucha gracia saber que tampoco me puede hacer algo"

"no estés tan seguro chico, de una forma u otra ellos pueden herir a cualquiera, solo necesitan una oportunidad"

"me asegurare de no dárselas" dijo encaminándose a la salida siendo detenido por el líder del clan

"¿adónde vas ahora?"

"…a la casa del clan Hyuga, me gustaría despedirme de algunas personas antes de irme, aunque haya sido solo un día pude conocer a algunas personas amigables, no me molestaría mucho quedarme unos días más, pero bueno, los gajes del oficio"

"que extraño oír eso de un chico de catorce años"

"hey que tengo quince señora, no me subestime"

Mientras el agente y la Hokage discutían sobre cualquier cosa, un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia acechaba al líder del clan

"_Hizashi… hermano_"

* * *

_-Lugar: Aldea De Konoha, Casa del Clan Hyuga_

"capsula de espacio extenso listo, _N-Mod _con carga completa listo, paquete de Rufles a la mitad listo" decía al aire nuestro joven héroe, mientras ordenaba lo que parecía ser una mochila plateada de apariencia metálica y avanzada, este contenía todos los objetos preciados del chico, al terminar su labor el agente apretó lo que parecía ser un botón blanco que sobresalía en el centro de esta, al hacerlo la mochila comenzó a emitir un sonido mecánico y esta sorprendentemente empezó a comprimirse hasta quedar del tamaño de una manzana

"_bien, con esto ya termine de revisar mis pertenencias, al parecer no falta nada, bueno, no es como si sospechara de que alguien fuera lo bastante tonto para meterse a este cuarto a robarme algo_"

_TOCK TOCK_

"pase" dijo el tranquilo mientras se levantaba del piso y se iba a buscar el futon que iba a usar para dormir esa noche

la puerta corrediza se abrió mostrando a un joven de tez clara y ojos claros, con el pelo marrón que le llegaba hasta la cintura y lo llevaba amarrado con una cinta, un camiseta y pantalones blancos, y un cinturón marrón con una tela cubriéndole la parte de arriba de las piernas

"¿porque me dejaste pasar?"

"…porque tocaste la puerta obviamente" dijo el sin muchos rodeos

"¿y si hubiera sido un asesino? O alguien que buscara alguna oportunidad para atacarte y luego torturarte para que le dieras información importante sobre tu dicha organización, ¿qué habrías hecho entonces? Agente"

Hubo un sepulcral silencio durante veinte segundos, en los que el joven se mantenía a espaldas de la persona que había entrado a su habitación, hasta que el joven con una muestra de enojo, se voltio hacia el Hyuga y lo encaro

"tengo muchos motivos por los que te deje entrar, primero que nada, a mí nadie me puede sorprender, excepto cuando estoy dormido claro está, soy de sueño pesado y por eso mis amigos me suelen jugar bromas pesadas como pintarme la cara o algo así, son algo molestos" dijo él para luego tomar un respiro para proseguir

"segundo, tal vez no me creas, pero poseo una habilidad para percibir las energías de las personas, sin son peligrosas o no, o si son extremadamente fuertes, en tu caso tu energía es de nivel C, no eres muy fuerte así que no me preocupe por eso, y pude sentir también que no tenías ninguna intención letal al echarme tu discursito"

"discursito" dijo el Hyuga saliéndole una venita al estilo anime en toda la frente

"y por ultimo… bueno tocaste la puerta, así que pensé que querías decirme algo importante para ti, lo digo porque te tomaste la molestia de venir hacia acá" dijo el algo cansado y con sueño

"entonces si hubiera sido un asesino, tú lo hubieras dejado pasar solo por tocar"

"si fuera un asesino, solo debería matarlo ¿no?" dijo el con una fría sonrisa que llego a perturbar al genio de los Hyuga

"ya veo…"

"como sea, ¿a qué viniste? Necesitas algo de mí o que" dijo el levantándose y poniéndose al frente del Hyuga, el cual era un poco más alto que el

"solo vine a agradecerte"

"¿eh? ¿A mí?" dijo el confundido y señalándose con la mano izquierda

"por proteger a mi prima del castigo de Hitoki-sama"

¿Tu prima…?" Dijo el muchacho confundido hasta que comprendió a lo que se refería "ah, ya veo tu eres primo de Keika-san… ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"me llamo Neji, joven Alex"

"llámame Alex nada más, no me gusta mucho el apelativo de joven, no eres mucho más mayor que yo ¿o me equivoco?"

"en absoluto" dijo el ninja un poco más relajado, lo cual calmo también al agente

"¿y bien? ¿Cómo se encuentra ella?, según supe hubieron muy pocas víctimas, pero no he sabido nada de ella"

"se encuentra bien, los ninjas del bouke y yo pudimos proteger a todos los civiles Hyuga, por lo que no hay de qué preocuparse"

"qué bueno es oír eso, estaba preocupado" dijo para dar un suspiro y dar un sobresalto

"un momento ¿acaso tu eres un ninja del bouke? ¿O me equivoco?"

"no, soy del bouke por parte de mi padre y madre, mi padre era el hermano de Hiashi-sama, mi madre forma parte de otra rama del bouke, mi prima Keika es hija de la hermana de mi madre"

"ya veo, eso quiere decir que también eres primo de Hanabi ¿no? Y de su hermana Hinata"

"es correcto, Hinata-sama, Hanabi-sama y yo somos primos de sangre"

"y también posees una marca del sello como Keika-san, según me dijo Hanabi todos los Hyuga del bouke, ¿me dejarías verla por favor?"

"…supongo" dijo el Hyuga algo inseguro

Lentamente el ninja del bouke fue quitándose su protector ninja, al quitárselo el agente pudo verlo por primera vez claramente, cuatro líneas en forma de cruz con puntas torcida y dos líneas con puntas de gancho en cada extremo de la marca, teniéndola a este en el centro de la frente y siendo de un color azul verdoso

"mmm… ya veo, así que este es el sello del que hablaban, se ve muy sencillo" dijo el poniendo sus manos atrás de su cabeza

"¿¡sencillo dices!?" dijo el Hyuga alzando la voz pero antes de que pudiera reclamar, el agente le hizo con la mano una señal para que se detuviera

"dime Hyuga Neji, ¿te gustaría que te quitara ese sello maldito?"

Surgió un silencio incomodo en el que el ninja miraba confundido al agente aun no creyendo las palabras que había dicho, sin embargo, la mirada que tenía lo hacía pensar que no estaba bromeando

"¿que… dijiste?"

"que si quieres que te quite ese sello de la frente, ¿qué me dices?"

"¡idiota! ¡Este sello está hecho para no desaparecer hasta el momento de mi muerte! es imposible de quitar una vez puesto, no hay forma de que" pero es interrumpido por un confiado pelinegro

"para mí no existen los imposibles, si solo es liberar a alguien de un sello, entonces no hay problema" dijo haciéndolo parecer algo muy sencillo

"yo volveré pronto a esta aldea, si nos volvemos a ver, te prometo quitarte ese sello a ti y a Keika-san"

"¿porque harías eso? No nos conoces, ni siquiera somos amigos tu y yo"

En eso el agente miro seriamente al Hyuga como si quisiera leer su pensamiento, hasta que con una sonrisa se dirigió hasta su visitante para luego seguir caminando pasando de largo al ninja, el cual quedo confundido ante esto

"ese sello que tienen los del bouke, me parece horrible, la manera en la que sufrió Keika-san cuando se activó, me dio a entender que tu familia está llena de un odio consumista, mientras los del souke y los del bouke se encuentren distanciados por ese sello maldito, jamás serán capaces de coexistir las dos ramas como el clan noble que debería ser" dijo el muy tranquilo para luego abrir la puerta de su cuarto tranquilamente

"Además, ambos sabemos que ese sello ya le ha costado la vida de personas que eran, y siguen mereciéndose nuestro respeto"

Solo, se encontraba Neji Hyuga en la habitación del agente, mirando el sitio por donde había perdido de vista al joven, en estos momentos el joven ninja seguía pensando que el comportamiento de ese chico era extrañamente anormal, pero por algún motivo, ya no le tenía preocupado lo que pudiera hacer

Ya eran casi las once de la noche y el joven agente se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la casa Hyuga, por lo que podía ver muchos de los hombres del clan se encontraban aun terminando las reparaciones de los techos y paredes dañadas producidas por el combate entre los _Heartless_ y los Hyuga, si se preguntan qué está haciendo nuestro joven héroe… mejor no pregunten

"_ya llevo media hora caminando por estos pasillos y aun no hallo mi habitación, no debí salir de allí en primer lugar, a veces me pregunto porque me pasa esto a mi_" se decía a sí mismo un cansado y medio dormido adolescente

"ahhh" suspiro al dar vuelta a una esquina del pasillo, allí pudo notar la presencia de un personaje peculiar sentado en el piso de madera y mirando al cielo, por algún motivo se llegaban a encontrar muy seguido desde que había llegado a Konoha

"Hanabi-san, ¿Qué estás haciendo?" dijo el chico saludando a la pequeña oji blanca

"¿uh? Alex-san" dijo la pequeña despertando de su profundo pensar

"¿Qué haces aun despierta? Las niñas en crecimiento tienen que dormir temprano para poder crecer bien y recuperar sus energías" dijo él a forma de regaño

"¡no soy una niña pequeña, yo puedo permanecer despierta por varios días sin problemas!" dijo muy enojada ella a lo que el chico respondió a su manera

"entiendo, pero aun así no me parece buena idea que te desveles así no más, todos debemos descansar después de lo de hoy, ¿no crees?" dijo tratando de hacer las paces con ella

"mph" dijo ella dando a entender que no cedería causándole nerviosismo al joven

"Bueno… cambiando de tema ¿en que estabas pensando ahorita? Hace poco te vi muy preocupada por algo, ¿quieres hablar?"

"…" se mantuvo en silencio mientras se aferraba a sus piernas con una mirada triste

"puedes decirme lo que quieras, después de todo ya somos amigos ¿no?" dijo el tratando de animarla lo cual sin él saberlo dio un efectivo resultado

"… es solo que, últimamente me siento como una inútil" dijo ella cabizbaja

"¿uh? ¿Y porque piensas que eres inútil?, yo pienso que tú eres muy buena en muchas cosas" dijo el apoyándola

"cuando me rescataste a mí y a Kou de los _Heartless_, yo la verdad no pude hacer nada, estaba muy asustada" dijo ella algo temblorosa para luego proseguir

"y cuando atacaron la casa, yo no pude enfrentarme a ninguno, solo hui de ellos como una cobarde, al final, tu tuviste que salvarnos a todos otra vez, siento como si todo mi entrenamiento hubiera sido inútil, y que no pudiera defenderme a mí misma, tal vez no sirvo para ser un ninja, debería-"

_¡PUMM!_

Hanabi no logra terminar su auto lamento ya que recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, lo cual le causo un pequeño chichón en toda la parte de arriba de la cabeza

"itaitaitai ¿¡por qué me pegaste!? Bruto Alex" dijo ella enfadada

"¡Idiota!" dijo el enojado, lo cual asusto un poco a la Hyuga

"deja de pensar tan patéticamente, si sientes que eres débil solo entrena, si piensas que no sirve tus técnicas, entonces aprende nuevas, si piensas que eres mala peleando, entonces solo vuélvete más fuerte, y si lo que te molesta es solo tu estilo de pelea, entonces cámbialo y aprende otro"

"aprender… otra forma de pelear"

"estando aquí sentada lamentándote no vas a cambiar nada, si quieres mejorar, tienes que dar el primer paso y levantarte, seguir adelante y no mirar hacia atrás, tu eres la única que decide que será de ti, por eso no te puedes rendir así de fácil" dijo el levantándose para luego sostener a la Hyuga de sus hombros y mirarla de frente a la Hyuga

"pero es muy difícil hacer eso" dijo ella mirando hacia un lado no pudiendo confrontar al chico con la mirada

"no existen los caminos fáciles al éxito, solo si trabajas duro en ello podrás lograr lo que te propongas, yo tengo fe en ti, así que no dudes ¿ok?" dijo él con una gran sonrisa, la niña muy confundida miraba al chico y por algún motivo sentía que podía creer en sus palabras

"mañana me voy de la aldea, así que si quieres dime que es lo que harás de ahora en adelante, espero que tengas suerte y éxito en lo que te propongas"

"…entendido" dijo la pequeña Hyuga algo inquieta

"bueno, ya que aclaramos ese punto, creo que será mejor que ambos descansemos, te veo luego Hanabi-san" dijo el que de forma despreocupada se alejó de la chica, y entro por uno de los varios pasillos de la casa

La chica al verlo irse logro obtener la respuesta que había estado buscando hace ya mucho tiempo

"_espero que funcione_" se dijo a sí misma con un poco más de seguridad, aunque este desapareció al ver como el chico volvía por donde se había ido, y con algo de pena este le pregunta

"esto… ¿me podrías ayudar a encontrar mi cuarto?, es que no lo puedo encontrar" dijo él con una gota de sudor pasando por su frente, lo cual le causo perder el poco respeto que acababa de ganar con la pequeña "_…idiota_"

_Al día siguiente…_

* * *

_Lugar: Casa del clan Hyuga, patio frontal de la casa_

Eran las nueve de la mañana, el sol ya había salido, y nuestro temerario héroe se encontraba listo para partir a su hogar, muchos de los del bouke y el souke ya habían comido y habían empezado sus labores diarias en la casa, el líder del clan, se encontraba supervisando los últimos arreglos de la reconstrucción de la casa del clan

Nuestro joven héroe se encontraba ya camino a salir del territorio de Konoha, pero antes de irse pensaba despedirse del que había sido su anfitrión durante su estadía en el lugar

"señor Hyuga" dijo el agente acercándosele al líder del clan

"ah joven Alex, veo que ya despertó, aunque… ¿Por qué sus ropas están así se maltratadas?" dijo este al ver el estado en el que se encontraba nuestro héroe, con las mangas de las camisetas tostadas y la botas de los pantalones en igual estado y llenos de lo que parecía un hollín

"no pregunte por favor" musito el que se encontraba algo molesto con un ser en específico y al que lo haría pagar por sus acciones _inocentes_

"…está bien" dijo algo preocupado el líder del clan que opto por cambiar el tema "¿y ya te vas a de la aldea?"

"Si, le agradezco todas las cosas que hizo por mí, le prometo que algún día le pagare su hospitalidad"

"no hay problema, gracias a que viniste, pudimos evitar un mayor número de catástrofes, estoy en deuda contigo joven Alex" dijo el líder del clan haciendo una pequeña reverencia que el agente devolvió enseguida

"gracias, ¿por cierto y Hanabi? No la vi en el desayuno así que pensé que lo estaría ayudando"

"no, la verdad es que no la he visto en todo el día, deberá estar durmiendo aun"

"ya veo, bueno será mejor que la dejemos dormir, paso por mucho ayer, todos se merecen un descanso de vez en cuando" dijo el pelinegro poniendo sus manos detrás de su nuca, totalmente tranquilo de que nada hubiera salido mal hasta ahora

"para un ninja, perder el tiempo demuestra debilidad y poca seriedad con su trabajo"

"otra vez con eso del código ninja, su hija me hablo de él y me parece algo anticuado" dijo el chico rascándose la mejilla

"tal vez, pero todo ninja se debe apegar al código, así es como es un ninja"

"bueno, no quisiera discutir sobre algo que no tiene que ver conmigo, así que será mejor que me vaya marchando"

"hai, que tengas buen viaje"

"gracias, nos ve-" pero antes de terminar lo que iba a decir, un escalofrió le paso por su espalda y luego por todo su cuerpo, el cual causo que este por instinto se diera la vuelta, y al voltearse lo que ve lo deja perplejo, e igualmente al líder del clan aunque en menor escala

"buenos días padre, buenos días Alex" se presentó la segunda hija del líder del clan, esta llevaba puesta una chamarra color morada, y unos jeans del mismo color, sus sandalias de ligas y una mochila de acampar en su espalda, el padre de la oji blanca rápidamente pudo captar las intenciones que tenía su hija, por lo cual mantuvo un semblante serio; en cambio el agente no podía o no quería entender lo que planeaba la pequeña Hyuga

"Ha-Hanabi-san, ¿para qué es esa mochila?" dijo algo atemorizado el joven

"¿no es obvio?" es para guardar todas las cosas que voy a necesitar"

"¿acaso vas a alguna misión? Te deseo suerte" dijo el poniendo una sonrisa forzada mientras empezaba a retroceder lentamente

"no" dijo mientras ponía la mochila en el piso y se ponía frente a él, este en cambio empezó a sudar frio

"¿qué piensas hacer?" dijo a la vez que veía como esta mostraba una mirada decisiva

"¡Alex-san, por favor sea mi sensei!" dijo con fuerza mientras le hacía una reverencia

De repente se generó un silencio incomodo, como si toda la naturaleza y el mundo se hubiera callado de repente al escuchar las palabras de la chica, así como la mente del pelinegro se desconectó por un momento de la realidad

"…..Alex-san" dijo la Hyuga preocupada por el silencio que tenía el pelinegro

"¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?"

Dijo el gritando a todo pulmón atrayendo la atención de los Hyuga que se encontraban alrededor y de incluso personas de afuera de la casa, quienes pudieron oírlo

"por favor, déjeme convertirme en su discípula, le prometo que me esforzare mucho" dijo en forma educada, mientras la conciencia del chico pareciera haber ido a otra parte

Por otro lado el líder del clan miraba seriamente a su hija, esta pudo percibir su fría mirada y se dio cuenta de lo que le iría a decir, sin embargo ella reacciono rápidamente

"lo siento mucho padre, pero lo he pensado mucho, y eh decidido que quiero aprender de Alex-san a pelear, agradezco el entrenamiento que me diste todos estos años, pero ahora sé que necesito hacer esto" dijo ella sin mirarlo fijamente a sus ojos

"no te voy a enseñar…" dijo el anteriormente pasmado agente atrayendo la atención de ambos ninjas

"si tu padre no está de acuerdo" dijo el mostrando una mirada seria tanto al líder del clan como a la muchacha,

"comprendo tu deseo de ser más fuerte, y puedo ver la convicción en tu mirada, no tendría ningún problema en entrenarte, pero primero es necesario que tu padre me de ese consentimiento"

La pequeña sintió un nudo en la garganta al oírlo y giro su mirada a su padre que parecía estar enojado, no pudo evitar sentir el temor de la negativa de su parte, pero antes de que pudieras decir algo su padre le hablo de forma severa

"Hanabi, ¿estarías dispuesta a irte a entrenar con él? Aunque apenas lo conozcamos desde hace unos días, y no tenemos la certeza de que algo de lo que haya dicho sea cierto, aun así, ¿estarías dispuesta hija?" dijo el de forma severa queriendo escuchar lo que fuera a decir su hija ante eso

"yo…" dijo con la mirada baja y algo atemorizada, pues era la primera vez que su padre le hablaba tan cruelmente, pero entonces llego a recordarlo

* * *

_Flash back_

"_Yo tengo fe en ti, así que no dudes ok"_

_Fin del flash back_

* * *

"yo creo en el" dijo ella levantando la mirada y mirando a su padre con los puños apretados

"sé que no se mucho sobre quien es, pero aun así, yo quiero que él se convierta en mi sensei, por favor padre, ¡deja que Alex me enseñe!" dijo ella sorprendiendo tanto a su padre como al pelinegro, aunque este mostro una pequeña sonrisa

El líder del clan, Hyuga Hiashi miro fijamente a su hija, y pudo notar un extraño brillo en sus ojos, y para él, su respuesta era suficiente para aceptar

"muy bien, puedes ir Hanabi, te deseo suerte" dijo con una sonrisa discreta mientras la pequeña Hyuga sorprendida dio un brinco de alegría y le dio un abrazo fuerte a su padre, quien no sabiendo cómo responder acaricio la cabeza de su hija

Mientras, apartado de esto se encontraba nuestro héroe pelinegro con los brazos cruzados y riendo divertido por la situación

"¡ok!" dijo el mirando a la Hyuga quien se le acerco "será mejor que estés lista porque el entrenamiento que tendrás, será el más difícil que hayas tenido en tu vida, ¿lista Hanabi?" dijo el emocionado a su nueva compañera de viaje

"hai" dijo ella seriamente aunque con un deje de felicidad en su rostro, pero antes de que pudieran partir, el líder del clan los llamo y les pidió que fueran a su estudio

"¿qué pasa señor Hyuga?"

"ustedes no se pueden ir así no más, mucha gente se cuestionaría si saben que dejo que mi hija se vaya a entrenar con un completo desconocido"

"bueno, eso es en parte cierto" dijo algo nervioso el joven agente

"por eso tendremos que hacer lo siguiente" dijo el seriamente manteniendo a la expectativa a ambos jóvenes

"hace unos días la Gondaime me pidió que saliera de la aldea, para inspeccionar los alrededores y vigilar la frontera entre la aldea de la hoja y la aldea de la arena, la misión tiene un tiempo límite de un mes así que en ese tiempo hare pensar que me fui con Hanabi como un apoyo"

"ya veo, así nadie sabría que su hija estará entrenando conmigo, pensaran que estará con usted, y así no habrán problemas ¿verdad?" dijo el sorprendido

"así es, tienes un mes para entrenar a mi hija, puede que sea poco pero espero resultados placenteros, ¿entendido hija?"

"hai, gracias padre" dijo ella muy feliz por el apoyo de su padre

"será suficiente tiempo señor, ya verá que se volverá mucho más fuerte, solo espere" dijo el emocionado por volver

"bien, ya no los detengo más, les deseo suerte y espero que vuelvan pronto" dijo el complacido y deseoso de ver los resultados que se darían

Minutos después ya se puede ver a los tres en la gran entrada de la aldea, la joven Hyuga con su mochila de viaje y el joven con la capa que había llevado durante su primer encuentro

"bueno, fue un gusto señor Hyuga, ya es hora de irnos" dijo el chico mientras hacia una reverencia

"adiós padre, volveré pronto lo prometo" dijo la muchacha imitando al joven agente

"suerte" dijo simplemente con lo cual ambos jóvenes emprendieron su camino, la Hyuga nerviosa pues este sería su primer viaje sin su padre fuera de la aldea, pero con algo de confianza

El chico mostraba un semblante alegre aunque por dentro se mostraba algo inseguro, solo esperaba que su corazonada no fallara

Muy muy arriba en el cielo, sin que la Hyuga, el chico o cualquier persona en el planeta se pudiera percatar, una figura brillante yacía observando a los dos jóvenes y esta de cierta forma parecía complacida

"**y así es como empieza, el viaje de los dos que conllevara a muchas tristezas y alegrías, pero su destino se cumplirá y el despertara de su largo sueño, así se dijo hace millones de años" **dijo en voz alta el ser brillante que después de eso desapareció de ese espacio y tiempo

* * *

Fin del capítulo 8


	10. Cap 09: Bienvenida a Novaterra

Bueno gente aquí el capitulo 9, este fue uno de los capítulos mas satisfactorios que escribí al principio, ya que por fin podría mencionar cosas como Novaterra y la tecnología futurista que posee, en fin espero disfruten y recuerden, este fic esta hecho en honor a los fics de Saiyan X, para saber mas sobre The N-Warrior's visiten su profile y lean sus increibles cinco sagas, sin mas que decir empezemos, ah y dejen reviews dandome su opinion, ahoria si, disfruten.

Capítulo 9: Bienvenida a Novaterra

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 069: Bijuura_

_-Lugar: Bosques del país del fuego_

Ha pasado como una hora desde que nuestro héroe, había salido de la aldea con la que sería ahora su nueva alumna, mientras seguían caminando la joven Hyuga no pudo evitar que un pensamiento que pasara por su cabeza

"Esto… Alex-san" dijo atrayendo la atención del agente que iba delante de ella

"¿Uh? ¿Qué pasa?" dijo sin parar de caminar

"Bueno… ¿cuánto tardaremos en llegar a Novaterra?"

"No mucho supongo..." dijo de manera despreocupada lo cual no le agrado a la Hyuga

"¿Supone?" dijo pero antes de que empezara una discusión el agente le hizo una seña con la mano

"Será mejor que tomemos un descanso, hay una cascada cerca de aquí, ahí nos detendremos y te explicare todo con detalle

"… Está bien" dijo la peli marrón resignada y siguiendo al joven

Unos minutos después luego de pasar por algunos arbustos y rocas pudieron divisar un arroyo que los llevo directo hacia una cascada de como unos treinta metros.

"Pararemos aquí de momento, descansaremos unos diez minutos y luego nos iremos directo a Novaterra" dijo sacando de su capa una esfera blanquecina, que al presionarla un poco esta emitió un sonido metálico y empezó a expandirse, convirtiéndose en una mochila más o menos grande para sorpresa de la Hyuga

"Increíble, ¿cómo lo hiciste?" Dijo, muy impresionada la oji blanca

"Tecnología de Novaterra, a diferencia de ustedes que viven en el mundo ninja, nuestra tecnología se encuentra a un nivel muy lejano, te sorprenderás cuando veas lo que hay allí" dijo el joven mientras de la mochila sacaba otra esfera blanca y la dejaba en el suelo, la cual empezó a agrandarse y a tomar la forma de un conocido ente mecánico

"Hola Giru, ¿te pudiste recargar allí dentro?"

"Afirmativo giru, las reservas de energía están al 100% de capacidad, todas las funciones motoras se encuentran perfectas y no se encuentran fallos en el sistema" dijo el pequeño robot de forma sistemática

"¡Giru-kun!" dijo en voz alta la Hyuga en voz alta provocando que el robot diera un salto y terminara cayendo en la cabeza del pelinegro causándole rasguños

"¡Giru, suéltame ahora, Giru bájate de mi cabeza ahora!"" decía el agente mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre de su pequeño amigo

"¡PELIGRO! ¡PELIGRO!, ¡ESTADO DE EMERGENCIA GIRU GIRU!" decía el robot que actuaba muy asustado, para la ignorancia del chico que no comprendía él porque

"¡_¿Qué rayos le pasa a Giru!? ¿¡le tiene miedo a una niña!_?" pensó para su adentros el joven que por fin había logrado quitarse al robot del rostro y lo miraba fijamente

"Como sea, Giru necesito que hagas un escaneo rápido del sitio, asegúrate de que nadie nos siguió desde Konoha"

"Entendido giru" dijo el robot que acorde a la orden, salto de los brazos del chico y se alejó de ambos humanos

"¿Crees que nos siguieron?"

"No, pero nunca es malo prevenir, sin ofender, pero hay gente en tu aldea de la que no me fio, y no pienso permitir que obtengan nuestra tecnología, le encontraría un uso terrible si pudieran"

Tras esto se produjo un corto silencio en el que la joven Hyuga no podía mirar a la cara al chico

"Hanabi, permíteme hacerte una pregunta" dijo el agente mostrando una seriedad muy severa la cual inquieto a la pequeña

"Cla-claro" dijo un poco intimidada

"Cuando lleguemos a Novaterra, puede que veas cosas que solo creíste posible en tus sueños más locos, y llegaras a aprender muchas cosas que nadie en tu aldea conoce, cuando volvamos a la aldea pasado el mes que le prometimos a tu padre, ¿serás capaz de mantener todo lo que veas en secreto tu aldea? por un bien mayor" dijo sin perder un poco de seriedad en cada palabra

"Por un bien mayor, ¿a qué te refieres?" dijo ella confundida a lo cual el pelinegro solo dio un suspiro

"Existe un dicho no muy bueno si te lo pones a pensar, pero que yo respeto, **la ignorancia es la felicidad" **dijo el mirando el cielo

"Si la gente de tu aldea se apoderara de nuestra tecnología avanzada, no tengo duda de que muchos la usarían para causar una guerra entre países, por ejemplo, si yo les dijera como hacer las _Senzu_ _Bean_, ellos la usarían en la guerra como una herramienta para que sus soldados no pudieran ser lastimados, y así pudieran tener una gran ventaja contra sus enemigos"

"¿Pero eso no es bueno? Si podemos recuperarnos de esa forma, entonces nuestra aldea no saldría tan perjudicada por esta verdad" dijo ella creyendo tener la razón

"¿Pero y la otra aldea?" dijo el severamente "con esa ventaja, la otra aldea no tendría forma de defenderse, y serian invadidos por los ninjas de Konoha, serían sometidos y tal vez no te guste lo que vayas a oír, pero en todo pueblo o país, existen los políticos corruptos, que se aprovecharía de la gente inocente de otras aldeas para hacerles cosas que ni deberías escuchar"

Cada palabra que pronuncio el chico le cayó como balde de agua a la pequeña de ojos blancos, era difícil admitirlo, pero lo que él decía era verdad, así como su padre le había enseñado, en la guerra siempre hay un bando que termina perdiendo, y eso es un hecho que no se podía cambiar, o por lo menos es lo que ella pensaba

"Si soy capaz, prefiero no entrometerme mucho en la vida de las personas, pues la mayoría de las veces, buscan una forma de obtener mis poderes o mis conocimientos para su propio beneficio, es un lado de la humanidad que detesto"

La Hyuga le costaba contradecirlo pues ella también había oído casos así en el pasado del clan

"Pero…" la oji blanca saco fuerzas de donde pudo para contestarle al pelinegro el cual estaba más que pendiente de lo que fuera a decir

"Si yo tengo el poder para proteger a mis seres queridos, a mi clan, a mi familia, entonces debo usarlo sin dudar, porque para mí ellos son lo más importante que tengo" dijo con plena seguridad la ninja a lo cual el agente solo pudo dar una plena sonrisa

"Pero puedes mantenerlo en secreto verdad" dijo acercándose a la pequeña

"¡Por supuesto!"

"Muy bien… has pasado la prueba" dijo desordenándole el cabello

"… ¿Eh? ¿Pase?, ¿cuál fue la prueba?" dijo la chica confundida mientras intentaba arreglar su peinado

"Tu sentido de justicia" dijo confundiéndola más de lo que estaba "veras, dependiendo de lo que me contestaras, yo iba a decidir si devolverte a tu aldea o entrenarte, como respondiste bien ya podemos irnos a Novaterra"

"mmm ok supongo" dijo aun un poco confundida "pero como vamos a llegar, digo tú no eres muy que digamos… orientado" menciono un poco nerviosa

"No necesitas sentido de orientación para llegar a Novaterra, solo necesitas esto" dijo haciendo aparecer en su mano la _Burning Terra Keyblade_

"¿Tu espada?" dijo tan confundida como había estado desde hace varios minutos, mientras el pequeño robot volvía de su exploración

"giru no se encontró ningún enemigo por los alrededores, el área está limpia giru"

"Bien, gracias Giru, ya es hora de partir así que ven acá" dijo dándole una seña para que se acercara, este al ya estar a su lado salto a su hombro, para luego disminuir de tamaño y volver a su forma compacta, para que luego el pelinegro lo guardara en su mochila

"Hanabi-san tú también acércate por favor"

"S-si" dijo la aludida mientras se ponía al lado del chico

"Hanabi-san, presta atención porque lo que vas a ver te sorprenderá"

"Espero que no" dijo algo ya cansada de tantas sorpresas en la misma semana

"Ya lo veras" dijo apuntando la _Keyblade_ a un sitio en concreto y concentrando su aura

En ese momento una ráfaga de viento comenzó a aparecer y de la _Keyblade_ salió un haz de luz, este salió disparado y se detuvo formando una gran esfera plateada, luego este se transformó en un torbellino horizontal de luz blanca, que se abría como una especie de portal

_¡__PORTÓN DE ESPEJO ABRETE!_

_"…" _era lo que decía o pasaba por la cabeza de la pequeña Hyuga

"Vamos Hanabi, hay que ir ahora" dijo mientras este empezaba a avanzar al portal brillante

"¡hai!" dijo ella que se adentraba con el joven al misterioso portal

Y como un haz de luz, los jóvenes fueron absorbidos por el portal, para que este pudiera cerrarse dando por desconocida la ubicación de los tres personajes

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 002: Novaterra_

_-Lugar: Ciudad Capital, Novaterra_

"Novaterra, aquí estamos" dijo un muy feliz chico pelinegro que se asomaba fuera del portal

"¿Qué te parece Hanabi?... ¿Hanabi?" dijo buscando a su alumna sin éxito, hasta que pudo percatarse del pequeño detalle de donde se encontraba parado

_Dos mil metros debajo de donde se encuentra nuestro agente_

"¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" gritaba la pobre que llevaba ya un tiempo cayendo hacia el vacío mientras trataba inútilmente de detener su caída

"_voy a morir, voy a morir, voy a morir"_ se repetía mentalmente mientras veía como poco a poco se acercaba a lo que sería el equivalente al suelo terrestre

"¡AUXILIOOOO!" dijo desesperada mientras cerraba los ojos en y suplicaba por un milagro

_¡SWING!… PUM_

"Hanabi… abres los ojos" dijo el chico que miraba preocupado a su alumna

"¿uh?"

La joven se encontraba aturdida, en un segundo se encontraba cayendo a una alta velocidad hacia el suelo, y al siguiente se encontraba en los brazos de un joven pelirrubio y ojos dorados, que miraban fijamente a la pequeña

"¿q-q-quien eres tú?"

"qué bueno que te encuentras bien, estaba preocupado" dijo el joven con una sonrisa que puso nerviosa a la oji blanca

"será mejor que bajemos"

Al decir esas palabras la joven Hyuga logro darse cuenta de que aun se encontraba en el aire, y que ese chico que la llevaba cargada estaba flotando en el cielo, algo muy difícil o casi imposible de creer

Unos segundos después, los dos personajes habían descendido hacia una plataforma con lo que parecía ser un camino movedizo, el joven rubio bajo a la peli marrón en el suelo lo mejor que pudo y empezó a rascarse la cabeza

"buen susto me has pegado, casi pensaba que me había quedado sin alumna" dijo el joven sorprendiendo a la niña que empezó a detallar la vestimenta del rubio

"no puede ser… Alex-san" dijo la joven reconociendo al agente

"a quien más esperabas, ¿a la Hokage?" dijo él a modo de broma

"¿qué le paso a tu pelo? ¿Y a tus ojos también?" dijo ella sorprendida por el cambio extremo de look del joven

"oh es que necesito verme así para poder volar, aunque no lo uso comúnmente" dijo el joven mientras apretaba sus puños y cerrabas sus ojos

El joven empezó a disminuir su poder hasta que su pelo y ojos volvían a su estado normal

"también sabias volar... ¿Por qué no usaste esa forma cuando los _Heartless_ estaban en la área comercial de la aldea?" dijo ella algo apurada

"por dos motivos, según se en tu mundo son muy pocas las personas que tienen esa habilidad así que no quise generar sospechas, las técnicas que les mostré a los de tu aldea son las más básicas y simples que tengo" dijo el de forma muy seria mientras la joven

"y la segunda y más importante... es que soy tan rápido al correr que al volar, y al volar llego a cansarme más" dijo haciendo que la pequeña tropezara al puro estilo anime

"pero pasando a otra cosa, ¿Qué te parece Novaterra?" dijo el joven sonriente

"bueno…" dijo la pequeña mientras esperaba a digerir el ambiente que la rodeaba

Sorprendente llegaba a quedarse corto, los edificios que ella podía ver eran decenas de veces más altos que los de su aldea, habían algunos que ni siquiera podía ver el final, muchos de ellos tenían formas peculiares y no convencionales a los que ella acostumbraba ver

al lograr dejar de mirar el cielo se dio cuenta de lo que era el suelo en el que estaba parada, una lámina fina de metal blanquecino que se encontraba conectada a varios caminos andantes que iban para arriba y otros para abajo, además de ver lo que parecía ser un suburbio o poblado a unos metros hacia el suelo

Un ruido estremecedor sacudió a la pequeña y vio como una gran cantidad de objetos voladores pasaban por encima de ellos a gran velocidad, estos al juzgar por la distancia podría decir que eran más o menos del tamaño de una carroza o un coche de arreo

"¡impresionante!" pudo exclamar la joven incrédula mientras que se pellizcaba un brazo para saber si estaba soñando

"será mejor que vallamos a la _N-Warrior's__ Nova-Sky Tower_, allí podremos empezar con tu entrenamiento de una vez"

"¿_N-Warrior's Nova_-_Sky Tower_?" dijo confundida

"es nuestra base de operaciones, tengo que presentar mi informe así que será mejor que nos demos prisa" dijo el joven que empezó a caminar hacia uno de los pisos movedizos

"ah- sensei espere un momento"

"mmm ¿Qué pasa?"

"podría acercarse un momento por favor"

"ehh claro, pero porq-"

_¡PUUMM!_

"auch… ¿Por qué fue eso?" dijo el chico que tenía en ese momento un gran chichón en su cabeza

"por casi matarme allá arriba, ¿en qué rayos estabas pensando?" dijo muy enojada la ninja

"ah, lo siento mucho Hanabi-san" dijo apenado el pelinegro

"…bueno, creo que está bien, pero que no pase de nuevo" dijo en forma de puchero

"…."

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿ah? Nada de nada, cosas mías, será mejor que nos vayamos ya" dijo el chico algo nervioso parado en mientras la chica de ojos blancos lo seguía mientras no paraba de mirar todas las cosas a su alrededor

* * *

_Lugar: N-Warrior's Nova-Sky Tower_

Siguiendo el camino indicado los jóvenes llegaron a dar a una torre de más de dos mil metros de altura y casi novecientos metros de anchos del cual se veían entrar y salir varios tipos de naves y vehículos voladores pequeños, en lo más alto se podían distinguir un circulo gigante con dos objetos con formas de letras dentro, la primera era una N de color rojo y la otra era una W de color amarillo girando continuamente en forma elíptica en la misma área

"Te presento la _N-Warrior's __Nova-Sky Tower__ Base, _nuestra base de operaciones_"_

"¿Qué significan las palabras _N-Warrior?_" dijo la chica inconsciente

"es nuestro apelativo, _N-Warrior_ es un diminutivo que significa _**Novan Warrior's**_,nosotros los _N-Warrior'_s protegemos los mundos de la galaxia _Ninterverse_ de los ataques de los _Heartless_ y otras amenazas tanto internas como externas.

"¿_Ninterverse_, la galaxia?" dijo ella que se encontraba totalmente confundida, a lo cual el chico se empezó a reír

"será mejor que te lo explique al llegar al centro de mando, allí podrás conocer a mi maestro"

Al llegar a la entrada posterior del rascacielo, los jóvenes bajaron de la cinta transportadora para tocar piso, al dar unos pasos dieron con una puerta transparente que parecía estar energizada, el joven dio un paso adelante para que un láser lo escaneara, este dio luz verde y la puerta se desvaneció como por arte de magia para sorpresa de la chica pero antes de que ella pudiera preguntar el chico sele adelanto

"son puertas de luz, están compuestas por energía lumínica solidificada que les da su propiedad de transparencia y las hace más resistente a las del acero mismo"

"como hacen que la luz sea solida, creí que la luz era algo intangible" menciono ella sorprendida

"todo es cuestión de cantidad y concentración, alteramos las propiedades de la luz haciéndola más sustancial, de ahí solo la compactamos hasta un punto donde sus moléculas o fotones llegan a estar pegadas unas de las otras y listo" dijo el tratando de explicarlo de forma sencilla lo cual no le dio resultado al ver la cara de la chica confundida

Al entrar al complejo, pudieron ver un amplio vestíbulo y elevadores inalámbricos y escaleras eléctricas transportando a personas que subían y bajaban individualmente, al centro de este habían varias personas en una recepción con varios teclados digitales y pantallas de holograma, al tomar uno de los ascensores que acababa de bajar empezaron una larga subida donde la pequeña miraba impresionada el interior del edificio, mientras el chico trataba de contener la alegría al ver la alegría de esa pequeña

"Impresionante ¿verdad?" le dijo mientras desacomodaba su peinado

"si… todo esto parece un sueño" dijo sinceramente y con un toque de emoción

* * *

_-Lugar: N-Warrior's Nova-Sky Tower, centro de mando_

Tras un par de minutos el elevador empezó a perder velocidad, hasta detenerse en lo que parecía ser el centro de mando

La habitación a la que habían llegado era realmente grande, de cuatro pisos de altura y con muchas personas a su alrededor caminando de un lado a otro pero no solo eso la chica alcanzo a ver a seres extraños que tenían características semejante a la de los animales

"¿que son esas cosas sensei?" dijo la chica con cierto temor

"Esos son aliens como tú, aunque cada uno poseen un nombre diferente" dijo el chico señalándole a uno de ellos, el cual tenía una gran semejanza con la especie reptil "ese de allí es un _Bangaas _del planeta_ Ruda-faas, _trabaja en la torre como yo, aunque en un área diferente"

"¿y hablan nuestro mismo idioma?"

"claro, todas las especies que viven y trabajan en Novaterra hablamos el mismo idioma, pero te aconsejo que no lo llames reptil, pueden ser muy temperamentales" dijo el chico con algo de pena al recordar como él ya había cometido dicho error

En el centro del cuarto se encontraba una plataforma que estaba conectada a unas escaleras, en ella se podían ver varias personas que llevaban batas blancas trabajando en computadoras más o menos grandes con monitores planos flotantes

Más adelante se podía ver un asiento ligeramente grande y a un persona sentada en ella, este llevaba unas botas blancas de cuero con ligas y unos pantalones blancos con la suela de tiras largas, llevaba una armadura ligera blanquecina con una capa larga que tocaba el piso compuesta de una tela de color puro y un cinturón marrón con el símbolo hippie del amor y paz, en su manos llevaba guantes con correas de metal en las muñecas, y unas hombreras gruesas hechas de piel fina

En su espalda sobresalían para sorpresa de la chica, dos alas blancas con apariencia angelical que emitían cada una un extraño resplandor divino, llevaba un casco alargado con pequeñas alas de color blanco con una cruz metálica que tocaba los bordes de esta, el casco le tapaba varios de sus rasgos faciales dejando solo visible su nariz y boca dando a ver que era blanco, además de su largo cabello rubio

La joven siguió al chico que empezó a acercarse al ser alado, cuando ambos llegaron a estar frente a ese ser el joven hizo una pequeña reverencia

"he vuelto de la misión maestro"

"bienvenido alumno" dijo el ángel con un tono poderoso mientras la joven seguía tratando de analizar los hechos que habían ocurrido en la última media hora

"... ¿_no estaré soñando_?" se atrevió a pensar pellizcándose de nuevo el brazo para verificarlo, pero el dolor le indico su equivocación

"¿quién es la pequeña que trajiste contigo Alex? Parece muy sorprendida y puedo ver que no es de este mundo" dijo señalando a la joven ninja que se sintió intimidada por el ser

"su nombre es Hanabi Hyuga, viene del planeta Bijuura, fue atacada por los _Heartless_ junto a otras dos personas que se suponen eran sus guardaespaldas, uno de ellos… no sobrevivió, me encargue de los _Heartless_ en cuanto llegue y también de un nuevo _Heartless_ que jamás había visto" dijo para luego tomar un respiro y continuar

"como sea, su familia me permitió hospedarme en su hogar, eh hice buenas migas con su padre que era el líder de su clan, el día de ayer aparecieron _Heartless_ en su casa pero no paso a peores, hoy me pidió que me convirtiera en su maestro porque desea volverse más fuerte y poder enfrentarse a los _Heartless_"

"entiendo, pero espero que seas consciente de lo que significa traer a gente de otros mundos aquí" dijo el ser angelical con un tono severo, el cual no atemorizo al pelinegro

"soy consciente maestro, y le prometo que me haré responsable de todo lo que haga, estoy dispuesto a volverla una _N-Warrior_"

Un silencio incomodo apareció en la sala que sorprendió un tanto a la pequeña que vio como muchos que los que se encontraban trabajando los miraran fijamente, las miradas, o eso parecía siendo difícil decirlo por parte de el ángel, chocaban en una lucha de voluntad mientras los demás observaban

"bueno, no veo problema en que quieras entrenarla, mientras la supervises bien y no se salga de control tienes mi permiso" dijo alegrando a ambos jóvenes

"muchas gracias maestro"

El hombre alado se levantó de su asiento y se le acerco a la niña, se arrodillo frente a ella para poder estar a su altura

"puedes decirme tu nombre pequeña, quiero que me lo digas"

"m-mi nombre es Hyuga Hanabi" dijo muy nerviosa la pequeña

"el mío es Gabriel y soy un Holyangemon, soy el líder de esta base y del planeta, espero que hagas buen uso de tu estadía en Novaterra y aprendas bastante"

"entendido… gracias Master Gabriel" dijo ella muy nerviosa mientras tanto maestro como alumno se alegraron internamente

"bien, si no tienes más que informarte puedes retirar Alex" dijo el ángel mientras volvía a sentarse en su sillón

"si maestro, pero quiero pedirle una cosa más"

"¿Qué quieres?"

"quisiera su permiso para poder usar **esa** habitación" dijo el mostrando un semblante serio

"… ¿estás seguro? ¿Crees que ella pueda soportarlo?"

"confió en que podrá, me asegurare de que lo logre" dijo el muchacho con gran optimismo, uno muy inusual en el según su maestro

"bien, te doy permiso, pero recuerda que solo puedes estar ahí por una semana"

"muchas gracias maestro, la llevare de inmediato para empezar" dijo haciendo una reverencia y corriendo hacia la salida de la habitación

"ah, espera Alex" dijo la joven ninja siguiendo al joven pelinegro

El ángel miro a ambos jóvenes irse y sonrió internamente

"_los engranes del destino han empezado a moverme, la luz y la oscuridad mostraran sus verdaderas facetas, y la guerra empezara antes de lo que esperábamos_"

El místico ser comenzó a mirar los informes en las pantallas y noto cosas que realmente le preocupaban, instintivamente apretó su puño derecho el cual contenía un llavero blanco en forma de cruz

"_muy pronto todos volverán a despertar_"

Por los pasillos del rascacielos moderno se movía rápidamente el joven pelinegro buscando un sitio en específico, mientras a varios pasillos atrás se encontraba corriendo la joven que tenía su _Byakugan_ activado tratando de no perder su rastro, cosa que en ese momento era muy difícil pues tenía que esquivar a muchas personas que caminaban por allí

"¿¡_cómo puede ir tan rápido sin chocar con nadie_!?"

De repente el joven se detuvo frente a una puerta con un cristal oscuro como ventana

Un minuto después la joven llego al lado del agente quien no mostraba ninguna señal de agotamiento, a diferencia de ella que se encontraba tragando aire

"¿porque estas tan agitada?" dijo el chico sonriente a lo cual la chica al tomar suficiente aire le reclamo enojada

"¿¡Por qué sale corriendo así nada más!? ¿¡Acaso quería dejarme ahí en esa sala sola!?"

"lo siento, pero es que me emociona poder entrenar en ese cuarto, cuando te lo muestre comprenderás el porqué de mi emoción" dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa boba, para luego darse la vuelta y volver a su recorrido

pero fue entonces cuando fue detenido por la chica, quien agarro su brazo con fuerza y lo hizo voltearse, mirandolo con una gran seriedad

"pero antes de eso, quiero que me explique quien es usted en realidad…"

Un momento de tensión surgió en el pasillo en el que el chico se quedo mirando a la pequeña oji blanca

"usted me mintió, le mintió a toda mi aldea sobre quien era usted" dijo ella algo enojada

"yo no he mentido técnicamente" dijo Alex rascandose la mejilla y sudando levemente

"eso no es cier-" iba a reclamarle Hanabi cuando el chico la detuvo

"yo les dije que mi organización trabajaba fuera de las cinco naciones ninjas, en ese aspecto no les mentí" dijo mientras llevaba sus manos a su cabeza

"nosotros protegemos los mundos de esta galaxia de los ataques de _Heartless_, pero decidimos que es mejor actuar en el anonimato y no hacernos notar"

"y ¿por qué nos salvó entonces a Kou y a mí?"

"se supone que no debía hacerlo, pero mi conciencia no me permitía dejarlos morir, no me gusta ver a la gente sufrir" dijo mirándola fijamente mientras la chica se empezaba a calmar

"está bien, pero quiero que me prometa algo" dijo ella con gran seriedad, poniendo nervioso al chico

"¿uh?¿ qué cosa?"

"prométame que mientras usted sea mi maestro, no volverá a mentirme" dijo extendiendo su dedo meñique mientras el chico la miraba sorprendido

"tiene que darme su meñique, así se cierra una promesa inquebrantable" dijo ella con una seriedad increíble para una niña de diez años, lo cual el muchacho tomo como algo positivo

"claro, supongo que no hay nada de malo, la verdad es que no me gusta mentir"

El chico dudoso le dio su dedo meñique, mientras la chica lo entrelazo con el suyo y decía un verso de promesa

"bueno… si ya estas tranquila, creo que será mejor empezar con tu entrenamiento"

"hai, ¿pero dónde lo haremos?" dijo curiosa

"será aquí mismo" dijo mientras se acercaba y habría una puerta blanca sólida, cosa muy extraña para la joven pues era la primera que había visto desde que había llegado a ese lugar

"Te presento la sala de entrenamiento avanzado" dijo mientras abría la puerta mostrando un amplio espacio blanco

"es increíble" dijo la chica al entrar seguido del joven que cerró la puerta y siguió adelante

"aquí te enseñare a mejorar tu estilo de combate en varios aspectos, te enseñare tus puntos débiles y a cómo superarlos"

"¿pero que tiene de especial este sitio?"

"que no tiene de especial este sitio es la pregunta que tienes que hacer mi joven alumna" dijo con una pose _cool_, la cual no funciono mucho que digamos

"si quieres saberlo porque no te paras en el suelo de allá, pero con cuidado" dijo saliendo de la plataforma y parándose en el suelo blanco mientras tenía una gran sonrisa burlesca que preocupaba a la ninja

Tras poner un pie fuera de la plataforma blanca con forma de domo la joven pudo sentir como todo su cuerpo de golpe se volvía más pesado, haciendo que cayera de cara en todo el suelo sin la fuerza para moverse

"¿cómo te sientes?" dijo el joven que estaba de cuclillas frente a la joven paralizada

"no puedo… moverme"

"mmm si eso pensé, es normal ya que tu cuerpo está experimentando una gravedad diez veces aumentada"

"¿¡cómo es eso posible!?" dijo la chica confundida

"esta habitación tiene el aditamento de generar una gravedad artificial sin límites, ahora mismo si tomas a tu planeta, la gravedad o el peso de las cosas seria 10 veces más ligera a la de este sitio, esto nos permite a nosotros poder entrenar nuestros cuerpos bajo condiciones extremas"

"podría… por favor quitar… la gravedad" dijo ella con la respiración agitada

"mmm supongo que tendremos que empezar desde el primer nivel"

El joven hizo un chasquido haciendo que la gravedad del lugar disminuyera a la normal haciendo que la chica fuera capaz de ponerse de pie

"_él se encontraba de pie sin ninguna dificultad..._" se dijo a si misma sorprendida

"con este entrenamiento tu fuerza, resistencia, velocidad y energía aumentaran rápidamente" dijo mientras se alejaba de la joven unos cuantos metros

"¿entrenaremos aquí el mes completo?"

"no" dijo el cortante confundiendo a la joven ninja

"entrenaremos aquí por cuatro años para que alcances tu máximo potencial"

"pero usted y padre acordaron que sería solo un mes" dijo ella preocupada más el _N-Warrior_ de elemento fuego la contradijo

"y así será, tal vez no lo entiendas del todo, pero este lugar también tiene otro aditamento único y versátil, aquí el tiempo pasa más rápido que fuera de la habitación, en términos simples un día afuera serian dos meses aquí adentro

"pero eso es una locura, ¿cómo puede ser posible?"

"esta habitación se encuentra por así decirlo en otra dimensión, mientras estemos aquí nuestros cuerpos no envejecerán pero adquiriremos la fuerza y el conocimiento que obtengamos aquí dentro, claro que esto tiene un límite"

"¿un limite?"

"no podemos permanecer aquí por más de un año, o es lo mismo decir que una semana dentro de esta habitación, porque si lo hiciéramos el cansancio que terminaríamos acumulando nos podría matar"

"por ahora pasaremos el primer año haciendo entrenamiento físico, tendrás que lograr adaptarte a una gravedad veinte veces aumentada al terminar el primer año si quieres alcanzar las expectativas que tengo para ti, luego seguiremos con lo demás" dijo dando otro chasquido haciendo que la gravedad volviera a aumentar levemente

"ahora estamos con una gravedad al doble de la normal, tu primer trabajo será lograr golpearme" dijo elevando su aura levemente

La chica un poco aturdida se mantenía de pie mientras veía al joven de la _Keyblade_ en posición de combate

"¿te arrepientes ahora de tenerme como maestro niñita?" dijo queriendo provocarla lo cual resulto efectivo, pero de una manera que no se esperaba

"¡le demostrare que puedo hacerlo!" dijo decidida

"muy bien… ¡empecemos!" dijo mientras se lanzaba contra la joven con el _Byakugan_ activo

"¡hai sensei!" dijo haciendo que el chico que se encontraba antes tranquilo tropezara cayendo de cara contra el suelo

"¿sen-sensei?" dijo el algo nervioso al escuchar el nuevo seudónimo de parte de la pequeña

"hai sensei, en mi mundo así llamamos a nuestros maestros" dijo ella con una sonrisa de par en par en la cara, mientras el chico palidecía y un escalofrio lo cubria de repente

"¿_Por qué tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto?_" se dijo a si mismo para luego volver a su posición de combate, y se preguntaba qué tan extraños podrían ser estos próximos cuatro años dentro de aquella habitación

Sin embargo, no le presto mucha atención al asunto luego de ponerse en posición, ya que aunque no quisiera admitirlo, le emocionaba el hecho de ser un maestro

Ya que sabía que esto lo llevaría a una verdadera aventura

* * *

Fin del capítulo 9


	11. Cap 10: Destrucción

Capítulo 10: Destrucción, los frutos del entrenamiento

* * *

_-Planeta Tierra 002: Novaterra_

_-Lugar: Sala de entrenamiento avanzado_

_Cuatro años después…_

Una nube de polvo se ceñía sobre una ciudad destruida, varias explosiones sonaban alrededor y corrientes de agua chocaban con una masa de llamas cancelándose una con la otra, al disiparse un poco el polvo y vapor se veían a dos personas en medio de un combate a alta velocidad, uno de ellos, el más alto realizaba ataques veloces con su espada mientras la otra persona con complexión de mujer se limitaba a esquivar y alejarse de su oponente

El joven apunto con su mano derecha unos proyectiles ardientes a alta velocidad hacia su oponente, la chica ante esto comenzó a girar rápidamente generando un campo protector que anulo los proyectiles generando una pequeña explosión, aprovechando esto la chica disparo un potente cañón de agua sorprendiendo a su oponente, este salta para esquivarlo siendo sorprendido por detrás por una patada rápida

Fue una sorpresa para la chica cuando su ataque había atravesado al chico, rápidamente y sin darle tiempo el joven apareció frente a ella dándole un golpe en el estómago que la mando a chocar contra uno de los edificios

Segundo después la joven salió de este corriendo por las paredes del edificio, el joven se percató y fue rápidamente a atacar a la chica que al darse cuenta, salto hacia el vacío y usando una daga amarrada a una cuerda fina la lanzo clavándola hacia un árbol usándolo como columpio para tocar piso y esconderse entre los callejones

El joven en vez de perseguirla reunió un poco de energía en su espada haciéndola brillar de un color rojizo

_¡FIRE SLASH!_

De su espada salió despedida una onda de energía de calor que en menos de diez segundos había literalmente cortado todos los edificios que tenía por delante haciendo que estos cayeran y generaran una destrucción en cadena de la carretera

_¡HIDROPUMP!_

Antes de todos los escombros cayeran un gran cantidad de agua en forma de chorro salió despedida hacia el cielo blanco mandando una porción de los restos de edificio remotamente lejos de donde hubieran caído

Tras generarse otra nube de polvo y una que otra explosión en algún edificio, se puede ver como el joven caminaba por los escombros buscando a la chica por medio de su presencia

"ahhh hah me rindo" decía agitadamente la chica que se encontraba de rodillas y respirando agitadamente

"Bien creo que eso ha sido suficiente por hoy" dijo sacando un cronometro y silbando

"felicidades, esta vez pudiste aguantar un minuto completo contra mi usando la mitad de mi fuerza"

"Eso no lo hace sonar mejor sensei" dijo ella mirándolo con una gota estilo anime

"Pero la verdad me sorprendes, antes no podías ni durar cinco segundos sin caer inconsciente" dijo él con una sonrisa y desordenando el cabello de su alumna "te has vuelto muy fuerte durante estos cuatro años, estoy orgulloso" dijo haciendo enrojecer la cara de la chica que solamente se mantuvo callada, casi después una alarma sonó del reloj avanzado del chico que lo hizo volver a sonreír

"bien creo que eso es todo"

"¿eh? Quiere decir que…"

"si… ya es hora de saludar a tu padre Hanabi-san" dijo haciendo que la chica sonriera a pesar de su cansancio

"¡hai Alex-sensei!"

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 069: Bijuura_

_Lugar: Aldea de Konoha_

Destrucción, era todo lo que se podía ver además de polvo y muchas rocas en lo que solían ser las calles de la aldea, el día de hoy había empezado como cualquier otro, clima soleado, niños por las calles jugando a ser ninjas

Lo malo fue lo que paso luego, cuando el supuesto líder de akatsuki Pain, había llegado a la aldea y había empezado a destruir toda la aldea con una diversidad de técnicas diferentes, los ninjas les costaba defenderse del ataque de los akatsuki llamados Pain, solo los más hábiles podían hacerles frente y aun así les costaba resistir.

Lo peor de todo fue cuando el Pain principal realizo su técnica más poderosa generando una enorme explosión que embullo a casi toda la aldea en un haz de luz, segundos después todos los edificios y casas de la zona se encontraban en ruinas, era obvio pensar que gente inocente se encontraba muerta o por lo menos muy herida

Mas esto no había sido así gracias al poder de la Gondaime Hokage que con el apoyo de animal invocado Katsuyu pudo proteger a todos los habitantes, aunque tuvo problemas ya que el hacer lo que hizo le costó todas sus reservas de chakra y ya no le quedaba nada de fuerza

Antes de que Pain fuera capaz de terminar con su vida un rubio con ropas naranjas y rayas negras, una gabardina roja y un pergamino enorme en su espalda detiene y destruye a uno de los akatsuki, su nombre… Uzumaki Naruto.

En una zona más alejada se abría un portal brilloso donde dos jóvenes… salieron

"auch, no podemos evitar caer así cada vez que abre un portal" dijo adolorida la peli marrón mientras se frotaba la cabeza luego de haberse golpeado con algo duro

"Te podre contestar en el momento en que te quites de encima" dijo el chico que se encontraba aplastado por la chica y tenía un chichón más o menos grande en su cabeza

"¿sensei donde nos encontramos?" dijo la oji perla mientras observaba su alrededor y no encontraba nada más que escombros y polvo

"mmm según creo deberíamos estar en Konoha" dijo el joven sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa, al mirar alrededor tardo unos segundos en deducir donde estaba y mucho más importante… cuando

"imposible" dijo el joven mientras la muchacha lo miraba confundida, la joven trataba de deducir lo que pasaba por su mente mas cualquier pensamiento se disipo al ver algo familiar pero aterrador para la ninja

"la montaña de los rostros Hokage" dijo la pequeña mientras un grito ahogado salía de ella, el joven preocupado se acerco a la pequeña y le agarro el hombro suavemente

"no te preocupes, puedo sentir las presencias de la mayoría de los habitantes, estoy seguro de que todos se encuentran bien"

"¿en serio lo piensa sensei?" dijo ella preocupada

"si pero hay otra cosa que me preocupa y eso es lo que causo toda esta destrucción" dijo el joven que sacando unos lentes de su chaqueta apretó un botón en ellos que hizo que se encendieran

"la mayoría de las energías se encuentran esparcidas por todas partes, muchas están al mínimo de lo necesario, quiere decir que muchos se encuentran heridos" dijo el joven mientras los lentes emitieron un sonido de alarma

"hay dos presencias muy fuertes a medio kilometro adelante" dijo el joven guardando sus lentes sin tener la necesidad de pensar en quienes eran pues esto ya lo sabia

"vamos a ver qué está pasando, sígueme Hanabi" dijo el chico que empezó a correr en dirección al norte

"hai sensei" dijo la chica que empezó a correr rápidamente siguiendo al pelinegro

_En otra parte…_

"ngh" fue el alarido de dolor de un chico rubio de ojos azules mientras se encontraba literalmente clavado en el piso en ambas manos y pies

"el mundo conocerá lo que es el verdadero dolor, el miedo infundido por ese dolor detendrá las guerras y el mundo volverá a estar en una época de paz y tranquilidad" dijo el hombre con gabardina negra con nubes rojas mirando seriamente a su captura con superioridad

"pero ese tipo de paz, no es solo más que una mentira Pain" dijo el ninja enojado y cansado

"los seres humanos no son los seres más inteligentes de este mundo, esta es la única manera de conseguir la paz y después de varias generaciones el dolor desaparecerá con el tiempo, esta ya no será un impedimento y las personas volverán a pelear unos contra otros" dijo el akatsuki sin clemencia ni remordimiento

"solo si utilizo el poder de los _Bijuus_ los humanos podrán sentir el verdadero dolor y volveremos a tener paz por algún tiempo"

El akatsuki seguía sermoneando al Jinchuriki sobre su concepto de paz mientras una chica de quince años peli azul y ojos color perla miraba angustiada como el chico del que estaba enamorada era lastimado y ella no era capaz de hacer nada

Dolor, era lo que sentía Hyuga Hinata al ver como la fuente de su valor y modelo a seguir se encontraba derrotado en el piso mientras el ninja más poderoso que hubiera podido ver estaba hablándole a este como si fuera un ser superior, era claro para la peli azul que quedarse ahí parada no era una opción

_Cerca de allí…_

"_estamos acercándonos…_" dijo para sí mismo el pelinegro que era seguido por una ninja peli marrón, al sentir una disminución de una de las energías empezó a calcular el tiempo que le tomaría encontrar el sitio de combate

"faltan dos minutos Hanabi, estate atenta por si vez un enemigo entendido"

"hai sensei" dijo la chica detrás del _N-Warrior_, mientras llevaba su _Byakugan_ activo

Unos minutos después ambos jóvenes pudieron localizar la zona de combate y que también parecía ser el epicentro de la explosión causante de la destrucción de la aldea, ocultándose a una distancia segura el _N-Warrior_ pudo confirmar sus sospechas sobre en qué momento se encontraba

"_la batalla de Pain vs Naruto, pensé que cuando volviera esto ya habría pasado, parece que me equivoque_" se dijo mentalmente mientras observaba el suceso y recordaba los eventos que tendrían que suceder entonces, y fue al recordar cierto evento que lo hizo estremecer

"¿qué es lo que pasa sensei?" dijo la chica que veía a su maestro preocupado

"será mejor que observes bien que es lo que va a pasar en unos instantes Hanabi" dijo el chico con un poco de felicidad irónica

La chica que no alcanzaba a comprender lo que pensaba su maestro miro fijamente a ambos peleadores, el que se encontraba parado le era irreconocible pero alcanzo a reconocer su vestimenta negra con nubes rojas, ella sabía que los que la llevaban se les conocía como akatsuki, una peligrosa organización criminal de ninjas renegados, al otro no le costó mucho reconocer, pues aunque llevaba una diferente vestimenta, podía reconocer ese cabello rubio, su nombre era Uzumaki Naruto, uno de los Genin más poderosos de la aldea, y más que nada el amor platónico de su hermana mayor, la joven se preparaba para ir a enfrentar al akatsuki cuando el joven de la _Keyblade_ la detuvo

"no debemos interferir hasta el momento adecuado, lo que debe pasar pasara y no debemos cambiarlo, no quiero que las cosas se den de otra forma a la que se deben" dijo haciendo que se volviera a esconder

La chica obligada por su maestro se mantuvo quieta por un rato hasta segundos después, cuando alguien ataco al akatsuki por la espalda y haciéndolo retroceder de un brinco, tanto la ojiperla como el pelinegro pudieron reconocer al responsable

En el lugar de la batalla se encontraban ahora tres personas, siendo la tercera una joven de pelo negro azulado, y ojos tan blancos como perlas, se encontraba entre ambos adversarios y haciéndole frente al akatsuki

"no te permitiré que lastimes a Naruto-kun" dijo la chica con una mirada desafiante

"¡¿qué rayos haces Hinata?!Tú no eres rival para él, no seas estúpida" dijo el chico mientras veía a la peli azul con desconcierto

"sé que no soy rival para él Naruto-kun, solo estoy siendo egoísta" dijo ella seriamente dijo confundiendo a un ya alterado pelirrubio

"nadie me está obligando, estoy aquí porque quiero" dijo ella haciendo una pequeña pausa para continuar hablando

"siempre me escondía y me daba por vencida sin siquiera intentarlo, hubo un momento en el que casi me fui por el mal camino, pero fue gracias a ti, que me mostraste el camino correcto que no paso"

Las palabras de la chica habían confundido mucho al rubio, ¿en verdad él la había ayudado de esa manera? Que el recordara nunca había sido cercano a nadie durante su tiempo en la academia, siempre se dedicaba a entrenar así que no le vio sentido a lo que la chica decía, hasta que ella pronuncio unas muy importantes palabras

"siempre estuve detrás de ti, quería poder ser como tú, quería poder estar contigo"

"tú me cambiaste, tu sonrisa me salvo Naruto-kun"

La chica sin ningún remordimiento o nerviosismo aparente, fue capaz de decirle a su rubio lo que siempre quiso decirle

"por eso no temo morir para protegerte, porque yo… te amo" dijo la chica mientras una leve brisa le llegaba moviendo su cabello

Lo amaba… esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza del chico con fuerza, podía ser cierto eso, que la chica de ojos perla lo amara, ese pensamiento jamás había surgido en su mente, ni aun en sus sueños más locos hubiera cabido pensar que la chica tímida y rara que siempre volteaba la mirada cuando la veía sintiera eso por él

Más ella tampoco le dio mucho tiempo para empezar ya que la peli azul casi al instante de su peculiar confesión, se lanzo en contra del akatsuki con las técnicas de su clan, sin embargo estas fueron nulificadas por el _Shinra Tensei_ del Pain/Yahiko que la mando por los aires varios metros lejos

"¡Hinata!" grito preocupado el rubio a la susodicha mientras esta se levantaba difícilmente del suelo

"no he… terminado" dijo ella haciendo un último esfuerzo y poniéndose en una posición de ataque neutral llevando sus brazos al nivel de su abdomen concentrando todas sus reservas de chakra restantes a sus palmas tomando este una forma de manto azul con forma de caras de leones cubriendo sus palmas

"_no puedo rendirme, si tengo la mínima posibilidad de derrotarlo_" se dijo a si misma con determinación

_¡JUHO SOSHIKEN!_

La heredera al puesto de líder del clan Hyuga se lanzo contra el akatsuki que veía a la ninja con frialdad

Uno por uno los golpes de la Hyuga eran esquivados por el akatsuki hasta que el akatsuki decidió darle fin

"se terminó" dijo el preparado para mandarla a volar nuevamente, sin embargo su cuerpo dejo de responderle de pronto y su ataque se detuvo sin explicación alguna, dándole la oportunidad a la Hyuga de conectarle un golpe en el rostro haciéndolo retroceder, la joven viendo su oportunidad se aproximó al Uzumaki prisionero y con un golpe logro extraer una de las varas que lo aprisionaban, para luego volver a tratar de golpear otra de las varas negras y darle una oportunidad al rubio de ponerse de pie

Lamentablemente nunca pudo ejecutar aquel golpe debido a una fuerza abrumadora que la impulso hacia los aires y la hizo caer abruptamente contra el suelo

"¡**HINATAAAA**!" grito desesperado el chico al verla chocar moribunda en el suelo

_En otro lugar no muy lejos_

"¡Nee-san!" exclamo la chica asustada mientras veía como su hermana era literalmente apaleada por el akatsuki y su maestro la mantenía al margen de lo que pasaba

"espera un poco más por favor" le dijo el chico que se encontraba un poco agitado, tratando de detener sus impulsos de guerrero

"¡pero sensei, mi hermana va a morir!" dijo ella con lágrimas y desesperación por su hermana

"se paciente, te prometo que todo terminara bien, confía en mi"

"pero…"

"confía" dijo el chico mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza hasta que pudo ver lo que había esperado "mira allí Hanabi"

La joven fijo su vista nuevamente en su hermana que se encontraba arrastrándose por el suelo buscando al rubio que la miraba desesperado

"¿Por qué sigues luchando? Sabes que morirás…" le dijo el akatsuki con un tono frio y despiadado, no importándole acabar con la vida de la Hyuga en ese lugar

La Hyuga malherida y sin fuerzas seguía tratando de acercarse al rubio

"no pienso desfallecer, ni fallare a mis palabras" decía lo suficientemente alto como para que nuestro ninja rubio y nuestros héroes pudieran escuchar

"porque ese es mi camino ninja" dijo con una sonrisa mientras veía a su rubio cara a cara en el suelo

Segundos después la Hyuga volvió a ser mandada por los aires, para luego caer abruptamente al suelo generando un pequeño cráter

"¡Hinataaaaa!" grito el rubio al ver como la chica se encontraba en el suelo incapaz de moverse

Rápidamente el akatsuki se acercó al cráter formado por la joven y saco una de sus estacas negras de su manga, el akatsuki se quedó mirando fijamente al rubio queriendo presenciar su reacción al momento de proceder a terminar con aquella interrupción

"¡por favor detente!" dijo el rubio rogándole al akatsuki que se detuviera, sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde para aquello

_¡SWING!_

Un viento fuerte sopla en el terreno mientras un silencio se apodera de cualquiera que estuviera observando lo sucedido, algunos de ellos sin aliento o sin poder creer lo que había pasado

"el amor hace a las personas hacer locuras, y ese amor tan preciado puede ser el origen del odio de muchos, generando un cadena de odio infinita que luego se convertirá en una guerra sin sentido y sin valor" dijo fríamente el cuerpo sin alma al Jinchuriki, que solo veía al akatsuki, y al charco de sangre que se había empezado a formar

_**¡GROOOAAAWWHHHH!**_

El gruñido del ninja rubio causo una onda expansiva que se extendió a varios kilómetros a la redonda, para que su cuerpo fuera envuelto en una columna de energía rojiza como la sangre, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo empezaba a transformarse a una forma mas animal y salvaje, su cuerpo tornándose obscuro mientras le salían protuberancias similares a huesos en toda la parte superior de su cuerpo

El akatsuki al verla venir se alejó unos pasos de la ninja y miro sin emoción alguna como el ninja había cambiado a la forma de una bestia

No muy lejos se encontraban nuestros héroes que se impactaron un poco por la explosión

"ahora Hanabi" dijo el pelinegro saltando de los escombros en dirección hacia la batalla

"si sensei" dijo reuniendo energía azul en las palmas de sus manos

_¡SURF!_

Dijo la chica haciendo que comenzara a surgir del suelo agua en gran cantidad en dirección al combate

Esta agua se convirtió en marea generando una ola gigante que cubrió al pelinegro quien alcanzo a llegar al lado de la peli azul antes de que la ola los alcanzara, el agua empezó a acercarse al Jinchuriki que al entrar en contacto con esta la evaporo, mas esta siguió subiendo de nivel en el terreno

El usuario de la llave espada, deposito a la joven en un sitio elevado donde el agua no la alcanzara, y le reviso la herida causada por el akatsuki, por suerte para ella no había atacado a ninguno de sus órganos por lo que en si no estaba en peligro pero empezaba a perder mucha sangre

"parece que a la final tuve razón" dijo el chico mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una semilla verde y la partía en un pequeño trozo introduciéndolo en la boca de la chica para luego obligarla a ingerirla

"esto te mantendrá viva hasta que lleguen tus amigos, además de que tu hermana me matara si dejo que te pase algo más" dijo limpiándole un poco el rostro que tenía manchado con sangre

El joven viendo terminada su labor se dedico a observar el combate entre ninjas, viendo como el Jinchuriki del Kyubi con seis colas atacaba salvajemente al akatsuki que solo podía esquivarlo

Tras un momento pudo observar como unos pilares de madera salían a su alrededor tratando de retenerlo, mas este con un gruñido los destruyo al mismo tiempo arrancándose un colgante que sobresalía en su pecho

Luego de esto, el Jinchuriki comenzó a atacar al akatsuki de manera aplastante obligándolo a realizar una retirada estratégica, yendo hacia una zona boscosa que no había sido afectada por su jutsu destructivo

Después de ver eso Alex llamo a su alumna quien andaba cerca, al encontrarla le pidió que cancelara su técnica, ella haciéndole caso cancelo su ataque de campo haciendo que el agua comenzara a desaparecer como por arte de magia dejando de nuevo el terreno seco

Viendo esto concluido la chica se acercó a su hermana preocupada, queriendo despertarla y decirle cualquier cosa, más el chico se lo impidió sosteniendo su hombro

"muy pronto hablaran, pero no ahora, las cosas se darán como se tienen que dar, ella estará bien" dijo queriéndola convencer

La chica muy triste acepto el consejo de su maestro y la dejo donde estaba, luego de esto se alejaron un poco del lugar sin perder de vista a la ninja desmayada

Al pasar unos minutos ambos pudieron ver como se acercaban a gran velocidad cuatro personas hacia la Hyuga recostada, el chico y su alumna fueron capaces de reconocerlos fácilmente, eran Neji Hyuga y su equipo siendo liderados por un sujeto que vestía un traje elástico verde al igual que uno de sus alumnos, al igual que un corte de cabello con forma de tazón y un protector ninja como cinturón

Una chica de pelo y ojos color marrón y una vestimenta estilo occidental se acercó a la chica desmayada para ver su condición

Más tarde ambos pudieron ver como un grupo de personas más grande y un sapo súper desarrollado se encontraban alrededor de la chica y una chica pelirrosa realizaba primeros auxilios a la joven

Hasta ahora todo había salido como el joven lo había predicho o por lo menos hasta donde el sabia

Un sonido surgió de su bolsillo indicando un tipo de alarma, el chico no la necesito para saber lo que pasaba y le indico a su alumna que se alistara

Cerca de los ninjas, muchos de ellos se preguntaban qué había pasado con su amigo rubio y el líder de los akatsuki, pero se olvidaron de eso al ver como masas negras surgían del suelo transformándose en extrañas criaturas oscuras, algunos de los presentes pudieron reconocerlas y no hicieron más que alarmarse y maldecir su suerte al verlos aparecer

"¿qué rayos son esas cosas Gai-sensei?" dijo el chico que se parecía en extremo al susodicho

"no lo sé Lee, pero no creo que sean amigables" dijo su maestro preocupado

"son _Heartless_" dijo el genio de los Hyuga poniéndose en posición de combate mientras los demás que los conocían hacían lo mismo preparándose para un ataque inminente, sin embargo muchos de estos seres desaparecieron simultáneamente sin razón alguna, solo el Hyuga que llevaba activado su técnica de sucesión había visto su causa, o mejor dicho su causante

"**¿hicieron una fiesta y no me invitaron? Que malos amigos**"

Fue en ese momento, cuando a espaldas de todo el mundo un chico de cabello negro y de mirada relajada apareció de brazos cruzados encima de uno de los tantos montículos de escombros que habían a su alrededor

"eres el chico agente" dijo Inoichi Yamanaka viendo al joven con confusión

"¿qué haces de vuelta en la aldea?" dijo Shikaku Nara, no pudiendo evitar sospechar sobre su repentina aparición en el momento indicado

"digamos… que mis planes han cambiado un poco" dijo él con una llave gigante con forma de espada en su mano izquierda, mostrando ahora un poco de emoción

Después de todo, una gran oportunidad se le había presentado…

"veo que han estado ocupados mis amigos ninjas" dijo el sentándose en el montículo en el cual se encontraba parado

"tu… eres ese chico de la otra vez" dijo con una voz nerviosa Ino Yamanaka

"Alex-san" dijo un Hyuga al que el chico conocía bien

"vaya vaya, que bueno ver que se acuerdan de mí, también me alegra verte Kou, aunque lamento que sea en estas condiciones" dijo mirando el decadente panorama que era ahora la poderosa aldea de la hoja

"veo que nuestros amigos los _Heartless_, también me recuerdan" dijo viendo como más de las criaturas de ojos amarillos aparecían alrededor de ellos

"¿Por qué has vuelto a la aldea?" dijo desconfiado un joven de chaleco verde y mirada cansada

"esa es una buena pregunta, pero pienso que no es el momento adecuado para hablar ¿o no?"

"tiene razón hijo, ahora tenemos un problema más de los necesarios" dijo Shikaku a su hijo el cual no pudo debatirlo debido a su latente lesión de brazo

"la verdad es que ni ustedes ni yo tendremos que hacer algo" dijo el chico haciendo desaparecer su arma en el aire dejando confundidos a los presentes

"¿no los derrotaras?" dijo enojado Kou ante la tranquilidad del joven

"por esta vez dejare que alguien más lo haga, después de todo le servirá como entrenamiento" dijo el divertido mientras de la nada unos _Heartless_ aparecían atrás suyo, los ninjas que los vieron venir trataron de advertirle pero antes de que pudieran estos desaparecieron dejando un rastro de humo negro

Frente al agente se encontraban los _Heartless_ que rodeaban a los ninjas y pudo ver como estos saltaban hacia ellos

_¡HYDROPUMP!_

Se oyó decir al momento en el que corrientes de agua golpeaban a los _Heartless_ desde muchas direcciones, luego de eso pudieron ver como una chica de pelo marrón había saltado en medio de estos y poniendo sus manos y su cuerpo en una posición de arte marcial peculiar, la cual los Hyuga reconocieron perfectamente

_¡KAITEN! _

La joven de pelo marrón comenzó a dar giros completos y rápidos desde el mismo punto generando una barrera azul que comenzaba a aumentar su radio mandando a volar a cada _Heartless_ que era tocado por esta

Tras terminar de girar la chica de pelo marrón dio un salto rápido poniéndose de frente a 4 de ellos quienes se encontraban aislados del resto, la joven los derribo mediante patadas y ataques por la espalda, unos _Heartless_ que intentaron saltarle por encima quedaron confundidos al ver como la chica se deslizo debajo de ellos y los mandaron a volar

_¡WATERFALL!_

Dijo a la vez que pilares de agua mandaban a los _Heartless_ por los aires con tal fuerza que los hicieron desaparecer, no lejos de habían empezado a surgir _Heartless_ diferentes al resto, tanto la joven como el chico de la llave espada se dieron cuenta de esto, pero la chica le hizo una seña pidiéndole a su maestro que la dejara encargarse, a lo cual el chico no objeto y se quedó dónde estaba

Los _Heartless_ eran parecidos a los demás excepto por el hecho de ser un poco más grandes y de portar algo parecido a una máscara negra que solo mostraban sus amarillos ojos y le faltaba sus orejas puntiagudas, además de un símbolo en forma de corazón negro con rayas rojas en su estomago

Estos le arrojaron a la peli marrón shurikens que sacaron de quien sabe dónde, la joven pudo esquivarlos con facilidad y empezar a correr hacia ellos, estos viéndola venir sacaron cuchillos que eran normalmente conocidos como kunai, por lo cual al alcanzarlos ágilmente pudo desarmarlos y dar un salto para atrás

Al hacerlo puso sus manos en lo que parecía un sello ninja, claro que esto cambio cuando la chica junto sus palmas y las puso como si empujara algo hacia adelante

_¡SUITON SUIRYUUDAN NO JUTSU!_

De las palmas de sus manos surgió un torrente de agua que al extenderse tomo la forma de un poderoso dragón que los embullo sin dejar rastro alguno, la chica al no ver más a los _Heartless_ detuvo su técnica y bajo su guardia

"tres minutos y treinta y cuatro segundos… no está mal" dijo el chico mirando su _N-Mod_ el cual tenía activada la función de cronometro

"¿quién es esa chica?" dijo confundida Ino quien desconocía a la poderosa peleadora

"muchos de ustedes la conocen, la han visto de lejos, y dos de ustedes han convivido con ella" dijo el joven levantándose y acercándose a la chica que se encontraba de espaldas a todos, esta se mantuvo en su sitio sin siquiera moverse un poco

Al estar atrás de la chica se detuvo y luego le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza en forma de castigo, haciendo que la chica diera un pequeño chillido y empezara a sostenerse la cabeza

"fuiste rápida, pero desperdiciaste mucho poder en tus ataques, con uno o dos de tus ataques hubiera bastado para acabar con todos a la vez, la próxima vez concéntrate en el control, no en el poder" dijo para luego darle unas palmadas en su espalda a forma de felicitación

"hai Alex-sensei" dijo la peli marrón volteándola con un sonrojo en su rostro, los Hyuga que pudieron verla la miraron como si vieran a un fantasma, para que ambos fueran capaces de reconocerla con dificultad

"imposible, ella es..." dijo sorprendido el genio Hyuga mientras sus compañeros de equipo lo miraban preocupado

"Neji, ¿acaso la conoces?" dijo la chica del peinado de chonguitos y fanática de las armas

"no hay duda alguna… esos ojos y ese rostro son de…" dijo sin terminar el ninja del bouke como si le faltara el aliento

"jeje, parece que ya se dieron cuenta ¿no crees Hanabi?" dijo el chico con una sonrisa

"no es algo divertido sensei" dijo la chica de ojos perla regañándolo por su actitud

Los ninja no cabían en si al escuchar ese nombre, cada uno de los presentes sabía que ese nombre pertenecía a la única hermana de su preciada amiga Hinata y también a la segunda heredera para el puesto de la cabeza del clan Hyuga

"disculpa pero… ¿no eres tú la hermana de Hinata-san?" pregunto el chico de las cejas pobladas incrédulo

La chica al escuchar el nombre de su hermana salió disparada dejando una imagen parpadeante al puro estilo anime al lado del chico buscando a la peli azul y también ignorando la pregunta del cejon

Al llegar a su lado no pudo hacer más que dar una expresión de preocupación sincera, estuvo a punto de llorar pero prefirió mantenerse firme

"¿Cómo se encuentra Sakura-san?" dijo el chico que se puso a su lado en casi nada de tiempo sorprendiendo un poco a la peli rosa

"se encuentra estable, la herida al parecer no le hizo daño a ninguno de sus órganos" dijo la chica sin detener su jutsu de curación sobre la joven

"Gracias a dios" dijo la peli marrón muy alegre

"me pregunto dónde estará Naruto ahora" dijo el joven Akimichi preocupado por su amigo rubio

"no te preocupes, el volverá triunfante y mucho más fuerte de lo que nunca fue" dijo el pelinegro empezando a caminar sin rumbo hasta detenerse

"¿qué haces ahora?" pregunto confundido el Nara viendo al chico como si buscara algo

"…los encontré" dijo el señalando hacia un bosque, el mismo por el cual habían desaparecido ambos adversarios "al parecer se han detenido diez kilometros más adelante, el que se hace llamar Pain se encuentra cansado, pero aun así mantiene un poder de dos mil cuatrocientos" dijo confundiendo a los presentes

"el poder de Naruto ahora que ha invertido la trasformación del _Kyubi_ es de dos mil quinientos, su poder disminuyo mucho luego de volver al modo Sennin"

"dice la verdad" dijo alarmando a los presentes una especie de babosa azul con una franja azul oscura en su espalda "Naruto ha sido capaz de invertir la transformación por sí solo, ahora se está enfrentando cara a cara contra Pain" dijo Katsuyu asustando a los presentes

"Lee, ¡vamos a ayudarle!" dijo decidido el Jounin con peinado de tazón a su discípulo

"¡ok! Gai-sensei" dijo con firmeza su joven copia, siendo luego detenido por la babosa y el pelinegro

"no deben ir, solo le estorbarían"

"pero ese sujeto destruyo el solo toda la aldea"

"Naruto tiene un plan, debemos confiar en el" dijo Katsuyu comunicando los sentimientos del Uzumaki a sus compañeros

"la babosa parlante tiene razón, Naruto tiene lo que se necesita para vencerlo, saldrá victorioso" dijo el chico con decisión haciendo al joven Chunin desistir

La peli marrón de ojos blancos que había oído eso se detuvo a mirar a su maestro que al parecer estaba feliz

"¿usted sabía que esto iba a pasar sensei?" dijo la peli marrón viendo como el chico la volteaba a ver

"ya te lo dije, todo pasara como debe, incluso esto es parte del destino de Naruto" dijo el quitándose los lentes y parándose en frente de la chica

"esta no es más que una de las batallas que convertirá a Uzumaki Naruto en el más fuerte ninja del planeta"

"¿de qué están hablando? ¿Qué significa que tu sabias que esto iba a pasar?" dijo la pelirrosa mirando al chico con una expresión de enfado

"no tengo que explicarles nada, yo solo vine para cumplir mi promesa con el señor Hyuga de traer de vuelta a su hija después de entrenarla"

El Hyuga mayor del bouke se le acercó al chico y lo agarro de la camisa

"hablando de eso ¿podrías explicarme porque ella parece una copia en tamaño real de su hermana?" dijo el viendo como al chico se le escapaba un pequeño suspiro

El ninja del bouke tenía razón al preguntar, todos los que conocían a Hyuga Hanabi sabían que era cinco años menor a su hermana, sin embargo la que veían ahora era muy diferente, la Hyuga Hanabi presente era casi del mismo tamaño que el joven presente

"eso… lo explicare más tarde ¿de acuerdo?" dijo el chico con una sonrisa nerviosa y evitando mirar al genio de los Hyuga a los ojos

El chico preocupado por los regaños que recibiría se sorprendió al percibir una presencia que podía decir conocía, empezaba a despertar

"¡Hinata ha despertado!" exclamo la peli rosa viendo como nuestra dulce peli azul hacia acto de conciencia

"uhh ¿dónde estoy?" dijo confundida la chica al mirar a su alrededor hasta que recordó lo que había pasado

"Naruto-kun, ¿Dónde está Naruto-kun?" dijo preocupada al no verlo en ningún lado mientras la pelirrosa trataba de calmarla, pero fue entonces cuando nuestro protagonista se puso de cuclillas y dirigió su mirada a la heredera del clan Hyuga

"para resumirlo, Naruto se transformó en el _Kyubi_ cuando el de pelo naranja te apuñalo con esa estaca negra, se dieron unos golpes y el Akatsuki salió huyendo como un cobarde, ahora Naruto deshizo por su cuenta la transformación y debe de estar dándole una paliza a Pain y hasta ahí es donde saben tus amigos" dijo nuestro héroe con una actitud sumisa como si eso no le afectara en lo más mínimo, ganándose la miradas furiosa de algunos y la de desconcierto de otros

"sensei lo está haciendo de nuevo…" le advirtió la chica mirándolo con vergüenza

"la verdad no me preocupa, después de todo Naruto saldrá victorioso así que me da igual si lo saben ya o después" dijo el sin cambiar su expresión ni moverse del lugar donde se encontraba

El chico que era observado por todos de forma incriminatoria cambio su expresión neutral por una de duda

"Por cierto… ¿Cómo te sientes ahora Hinata?" dijo queriendo cambiar el tema

"estoy bien, gracias por tu ayuda Sakura-san"

"no hay de qué, pero no deberías haber hecho aquello" dijo la pelirrosa a forma de regaño

"la verdad… es que si debía" dijo el pelinegro llamando la atención de todos los presentes incluyendo a su alumna que también quería saber

"si no te hubieras atrevido a atacar a Pain, en estos momentos Akatsuki hubiera capturado a Naruto, y si no te hubieras enfrentado a él y dicho lo que le hayas dicho" dijo el no queriendo revelar esa información a todo el mundo por el bien de la chica "Naruto no hubiera podido liberarse ni transformarse en el _Kyubi_"

"¡transformarse en el _Kyubi_ es lo peor que pudiera haber pasado!" dijo la pelirrosa mirando al chico con enfado

"no necesariamente, ahora mismo se ha vuelto más fuerte, esto es debido a que estuvo a punto de liberar el sello del _Kyubi_, y alguien muy cercano a él se lo impidió y le dio un nuevo motivo y el poder para poder vencer a Pain" dijo este sin ninguna duda en el argumento que le había dado a la chica de ojos verdes

"alguien cercano a Naruto-kun…" dijo Lee quien desconocía a esa persona

"solo los más viejos de ustedes lo habrán conocido, pero da igual, cuando el vuelva a la aldea el decidirá si se los dice a ustedes, yo no tengo nada que ver" dijo el chico al momento en el que esbozaba una sonrisa y se ponía de pie

"como lo predije, Uzumaki Naruto ha derrotado a Pain" dijo el haciendo que todos abrieran los ojos con sorpresa siendo la babosa la que lo confirmara

"Naruto derroto al sexto Pain" dijo la babosa trayendo la alegría a cada uno de los ninjas

"¡bien! ese es mi amigo" dijo el especialista en Taijutsu con alegría

"¿Cómo se encuentra Naruto?" dijo preocupada su compañera de equipo

"está cansado pero está bien" dijo la babosa con tranquilidad

"conociendo a ese chico, seguro que irá a hablar con el mismo Pain, _en persona_" dijo el portador de la llave espada haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras

"deberíamos ir a darle apoyo" dijo Neji queriendo ayudar a su amigo

"no deben, Naruto no quiere refuerzos" dijo Katsuyu transmitiendo nuevamente el sentir del Uzumaki

"es muy temerario de su parte, ya ha hecho mucho el solo, llévanos hasta donde esta Naruto Katsuyu" dijo el ninja de mayas color verde cansado de no poner hacer nada para ayudar

La chica peli marrón dándose cuenta del silencio de su maestro, se le acercó para hablarle

"¿no va a evitar que se vayan sensei?" dijo confundida la chica

"no… esto debe pasar de una forma o de otra, pero sé que hará Naruto, así que no me preocupo"

"¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro?"

"experiencia, créeme que los héroes con el tiempo son sencillos de predecir"

Mientras ellos hablaban, Hinata que aun yacía en el suelo, se puso a observar a nuestros protagonistas con confusión, podía jurar que jamás había visto a ese chico, y aun así el sabia su nombre, además de que la chica al lado de él se le hacía muy familiar, como si la conociera desde hace tiempo

"estoo… disculpa pero ¿nos conocemos?" dijo ella llamando a la peli marrón que la miro con un poco de nervios

La chica la miro fijamente buscando las palabras para poder expresar todo lo que estaba sintiendo al verla de nuevo, diciendo las primeras palabras que le vinieron a la mente

"¡Oneeee-saaan!" dijo ella abrazando y lloriqueando en el hombro de su hermana quien la veía con cara de sorpresa, mientras nuestro protagonista sonreía levemente

Ya que aunque no lo fuera a admitir en ese momento, le alegraba el hecho de ver a esas dos hermanas juntas una vez más

* * *

Fin del capítulo 10


	12. Cap 11: Gente problematica, extended

buenas gente, este capitulo ya había sido publicado, pero lo vuelvo a subir porque me di cuenta que era muy corto, asi que le agregue el siguiente que también era corto, sin mas que decir disfruten y hasta mañana

Capítulo 11: Gente problemática, viendo de cara al fantasma

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 069: Bijuura_

_-Lugar: Aldea De Konoha, zona destruida de la aldea_

Un viento fuerte sopla en las ruinas de la aldea, muchos vitoreos se oyen por todas partes, nuestro héroe de turno Uzumaki Naruto es festejado por todas las personas de la aldea y conocidos, siendo sus amigos y personas cercanas los más felices de verlo devuelta sano y salvo

Entre la multitud se encontraba un joven pelinegro que se encontraba acompañado por su discípula de ojos perlados, este poseía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ver como uno de sus héroes y personas a la que estimaba pudiera triunfar

Mas esta alegría duro poco al ver como un hombre con mascara se le acercaba a un hombre con peinado de piña, también conocido como el líder del clan Nara, mientras veía esto sus puños se cerraron levemente al recordar cuales serían los siguientes hechos a ocurrir, primero pensó en intervenir en la reunión secreta con el objeto de impedir que Danzo se auto nombrara Hokage, mas descarto esta idea al saber que este suceso era primordial para el desencadenamiento de muchos otros eventos primordiales

En cambio el chico fue a buscar a cierta persona que por lo que sabía, iba a tenerle que explicar tantas cosas que posiblemente perdería un brazo durante su larga disculpa

El chico con ayuda de su alumna buscaban a los miembros del clan Hyuga quienes en ese momento, se hallaban medio dispersos por la aldea, fácilmente encontró a los miembros del bouke, quienes en ese momento se habían refugiado junto a muchos civiles bajo tierra, con ellos estaban la amable Keika y el señor Hirano, además de algunos miembros del souke que solo buscaron refugio

Tardo por lo menos medio día en lo que el clan pudo reunirse en lo que quedaba de la antigua mansión de los Hyuga

"solo falta ver dónde está tu padre" le dijo a la chica que asentía con un poco de cansancio, el chico observador saco de su túnica (la cual llevaba desde que había llegado) un botella plástica y se la dio a ella

"no te sobre esfuerces, mañana será un día difícil así que descansa un poco" le dijo para luego invocar a _Burning Terra Keyblade _y acercarse a un grupo de gente en necesidad de ayuda

Mientras la chica lo veía, se dispuso a ayudar a los de su clan con la reconstrucción de su hogar

"_también me esforzare en hacer lo que pueda_" se dijo la chica a sí mismas mientras movía una pila de escombros de lo que había sido el dojo de la casa

_Al día siguiente…x_

Muchas reconstrucciones se estaban dando por toda la aldea, muchas de estas realizadas por un Jounin de piel blanca y pelo marrón el cual usaba un peculiar jutsu que hacia crecer del suelo edificios y hogares hechos de madera, Tenzou o Yamato eran como lo llamaban o conocían muchos, siendo el pobre Jounin la principal mano de obra para la reconstrucción

No muy apartado se encontraba nuestro serio protagonista observando la situación sintiendo algo de pena ajena por el hombre, verlo le recordaba como su joven alumna le había pedido traer a los Novaterrans, a lo cual rotundamente se negó recordándole que ellos eran una organización secreta y no debían salir mucho a la luz por el bien de su mundo

El chico aun podía recordar como la chica se había enfrentado a los _Heartless_ de ayer, sin duda alguna la chica le faltaba mucho por mejorar aún, aunque tenía que admitir que había realizado mejoras, terminando por recordar cómo habían sido sus primeros días con ella como su alumna

* * *

_Flash back: Hace 3 semanas, principio del segundo año dentro de la habitación del tiempo_

"_vamos… ya casi lo logras" decía un pelinegro con una playera roja y unos shorts negros con una cadena amarrada al bolsillo y a la bota de este, además de unas sandalias ligeras oscuras, este se encontraba dando pasos cortos y casi imnotables al simple ojo humano, mientras comía una paleta helada sabor uva_

"_¡deje de burlarse y sea serio!" le dijo la chica a unos centímetros de el, trantando de conectar por lo menos un golpe certero al muchacho quien, no importara lo que hiciera no podía acertar, y lo que más que le hartaba a la chica era que el joven, a manera de burla, se había puesto un look playero o comodo, dándole a entender que no necesitaba mero esfuerzo para evitarla_

"_me pondré serio cuando puedas golpearme" dijo mientras observaba a la pequeña quien ya empezaba a mostrar signos extremos de agotamiento físico y mental_

"_suficiente" dijo dando un salto de espaldas aterrizando a unos metros lejos de la peli marrón, quien ante esto cayó de rodillas y empezó a jadear del cansancio_

"_ya casi ha pasado un año y apenas puedes resistir una gravedad quince veces aumentada, al parecer tu cuerpo le está costando adaptarse a este tipo de entrenamiento" le dijo mientras se terminaba su helado de uva mientras la chica seguía de rodillas sin mirarle la cara_

_La Hyuga sintiendo una enorme frustración golpeo el suelo con sus puños mientras tenía los ojos cerrados y a punto de decaer_

"_no soy lo suficientemente fuerte, simplemente no puedo hacer-" dijo la chica empezando a sentir desesperación, pero antes de continuar,recibió un coscorrón que le genero un chichón que llegaba a sobresalir de su cabeza_

"_tampoco decaigas así como así, te has vuelto más fuerte pero no lo suficiente, la verdad es que no muchos resisten esta gravedad a tu edad, aún nos falta mucho camino por delante" le dijo sacando de su bolsillo un empaque de color amarillo para luego lanzarla a la pequeña Hyuga, quien apenas reacciono a tiempo para atrapar dicho paquete_

"_te gustan las bananas ¿no es así?" dijo el volviendo a la plataforma blanca con cerámica, dejando sola a la joven ninja_

_al momento de atrapar dicho paquete se dio cuenta de que este estaba congelado, para observar que este en verdad era una paleta de helado, similar a la que el muchacho se había estado comiendo desde el inicio de la batalla, rompió el envoltorio para luego sacar una paleta helada amarilla con trozos de banana incrustadas en ella_

_No pudiendo negar el hecho de que se encontraba hambrienta después de entrenar, la chica le dio un mordisco al helado, provocando en ella un frió y placer indescriptibles en su boca_

_No mucho después la chica ya se había terminado todo el helado, dejando solo la paleta de madera, más la sorpresa fue cuando la chica leyó un mensaje grabado en esta que la hizo recordar algo importante_

"_nunca te rindas" __estaba escrito en la paleta haciéndola recordar las palabras propias de su maestro antes de irse con él a Novaterra, segundos después ella se puso de pire y con esfuerzo camino de vuelta hacia la cúpula donde su maestro se encontraba ahora, el cual se había quedado observándola mientras esta reflexionaba en el piso_

_Fin del flash back_

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 069: Bijuura_

_-Lugar: Aldea De Konoha, zona destruida de la aldea_

"_se ha vuelto muy fuerte sin lugar a dudas..._" se dijo viendo como muchos ninjas comenzaban a montar las paredes caídas de la que fue una vez su poderosa aldea, todos ellos trabajando duro y sin descanso, provocándole un sentimiento de nostalgia al chico que miro la que había sido la famosa montaña de los rostros Hokage, observando uno de los rostros en particular

"estoy seguro de que si los pudieras ver, estarías orgulloso Sarutobi" se dijo para si mismo para luego ir en la búsqueda del ninja héroe de la aldea, el cual por algún motivo le era imposible encontrar, o por lo menos hallar el camino de vuelta a las ruinas de la mansión

Ya que el joven en estos momentos estaba, en sus propias palabras, inspeccionado el perímetro

Mientras el chico sufría por su común problema, un olor le llamo la atención, salado pero gustoso, sin lugar a dudas reconocía ese aroma, lo cual le permitió encontrar uno de los sitios que había podido conocer la última vez que había ido a la aldea

"con permiso" dijo el pasando un tendedero que ocultaba a un hombre y una chica preparando un caldo con pasta y condimentos realizando una suculenta combinación del alimento conocido como

"bienvenido a Ichiraku ramen" dijo el señor que se acercaba a un sencillo mostrador de madera

"qué bueno verlo otra vez, oji-san" dijo el con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja viendo como el señor lo veía y tras uno segundos, reconocía su rostro

"pero si eres el chico que estaba con Hyuga-san"

"me alegra ver que no le paso nada grave a usted o a su hija…" dijo el tratando de recordar su nombre, lo cual era tarea imposible al no _saberlo_ para empezar

"Ayame, es un gusto" dijo la chica de tez carne y ojos oscuros, que saludaba sonriente al cliente

"el gusto es mío Ayame-san" dijo el chico con cortesía, mientras le pedía una orden de miso ramen al señor

"por cierto oji-san, ¿conoce a Uzumaki Naruto?" dijo él con curiosidad

"por supuesto que sí, él es mi mejor cliente, ha comido ramen en Ichiraku desde que era un niño, y ahora ese niño se ha vuelto el héroe de todos" decía él con mucho orgullo hacia el chico

"sabe dónde podría encontrarlo, tengo algunos asuntos importante con él y no pueden esperar" dijo el de forma seria, mientras el dueño de la tienda cambiaba su expresión de alegría a una de pesar

"bueno… no estoy seguro, pero puede que haya ido a ver a la Gondaime, ahora que se encuentra dormida, no tenemos a nadie que lidere a la aldea, estoy seguro que Naruto fue a verla" le dijo entregando el platillo de ramen "disfrútalo chico"

"gracias oji-san" le dijo mientras veía y olía el delicioso ramen

"¡Itadakimasu!" dijo él con alegría

_-Lugar: Aldea De Konoha, zona en reparación, territorio del Clan Hyuga_

En otra parte se encontraba la joven pelimarrón, ayudando a levantar los últimos escombros del terreno del clan, muy pronto podría empezar la reconstrucción de su antiguo hogar, aunque aun le costaba asemejar el hecho de que el lugar donde había nacido y crecido se encontrara en ruinas

Sin embargo sabía que debía ser fuerte, por su familia, por sus conocidos y por ella misma, ser fuerte por cada una de las personas en la aldea que la necesitaban, para poder ayudarlas, con la cabeza en alto

Muchos de los del clan les era aún difícil aceptar que ella fuera la pequeña Hanabi-san la cual no hace más de un mes podían ver por los pasillos de su hogar, más la palabra de Neji, Kou y Hinata habían bastado para despejar cualquier duda, ahora solo esperaban a ver qué pasaría al momento en el que el líder de su clan volviera y la viera

La joven aún se preguntaba cuando seria que su padre fuera a volver, y ciertamente ella sentía casi o menos temor que su maestro ante la respuesta de este al verla

"me pregunto que estará haciendo el sensei..." dijo con voz clara mientras veía a los demás construir de nuevo el dojo del clan, el cual usarían de refugio mientras se reconstruía todas las habitaciones y cuartos del complejo

"¿me llamabas?" Le dijo el pelinegro atrás suyo haciendo que esta diera un brinco del susto

"sensei, me sorprendió" dijo ella viendo como este tenía una cara deprimente "¿le pasa algo?"

"nada, es solo que he estado pensando, y creo que sería conveniente que habláramos ya con tu padre ¿ya lo has visto?" le dijo recibiendo una respuesta negatoria por parte de la chica

"según los del souke mi padre se había ido de misión para supervisar los alrededores, pero no han sabido nada de él desde que se fue" dijo ella preocupada mientras el chico en cambio tenía una cara de cansancio

"ya veo, supongo que sera mejor que lo traiga ahora mismo y terminemos con esto..." dijo el chico alejándose de la oji perla, está preocupada por el significado de sus palabras

"vuelvo en un segundo" dijo sacando la _Burning Terra Keyblade_ y apuntando al aire

"_¡PORTÓN DE ESPEJO ABRETE!" _

El chico reuniendo energía hizo que de su _Keyblade_ saliera un rayo de luz que abrió un portal cristalino, el rápidamente entro en el sin importarle si lo veían o no

Minutos después unos metros arriba de donde se había abierto el portal, se abrió otro portón de espejo, del cual salio de un salto el señor y líder del clan Hyuga, y poco después nuestro protagonista, siendo que, a diferencia del señor Hyuga, el cayo de rodillas en el suelo, para luego caer de cara contra el piso, dejándolo momentáneamente noqueado

"padre, has vuelto" dijo la chica acercándose cuidadosamente a si padre, mientras este la miraba sorprendido, para luego agarrar al chico noqueado por el cuello de su chaqueta y mirar con gran ira

"**¿¡ME PUEDES EXPLICAR ESTO!?**" dijo furioso el padre de la chica mientras por la cabeza del chico aparecían estrellitas y otros tipos de símbolos que destacaran su falta de conciencia

_Una hora después…_

* * *

_-Lugar: Aldea De Konoha, zona en reparación, territorio del Clan Hyuga_

Había sido ya una hora desde que nuestro joven héroe se había traído por el portón de espejo al líder de los Hyuga, muchos quedaron asombrados al ver como habían salido el portal brillante, aunque para suerte de nuestro héroe muchos de los ninjas creyeron que era un raro jutsu de espacio, lo cual le permitió evitar una larga y tediosa explicación

Pero de lo que el chico no se salvo fue de la furia del hombre de pelo largo ante la visión de su pequeña hija de adelantado físico

Ahora mismo se encontraban reunidos en un rincón aislado nuestro dúo heroico, el padre de Hanabi, su hermana Hinata, su primo Neji, y el encargado de su actual seguridad, el Chunin del bouke Kou, todos excepto su alumna y Hinata mirando al joven con una mirada acusadora

"Ya que estamos todos aquí, creo que ya es tiempo de que nos de la explicación debida" dijo el líder del clan con una leve molestia en su tono de voz

"¡así es!, nos vas a explicar por qué Hanabi-sama parece una adolescente siendo una niña de diez años" dijo con un tono más molesto Kou

"más te vale que tu explicación sea buena, porque no nos importa que tan fuerte seas, sufrirás un tremendo castigo si esto ha sido culpa tuya" dijo con un tono severo Neji

Todos los miembros masculinos del clan miraban al chico, que no podía evitar sentir escalofríos ante tales amenazas

"bueeeenoooo, la verdad es que… técnicamente si es culpa mía" dijo él con una sonrisa nerviosa que luego perdió al ver las miradas amenazadoras de los tres hombres

"¡pero déjenme explicarles que paso para que entiendan por favor!" dijo el moviendo sus manos frente a él tratando de calmarlos

"por favor, escuchen a Alex-sensei, mi apariencia no es solamente su culpa" dijo la pelimarrón tratando de calmarlos a lo cual su padre la miro confundido

"¿cómo es eso Hanabi?" dijo el hombre a su hija que miraba el suelo algo apenado

"la verdad todo esto comenzó sin que ambos nos pudiéramos enterar" dijo el chico de la llave espada

"si mis cálculos no me fallan, Hanabi no parece una adolescente, ella **es** una adolescente, y de catorce años si no me equivoco" dijo el seriamente sorprendiendo a los presentes

"pero ¿cómo puede ser eso posible?" dijo un poco sorprendida Hinata

"fue por su entrenamiento" dijo el confundiendo a los presentes que no lo entendieron hasta que el prosiguió

"entrene a Hanabi en un lugar llamado la sala de entrenamiento avanzado, o como también se le conoce, la habitación del tiempo"

"¿habitación del tiempo, y que rayos es eso?" Dijo confundido en Chunin mayor del bouke

"es un lugar muy especial en Novaterra, es por así decirlo un lugar aislado de nuestra realidad o dimensión, donde el tiempo transcurre de una manera diferente y donde el cuerpo no envejece" dijo tomando un respiro para continuar

"para hacerlo más simple, es como una puerta hacia otro mundo donde las condiciones de espacio y tiempo son muy diferentes a las que experimentamos en este mundo" dijo el esperando que por lo menos alguien llegara a entenderlo

El líder del clan aunque no lo pudo entender del todo, recordó algo que le era similar

"¿pasa algo Hiashi-sama?" le dijo Neji preocupado por su tío

"eso de mundos en otra dimensión, suena idéntico al mundo de las invocaciones" dijo el haciendo reaccionar a los presentes

"es cierto, según lo que se, las invocaciones animales como los sapos de Naruto o la babosa de la Gondaime vienen de otro mundo opuesto a este" dijo el genio de los Hyuga atrayendo la atención de nuestro héroe

"parece que lo captaron, aunque la habitación del tiempo no es un mundo en sí, esta es prácticamente un espacio en blanco que existen entre las dimensiones, aislándola de las demás"

"pero aun no nos has explicado por qué Hanabi está en este estado" dijo inconforme el Chunin del bouke

"bueno, la verdad es que ni ella ni yo lo comprendemos del todo, pero mientras entrenábamos dentro de esta, por algún motivo Hanabi empezó a envejecer sin motivo alguno"

"el sensei y yo entrenamos dentro de esa habitación por cuatro años, lo que él dijo que sería lo mismo a un mes fuera de esta, es por eso que pudimos volver ahora" dijo la oji perla viendo a su maestro quien la veía preocupado

"pero envejeciste así no más, ¿acaso no te diste cuenta de que ella estaba creciendo?" dijo Neji sorprendido ante eso, aun sin poder creer mucho de lo que él decía

"para no mentirles, la verdad es que no me había dado cuenta hasta el pasar dos años ahí" dijo el nervioso volviendo a recibir las mismas miradas amenazadoras de los presentes, que fueron calmadas por la mayor de las hijas de Hiashi

"¿y como te diste cuenta del cambio de mi hermana?" dijo ella inocentemente, provocando que la cara de tanto el maestro como de la chica se pusieran rojas

"eso paso…" dijo el avergonzado de recordar aquello

* * *

_Flash back: Segundo año dentro de la habitación_

_Se podían oír dentro de esta como varios choques se daban en un lugar específico, los causantes eran una chica de blusa morada con pantalones marrones y un chico con una chaqueta negra y unos jeans azules_

_La chica trataba de conectar un golpe en uno de los puntos de presión del chico siendo luego repelido por este que dé un salto lanzo una llamarada de fuego_

_¡FLAME WHEEL! _

_Dijo el lanzando de sus brazos varias llamaradas que parecían que rodaban en un eje imaginario_

_La chica al verlo giro sobre si misma creando un escudo de chakra que la rodeaba en forma de cúpula _

_¡KAITEN! _

_Dijo la chica resistiendo el ataque del joven lo cual no fue suficiente debido a que salió despedida por una explosión estridente_

_El joven quien fue a ver a la chica, se le acerco cuidadosamente mientras ella yacía tendida en el suelo, la chica reacciono unos segundos después de caer, siendo el chico la que la ayudara a levantarse_

"_tu jutsu aún no está completo ¿verdad?" le dijo el preocupado_

"_hai, aun no puedo hacerlo a la misma velocidad que mi padre, por lo que tampoco es tan resistente" le dijo ella apenada a lo cual el chico solo le dedico una sonrisa_

"_no te preocupes, al contrario, deberías estar alegre por ser capaz de usar esa técnica, cuando la vi y la sentí por mano propia de tu padre me di cuenta de que era muy difícil de controlar"_

"_pero eso no es excusa" dijo ella fastidiada por su falta de experiencia lo cual sorprendió a un chico_

"_aun me falta mucho, mucho por aprender" dijo ella con mucha decisión lo que alegro a su maestro_

"_así me gusta oír, ahora volvamos a…" dijo el chico siendo detenido por un sonido alarmante_

"_arrrggh" dijo la chica agarrando su estómago y poniéndose de rodillas_

_El chico asustado intento ayudarla buscando alguna herida superficial la cual no encontró, sintiendo temor de que su último ataque le hubiera hecho tanto daño_

"_me duele mucho" decía la chica mientras empezaba a llorar con amargura_

"_espera un momento, resiste por favor" dijo el chico preocupado que la tomo en sus brazos del suelo y la llevo afuera de la habitación_

_Ya fuera de esta y con prisa, literalmente salió volando con la chica en brazos buscando el departamento medico de aquella torre__, lo cual debido a su pequeño problema de sentido de la orientación le dio serios problemas a nuestro heroe_

_logrando volar a una alta velocidad al muchacho solo le tomo unos minutos encontrar dicho departamento, para luego dar con la entrada sala de emergencias y entrar con prisa_

"_¡ayuda por favor! ¡Algo le pasa a Hanabi!" dijo casi gritando atrayendo a algunos funcionarios del lugar que se llevaron a la chica y la pusieron en una camilla llevándola hacia emergencias_

_El chico no queriendo separarse trato de seguirlos siendo luego detenido por varias enfermeras que le impidieron el paso _

_Media hora después, el chico yacía sentado en uno de los banquillos que se encontraban fuera de la enfermería, muy preocupado por el estado de la chica, hasta que vio como una doctora salía y le hacía una seña para que se acercara_

"_la chica está bien, puedes estar tranquilo joven Alex" le dijo ella dándole tranquilidad al chico_

"_que alegría, pero que tenía doctora, ¿acaso la entrene demasiado duro?" dijo el chico inocentemente preocupado provocando una risa en la doctora_

"_que va, lo que ella le paso es natural a su edad, y por lo que decían los estudios fue la primera vez de ella" dijo confundiendo a nuestro joven héroe_

"_¿primera vez?, ¿a qué se refiere doctora?" dijo él con cara de no enterarse_

_Pasaron pocos minutos, en los que la doctora le explicaba al chico, ciertos procesos mensuales que ocurrían a las mujeres al llegar a cierta edad, que las ponía delicadas y sin fuerzas, todo esto haciendo que al chico por cada palabra se le subieran los colores a la cara_

_Pero entre todo eso, el chico se le avispo la mente recordando algo importante_

"_pero doctora, lo que me está diciendo es que, ella le paso esto, porque se desarrolló" dijo el aun apenado_

"_así es joven Alex, es normal que a las chicas entre doce o trece les pase, no tienes de que preocuparte" dijo ella sonriente sin darse cuenta de la situación_

"_p-pero debe haber un error, Hanabi solo tiene diez años doctora" dijo el alarmado causando confusión a la doctora_

"_no según los análisis joven, nuestros estudios confirmaron la edad de la chica, no hay duda en que debe tener doce" dijo ella preocupando al chico que se mantuvo como congelado_

_Fin del flash back_

* * *

El chico se había callado un largo sin mencionar nada de lo que había recordado, pues el solo pensarlo le causaba un enorme escalofrió por la espalda y que su rostro adquiriera un tinte rojo

"¡eso no importa mucho que digamos! lo importante es que por algún motivo ella creció normalmente como si se encontrara en el exterior" dijo el nervioso queriendo evitar explicar con detalle aquello

"pero si te habías dado cuenta de que crecía entonces ¿porque no detuviste el entrenamiento?" le dijo claramente culpándolo el genio de los Hyuga a lo cual la pelimarrón se interpuso

"no lo culpen a él, yo misma le pedí que continuáramos entrenando" dijo ella ganándose las miradas de los demás Hyuga

"yo… quería volverme más fuerte, sin importar que estuviera creciendo, yo no podía simplemente rendirme" dijo ella con decisión a lo cual el usuario de la _Keyblade_ continuo

"se lo explique a Hanabi, y le dije los efectos que tendrían el entrenamiento si continuábamos, pero ella no desistió, y yo no me sentí con el derecho a detenerla si ese era su objetivo" dijo él con la misma decisión que su alumna

Los tres hombres del clan se quedaron callados como si estuvieran meditándolo, sin embargo fue la hermana de la chica la que se animó a hablar

"no entiendo algunas cosas pero" dijo ella con una sonrisa mirando a su hermana "me alegra ver que hallas crecido tan bien y te hayas vuelto tan fuerte Hanabi-nee-chan" dijo ella agarrándole las manos y dedicándole una cálida sonrisa

Hanabi no pudo expresar más que alegría al ver como su hermana la aceptaba de esa forma, lo cual continuo con la aprobación de sus demás familiares

"si Hanabi-sama lo hizo por su propia voluntad, yo no puedo quejarme" dijo Kou que fue luego secundado por líder y superior

"puedo entender tu deseo de seguir adelante hija mía, tienes mis felicitaciones" dijo el retirándose del lugar dejando a nuestros héroes más tranquilos

"aún faltan muchas cosas por hacer en la aldea, ya no puedo perder más tiempo" dijo Neji que también en paz se fue sin decir mas

"Hinata-sama, Hanabi-sama, con su permiso me retiro" dijo el ninja Chunin del bouke retirándose en una explosión de humo

"uhh, gracias a dios no nos pasó nada, por un momento pensé que su padre me iba a matar" dijo el soltando un enorme suspiro de alivio

"tú eres Alex-san ¿no es así?" dijo la hermana mayor llamándole la atención al pelinegro

"por favor llámeme Alex, Hinata-san" dijo el amigablemente

"te quería agradecer, mi primo me conto como nos protegiste ayer" dijo ella haciéndole una reverencia lo cual puso nervioso al joven ante tal educación por parte de la chica

"no fue nada enserio, es parte del oficio" dijo el recordando el motivo de su anterior búsqueda

"por cierto Hinata-san, ¿sabe dónde se encuentra Uzumaki Naruto ahora mismo?" dijo el causando que la cara de la chica pasara a una de sorpresa

"Naruto-kun… la última vez estaba con tres ninjas de otra aldea, según alcance a ver eran de la aldea oculta de la nube, pero les perdí la vista después de un rato" dijo la chica poniendo una de sus manos en su pecho, provocando una pequeña sonrisa en el portador de la _Keyblade_ y una cara de sorpresa en su hermana

"ya veo. Bueno gracias Hinata-san" dijo el mirando hacia otro lado y dando un gran salto hacia la misma dirección

"sensei ¿adónde va?" dijo ella curiosa a lo cual el chico se detuvo y la miro

"voy a preparar unas cosas, nos vemos mañana por la mañana, ten listo tu equipo y lo que necesites" dijo él con mucha seriedad

"¿pero para que-?" dijo ella viendo como el pelinegro había desaparecido de su vista

"es un chico muy extraño ¿verdad?" le dijo su hermana con una sonrisa la cual cambio al ver a la chica

"si, pero creo que mi sensei no debería ser de otra forma, está bien así como esta" dijo ella con una cálida sonrisa que cambio rápidamente al ver a su hermana con una sonrisa curiosa

"te cae muy bien ¿no Hanabi-chan?" le dijo ella un pequeño tono de complicidad

"¿¡d-d-de que estás hablando nee-san!?" dijo ella nerviosa por lo que se refiriera su hermana mayor

"de nada Hanabi-nee-chan" dijo ella mientras se retiraba con una sonrisa como de niña que hace una travesura dejando a su hermana con la cara roja

_Al día siguiente..._

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 069: Bijuura_

_-Lugar: País del Acero, Tierra de los Samurái_

En una tierra lejana, con un clima templado y frió, con el suficiente frió como para generar una fina capa de hielo sobre los arroyos, además de cubrir a un montón de árboles con blanca nieve, se encontraba nuestros dos protagonistas, corriendo por los arboles al puro estilo ninja de ese mundo, explorando aquellas tierras que ninguno de los dos había visitado antes

_¡AAACHUUUU!_

y uno de los dos, no se sentía a gusto con el tener que hacerlo ahora

"odio el frio..." decía temblando el pelinegro que iba de rama en rama siendo seguido por una chica con una capa color beige y el cabello color marrón

"pero si lleva un abrigo inmenso y aun así tiene frio" decía sorprendida la joven mirando al chico que ciertamente traía un abrigo melenudo de color rojo con detalles blancos

"jamás me ha gustado el frio, solo comer cosas frías, pero eso es otra cosa" decía el que titiritaba a causa de su estado

"pasando a otra cosa sensei, ¿adonde dice que nos dirigimos?" dijo curiosa la chica que hasta ahora no conocía el destino que su maestro buscaba

"a la tierra del acero, hogar de los samuráis, ese es nuestro destino" dijo él dejando de temblar por un momento

"¿pero porque nos dirigimos ahí?" pregunto la chica confundida

"tengo que verlo cara a cara" dijo el joven con un tono muy serio que intimido un poco a su alumna

"¿se refiere a Uzumaki Naruto?" dijo ella recordando como su maestro trataba de encontrarlo

"no… a Naruto lo veré después, a quien quiero ver… es al líder de Akatsuki" dijo él con decisión en la mirada

La joven al oír eso casi tropieza al pisar una de las ramas de los árboles, por suerte logro mantener el control y evitar caer hacia el suelo congelado

"¿pero acaso quiere pelear con él? ¡eso es muy peligroso!" dijo ella con un tono de incredulidad ganándose el silencio de su sense, lo cual le dio a entender que él no lo veía de esa forma

"no le temo a él, pero tengo que comprobar algo importante, y solo podre hacerlo si soy capaz de pelear con el"

La joven sorprendida por la tenacidad del pelinegro entendió que era mejor cambiar del tema

"¿pero como sabe que este es el camino correcto? digo usted no es el más… orientado" dijo ella con una preocupación justificada

"no necesito serlo, solo necesito seguir a Naruto" dijo el haciendo que la chica reaccionara

"Uzumaki Naruto, ¿él está en este sitio?" dijo ella sorprendida de que su maestro supiera tal cosa

"si, está aquí buscando al Raikage, para pedirle que la condena de muerte de Uchiha Sasuke sea retirada" dijo el fríamente

"¿como sabe todo eso sensei?" le dijo ella preocupada a lo cual el chico solo cambio el tema

"eso no importa ahora, ahora mismo busco a Naruto por medio de su aura, con esto estoy seguro de que llegaremos al sitio exacto" dijo el dejando a la chica deprimida y con la duda

"hai sensei" dijo con pesadez en la voz

Muchos minutos después de viaje, el portador de la _Keyblade_ le advirtió a Hanabi que se detuviera, pidiéndole que se acercara un poco, la chica pudo observar efectivamente como se encontraba ahí Uzumaki Naruto junto a otros ninjas, el más grande de todos los presentes el cual la chica dedujo por el sombrero que llevaba era el Raikage paso de largo a Naruto

Alex le explico a Hanabi de lo que hablaban, siendo la chica la que tuviera que preguntar de nuevo, luego de continuar su paso siguiendo al rubio de ojos azules

"sensei, ¿Por qué Naruto-san hace todo eso por Uchiha Sasuke?" le dijo ella con claro desapruebo, a lo cual sin mirarla a la cara y siguiendo con sus saltos Alex respondio

"es por que para Naruto, Sasuke es el hermano que nunca tuvo, él se siente responsable por las acciones de él, y está decidido a traerlo de vuelta a la luz, aunque le fuera a costar su propia vida" dijo el tratando de simplificarlo de la mejor manera

La chica que luego lo medito, pudo entenderlo un poco aunque seguía pensando que estaba mal

"no trates de comprenderlo ahora Hanabi, Naruto es un ser peculiar, que daría su vida por sus amigos, y por las personas de su aldea, sin importarle que tan mal lo trataron de niño, el siempre busca hacer lo correcto, él es un héroe" dijo el mas con orgullo que con objetividad

"entiendo sensei" dijo la chica algo deprimida a lo cual el chico pudo notar y soltar un suspiro

"tampoco te entristezcas, yo estoy seguro que harías lo mismo si fuera Hinata la que estuviera en la oscuridad, tú también tienes ese valor" le dijo sin mirarla al rostro de la chica la cual expreso una gran sonrisa

"hai sensei" dijo ella más animada

Mas esta alegría no duro mucho, ya que una figura se aparecio de repente frente a la Hyuga, un hombre con una máscara color naranja y una vestimenta negra con nubes rojas con un kunai en la mano izquierda apuntando a su garganta

_¡FIRAGA PUNCH!_

Antes de que el cuchillo fuera a incrustarse en el cuello de la chica, el usuario de la _Keyblade_ atravesó al Akatsuki con su puño, cancelando rápidamente su técnica y tomando a la chica en sus brazos, y alejarse del recien aparecido sin perderle de vista, aterrizando en una rama alta de un arbol cubierto de nieve

"vaya vaya, que velocidad tan tremenda chico, casi llegas a golpearme" dijo con un genuina sorpresa el hombre enmascarado a lo cual el chico solo lo miro amenazadoramente

"Así que por fin apareces" dijo el sin perder de vista al ninja con el _Sharingan_, dejando a su alumna sentarse en la rama de árbol

"sensei" dijo la chica que aún no salía del shock

"quédate aquí Hanabi, esta pelea esta fuera de tu nivel aún" dijo el quitándose la chaqueta y tirandola al suelo, quedando con su camisa roja con mangas largas y su _Keyblade_ en la mano derecha

"ohh, así que pelearas tu solo chico, ¿crees que es adecuado?" dijo el Akatsuki con un tono de simpatía lo cual harto al chico

"déjate de juegos, estoy aquí para enfrentarte y quitarte esa mascara" dijo el joven elevando su poder a cierto nivel, no queriendo pelear con todas sus fuerzas contra aquel sujeto

"Quitarme la máscara eh, por lo general cuando quieren pelear conmigo es para matarme, eres el primero que intenta eso chico" dijo dando caminando al tronco del árbol y literalmente atravesándolo perdiéndose de la vista de ambos héroes

"_no puedo sentir su aura, debe estar en otra dimensión y esperando la oportunidad para atacarme_" se decía mentalmente el _N-Warrior_

Segundos después el chico se mantuvo alerta esperando el escaso rastro de energía que le diera a él la señal para atacar

"atrás tuyo"

Fue entonces cuando la voz del Akatsuki aparecio detras de el generando un torbellino en forma de espiral saliendo de su máscara que trato de absorberlo a el tambien

"buen intento"

Una voz hizo reaccionar al Akatsuki al momento en el que del muchacho solo había quedado una imagen residual, para luego voltearse y recibir una patada en el rostro por parte del _N-Warrior,_ que en menos de un segundo se había puesto a espalda suyas,

Luego de la patada el tomo la _Keyblade_ con ambas manos, dispuesto a partirlo en dos en forma descendente

Pero para sorpresa de él, el enmascarado atravesó su ataque como si nada y le propino un fuerte golpe en el estómago mandándolo contra varios arboles cuyas ramas fueron arrancadas por el cuerpo del pelinegro al chocar con estas

El Akatsuki viendo como este chocaba con los arboles y rompiéndolos no pudo prever el momento cuando este rápidamente se desvaneció y al siguiente segundo aparecía frente a el con una llamarada de fuego envolviendo su brazo derecho

_¡BURNING ATTACKS!_

El joven sin perder tiempo le lanzo múltiples proyectiles de fuego a gran velocidad, los cuales solo atravesaron al Akatsuki, quien apenas pudo activar su técnica a tiempo para evitarlos

"este chico es rápido" se dijo el enmascarado que cansado de evitar sus ataque agarro al chico por el brazo para tratar de absorberlo mientras este solo mostraba una sonrisa

"te tengo"

_¡BURNING ARMOR!_

El chico fue envuelto en un mar de llamas junto al Akatsuki, quien se perdió de vista al ser absorbido por el fuego, la chica ojiperla miraba asombrada la pelea mientras preocupada veía la inmensa esfera de fuego que era ahora su sensei

"**nada mal chico**"

De la nada se empezó a formar un remolino del que empezó a aparecer el Akatsuki sin ninguna herida aparente

"digo lo mismo" dijo el pelinegro que tampoco mostraba herida alguna, más para la sorpresa de la chica que para el del Akatsuki

"tu velocidad me recuerda a la del último sujeto que pudo golpearme" dijo el queriendo parecer como si tuviera nostalgia

"no… estoy seguro que esta velocidad aún no se compara a la que tenía el Yondaime Hokage" dijo el joven generándole verdadera sorpresa al Akatsuki

"vaya, pareces estar bien informado, para ser algo que paso antes de que siquiera dejaras de usar pañales" dijo ahora el burlándose del chico al cual no le afecto en lo absoluto

"se muchas cosas que no debería saber normalmente, como que estas intentando acceder a mi mente ahora mismo" le dijo siendo ahora el que se burlara

"parece que tienes una habilidad que no me permite encerrarte en un genjutsu, ciertamente eres un tipo peligroso para mis planes" le dijo amenazadoramente con su _Sharingan_ activo

"no tienes que preocuparte de mí, yo no seré el que arruine tus planes de conquista mundial"

El chico salto del sitio donde estaba poniéndose al lado de la chica que había hecho de espectadora

"interesante, incluso pareces estar enterado de los planes de Akatsuki" dijo el ahora más entretenido que preocupado con el joven

"Por supuesto, si te lo piensas bien, reunir a criaturas demoníacas con colas solo podría tener dos finales, crear una súper arma, o un súper monstruo"

"y que paso con eso de quitarme mi mascara, ¿te has rendido?"

"no… con la patada que te di fue suficiente, ahora puedo ver que eres en esencia aquel Uchiha Madara que libero al _Kyubi _hace dieciséis años en Konoha, nadie mas del que _**se creyera vivo**_ poseería un poder similar al tuyo" dijo seriamente mirando a su oponente como si este esperara que dijera algo mas, ocultando la verdad que ya conocia tras esa mascara

"Sin embargo, ese cuerpo tuyo, o al menos la mitad de el, **es falso"**

Un silencio incomodo se generó en el ambiente mientras ambos rivales se miraban como si el cielo se fuera a caer, o dios hubiera viajado a tierra

"falso… ¿cómo dices?" dijo este queriendo entender como el pelinegro había dicho tal cosa

"estoy seguro que tu mentalidad y tus recuerdos son los del antiguo Uchiha Madara, de eso no tengo duda, pero ese cuerpo que tienes ahora, no tiene vida en él, como si fuera un recipiente muerto, alguien a quien ya no le encontrara sentido a este mundo" dijo el chico pidiéndole a la chica que se levantara para luego mirar fijamente al Uchiha

"muy linda tu teoría, pero creo que no tienes forma de probar algo así" dijo él con sarcasmo, dejando escapar una ligera intranquilidad en su tono de voz que el pelinegro capto de inmediato

"no es necesario que pruebe nada" dijo el chico que para sorpresa de ambos ninjas, desapareció su llave espada y se puso de espalda al Akatsuki

"Después de todo, no es como si se lo fuera a decir a alguien, además" dijo el chico que volteo el rostro para mirarlo por una última vez

"El que te tiene que vencer a ti y traer de vuelta a Sasuke… no es más que Uzumaki Naruto" dijo haciendo aparecer por última vez su _Keyblade_ y abriendo un portón de espejo

Tanto él como Hanabi entraron en el dejando al Akatsuki completamente solo, quien pudo haberlos seguido si hubiera querido, mas esto no le apeteció

"que chico más peculiar, me hubiera gustado saber su nombre" dijo el retirando su máscara de su rostro y poniendo una extraña sonrisa la cual jamás fue vista ni sabida por nadie

Después de este extraño y corto encuentro el Akatsuki continuo con lo que iba a hacer, y tras el uso de su técnica de espacio sobre materia, se disolvió en dirección hacia un sitio en específico, que no hubiera visitado si no fuera por las palabras del desconocido guerrero

A ver a Uzumaki Naruto

* * *

Fin del capítulo 11


	13. Cap 12: La ventana a los recuerdos

Buenas gente aquí Alex, aprovecho la oportunidad para mencionarles que si no lo han visto traten de pasarse de nuevo por el capítulo 11, el cual como era corto lo extendí, para que así entienda lo que sigue en este capítulo, que será la culminación de la saga de Naruto

¿y qué significa esto? el inicio de un nuevo arco, en un nuevo mundo del Ninterverse en donde a nuestros héroes les esperan más batallas, sigan leyendo la historia para saber más de lo que les suceder a nuestros protagonistas, sin más que decir, disfruten el capitulo

ah, y se agradecen reviews

Capítulo 12: La ventana a los recuerdos, la decisión que definirá nuestro futuro

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 069: Bijuura_

_-Lugar: Aldea De Konoha_

Unos días habían pasado después del encuentro de nuestros héroe con el líder Akatsuki, encuentro en el que nuestro personaje principal Alex Vanegas había enfrentado al Akatsuki como iguales, o por lo menos así quería que pensara él, en el que el chico aprendió más de una cosa sobre el enemigo del mundo ninja

Una parte muy dentro de él le decía que debía impedir todas las atrocidades y el dolor que iba a provocarles a todos los ninjas que conocía, pero su cabeza como siempre le recordaba que estas cosas tenían que pasar, y que no había ningún camino secundario para ayudarlos, ellos tendrían que enfrentarlo por sí mismos, así se predijo y así debía ser...

Por otra parte, el chico aun le quedaba uno o dos asuntos pendientes antes de dejar aquel planeta, y sabia, no, más bien sentía que tenía que hacerlo, y esto se daría hoy y mañana, la verdad no podía esperar más, se le acababa el tiempo

"**no lo repetiré de nuevo Alex, solo tienes hasta mañana para volver, no hay excusas ni retrasos**" dijo una voz imponente que genero respeto al chico de la llave espada

"hai Master Gabriel, como usted diga..." dijo el joven apagando su comunicador en forma de reloj, luego de soltar un suspiro el joven salto del árbol donde se encontraba y fue a buscar la presencia de una persona en especial, que resulto ser muy amable con él durante su estadía en la aldea

_TOCK TOCK_

Shizune quien ese momento no esperaba que alguien viniera, abrió la puerta con cuidado viendo primero la persona que estaba tras la puerta, más fue la sorpresa de la chica cuando pudo ver como el joven portador de la _Keyblade_ la saludaba

"buenas señorita Shizune" le dijo el pelinegro a la secretaria/ninja médico de la aldea quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos

"Alex-san" le dijo ella con una sonrisa al chico que paso a la habitación a oscuras "qué bueno verte de nuevo por aquí"

"gracias, a mí también me da gusto verte, la verdad es que vine por…" dijo el chico posando su mirada sobre la persona que se encontraba acostada en un futon en el centro de la habitación, la ninja médico que le entendió bajo su mirada

"desearía haber podido venir antes a verla, pero ciertas cosas me lo impidieron" dijo el chico incomodo viendo a la mujer rubia poseedora del título de la apostadora perdedora

"no tenemos ni idea de cuándo va a despertar, todo indica que tardara mucho más tiempo para que pueda recuperar todas sus reservas de chakra" dijo de forma pesimista la ninja medico

"la verdad es que no podemos permitirle dormir más" dijo el joven que se agacho frente a la Hokage durmiente y le entrego a su asistente un envase marrón con tapa blanca

"¿qué es esto?" dijo confundida la mujer ninja que al abrir el envase saco una semilla verde de pequeño tamaño

"una _Senzu Bean_, con esto la Hokage podrá recuperar todas sus energías en un instante" dijo el chico con algo de cansancio, provocando que a Shizune le saliera una gota estilo anime

"dásela a la señora Tsunade y despertara en cinco minutos" dijo el chico para luego rozar su rostro áspero con la yema de sus dedos y luego levantarse en dirección a la salida

Antes de que la chica siquiera pudiera hacerle cualquier pregunta el chico abrió la puerta y se detuvo a salir

"sé que quieres hacerme preguntas como ¿de que esta hecho? ¿Cómo sé que no es una trampa? u otras cosas que no te puedo contestar ahora, vine con el motivo de ayudar a la aldea, y la aldea necesita que Tsunade despierte y ayude en la guerra contra Uchiha Madara, depende de ti dársela o no, te deseo suerte" dijo para culminar el chico que cerró la puerta lentamente

La ninja medico intento alcanzarlo pero cuando fue a abrir la puerta, el joven ya había desaparecido, la ninja un poco intranquila vio la píldora azul que le había dado y ahora tenía en la mano, para luego mirar a la Hokage, sabía que era algo loco, pero quería creer en lo que decía el pelinegro

"perdóneme lady Tsunade, pero esto lo hago por su bien" le dijo tomando una jarra de agua y sirviéndola en un vaso

_En otra parte..._

* * *

_-Lugar: Casa del clan Hyuga, habitacion de Hanabi_

podía ver como la casa del clan ya casi se encontraba totalmente reconstruida, la chica se encontraba ahora en su nuevo cuarto, el cual no era muy diferente a su anterior cuarto, excepto por el hecho de que las paredes de su cuartos que eran antes de bambú verde con un papel color beige dándole un estilo tradicional eran ahora paredes solidas de madera que no habían sido pintadas aun, la chica se encontraba en su cama pensativa intentando comprender como siempre las acciones de su sensei

* * *

_Flash back: Justo después del combate con el enmascarado_

_El joven pelinegro salió o mejor dicho término cayendo del portal espacial siendo seguido por su alumna quien le cayó justo encima_

"_¡Hanabi, quítate de encima!" dijo el chico cansado de que esto pasara cada vez que usaba esa técnica_

_La chica haciendo caso se levantó y ayudo al chico a pararse_

"_¿se encuentra bien sensei?" dijo ella preocupada por las heridas que le hubieran podido causar el combate con el Akatsuki_

"_hai, la verdad es que me duele un poco la patada en el estómago, pero aparte de eso me encuentro perfecto" dijo el chico con una sonrisa y una mano en su cabeza, la chica simplemente lo vio confundida_

"_sensei… ¿Por qué no peleo seriamente con Uchiha Madara?" dijo ella con algo de molestia en su voz la cual el chico noto_

"_como se lo dije a él, no es mi deber derrotarlo, ese es el destino de Naruto" dijo el chico yendo en dirección a la entrada de la aldea la cual se encontraba justo al frente de donde habían aterrizado_

"_pero si usted lo hubiera derrotado…" ella iba a reclamarle cuando el chico se le adelanto_

"_¿hubiera impedido la guerra? ¿Evitaría la muerte de miles de ninjas?, es cierto que podría haber hecho eso y muchas otras cosas más… pero no es mi trabajo el hacerlo" dijo el bajando un poco el rostro como si sintiera molestia_

"_los N-Warriors existimos por solo un motivo, proteger el Ninterverse, pero eso solo abarca a los males que las personas de esta galaxia no puede, como los Heartless, enemigos como Madara o Akatsuki son problemas de tu mundo, y ustedes los ninjas tienen que hacerse cargo, no yo" dijo él con pesadez mientras la chica algo enojada se le acercó hasta estar detrás de el_

"_usted, ¿está de acuerdo con eso sensei?"_

"… _no lo estoy, pero es lo correcto, y eso es suficiente" dijo el joven entrando a la aldea dejando a su alumna con un gran enojo y frustración_

Fin del flash back

* * *

La joven tenía la mirada perdida divagando en sus pensamientos, pensando sobre si seguir con su sensei o quedarse en la aldea, ella ya sabía que el chico iba a tener que volver a Novaterra, pero en el fondo esperaba que le dejara ir con él, después de todo, sabía que podía volverse aún más fuerte, y permanecer con el agente le ayudaría seguramente, además de que en el fondo le había agarrado cierto cariño al chico

"¿qué estás haciendo?" dijo una voz al lado suyo que la hizo saltar de la cama, luego del pequeño susto pudo ver como el chico de la _Keyblade_ se encontraba mirándola de cuclillas

"no me gusta repetir pero… ¿qué haces?" dijo el de manera pesada

"_que haces _debería preguntarte yo, ¡no te aparezcas así sin avisar!" dijo ella con una venita resaltando al estilo anime, mientras el chico pasando de esto se sentó en la cama confundiendo a la chica

"hoy mismo tendré que volver, así que necesito saber qué harás tu" le dijo el sin mirarla dejando a la chica callada, dando justo en el clavo el chico prosiguió

"como te darás cuenta, pronto empezara la guerra contra Akatsuki, ya los ninjas de las cinco aldeas se están juntando para formar el ejército de la alianza, y se irán al campo de batalla" dijo el divagando de lo que en verdad quería decir, lo cual la chica entendía bien

"vamos" dijo el chico saliendo de la habitación de un gran salto, Hanabi quien no se esperaba aquello salió a seguirlo

Alcanzado al _Keyblader_ la chica se le acercó a hablarle

"¿a dónde vamos sensei?" dijo ella con algo de interés

El joven con un poco de alegría se detuvo de pronto al sentir ciertas energías cerca

"a hablar con el..."

La chica no captando el mensaje se puso a mirar hacia donde él veía encontrando a un grupo singular de personas, muchos de ellos conocidos por la pelimarrón

* * *

_-Lugar: Aldea de Konoha, zona en reconstrucción_

A unos metros de ellos se encontraban en una tipo de espacio rodeado de tablas de madera, once ninjas de quince y algunos de dieciséis años, todos serios sobre la situación que les planteaba cierto chico rubio

"¿vas a luchar tu solo contra Sasuke? ¿y piensas que nosotros nos quedaremos quietos sin hacer nada?" dijo enojada la experta en armas del equipo nueve

"cálmate por favor Tenten" dijo el genio y compañero de equipo de la chica, para luego mirar al rubio con desapruebo "Naruto, no te podemos dejar marchar otra vez, Sasuke ahora es problema de la aldea entera"

"Así que a esto te referías con que lo explicarías al volver, ¡todos estamos preparados para matar a Sasuke!" dijo alterado el chico perro del grupo

"no hago esto por capricho Kiba…" dijo el rubio tratando de convencer a su amigo lo cual el genio estratega no acepto así como así

"Naruto, no será que intentas convencernos de que te dejemos encargarte de Sasuke para poder luego protegerlo" dijo el chico tratando de sonsacarle la verdad a su amigo

Ante esto muchos de los presentes se tensaron en especial los que habían sido compañeros del Akatsuki

"te equivocas Shikamaru, esta vez no voy a defenderlo" dijo el seriamente

"según sabemos Sasuke en ese momento se encontraba muy débil después de la batalla contra los Kages y Danzou, si no lo defiendes entonces ¿por qué no acabaste con él?" dijo Neji viendo como este lo miraba sorprendido, sin embargo fue la chica pelirrosa quien interfirió esta vez

"Madara estaba presente, la cosas no eran tan sencillas como suenan" dijo ella en defensa del rubio

"¡no puede escabullirse así por así!, ¡eres el más fuerte Naruto!, ¡después de haber vencido a Pain eres la héroe de la aldea!, Sasuke no podría ni siquiera-" pero el Inuzuka fue callado por el Uzumaki con una mirada decidida

"te equivocas… yo aún no me encuentro a su nivel, incluso se… que estaba pensando el" dijo el chico con un toque de pesar al final

"¿a qué te refieres Naruto?" Dijo sorprendido el Akimichi

"me refiero a que no puedo permitir que ninguno de ustedes pelee con él, solo yo puedo hacerlo" le dijo el rubio sorprendiendo a sus amigos que no comprendían del todo a lo que se refería el chico

"¿¡se puede saber que ha pasado Naruto!? Explícanoslo todo" dijo más a manera de exigencia que de petición el Hyuga

"lo hare cuando llegue el momento" le dijo con la mirada tranquila para luego poner su característico gesto Uzumaki

"ahora si me disculpáis chicos, me iré a Ichiraku, ya que me muero de hambre" dijo el joven chico con las manos en su cabeza y los ojos cerrados

El chico dispuesto a irse dejo a sus compañeros que lo veían preocupados, sabiendo que el muchacho aun quería seguir cargando la responsabilidad por los pecados de su compañero de equipo y mejor amigo

"**siempre queriendo cargar el peso del mundo en tus hombros ¿no es así Naruto?"**

Todos los presentes incluyendo al rubio se voltearon a ver al que había dicho eso, muchos sorprendidos por reconocer al causante, más Naruto solo pudo ver de manera confundida al joven que se encontraba parado en todo lo alto del muro que se encontraba a sus espaldas

El chico, quien vestía una chaqueta negra y una camiseta roja, además de unos jeans normales y botas negra bajo de un pequeño salto hasta quedar en el suelo de frente al rubio

"como siempre predecible Naruto" dijo el chico pelinegro portador de la _Keyblade_

"¿Quién eres?" dijo este no reconociendo al chico de ninguna forma a lo cual este sonrió levemente

"Alex-san" dijo el genio Hyuga mirando sorprendido al agente

"hey Neji que tanto que no nos vemos" dijo el de lo más relajado para luego ver a los presentes

"un gusto verlos de nuevo Hinata-san, Sakura-san, Ino-san, Tenten-san, Lee-san, Chouji-san, Shikamaru-san" dijo el sistemáticamente viendo como cada uno lo miraba extraño

"un gusto en conocerlos Kiba-san, Shino-san" dijo el chico colocándose encima del madero donde se encontraba el experto en taijutsu y ninja de mallas, mientras los aludidos lo miraron sorprendido

"tu… ¿cómo sabes nuestros nombres?" dijo el chico canino mientras su compañero de lentes oscuros permanecía alerta

"se muchas más cosas que esas de ustedes once" dijo él mientras todos lo miraban preocupados a lo cual el intento calmarlos

"eh vamos, no me miren así, solo vine a hablar con su amigo y héroe local" dijo el mirando fijamente al rubio el cual lo miro sorprendido

"¿Qué quieres conmigo?" dijo el chico más alerta que confuso a lo cual el joven reacciono normal

"a darte la llave de tu victoria contra Madara" dijo el viéndolo con determinación sorprendiendo a los presentes

"pero antes de eso… Hanabi, ya no tienes que esconderte más, después de todo son nuestros amigos, por así decirlo" dijo el mirando hacia arriba del muro, del cual salió de un salto nuestra peli marrón Hyuga, al verla los más impresionados fueron los amigos de la peli azul

"Hanabi-nee-chan" dijo la peli azul mientras la chica le daba una pequeña reverencia

"¿¡esa es Hanabi!? ¿Pero que le paso?" dijo con cara de idiota sorprendido el Inuzuka mientras el Aburame solo la miraba atónito

"efectos secundarios, entrenamiento avanzado, es muy complicado para decirlo ahora" dijo él con un tono de aburrimiento mientras el rubio tenía una gran reacción

"ehhhh, pero si es idéntica a Hinata" dijo él a modo de susto sabiendo que las hermanas tenían una enorme diferencia de edad, cosa que noto el pelinegro

"dejémonos de rodeos Naruto, necesito que te pongas serio ahora mismo" dijo el invocando en su mano su arma principal de combate, lo cual hizo al rubio ponerse en guardia

"no vengo a pelear Naruto, estoy aquí por una deuda que tengo que pagar" el rápidamente y sin avisar se le puso al frente el cual no pudo verlo venir

"_es rápido_" se dijo el rubio sorprendido

"no te preocupes, solo serán unos segundos" el joven para sorpresa de todos los presentes incluyendo a su alumna, apunto la _Keyblade_ directo a la frente del chico y empezó a desprender un brillo amarillo de su cuerpo, haciendo que todos los presente se preocuparan por lo que pudiera hacer el _N-Warrior_

_UNSEALING SPELL ¡ACCESS!_

… Nada, todos los presentes observaban parados como ambos personajes se encontraban inmóviles

"¡hey que estas tratando de hacer idiota!" le dijo enojado Kiba al agente quien no le respondió

"hey Naruto" le dijo el Akimichi acercándosele al rubio, para luego tratar colocar su mano sobre el hombro del rubio y ser repelido por una descarga eléctrica que lo hizo retroceder

Pronto los ninjas presentes pudieron ver como pequeñas descargas rodeaban a ambos héroes, siendo estas casi imperceptibles

"¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?" dijo inaudito el Nara viendo como tanto su amigo ninja como el chico de la llave espada permanecían inmóviles

"nee-chan, ¿tú sabes que ha pasado?" le dijo preocupada la peli azul a su hermana

"no, la verdad es que esta es la primera vez que veo a mi maestro usar esa técnica, no tengo idea de que hace" dijo ella también preocupada

Neji quien se mantenía expectante a ambos paralizado solo soltó un suspiro y pidió que todos se calmaran

"no podemos hacer nada más que esperar, dejemos que Alex-san termine con lo que sea que esté haciendo y luego veremos qué hacer"

"¿como puedes estar tan tranquilo Neji?" le dijo a manera de regaño su compañera de equipo

"no hay nada más que yo pueda hacer, mi fuerza y la de todos los presentes es inferior a la de este chico, incluso es posible que supere a la de Naruto"

"¿Pero eso no es motivo para preocuparse aún más? no sabemos que le esté haciendo a nuestro amigo" dijo el cejas pobladas

"confiemos en el" dijo el que de alguna manera se veía muy confiado en el hecho de que todo salía bien, para sorpresa de algunos que no podían creer la confianza que tenía el miembro más serio y responsable de su grupo en el_ N-Warrior_

Mientras la segunda heredera del clan Hyuga no podía evitar preocuparse por su maestro, en el fondo esperaba que fuera lo que estuviera haciendo, su maestro pudiera decírselo

* * *

_-Lugar: Memory Road_

"uhhh ¿Dónde estoy?" se dijo Naruto en voz alta mientras se levantaba del suelo, por algún motivo no podía recordar nada en ese momento, lo único que recordaba era haber sentido un agudo dolor en la cabeza y ver una luz brillante, luego de unos momentos Naruto comenzó a reparar en el lugar donde se encontraba

No veía ni el cielo ni el suelo, todo parecía ser de color negro excepto por las paredes de un pasillo sin fin que eran de un color azul oscuro, debajo de sus pies se encontraba una densa capa de niebla que al parecer se concentraban en unas puertas de color blanco y negro

El rubio Uzumaki no tenía ni la menor idea de donde se encontraba, ni como había llegado aquí, mas sus dudas fueron resueltas por nuestro joven héroe

"hey Naruto ¿cómo te va?" Dijo el chico que se le acerco caminando de lo más tranquilo

"tu… eres ese chico" dijo el chico que tenía aun el dolor de cabeza, mientras el joven lo veía alegre

"dime Naruto ¿tienes la menor idea de dónde te encuentras?" dijo el chico poniéndose serio, mientras el rubio lo veía con cierta molestia

"¿¡adonde me has traído!?" dijo el rubio con un poco de enojo

"no te has movido a ninguna parte Naruto, este lugar que ves ahora es _The Memory Road_"

"_¿The Memory Road_? ¿Qué es eso?" dijo el rubio queriendo una explicación más detallada

"_The Memory Road_ es el lugar donde se encuentra tus recuerdos y memoria, en otras palabras, estamos en tu cerebro" dijo él para luego aplaudirle al rubio que lo miro confuso

"¿Por qué aplaudes?"

"te estoy felicitando, jamás pensé que este lugar sería tan grande, digo, estamos en tu cerebro después de todo" dijo él con una sonrisa que provoco la rabia del Uzumaki

"¡que estas queriendo decir con eso idiota!" dijo él con los ojos bancos y el puño cerrado fuertemente

"jajaja, nada, era una broma Naruto" dijo el muy feliz de ver ese tipo de reacción, mientras el rubio permanecía algo enojado

"bueno ¿y que hacemos aquí de todos modos?" dijo el rubio con los brazos cruzados

"ya te lo dije Naruto, aquí es donde se encuentra tu carta de triunfo contra Madara"

El rubio al oír el nombre del Akatsuki rápidamente lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos, no creyendo que hubiera alguien que tuviera tal cosa

"será mejor que me siguas, pronto lo entenderás" dijo el que se le acerco y de pronto paso de largo en dirección a una de las puertas que se encontraban ahí, el rubio sin pelear lo siguió, un tanto curioso por el sitio

El agente pelinegro se detuvo en una puerta color blanco, la cual emitía un extraño brillo

"¿qué hay detrás de esa puerta?" dijo el ninja curioso

"_The Memory Road _es donde se encuentras todas tus buenas y malas experiencias, y estas se representan a sí mismas como puertas" dijo el señalando las puertas a su alrededor

"las puertas blancas representan los momentos que fueron alegres o especiales para ti, y las negras representan momentos duros o pesares que hayas tenido" dijo el haciendo que el chico se estremeciera un poco

"… ya veo" dijo algo intranquilo

El agente viendo esto, se dio cuenta que había hecho lo correcto al interferir en este momento

"Vamos Naruto, necesitas ver esto" el chico se acercó a la puerta blanca del principio abriéndola lentamente

De ella surgió una luz que envolvió tanto al agente como al ninja, unos segundos después el Uzumaki se vio en un bosque, uno que le resultaba muy familiar, y junto a él se encontraba nuestro héroe que miraba los alrededores

"¿Dónde estamos?" dijo el rubio literalmente perdido al no tener idea

"dímelo tú, es tu recuerdo no el mío" dijo el pelinegro algo fastidiado al encontrarse de nuevo en un bosque, lo que para él era su enemigo natural

El rubio que seguía tratando de buscar algo que lo ayudara a recordar, abrió muy grande los ojos al ver algo que solo pensó ver en sus sueños

Era él mismo a los doce años, junto con su primer maestro y uno de sus mejores amigos

"_¡Iruka-sensei, vio como lo derrote_!" dijo feliz el Naruto menor a sus sensei quien se encontraba apoyado en un árbol

"_si Naruto, te felicito lo hiciste muy bien_" le dijo este haciendo que el chico pusiera una gran sonrisa "_Naruto tengo un regalo para ti, cierra los ojos_" dijo el haciendo que al chico le brillaran los ojos

"_¡enserio Iruka-sensei!_"

"_hai, necesito que cierres los ojos_" dijo haciendo que el chico cerrara los con una gran sonrisa de emoción

Los espectadores que se encontraban observando veían esto de diferentes manera, el pelinegro veía la situación emocionado, como si estuviera viendo el principio de una leyenda verdadera, mientras el rubio no cabía en su asombro al ver tal escena frente a el

"eso…es" dijo él a tartamudeos, cosa que extraño al agente

"si, según me he informado, estamos en el momento en el que tú te conviertes en Genin de la hoja, el día que supiste del _Kyubi_ y del secreto de tu nacimiento" dijo él mientras miraba como el Naruto del recuerdo portaba su bandana azul y brincaba de alegría

"este día, jamás lo podre olvidar" dijo el rubio que sin querer le salían unas lágrimas y una sonrisa sincera, a lo cual nuestro héroe sonrió también

"aquí es donde empezó tu aventura Naruto, donde te empezaste a volver el héroe que eres ahora" dijo poniéndose al lado de él quien lo miraba confundido

"¿porque tienes tanta confianza en mí? jamás nos habíamos visto y aun así sabes tanto de mi"

"la verdad es que es cierto que no me habías visto hasta ahora, pero yo si se de ti Naruto" dijo él mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta siendo seguido por el rubio, al pasar la puerta ellos volvieron a dar al pasillo con varias puertas

Ahora que ambos se encontraban de vuelta el pelinegro decidió encarar al ninja

"he estado informándome acerca de ti desde ese día en el que te convertiste en Genin, y se sobre muchas de las cosas por las que has tenido que pasar hasta llegar a este punto" dijo el no perdiendo la seriedad en ningún momento

"los caminos que elegiste, las decisiones que has tomado, y tu camino ninja, no sé si haya alguien más a quien podría llamar héroe si no es a ti Naruto, tu padre estaría orgulloso" dijo el poniéndose a caminar siendo luego detenido por el Uzumaki que tenía una extraña mirada y agarrándole el hombro con fuerza

"tu… ¿sabes quién es mi padre?" dijo el inaudito de que el supiera algo así

"desde hace tiempo Naruto, y la verdad es que tendrías que ser un idiota para no darte cuenta del parecido anormal entre el Jinchuriki del _Kyubi_ y el Yondaime Hokage" dijo el chico soltándose del agarre para luego dejar atrás a un Uzumaki paralizado

"hey que el tiempo es oro, muévete Naruto" dijo el haciendo reaccionar al pelirrubio y entrando a una de las puertas oscuras

Los dos jóvenes de quince años se encontraron esta vez en lo que parecía un bosque pero muy diferente al de recuerdo anterior, este era lúgubre y siniestro

"¡que no tenéis otros recuerdos que no sean en el bosque!" dijo el chico ya frustrado de volver una y otra vez a esos lugares, mientras el rubio lograba recordar el lugar donde estaban

"estamos en el bosque de la muerte" dijo el tratando de buscarse a sí mismo hasta que el guerrero con el dedo le indico que mirara para arriba, tras esto el chico pudo ver como una serpiente gigante peleaba con el mismo Genin pero en versión miniatura estando junto a una ninja peli rosa y de vestido rojo, un ninja de ojos azabache camisa azul oscuro, y un sujeto mayor de pelo largo y unas cuerdas literalmente gruesas como cinturón

"es Orochimaru" dijo el saltando hacia allá a punto e ir atacarlo cuando el portador de la llave espada lo detuvo

"no hay nada que puedas hacer aquí Naruto, todo esto es un recuerdo, ni siquiera esa serpiente gigante de ahí es real, esto es solo producto de la reunión de tus recuerdos en forma de realidad alterna" dijo él mientras el rubio ponía su característico rostro Uzumaki haciéndole entender que no entendió nada

"básicamente, esto no es real, o nosotros somos los no reales y somos incapaces de interferir" dijo el viendo como ahora el Uchiha peleaba mano a mano con el hombre serpiente

"¿o sea que solo podemos ver?"

"exacto, así que solo disfruta ver cómo les dan una paliza a tu amigo vengador"

El rubio no haciéndole caso miro de frente al chico, quien ante esto mantuvo su seriedad

"¿pasa algo?" dijo él como si la pregunta fuera de lo más normal

"porque rayos me estás haciendo ver esto, ¿qué ganas tú con eso?" dijo el rubio mirando con desconfianza al _Keyblade_

"yo nada, solo intento asegurarme de que no estropees todo y seas derrotado por Madara, porque como estas ahora, es muy posible"

El joven se acercó a la puerta negra sin mirar al rubio, que lo miraba agitado

"muchas vidas dependen de tu victoria Naruto, si tú no vences a Uchiha Madara, nadie más podrá, ni siquiera tu padre pudo vencerlo hace tiempo, aun con todo su poder, él se escapó y logro hacerse más fuerte, ahora el destino de este mundo se encuentra en tus manos"

El rubio lo miro anonadado siendo que este había sido el primero en decirle tales palabras, mientras el chico solo lo miro con mucha risa

"pero ya sabes, sin presiones amigo" dijo el chico buscando traumar al rubio por pura diversión, lo cual resulto de sobremanera

"olvídalo Naruto, sigamos adelante" dijo para luego abrir la puerta y transportarse los dos al _The Memory Road_

Ambos jóvenes siguieron entrando a las puertas encontrándose con varios momentos importantes para el rubio, mientras el agente más que observarlos pareciera que buscara algo en concreto

Después de varios minutos el rubio se detuvo sin razón aparente deteniendo también al agente

"¿ahora qué?" le dijo con extrañez viendo como el ninja se quedaba parado ahí como estatua

"no entiendo, como ver esto me ayudara a vencer a Madara" dijo el ninja con una sincera duda, mientras que el pelinegro solo suspiro y se le acercó al rubio hasta quedar cara a cara

"Lo que necesitas es esto" dijo el señalando al pecho del rubio, el cual no entendió nada por lo que el chico fue más directo

"necesitas tu corazón, tu valor, y la amistad de tu camaradas, eso es todo lo que necesitas" dijo con una extraña sonrisa de orgullo

"tienes la amistad y confianza absoluta de tus camaradas, y no dudo que tengas valor"

"**pero tu voluntad para no rendirte la has perdido**" le dijo haciendo que el rubio lo mirara confuso

"el plan tuyo para enfrentarte a Sasuke y que mueran ambos, no puedo permitir que hagas eso Naruto"

El chico miraba sorprendido al agente para luego cambiar su semblante uno muy serio

"eso es mi asunto, Sasuke es mi responsabilidad… yo no pude impedir que él se convirtiera en un criminal, solo yo debo hacerme cargo de él, ¡no la aldea ni tampoco tu!" le dijo amenazadoramente de manera que el _N-Warrior_ fue capaz de expresar un poco más de tranquilidad

"bueno, parece que no te podre convencer del todo, pero asegúrate de no matarte ¿ok?, después de todo, no creo que ninguno de los dos quiera hacer llorar a Hinata-san" dijo él con un toque de malicia el cual obviamente el rubio no capto

"¿a qué te refieres? ¿Qué tiene que ver Hinata con esto?" dijo él con cara de inocente mientras a nuestro héroe le salía una gota de sudor enorme en su frente al estilo anime

"ya decía yo que eras lento, pero jamás pensé que tanto" dijo él con desagrado mientras el rubio lo miraba enojado

"¡que intentas decir idiota!" dijo el mas con enojo mientras el chico llevaba una mano a su cara a manera de fastidio

"por dios… ¿acaso ya lo olvidaste?" dijo el que al ver el rostro ignorante del chico comprendió que había dado en el clavo

"dios santo, sígueme Naruto, parece que tenemos algo más que hacer antes de volver…" dijo el chico que al cerrar un momento los ojos pudo sentir una energía familiar, lo cual le indico el camino a seguir

"… es aquí" dijo el viendo como una puerta negra, que desprendía mucha niebla se encontraba frente a ellos, lo cual intimido un poco al rubio

"que hay tras la puerta" dijo el rubio algo nervioso

"tú más reciente dolorosa experiencia"

Ahora ambos se encontraban frente a una oscura puerta que desprendía una fuerte energía oscura, la cual intimidaba a uno mientras que al otro lo ponía preocupado

"Al parecer, el dolor sigue latente, Naruto quiero que prestes atención a lo que vamos a ver ahora" dijo el acercándose a la puerta mientras el rubio sudaba frio

"¿tenemos que hacer esto?" Dijo el chico que por algún motivo le resultaba familiar

"tenemos… no, quiero que lo hagas… si" dijo abriendo la puerta que los envolvió en una capa de oscuridad, poco después pudieron ver un escenario perturbador para ambos

La aldea de Konoha, o por lo menos algo diferente a la que habían estado media hora atrás, todo se encontraba destruido y no se veían rastros de ningún ninja o aldeano, ni de las casas o construcciones nuevas que se habían hecho en la aldea desde la derrota de Pain

"Esto es"

"si, la aldea, no hace más de una semana atrás cuando Akatsuki vino en busca de ti" dijo él quien buscaba, a cierta persona, lo cual al ser un recuerdo no le fue tan difícil,

"hey Naruto, puedes mirar a ese idiota que se encuentra clavado en el piso por allá" le dijo el señalando al mismo rubio, solo que este llevaba una gabardina roja, y varias heridas por todo el cuerpo

"soy yo, y ese es Pain" dijo el ninja que se había acercado al lugar, el rubio intento agarrar al Akatsuki cuando la mano del agente lo sostuvo

Antes de poderle decir algo del cielo pudo ver como aparecía el Hyuga de pelo azul lanzándose hacia el Akatsuki que la esquivo dando un salto hacia atrás

Era Hinata Hyuga, o por lo menos su imagen, ya que como el pelinegro le recordó las personas ahí solo eran recuerdos, y no podían ver a ninguno de los dos ya que técnicamente ellos no existían en ese entonces

"¿Por qué rayos quieres que vea esto?, en que me ayudara ver como Hinata casi…" dijo él con rabia y frustración al ver tal suceso desarrollarse una vez más ante sus ojos

"eso no es lo que quiero que veas… es esto" dijo el que lo hizo acercárseles lo suficiente a los ninjas del recuerdo, como para oír la voz de la peli azul

El rubio, que por algún motivo desconocido para él, se encontraba nervioso, se le acercó hasta estar al frente de la chica, mientras esta seguía hablándole al Naruto del recuerdo, hasta que la Hyuga repitió esas simbólicas palabras

"_por eso no temo morir para protegerte, porque yo… te amo_" le dijo la chica para luego lanzarse hacia lo que hubiera sido una muerte segura, de no ser por su fuerza de voluntad y el apoyo de cierto agente

Pasando a otros, y siendo más específicos, al rubio que tenía ahora la mirada fija y la quijada medio abierta, cualquiera que lo viera podría deducir que el chico se encontraba en medio de un shock sentimental, común para cualquiera que se le declaran la persona menos esperada aunque esto termino al momento de recibir una patada por detrás

"¡¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso?!" dijo el enojado sin siquiera pararse

"parece que pudiste recordarlo ¿no?" dijo el buscando la reacción del rubio que lo miro con sorpresa

"Hinata se me declaro… pero ¿Por qué no puedo recordarlo?" dijo el chico con la mirada perdida mientras el chico lo miraba con pena

"según se, cuando los Jinchuriki se transforman involuntariamente en la segunda fase del _Bijuu_, suelen padecer de comportamiento salvaje y errático, además de no ser conscientes de sus propias acciones, y de padecer pérdida de memoria de corto plazo" dijo él mientras se sentaba en el suelo al frente de el

"según oí, hace tiempo te viste cara a cara con Orochimaru, y te transformaste en el cuatro colas, ¿recuerdas lo que paso antes de eso?" le dijo el seriamente mientras el rubio traba de pensar en aquello

Lo que decía el pelinegro era cierto, al encontrarse e podía con Orochimaru, lo único que podía recordar fue el terrible enojo que tenía hacia él, pero nada más que le fuera coherente

"no, no recuerdo nada"

"esta vez paso lo mismo" le dijo haciendo referencia al recuerdo

"el ver como a tu amiga que se te había declarado fuera apuñalada por alguien de Akatsuki, pensando que ella había muerto, el dolor y la rabia que sentiste en ese momento fue capaz de sobreponerse a cualquier otra cosa que estuvieras pensando"

El rubio que permanecía en el suelo se puso cabizbajo mientras trataba de reflexionar.

"porque yo… Hinata dijo que me amaba, y no es de las que mienten, y menos en momentos así"

El agente algo preocupado le extendió la mano para que se levantara, el ya de pie siguió con la misma cara, por lo cual el chico preocupado trato de hacerlo entender

"Hinata-san se te declaro Naruto, esa chica te ha amado desde la academia pero jamás ha tenido la fuerza para decírtelo, tú mismo lo oíste, eres su fuerza de inspiración y valor, deberías sentirte afortunado"

Ese comentario hizo reaccionar al rubio que miro confundido al pelinegro

"y ¿cómo sabes tú todo eso?, ¿cómo sabes tanto de ella?"

"… tengo mis fuentes, pero lo importante es Naruto, ¿Qué es lo que sientes tú por ella?

"yo… no lo sé, jamás había pensado en ella de ese modo, de niños casi no hablábamos, y siempre que trataba de hablarle, escondía su rostro o se ponía a jugar con sus dedos" dijo el cruzándose de brazos y poniendo un gesto pensativo, uno no muy común en el

"si… te entiendo, la verdad ella es una chica muy tímida, que le cuesta mucho decir sus sentimientos a los demás, pero gracias a eso, ella es muy amable y dulce, y gracias a ti también se ha vuelto una Kunoichi muy fuerte" dijo él con una especie de orgullo por la Hyuga

"sigues diciendo que es gracias a mí, ¿enserio he hecho tanto por ella?" dijo el Uzumaki sin saber a que se referia Alex

"Tal vez no lo hayas notado, pero ha habido muchos momentos en los que les diste valor o la hiciste sentir especial, de una manera muy peculiar" dijo él mientras miraba el panorama con nostalgia

"¿recuerdas el examen Chunin Naruto?"

"Por supuesto, fue ahí donde conocimos a muchas personas problemáticas, como Ibiki, o Anko-sensei" dijo el ninja algo divertido mientras recordaba tales días

"hubieron tres ocasiones especiales entre tú y Hinata en esos exámenes" dijo el atrayendo la atención del rubio

"la primera fue en el examen escrito, ¿recuerdas que ella se sentó al lado tuyo no?"

"hai, la verdad no me había dado cuenta de que ella estaba allí hasta que me hablo de veras" dijo el también nostálgico

"recuerdas como ella se te ofreció a darte las respuestas del examen, y luego tú le dijiste que eras lo suficiente genial como para necesitar copiar"

"¿también supiste de eso?" dijo el sorprendido del conocimiento del chico

"hubo un momento, en el que le dijiste que no querías que ella se metiera en problemas por tu culpa, para ella eso le hizo pensar que le preocupabas en algún sentido" dijo él con una leve risa

"otro momento más importante, fue cuando la apoyaste durante la pelea con su primo"

"ah, bueno la verdad es que no hice mucho de veras, no podía aceptar que alguien pudiera pensar tan mal de ella" dijo él con cara de pensativo

"si no hubiera sido por tu apoyo, ella jamás hubiera tenido la fuerza para hacerle frente a su primo, tú le diste tu valor" dijo él a manera de orgullo a lo cual el chico solo asintió penoso

"y la tercera y más importante… creo que será mejor que la veamos los dos" dijo el encaminándose a la salida del recuerdo, siendo seguido por el rubio

Luego de pasar por la puerta, el pelinegro se puso a buscar una puerta en especial, hasta que pudo hallarla, una puerta de color blanco que deslumbraba con un extraño brillo

Al pasar, se encontraron en otro bosque, para desgracia de uno de los dos, mientras veían a un rubio llegar hacia un tronco de madera fijado en el suelo, donde también se encontraba la característica y tímida Hinata Hyuga, ambos espectadores observaban esto de diferentes maneras

"recuerdo esto, es antes de mi combate contra Neji"

"fue aquí donde ella te ánimo para pelear contra Neji, aun cuando tú mismo tenías dudas, ella te apoyo y creyó en ti" dijo el _N-Warrior_ viendo con agrado como la joven Hinata de hace tres años animaba al Uzumaki Naruto de esa época, y Naruto poseía un sentimiento similar al ver aquello

"lo sé, en verdad le debo mucho, jamás me había fijado, pero ella me ha apoyado en muchas ocasiones, también en la ocasión del insecto Bikouchu" dijo el algo nostálgico mientras el chico a su lado ponía una cara de sorpresa

"el Bikouchu, ¿no es el insecto que puede rastrear cualquier aroma no importa dónde este?" dijo el curioso

"si, Hinata, Shino, Kiba y yo fuimos a buscarlo, pero terminamos fallando la misión" dijo él con una sonrisa Uzumaki mientras el agente se quedaba callado

"_la misión del Bikouchu… es una misión de relleno, eso quiere decir que las cosas del relleno, ¿pudieron haber pasado también?_" se dijo a si mismo mientras recordaba algo importante

Naruto, creo que ya es hora que volvamos, ya hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer y creo que allá afuera se estarán preguntando que paso contigo" le dijo él con seriedad

El rubio con una mirada de seguridad asintió ante la moción, y se dirigió con optimismo hacia la puerta, siendo seguido por el pelinegro quien junto a él se vieron en vuelto en una luz blanca

Sin embargo antes de que el pelinegro pudiera ser envuelto en aquella luz al igual que el rubio, pudo percibir algo, algo que en realidad no sabía que era de verdad, pero si hubiera tenido tiempo para siquiera pensarlo, entonces se hubiera dado cuenta de que su estadía en la mente del ninja no había pasado desapercibida para cierto ser mitológico, que al parecer trato en vano de impedir la salida de este

Ya que aquel muchacho… era el único que podía liberarlo de su encierro

* * *

_-Lugar: Aldea de Konoha, zona en reconstrucción_

_L_os once ninjas presentes seguían observando a ambos jóvenes, quienes ya llevaban mucho tiempo ahí parados sin moverse o decir algo, muchos preocupados se mantenían a la expectativa por si uno de los dos llegaba a moverse

Fue entonces cuando una luz roja emano de la llave espada del muchacho quien la había mantenido elevado todo el tiempo, para luego desvanecerse y hacer que los inconscientes empezaran a despertar

"¡Naruto!" le dijeron muchos de sus amigos mientras el chico caía de rodillas a la par del joven quien lucía también algo agotado, mientras la chica al verlo fue a su lado

"sensei… ¿se encuentra bien?"

"si, pero esto es más difícil de lo que pensé" le dijo el chico que empezó a sudar exageradamente

"ahh, siento como si me hubieran arrancado la piel y me la hubieran soldado a fuego vivo" dijo el chico quien sentía el cuerpo muy pesado

"no te preocupes, gracias al Kyubi te recuperaras más pronto que yo, solo tomate unos minutos para descansar" dijo el agente que se puso forzosamente de pie, siendo ayudado por la Hyuga de pelo marrón

"¿te encuentras bien Naruto?" Le dijo la ninja de pelo rubio y ojos claros mientras el rubio mantenía una de sus sonrisas zorrunas

"si, nada por lo cual preocuparse, estaré bien en un dos por tres de veras" le dijo él mientras todos lo miraban sorprendidos, y extrañamente un poco nostálgicos

"hey Naruto, ya sabes que hacer ¿no?" le dijo el pelinegro atrayendo la atención de los presentes

"hai, no me lo tienes que repetir dos veces" le dijo él mientras los demás los miraban confundidos

"¿qué fue lo que paso ahora?, ambos se quedaron tiesos y no los podíamos tocar" dijo preocupada la pelirrosa pero el rubio en vez de mirarla a ella, miro directamente a la Hyuga de pelo azul quien parecía ansiosa y a la vez preocupada, lo cual el chico interpreto con una sonrisa

"no tienen por qué preocuparse, solo hablamos un poco de algo" le dijo él mientras todos le miraban preocupados, lo cual el pelinegro vio como repetitivo

"ya es hora de irnos, así que como despedida les daré unos consejos a todos ustedes" les dijo mientras los demás permanecían expectantes, incluyendo a rubio

"muy pronto entraran en una guerra, en la que muchos buenos ninjas morirán, y en donde se enfrentaran a personas a quien nunca pensaron volver a ver, pero les pido a todos que se mantengan firmes, y que cuando llegue el momento…" dijo haciendo una corta pausa

"sean capaces de hacer lo que deben, no como ninjas, sino como seres humanos y como camaradas" les dijo con una seriedad que inquieto a algunos que pensaban que el chico estaba tomándoles el pelo, mientras el rubio se mantenía atento

"no pierdan la fe tampoco, tengo plena seguridad en que podrán vencer a Madara, si trabajan como uno, le ganaran sin duda" les dijo con un orgullo ajeno

"y tu Naruto" le dijo llamándole la atención al rubio quien parecía preocupado

"te he dicho muchas cosas, y hay muchas más que quisiera contarte, pero el mundo depende de que tú puedas superarlo por ti mismo, así que solo te tengo tres consejos"

Los presentes parecían preocupados por las palabras del chico que aparentaba saber demasiado sobre ellos y sobre el futuro, cosa que muchos no creyeron posible en ese entonces

"número uno:_ La oscuridad no puede ser destruida, solo aceptada y superada_" le dijo llamándole la atención tanto al rubio como a la pelirrosa

"cuando puedas superarla, podrás hacer que Sasuke también pueda"

Todos los que oyeron eso pusieron una cara de sorpresa al ver la seguridad que tenía el chico para decir esas palabras

"número dos: _Los hijos deben respetar a los padres, y no llamarlos monstruos_" dijo él a lo alto y con gran animo, mientras se generaba un silencio que se mantuvo en el lugar por varios segundos, debido a que nadie entendía que significaba eso ultimo

"lo entenderás cuando llegue el momento, créeme" le dijo con algo de pesimismo para luego volver a su rostro serio

"y número tres: _Sigue tu camino ninja_" dijo el ahora con una sonrisa mientras el rubio mostraba seguridad ante esas palabras

"hai, lo he captado todo" le dijo él mientras los demás veían a ambos héroes con dudas, excepto los Hyuga presentes quienes a su propia manera, miraban alegres como su rubio amigo volvía a tener su característica sonrisa

"ah, casi olvido algo" dijo él mientras hacía aparecer de nuevo su llave espada y se acercaba a uno de los ninjas

"creo que te prometí algo antes ¿no Neji?" le dijo el chico mientras el genio de los Hyuga lo miraba incrédulo

"no hablaras enserio" le dijo mientras un poco de nerviosismo se mostraba en su tono de voz

"¿de qué está hablando Neji?" dijo confundido su amigo de cejas pobladas

"le prometí a tu amigo que cuando volviéramos a vernos, le quitaría el sello del pájaro enjaulado de su frente" dijo él con tranquilidad mientras los demás lo miraban con espanto

"¿quitar el sello de clan? ¡pero eso es imposible!" dijo el Inuzuka mientras miraba al chico con impresión

"no para mí, jamás he fallado a mi palabra y no empezare ahora, ya le quite el sello a Keika así que..." dijo con algo de seriedad haciendo reaccionar a los tres Hyuga presentes

"Neji por favor necesito que te quites la bandana de la frente"

El ninja sin protestar hizo lo pedido y se quitó su bandana dejando descubierta la marca del sello del clan

"bien, para que no te enojes conmigo luego, te advierto que puede doler un poco, pero se te ira con el tiempo… espero" dijo para luego alzar la _Keyblade_ y poniendo la punta de esta en la frente del chico

Luego de esto el chico cerró los ojos y empezó a emanar un aura rojiza mientras la _Keyblade_ brillaba de la misma manera

_¡UNSEALING SPELL! ¡BREAK!_

Al decir esto último el brillo que envolvía al chico traspaso hacia la _Keyblade_ que emitió un rayo de luz que se dirigió hacia la frente del chico, este al sentir la luz sintió un fuerte ardor en la cabeza mientras las marcas del sello en su frente empezaban a desaparecer parte por parte

Al final la luz de la _Keyblade_ desapareció al mismo tiempo en el que la marca en su frente se desvanecía, como por arte de magia (y eso fue) mientras los demás ninjas miraban incrédulos la hazaña del _N-Warrior_

El Hyuga cayó de rodillas para ser sostenido por sus compañeros de equipo, el pelinegro en cambio se mantuvo en pie como si nada

"listo, con esto me voy conforme" dijo para luego darse la vuelta y ponerse a caminar, más se detuvo al dar unos pasos y volteo a ver al Hyuga "por cierto, quisiera que mantuvieran en secreto lo que paso aquí, me metería en muchos problemas si alguien sabe de esto" dijo el pelinegro rascándose la mejilla, para luego volver a continuar su camino

"espera" le dijo el genio de los Hyuga al chico deteniendo su caminar y haciendo que lo mirara de nuevo, mostrando ahora una mirada seria, más el Hyuga que se encontraba con pocas fuerzas lo miro cabizbajo

"gracias… en verdad gracias" le dijo él mientras su voz empezaba a tomar un tono pesado y sus compañeros de equipo expresaban su alegría con lágrimas

El agente con una leve sonrisa se dio la vuelta y continuo su camino, siendo seguido por la pelimarrón, dejando al grupo de Konoha con sus dudas y alegrías propias, ya que con todas las cosas que había hecho y corregido durante su estadía en aquel lugar, habían hecho de esta para él, una misión cumplida

* * *

Fin del capítulo 12


	14. Cap 13: Familiarizándose con el entorno

Buenas gente, lamento la tardanza, estaba ocupado ayer con unas cosas y se me olvido publicar, en compensación les traigo doble capítulo, espero disfruten

Capítulo 14: Familiarizándose con el entorno

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 002: Novaterra_

_-Lugar: N-Warrior's Nova-Sky Tower_

Se podía ver el súper avanzado planeta interconectado, cuya sociedad ha alcanzado un alto nivel tecnológico donde las mayorías de las enfermedades como el cáncer, sida o terminales habían hallado cura, donde el sistema monetario de compra y venta con dinero se había unificado con el uso único de zennys, pero que ya no se le negaban ningún bien médico, educativo o alimenticio a las personas que vivían allí

Además de esto, se podía reconocer a los Novaterrans por su sagacidad de usar la energía del sol para sustentar a la misma ciudad-planeta, gracias a unos conductos de metal súper reforzado que conectaban al sol con el planeta, podían extraer la energía limpia de esta estrella y enviar los restos de esta hacia los otros planetas de Novaterra

Novaterra en sí, es un conjunto de planetas conectados que son controlados por los Novaterrans, en cada uno se realizan una única función, y estas eran primordiales para la vida en ella, en unos de estos planetas se conservaban a las especies animales de los planetas, evitando así que estas fueran amenazadas y evitar la extinción de sus especies, además de estás también pudieran amenazar a las personas

Otro de ellos se encargaban de probar las armas y armaduras de combate que utilizaban los soldados de la escuadra de protección del Ninterverse, aquí era donde también se desarrollaban los prototipos y experimentos para el desarrollo de implementos para el combate, como espadas laser, pistolas de pulso de energía , cañones E.M.P capaces de desactivar cualquier artefacto eléctrico, entre otras

Otros dos mundos muy diferente a los demás, estaban hecho de datos, los Novaterrans habían hallado hace mucho tiempo mundos terrestres donde al parecer se habían formado mundos alternos generados por datos de computadoras, estos mundos habían logrado la capacidad de materializarse en forma física, creando o imitando varios caracteres de nuestro mundo, excepto por el detalle de que la especie dominante, en vez de humanos eran seres parecidos a animales u objetos, mezclas no naturales del mundo humano que tenían la capacidad del pensar y hablar el idioma humano

Los Novaterrans impresionados por el desarrollo de estos mundos trataron de hacer mundos de la misma forma en sus propios sistema planetario, siendo así el surgimiento de este planeta donde estos seres compuestos de datos habitaban y evolucionaban a su propio ritmo de maneras muy diferentes y diversas

También se hallaban dos planetas más, que aunque más pequeños, eran del mismo tipo que Novaterra, planetas donde habitaban personas humanas y la tecnología avanzada era abundante

Novaterra, un sitio ideal para cualquier humano, sin guerras, sin pobreza, sin hambre, era exactamente el lugar soñado para vivir

una verdadera Utopia

Todo esto era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de nuestro icónico héroe mientras miraba por una de las ventanas de cristal, la súper ciudad en toda su gloria, para luego poner un rostro de tristeza, no queriendo recordar algo de su pasado que le causaba un tremendo pesar

"**¡sensei!**"

El pelinegro saliéndose de sus pensamientos pudo ver a una chica un poco más baja que él, de pelo marrón oscuro, y unos ojos color perla que se le acercaba por detrás, el chico cambiando su semblante por una sonrisa saludo alegre a la chica

"hey Hanabi, te tardaste un poco" dijo el chico con una sonrisa burlona mientras la Hyuga lo miraba con un poco de enojo

"no es mi culpa, usted no me indico bien como llegar a este sitio, si no fuera por mi _Byakugan_ jamás lo habría hallado" dijo ella a modo de regaño

"vale perdóname, tu sabes lo malo que soy con las direcciones así que siendo sinceros debiste haberlo esperado"

La chica en vez de comprenderlo parecía que crecía un aura de furia atrás de ella, idéntica a la de todas las mujeres de anime cuando se enojan, lo cual puso nervioso al chico

"cál-cálmate, la próxima vez, deberías intentar hablar con uno de los robots guía del edificio, con ellos uno nunca se podría perder, incluyéndome claro" dijo el más atemorizado que amistoso, mientras la chica ponía cara de sorprendida

"¿hay robots guía en este lugar?"

"si, a veces los ciudadanos hacen visitas a la base, por lo que tenemos robots guía que se encargan de impedir que estos se pierdan y hacer más confortante su visita a la _Nova-Sky Tower_, solo tienes que buscar a uno, son muy distintivos así que no te será problema"

Luego de eso los jóvenes pasaron por la puerta de color perla, que conducía a la sala de operaciones central de la_ Nova-Sky Tower_, donde el arcángel y maestro del agente lo estaba esperando junto a otra persona

Al acercarse la Hyuga pudo divisarlo mejor, era un chico de pelo blanco no muy alto, usaba unos lentes de cristal transparente que permitían ver sus ojos color negro, llevaba una playera color verde pálido y unos jeans negro, además de unos tenis blancos y negros

El chico que había estado hablando con el hombre alado se detuvo a mirar a nuestros protagonistas que habían llegado

"pero miren quien esta devuelta" dijo este con una gran sonrisa mientras el agente sin previo aviso se lanzó directamente a golpearlo, este para sorpresa de la chica de ojos perlados detuvo el golpe de su sensei sin retroceder

"hace tiempo que no nos vemos ¿eh Kawahira?" dijo el pelinegro mientras que el otro lo miraba con una sonrisa desafiante

"muy cierto, al parecer has estado muy ocupado, siempre quedándote toda la diversión para ti solo" dijo mientras se lanzaban rayos con las miradas

Claro, siendo luego detenidos por el arcángel que alzando su mano derecha hizo que los dos cayeran al suelo sin razón aparente para la muchacha

"las batallas innecesarias no se permiten en la_ Nova-Sky Tower_" dijo el ángel mientras miraba a los chicos con cierta intimidación

"hai, Holyangemon-sama" dijo el peliblanco desde el suelo

"lo siento mucho maestro" dijo el _Keyblader_ con algo de temor en su voz

"así está mejor, lanzarse a golpes no es manera de saludar a tu amigo Alex"

El nombrado se levantó del suelo siendo seguido por el peliblanco, mientras la peli marrón se le acercaba por detrás preocupada

"sensei, ¿está usted bien?"

"hai, no tienes que preocuparte Hanabi" le dijo el sonriente tratando de calmarla, mientras el peliblanco en cambio abrió grande los ojos

"¿sensei? No me digas que…"

El pelinegro acomodándose la ropa miro al peliblanco con una sonrisa, para luego agarrar a la peli marrón por la cintura impulsándola al frente

"déjenme presentarlos, ella es Hanabi Hyuga, viene de Bijuura y es mi nueva aprendiz" dijo mientras la peli marrón se sonrojaba de pena

"es un gusto Hanabi, yo soy Kawahira, y vengo de Mafiera, un mundo distinto al tuyo" dijo el peliblanco ofreciendole su mano a la chica a forma de saludo

Ambos se dieron la mano mientras el líder con túnica blanca miraba esto con un imponente temple

"Es bueno ver que volvieron sanos y salvos ustedes dos"

"hai, es bueno verlo de nuevo maestro" dijo el chico haciendo una reverencia siendo seguido por su alumna

"veo que has crecido un poco Hanabi-san" dijo haciendo que tanto a la chica como al agente le dieran un escalofrió

"usted verá maestro, esto paso… lo que paso fue que" decía el chico algo nervioso pero el ser divino lo detuvo

"no tienes que explicarme nada, sé que tú no sabes el porqué de esto" dijo generando un pequeño brinco del chico

"tu alumna Hanabi, envejeció cuatro años mientras estaba en la habitación del tiempo, algo que por lógica debería ser imposible" dijo el de manera introductora siendo observado por los presentes

"el motivo tras de este suceso, se encuentra en la misma Hanabi"

Los presentes voltearon a mirar rápidamente a la oji perla, quien no tenía la menor idea de lo que hablaba

"¿a qué se refiere Holyangemon-sama?, como esto puede ser su culpa" dijo el peliblanco sorprendido

"ella es indirectamente la causa de su propio envejecimiento, todo esto paso sin que ella pudiera darse cuenta"

"¿pero cómo es posible maestro? eso no tiene sentido" dijo Alex sin comprender aquello, ya que el mismo había supervisado a la chica y estaba seguro de que ninguno habia hecho algo fuera de lo normal

"es su naturaleza elemental" dijo causando la confusión de los presentes, por lo cual prosiguió

"la señorita Hanabi tiene una peculiar naturaleza elemental, que causo una distorsión de las leyes de la realidad en la habitación del tiempo, causando que solo ella fuera afectada por su poder" dijo el ángel enfocando su mirada en la joven Hyuga

"eso es imposible, yo la eh entrenado por cuatro años y puedo asegurarle que su elemento es el agua, incluso use esto para asegurarme" el chico saco algo de su bolsillo mostrándoselo a todos, la chica peli marrón al verlo pudo recordarlo claramente

* * *

_Flash back: Habitación del tiempo, hace dos semanas, segundo año de entrenamiento_

_Se podían ver en un sitio de este infinito espacio blanco, a dos jóvenes, nuestros característicos protagonista se habían encaminado a un lugar alejado a la cúpula_

_El chico llevaba una chaqueta negra y una camisa roja, además de unos jeans negros, en cambio la chica llevaba una playera morada, y unos jeans azules con unas sandalias de goma azul_

"_¿Por qué tenemos que alejarnos de la cúpula sensei?" dijo la chica caminando tranquilamente, cosa sorprendente pues se encontraban bajo una gravedad quince veces aumentada_

"_vamos a hacer un nuevo tipo de entrenamiento hoy, así que será mejor estar algo alejados" dijo él para detenerse_

"_aquí estará bien" dijo para luego sacar algo de su bolsillo "Hanabi, ¿había visto esto antes verdad?"_

_La chica miro fijamente lo que había sacado, reconociéndolo con facilidad_

"_son papeles de chakra" dijo ella sorprendida_

"_exacto, hoy vamos a usar esto para que comiences a aprender las técnicas de tu elemento_

_El chico le arrojo uno de estos como si fuera un kunai atrapándola con la mano_

"_quiero que concentres tanto chakra como puedas, con eso podremos definir cuál es tu elemento y así avanzaremos en tu entrenamiento"_

_La chica algo nerviosa hizo lo que le pidió su maestro, concentrando su energía en el papel especial_

_Lo que paso fue un poco impresionante para ambos, el papel que sostenía la chica se humedeció hasta mojarse totalmente y doblarse quedando adherido a su mano_

"_interesante, al pareces tu elemento es el del tipo agua, los elementos agua tienen ataques de largo alcance, pero suelen ser de los de menos daño, sin embargo es de los más versátiles elementos, y puede ser usado de muchas formas" dijo haciendo una pequeña explicación a su alumna sobre su elemento_

"_sabe mucho de esto sensei" dijo ella un poco sorprendida y con algo de alegría_

"_nah, es común para un guerrero saber sobre el elemento del cual eres enemigo" le dijo él con una sonrisa mientras la chica pasaba de sorprendida a quedar en shock_

"_enemigo" pasaba por la mente de la chica mientras una aura azul circulaba por su rostro asustaba al pelinegro_

"_¡con enemigo me refiero a los ataques! ¡el agua es el que más me afecta! ¡no hay otra intención o sentido!" le dijo el chico algo preocupado para luego soltar un suspiro y guardar el papel de chakra que le quedaba_

_En cambio se quitó la chaqueta quedando solo con la camisa, la chica al mirarlo noto algo que la saco de su depresión, algo en la cintura del chico_

"_ya esperaba algo así, por lo que para que puedas aprender ataques de agua eh traído algo especial" el chico agarro un objeto esférico que se encontraba en su cinturón, este objeto aumento su tamaño de una pelota de pingpon a una de béisbol_

**_¡Sal, Poliwrath!_**

_El chico arrojo la esfera al aire que se abrió y expulso un tipo de luz blanca, esta luz se dirigió al piso y empezó a tomar una forma corporal, al final el cuerpo perdió su luz y develo a una especie sapo súper desarrollado en dos patas de color azul oscuro, este no se le veía la boca pero se le destacaba que en todo su cuerpo, el cual era redondo, un circulo blanco con una espiral negro, además se unos guantes blancos en sus manos_

_La chica que tenía una cara de sorpresa se mantuvo quieta, lo cual el chico ya esperaba_

"_sé que debes estar algo sorprendida, pero no tienes que-" el chico de repente cayó al piso luego de ser derribado por la chica quien se le acerco a la criatura_

"_¡un pokemón! ¡es un pokemón de verdad!" dijo ella con alegría y emoción, lo cual desubico un poco al chico quien la miraba extrañado_

"_Hanabi, ¿sabes que son los pokemón?" Dijo el sorprendido_

"_claro que sí, cuando era una niña veía la serie todas las noches, era mi favorita" dijo ella con una gran sonrisa mientras el chico adoptaba una postura seria_

"_bueno, creo que eso me ahorra mucho tiempo, como sea" dijo el chico que se puso al lado del pokemón y aumento su aura severamente, lo cual hizo a su alumna alejarse de un salto por instinto_

"_desde hoy, mi Poliwrath será el que te enseñe, como el agua es tu elemento, no tengo mejor maestro para ti que el" dijo mientras chocaba puños con Poliwrath "además de que Poliwrath es tipo luchador también, por lo que podrás aprender un par de trucos" dijo mientras se alejaba del pokemón y se ponía más o menos lejos_

"_¿voy a tener que pelear con el sensei?" dijo ella algo preocupada_

"_si, pero no lo sobreestimes, Poliwrath es mi segundo pokemón más fuerte, no tendrá piedad" dijo al momento en el que el pokemón se lanzaba contra la chica, la cual lo esquivo con dificultad_

_La chica sin retraso, tomo su pose de combate preparada para el combate_

_El chico por otro lado miraba esto emocionado, deseando esperar ver muy pronto los resultados de este entrenamiento_

_Fin del flash back_

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 002: Novaterra_

_-Lugar: N-Warrior's Nova-Sky Tower_

Los presentes miraban los papeles de chakra en la mano del chico de diferentes formas, Kawahira lo miraba dudoso, pues el haber usado eso era prueba autentica de la naturaleza de la chica, sin embargo el ángel miraba esto de otra manera

"te equivocas mi alumno, ya que el elemento de Hanabi no es del tipo natural, el suyo se encuentra en un plano diferente"

Los tres jóvenes lo miraron con confusión, mientras él se centraba en mirar a la Hyuga con seriedad

"la señorita Hyuga, maneja el elemento tiempo"

La chica lejos de comprender miro a su maestro quien se sorprendió al ver la cara que había puesto

"¿El elemento tiempo?" dijo ella con signos de interrogación alrededor de su rostro al estilo anime

"el elemento tiempo es unos de los más raros, le permite al que usa sus técnicas ralentizar o acelerar el tiempo mismo a su antojo, y los más hábiles, son capaces de hacerlo retroceder y revertir hasta la muerte misma" dijo el arcángel haciendo que todos quedaran callados

"increíble" se limitó a decir el chico mientras ponía la mano en el hombro de la chica

"¿¡oíste eso Hanabi!? al parecer puedes volverte mucho más fuerte aun, ¿no es increíble?" le dijo el chico muy emocionado mientras la chica cohibida asintió con alegría

"pero sigue habiendo un problema..." dijo el chico peliblanco quien atrajo la atención de todos

"si lo que dice Holyangemon-sama es verdad, entonces debe haber algo en su poder que haya causado su crecimiento" dijo él para luego proseguir

"Lo que digo es que es posible, que al estar en la habitación del tiempo, sus poderes causaran que ella se hiciera inmune al efecto del envejecimiento detenido, por eso ella está como está ahora" dijo el haciendo su observación la cual todos aceptaron como posible

"si ese es el caso" dijo el ángel enmascarado de la nariz para arriba "les prohíbo a ambos usar la habitación del tiempo hasta saber cómo solucionar esto"

"si maestro" dijeron ambos protagonistas haciendo una reverencia en forma de afirmación

_Unas horas después..._

* * *

_-Lugar: N-Warrior's Nova-Sky Tower, area recreativa_

"Uahhhhhhh, por fin un descanso"

Se podían ver a nuestros protagonistas y al nuevo sentados en una mesa de material dudoso, comiendo lo que parecía a primera vista, comida rápida y unas sodas, mientras el chico pelinegro se reclinaba en la silla, a diferencia de los otros dos que lo miraban con una gota de sudor al estilo anime

"siéndoles sincero chicos, tanto entrenar y abrir portales que te llevan a unos bosques mal diseñados terminan cansándome" dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su soda

"Holyangemon-sama les ha prohibido usar la habitación del tiempo, ¿qué es lo que harán desde ahora?" dijo el peliblanco que lo miraba curioso

"… la verdad es que me fastidia entrenar de la manera tradicional, además de que si me pongo serio, terminaría destruyendo el sitio donde estemos, es mejor no hacer nada" dijo él mientras mucha imágenes pasaban por su cabeza y un escalofrió le cruzaba la espalda

"¿tú qué quieres hacer Hanabi?" dijo el chico a la peli marrón que se había mantenido callada durante un largo rato

La chica algo dudosa, miro a su maestro con un poco de determinación, cosa que atrajo la atención de este

"yo… quisiera seguir entrenando, aun sin eso es peligroso, quiero volverme aún más fuerte" dijo ella que bajo el rostro al sentir las miradas de los chicos fijas hacia ella

"mph, al pareces conseguiste una interesante aprendiz" dijo Kawahira mientras el chico terminaba de devorar su hamburguesa

"no solo eso, también la volveré una _N-Warrior_ cuando este lista, no falta mucho" le dijo mientras el peliblanco había cambiado su gesto a uno de preocupación

La chica que había oído estos halagos, no hizo más que sonrojarse y jugar con sus dedos, cosa que el peliblanco reconoció de algún modo

"Por cierto, dijiste que tu nombre era Hanabi Hyuga, ¿eres la hermana de Hinata Hyuga?" dijo él con alegría mientras la chica caía en sorpresa

"si, pero ¿cómo sabes tú eso?"

"¡lo sabía!, sabía que te había visto en un sitio antes, saliste en los episodios de primera temporada d-" decía muy emocionado el peliblanco, antes de ser pisado por Alex que no veía conveniente que siguiera hablando sobre aquello

"¿uh?, ¿episodios?" dijo ella confundida mientras el peliblanco se aguantaba el dolor de la pisada

"no le hagas caso Hanabi, suele decir cosas sin sentido de vez en cuando, jajaja" dijo el pelinegro mientras la chica solo ponía un gesto dudoso en su rostro

"pasando a otro tema" dijo el peliblanco que se encontraba enojado por el pisoton, pero sin demostrarlo, se puso serio

"lo has vistos tú también ¿no Alex?, **la aparición de nuevos _Heartless_**"

El joven a punto de tomar un sorbo, se detuvo para prestarle atención a su amigo

"últimamente han aparecido nuevos tipos de _Heartless_ en cada mundo que he visitado" dijo el peliblanco con un gesto muy serio, captando la atencion de los presentes

"hai, a mí me ha pasado lo mismo" dijo el mirando su bebida por un momento como si recordara algo problemático

"los de Novaterra aún no pueden hallar una respuesta ante esto, según todos sabemos los _Heartless_ en su mayoría fueron eliminados hace millones de años por los anteriores _N-Warriors_, dejando solo a la formas más simples con vida"

"disculpen pero, ¿Qué quieren decir con simples?" dijo la peli marrón algo perdida sobre el asunto

"existen dos tipos de _Heartless_ en esta galaxia, están los **_Heartless_** **_Pureblood_ o simples **por así llamarlos, son los _Heartless_ que aparecen naturalmente de la oscuridad de las personas, se manifiestan cuando una persona de corazón fuete o de gran fuerza cae ante la maldad" dijo Kawahira con su método de explicación avanzado

"los otros son **_Heartless Emblem_**, _Heartless_ que pueden aparecer por la misma causa, pero estos poseen peculiaridades, como vestimenta, diferente tamaño, o armas que lo relacionan de alguna forma con su mundo"

"recuerdas esa noche en la que apareció el enorme _Heartless_ en la casa del clan" dijo el sabiendo la respuesta de la chica

"Además de él, los _Heartless_ llevaban una vestimenta ninja, lo cual me sorprende que nadie se haya dado cuenta hasta ahora" dijo con un poco de pesadez para luego continuar

"el problema es que no tiene sentido, los _Heartless_ _Emblem_ solo aparecían en la época antigua, que vuelvan a aparecer ahora solo pueden significar malas noticias" dijo el peliblanco con un poco de preocupación

"ya veo…, ahora puedo entenderlo mejor, el trabajo del sensei" dijo la chica que sintió la misma preocupación que el chico de lentes

"ya no pongan esas caras, pase lo que pase, toda va a salir bien" dijo el chico con una sonrisa tratando de animar a sus amigos

_¡RING!_

Fue el sonido que salió del reloj del chico, este de inmediato apretó un botón en este el cual proyecto una imagen de su maestro

"Alex, se te necesita en la sala de comando ahora mismo, trae contigo a Hanabi" dijo el arcángel que sin esperar respuesta corto el mensaje desvaneciéndose

"Parece que nos llaman" dijo el chico con los ánimos por el cielo, al igual que su alumna

"¿qué dices Kawahira, te nos unes?"

"me gustaría, pero el Holyangemon-sama me encomendó otra misión antes de que llegaran" dijo mientras se levantaba y llamaba a un robot limpiador para que recogiera la basura

"mmm lastima, será para la próxima" dijo para irse del lugar siendo seguido por su alumna

"nos vemos Kawahira-san" dijo ella que al despedirse salió corriendo en busca de su maestro que de un momento para otro ya lo había perdido de vista

El peliblanco viendo cómo se alejaban no hizo más que soltar un suspiro

"Al parecer esa chica consiguió acercársele, al que repelía las relaciones personales, parece tener algo especial" se dijo con algo de alegría, y yéndose del lugar con una leve nostalgia

* * *

Fin del capítulo 13


	15. Cap 14: Peleadores honestos

Capítulo 14: Peleadores honestos, la batalla de titanes

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 345: Artisca_

_-Lugar: Ciudad de Tokyo, zona en __construcción_

Nos encontramos en la ciudad de Tokyo, Japón, por el ambiente y la forma de vestir uno podría deducir que se encuentra en el siglo xxi, una ciudad tranquila, donde casi nunca pasa nada

_¡HYAAAHH!_

Bueno casi nada…

Se podían ver a una multitud de _Heartless_ en una construcción sin terminar, rodeando a dos jóvenes estudiantes de secundaria, el primero era un chico de pelo marrón un poco largo, llevaba una camisa azul oscuro de botones con el cuello desabotonado, unos pantalones del mismo color y un par de tenis color rojo y azul

La otra chica portaba un uniforme parecido al chico, excepto por la falda roja por encima de sus rodillas y una corbata de lazo del mismo color, era de rubia y de ojos azules como el cielo, además de su muy voluptuoso cuerpo que sería la envidia de cualquier mujer

Ambos personajes se encontraban en lo que uno pensaría, una situación complicada, claro que si uno conociera a ambos chicos sabría, que esto no era tan correcto

Ambos jóvenes, ágilmente esquivaban lo que era un bombardeo de ataques de los seres oscuros, para luego patearlos mandarlos lo más lejos que pudieran con técnicas de por si peculiares, mas no importaban cuantos derrotaran estos seguían apareciendo sin cesar

"¡HAH!" Dijo la rubia cuando uno de ellos el cual no había visto venir, había logrado arrancarle una de sus mangas, haciendo que la chica diera un salto para atrás quedando al lado del chico peli marrón

"¿te encuentras bien Miu-san?" dijo el chico con sincera preocupación

"no fue nada Kenichi-kun, en cambio, preocúpate por ellos" dijo ella refiriéndose al peligro al cual se enfrentaban, mientras el chico más bien se encontraba aterrado por dentro

"_¿qué rayos está pasando?, estas cosas solo aparecieron y nos acorralaron en este sitio_" se dijo a si mismo tratando de buscar una ruta de escape cuando miro hacia arriba y alcanzo a ver a más de esas cosas montados en algunas de las vigas encima de ellos "_por arriba tampoco es posible, y nuestras técnicas tampoco parecen hacerles mucho efecto a los más grandes_"

El joven artista marcial tenía su famosa técnica, el _Ryuusei Seikuken_ en primer nivel activado, ya que por algún motivo el segundo no parecía dar resultado contra ellos, mientras miraba fijamente a tres _Heartless_ muy diferente a los otros, vestían unos pantalones abombados y llevaban vendas en su brazos, eran extremadamente rápidos y con cuerpos realmente resistentes

"kuh, estas cosas no dejan de aparecer, ¿sabes que son Miu-san?"

"no, jamás había visto cosas así, ni siquiera en mis viajes de niña había visto monstruos como estos"

"_huh, ósea que ella ya había visto monstruos reales_" pensó mientras una gota sobresalía en su cara al estilo anime

De repente muchos _Heartless_ empezaron a correr hacia los artistas marciales, quienes los evitaron con cierta facilidad, y empezaron a usar sus técnicas

_¡KUCHIKI DAIOSHI!_

Dijo Kenichi para luego agarrar a varios _Heartless _y lanzarlos por los aires, haciendo que muchos desaparecieran luego de chocan con alguna de las vigas

De pronto varios _Heartless _lo rodearon y fueron repelidos por varios golpes rápidos del chico, quien mantenía extrañamente una expresión de calma

De pronto uno de los _Heartless_ más grandes, se lanzó hacia él y trato de propinarle una patada en la barbilla, quien la detuvo usando su antebrazo

Casi después el ser de la oscuridad le lanzo una patada frontal a gran velocidad,

_¡MAEBA NO KAME!_

Usando sus dos brazos en forma de cruz Kenichi fue capaz de bloquear la patada del enemigo para luego agarrarla con mucha fuerza

_¡KUCHIKI DAIOSHI!_

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo fue capaz de lanzar a su oponente con fuerza contra el suelo con fuerza haciendo que este diera un rebote en el aire mientras tomaba un poco de distancia

_¡KORUI NUKI! _

Kenichi le dio una potente patada en la espalda al _Heartless_ que lo mando a volar, siendo luego que este en el aire se apoyara en una de las vigas del lugar y se impulsara de nuevo hacia el chico

El _Heartless_ al acercársele empezó a correr hacia el chico que con la mirada seria se preparó para el golpe final

_¡SOUNTENSHU!_

El artista marcial se acercó al _Heartless_ para luego golpearlo con las palmas de sus manos, que lo dejo indefenso ante el ataque final del chico

_¡MUBYOSHI!_

Aprovechando su oportunidad, el peli marrón se acercó lo suficiente para colocar sus puños sobre el pecho del Heartless, para luego lanzar su golpe explosivo giratorio el cual había creado usando los distintos estilos de artes marciales, causando la desaparición instantánea del Heartless

Al cerciorarse de haber vencido a su oponente, el artista marcial se enfocó en buscar a la chica de cabello rubio

"Miu-san ¿te encuentras…?"

"qué bueno que pudiste derrotarlo Kenichi-kun" dijo la chica juntando las palmas de sus manos y mirando al chico con una gran alegría, mientras este en vez de alegrarse por el elogio sintió pesar al deducir por la vista que la chica se había ocupado de los otros dos enemigos ella sola, lo cual de por sí, ya era como una puñalada a su propio orgullo

"_aun me falta mucho para poder protegerla, a este ritmo jamás podre vencer al anciano_" se decía mentalmente mientras un conejo blanco con una espiga del mismo color en su mano caminaba alrededor de este a sus expensas

Mas este momento duro muy poco al ver como diez de los mismos enemigos que acababan de derrotar aparecían de la nada rodeándolos una vez más

Ambos estudiantes al percatarse se pusieron en guardia, aun con todo el cansancio físico y mental que de por sí ya tenían

Pero para fortuna de ambos jóvenes, estos no tuvieron que hacer nada ya que los _Heartless _quienes los tenían rodeados habían desviado su atención ante la presencia de otro individuo, que los jóvenes pudieron visualizar

Encima de ellos se encontraba un hombre con capucha negro y unos jeans azul oscuro, mientras cargaba en su mano lo que parecía ser una espada con dientes

Este salto de la viga donde se hallaba parado y cayendo de forma libre se dirigió hacia los _Heartless_ quienes al verlo desviaron toda su atención al extraño

Antes de que siquiera el peli marrón o la pelirrubia pudieran reaccionar, el sujeto había desaparecido en el aire y reapareció cortando a la mitad a uno de los _Heartless_, segundos después se movió alrededor de estos cortándolos y eliminándolos sin ningún tropiezo, y con tal velocidad que sorprendió a los artistas marciales

Sin embargo, estos al estar distraídos con el desconocido no alcanzaron a percibir a dos de los _Heartless_ que habían aparecido a espaldas suyas, quienes al parecer preparaban un ataque con la intención de matar, la cual fue notada por la pelirrubia muy tarde e incapaz de defenderse

_¡WATER WALL!_

Se oyó decir al momento en el que un muro de agua relativamente pequeño se levantaba y bloqueaba el ataque de los _Heartless_

_¡WATER PUNCH!_

Fue entonces que una chica peli marrón de piel clara, se interpusiera y golpeara hábilmente a los _Heartless_ que desaparecieron con el letal ataque

Al mismo tiempo el joven de la capucha había acabado con cada uno de los _Heartless_ pudiendo expresar tranquilidad en su rostro, para luego acercarse a los tres peleadores que se hallaban algo lejos de el

"te felicito Hanabi, parece que ya casi dominas el _Water Punch,_ y lograste levantar la _Water Wall _en el momento indicado, en verdad lo hiciste bien"

"gra-gracias" se limitó a decir la chica quien lucía algo apenada, lo cual paso desapercibido totalmente para el chico como algo relevante

"esto… disculpen pero ¿Quiénes son ustedes?" dijo el chico de las vendas en los puños al estilo Bruce Lee

"ah es cierto, se me olvidaba presentarnos, mi nombre es Alex, Alex Vanegas, y ella es Hanabi Hyuga"

"gusto en conocerlos" dijo ella haciendo una reverencia mientras era imitada por la pelirrubia en forma de respeto

"es un gusto igual, mi nombre es-"

"Shirahama Kenichi, discípulo del Ryozampaku, y considerado el discípulo más fuerte de todo Japón" se le adelanto el pelinegro sorprendiendo a los presentes

"no pongas esa cara, deberías saber ya que tu nombre es muy conocido entre los discípulos de varias partes del mundo, casi todos saben del discípulo que ha derrotado a casi todos los miembros de Yomi, los discípulos de Yami" dijo el chico de una manera arrogante mientras la chica Hyuga lo veía preocupada

"como sea, ¿me podrían decir donde se encuentra el Ryozampaku?" dijo el más calmado mientras su alumna lo miraba con una cara de muy pocos amigos, debido a que hasta ahora habían dado vueltas buscando ese lugar

"¿qué negocios tienes en el Ryozampaku…?" dijo seriamente la pelirrubia mientras el pelinegro cambiaba su semblante tranquilidad a uno serio

"De hecho mis asuntos son con tu abuelo, Furinji Miu, tengo algo importante que decirle"

"_con el abuelo de Miu, será posible que el pertenezca a…_" pensó con perspicacia Kenichi

"no se preocupen, necesito avisarle de algo importante que va a suceder pronto" dijo él un poco serio

El chico peli marrón le ofreció la mano al chico quien sorprendido la estrecho

"puedo verlo ahora, que eres alguien en quien creó puedo confiar" dijo el chico sorprendiendo aún más a las mujeres presentes, mientras el usuario de la llave espada no podía evitar sentir alegría al hablar con un héroe como el

Unos minutos después se pudieron ver a los cuatro protagonistas de esta historia frente a un complejo con forma de dojo, para luego pasar a su interior y ver un enorme complejo el cual tenía mucho en común con la casa de clan Hyuga

"¡hemos vuelto maestros!" dijo el chico llamando a sus maestros pero sin resultado alguno

"qué raro, los maestros suelen estar acá, ya casi es la hora de cenar" dijo Miu mirando su reloj mientras el chico solamente mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro

"no, ellos están aquí, y dentro de la casa" dijo él mientras los demás lo miraban confundido mientras este se adentraba al recinto

Luego de entrar, los cuatro recorrieron un par de pasillos hasta llegar al sitio donde generalmente los artistas marciales se reunían para comer, ya al frente de la puerta el chico la abrió rápidamente

Al hacerlo, pudieron sentir casi al instante como una ráfaga de viento salía disparada del interior, para luego observar como un hombre con un pequeño bigote y mirada profunda con un kimono blanco y azul, un hombre musculoso con una cicatriz en toda la mitad de la cara, otro musculoso pero con un exagerado tamaño y piel bronceada, y un hombre más bajo de con un sombrero oscuro y un atuendo de combate estilo chino realizaban al mismo tiempo movimientos con sus manos exageradamente rápidos en la misma dirección, hasta el punto en el que los cuatros maestros se detuvieron y pudieron ver lo que realmente pasaba

"maldición, volviste a ganar Akisame" dijo el hombre de la cicatriz mientras veía la lata de cerveza que llevaba en la otra mano

"los movimientos de Apachai no sirven en este juego" dijo el más grande de forma deprimente

"jojo, parece que el entrenamiento especial de la muerte de Kenichi-kun lo comenzare yo" dijo el hombre de apariencia culta

"conociéndote, las probabilidades de que Kenichi muera durante el entrenamiento han disminuido un tanto" dijo con cierta alegría el hombre chino que al igual que los otros tres, no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de los que acababan de llegar

"bienvenidos Kenichi… Miu" dijo desde una de las barras que conectaban los pilares que sostenían el techo encima de ellos la joven mujer de pelo verde y mirada penetrante con una malla ninja y una katana japonesa

Los aludidos solo podían observar a los maestros con caras perplejas, hasta que uno de los maestros sin que se diera cuenta alguien, se colocó al lado de su joven discípulo

"fue una ilusión" dijo con su usual tono tranquilo al discípulo que sin creerle nada no hizo más que explotar de rabia

"¡no intenten engañarme! ¡no puedo creer que utilicen un juego para decidir sobre mi entrenamiento!" dijo muy molesto el chico mientras que nuestro protagonista no podía evitar reír internamente

"ya, ya, todo esto es por el fortalecimiento del joven discípulo" dijo apareciéndose por una de las puertas un hombre que al igual que los otros dos, poseía un exagerado tamaño, además de un bigote y barba que hacían juego con su larga cabellera rubia

"abuelo" dijo la joven Miu mientras que el joven de Kenichi seguía inconforme

"¿¡pero no pueden pensar en otra manera de elegir que no sea ese juego infantil!?" dijo de forma quisquillosa mientras tanto el chico como la chica que los acompañaban lo miraban con una gota de sudor estilo anime

"déjalo así Kenichi, seguro que tus maestros tendrán buenos motivos para hacerlo de esta forma" dijo el chico que tratando de calmar al peli marrón

De repente el chico se vio inesperadamente en contra de las presencias de los maestros de karate, kung fu chino, muthay, y jiujitsu, lo cual en contra de lo que muchos esperaban, en vez de resistirla, las confronto sin retroceder un solo milímetro

El choque de energía genero una pequeña sensación de pesadez en el ambiente que le dificulto el movimiento tanto al peli marrón como a su amiga rubia, no obstante, la chica de ojos claros no parecía tener problema con la presión generada en el lugar

"parece que es como dicen, que hay gente fuerte en el Ryozampaku" dijo el joven a deteniendo sus impulsos de lucha, al igual que los maestros

"semejante presión solo puede ser generada por un peleador de clase maestro" dijo con una sonrisa desafiante el hombre chino

"y no puedo percibir ningún tipo de modificación corporal" dijo el hombre de la cicatriz con cierta desconfianza

"déjenme presentarnos, mi nombre es Alex Vanegas y vengo del extranjero" dijo haciendo una reverencia de pie

"mi nombre es Hanabi Hyuga, es un gusto conocerlos" dijo ella imitando la acción de su sensei

"vinimos al Ryozampaku por petición de mi maestro, tenemos algo que decirle al _súper hombre invencible_ Furinji Hayato"

El aludido hecho una leve risa y miro con seriedad a ambos chicos, prestándole más atención al joven pelinegro

"ya veo, ¿y es alguien que yo conozca?"

"la verdad, es que usted lo conoce muy bien, y mucho mejor que todos los presentes" dijo intentando no crear un malentendido mientras el musculoso hombre no perdía su extraña sonrisa

"Suena interesante, porque no mejor lo discutimos en la cena"

"la verdad" dijo alzando la voz "antes de eso, quiero retarlo a un combate, Furinji Hayato"

Las palabras que había dicho ese chico se quedaron en el aire unos segundos, mientras las demás personas en esa habitación, con excepción de su alumna, lo miraban con escepticismo

"me parece bien" dijo el anciano que sin demora, respondió ante el desafío del chico, lo cual muchos maestros quisieron cuestionar mas no pudieron al ver la mirada en el viejo artista marcial

Y sin ser la excepción, los dos jóvenes que vivían ahí miraban pasmados y con la boca abierta lo que acababa de pasar, mientras el mismo pensamiento pasaba sobre sus cabezas

"_está muerto_"

* * *

_-Lugar: Dojo Ryozampaku, frente del dojo_

Nos encontramos en el patio de la casa, el lugar donde generalmente Kenichi, realiza sus entrenamientos diarios, en las escalas de la casa y alrededor se podían ver a los maestros del Katsujiken observando cuidadosamente a ambos peleadores, el primero de gran estatura y con una bata verdosa, tronando sus nudillos y realizando pequeños calentamientos que parecían más ser un tipo de burla que útiles, el otro era a quien nosotros conocemos, el pelinegro que ya no llevaba su capa portaba una camisa de manga larga roja que se le marcaban los músculos de su abdomen y brazos, además de llevar en su cuello los dos llaveros rojizos, indicándole a su alumna y a otros que no empezaría el combate con su propia arma, y una mirada de fortaleza y determinación, una mirada útil para la batalla

Sentados en el piso donde estaban los escalones bajos del patio, se encontraban los jóvenes del Ryozampaku y la alumna del _N-Warrior_, quien parecía estar entre emocionada y nerviosa por lo que iba a hacer su maestro

"disculpa Hanabi-san" dijo el alumno oficial del Ryozampaku

"si ¿qué pasa?"

"me gustaría saber, ¿porque tu compañero quiere pelear con el abuelo de Miu?"

"el-él no es mi compañero" dijo ella cruzando sus manos

"ah, perdón, quiero decir tu novio"

"¡Tampoco es mi novio!" dijo toda alterada y muy sonrojada, mientras el chico confundido no evito el pequeño golpe que le dio su amiga rubia a forma de regaño

"¿entonces qué tipo de relación llevan ustedes dos?" dijo ella con una expresión de confundida y varios signos de interrogación apareciendo a su alrededor

"el… es mi sensei" dijo ella un poco apenada sorprendiendo a ambos jóvenes

"tu sensei, ¿quieres decir que él es como tu maestro de artes marciales?"

"bueno... Algo así, Alex-sensei me está entrenando para volverme fuerte, pero aún falta mucho entrenamiento, así que por ahora soy una amateur" dijo ella más calmada

"me sorprende que a esa edad, él ya pueda ser considerado como maestro, incluso mis maestros reconocieron su fuerza con solo mirarlo" dijo verdaderamente impresionado el muchacho de cabello castaño, sin embargo Miu no parecía estarlo de la misma forma

"hay maestros por todo el mundo, no es raro imaginar que también los hallan a edades muy cortas, aunque es algo raro de por sí" dijo la rubia que no quitaba la mirada a su abuelo con preocupación

"pero volviendo a lo anterior, ¿sabes por que Alex-san quiere enfrentarse al abuelo de Miu?"

"mi sensei es del tipo de persona que le agradan las personas fuertes, no estoy segura, pero es posible que quiera medir su habilidad con la de ese señor"

"Sin embargo, eso de por sí ya es peligroso" dijo la chica rubia con un tono de preocupación, aunque por algún motivo no sabía exactamente a quien iba dirigido este sentimiento

"hai, el abuelo de Miu es reconocido por todos los del Ryozampaku por su endemoniada fuerza, no creo que haya alguien en el mundo que sea capaz de vencerlo" dijo muy seguro de lo que decía Kenichi

"yo podría decir lo mismo, desde que estoy con mi maestro, no lo he visto perder una sola batalla, y tampoco lo he visto pelear a su cien por ciento, me pregunto si estarán al mismo nivel"

Ajenos a esta conversación, se hallaban los contrincantes de frente preparados para empezar el combate, cada uno pensaba seriamente en la manera en la que tendrían que tratar a su oponente, siendo que ambos de cierta forma, habían empezado a subestimar al otro, desconociendo totalmente el poder del otro

"¿estás seguro que quieres hacer esto joven?, podrías venir en un par de años y tendrías por lo menos un 0,0003% de posibilidades más de pensar en vencerme"

"que comentario más arrogante señor Furinji, la verdad estoy pensando si ponerme serio si es necesario" dijo el chico con una sonrisa desafiante

"ya veo, bien entonces creo que es hora de que empecemos si así lo prefieres"

"hai, empecemos" dijo el que dé a un momento a otro, se había movido de su sitio a gran velocidad para quedar a espalda del anciano, y mandado un puñetazo sumamente potente hacia el gigante hombre

Sin embargo este puñetazo en vez de golpearlo, lo atravesó sin más, dándole a entender al chico que había desaparecido, mas no pudo pensar cuando sintió un rodillazo justo en todo su estómago que lo mando a volar contra una de las paredes del hogar

Pero antes de chocar, el joven logro afincarse en el suelo antes de impactar con la pared, lamentablemente no pudo detener el puñetazo hacia arriba del señor que como el rodillazo, lo mando a volar

Mas esto no duro mucho al ver como el joven desafiando toda ley de la gravedad, volvió a acercarse al hombre y pateo su abdomen con gran fuerza, claro que esto no fue suficiente para mover al gran hombre, quien con una rápido gesto de alegría lanzo un puñetazo hacia el joven quien en vez de esquivarlo lo detuvo con la mano que tenía libre, claro que esto lo mando a retroceder unos cuantos metros y dejando leves heridas en la palma de su mano

Los que observaban esto no podían estar más que impresionados por el desempeño del joven, quien aunque era el primero en estar herido, era un incuestionable logro el poder no solo resistir sino el pelear tanto tiempo contra el anciano

Y eso que solo habían pasado dos segundos…

"duele un poco" dijo el sacudiendo su palma con una mueca de molestia mientras el anciano lo observaba de forma pensativa, lo cual inquieto al chico, haciendo que este decidiera subir el nivel un poco, haciendo que de su collar apareciera una _Keyblade_

"por el arma que llevas se podría decir que eres un usuario de armas, pero aun así empezaste con un ataque ofensivo mano a mano, sabiendo que tenías la oportunidad de intentar atacarme con esa rara espada"

"la verdad es que, quería probar la fuerza de sus puños, antes de usarla" dijo el chico que cambio su postura de pelea, sosteniendo la _Keyblade_ con ambas manos

"ahora probare otra táctica"

El joven con la misma velocidad se le acerco de frente preparado para darle un golpe a alta velocidad al anciano, quien en vez de moverse se mantuvo quieto en su lugar esperando el ataque del chico

Lo que el joven menos esperaba, era que el señor en vez de evitarlo, atrapo la hoja de la _Keyblade_ cuando esta estaba a punto de golpearlo, y con firmeza arrojo al chico a espaldas suyas, quien no deteniéndose, le arrojo la espada de manera giratoria lo cual para muchos sería una estúpida idea

Mas el gigante hombre no lo vio así ya que esquivo la espada evitando todo contacto con ella, mientras esta como boomerang volvía a manos del chico

"vaya, pensé que intentaría detenerla para usarla en mi contra oji-san" dijo a manera de burla

"no soy tan tonto como lo piensas joven Alex, agarrar esa _Keyblade_ de esa forma, podría bien haberme costado un par de mis dedos" dijo el señor que no dándose cuenta aun, le dio todo lo que necesitaba al joven como motivo para ponerse totalmente serio

"ya veo… en ese caso creo que será mejor culminar este combate en otro lugar, así que si no le molesta..."

Al momento de decir la última palabra, aumento su velocidad al punto de que no fue capaz de ser percibida por los demás maestros, y mando un golpe que no solo al anciano, sino que se llevó consigo a si mismo hacia el cielo de noche, perdiéndose de la vista de los espectadores

"¡Esa velocidad fue!" dijo impresionado Sakaki, que había hecho explotar su cerveza en cientos de fragmentos de la impresión, de la misma forma que a muchos de los maestros

"tal poder, debería ser imposible a esa edad" dijo algo alterado el siempre sereno Akisame

"y esa espada que tenía tampoco era normal, era muy filosa" decía extrañamente perturbada la joven experta en armas Shigure

"¿que… ha pasado aquí?" había dicho anonadado el chico peli marrón mientras no podía quitarse el impacto que le había dejado ver tal poder, mientras Miu inconscientemente había subido su guardia tan solo ver el último ataque del chico

Mientras la Hyuga presente a diferencia de los demás no podía evitar sentir esa emoción de ver a su maestro ponerse serio, a pesar de que ahora no era capaz de verlo pelear

Fue cuando se acordó de la conversación que había tenido con su sensei antes de la pelea, por lo que saco de una mochila que llevaba desde hace tiempo unos lentes oscuros, los cuales le dio por si acaso pasaba algo

"¿qué son esos lentes Hanabi-san?" le dijo Miu que sentía curiosidad

"son los lentes de mi maestro, tienen un rastreador integrado que permite encontrar la localización exacta de mi maestro" dijo mientras unas imágenes aparecían dentro de los cristales de los lentes

"parece algo sacado de una revista de ciencia ficción" dijo sorprendido el peli marrón

_-Lugar: Tokyo, Playa privada_

Muy lejos de aquel lugar, a unos seiscientos kilómetros de distancia, se podía ver un tipo de estela de luz brillante surcar el cielo a gran velocidad, pero esta llego a detenerse en cierto punto partiéndose entre dos, pudiendo notarse que esta eran realmente dos personas, cayendo ambos en lo que parecía ser una playa desolada

"usted sí que me sorprende anciano, recibir mi golpe y dejarse llevar sabiendo el daño que recibiría"

"lo pude entender con tus puños, que querías pelear seriamente sin poner en peligro a esa chica" dijo el anciano que se encontraba de brazos cruzados

"si, y no sería muy inteligente mostrarles estos a las personas normales" dijo el chico que cruzo sus brazos y empezó a irradiar energía dorada

_**¡AAAAHHHHH!**_

Con un grito potente el joven libero una onda de energía poderosa que estremeció el lugar donde se encontraba parado, al instante su apariencia cambio teniendo ahora el pelo de negro a dorado y parado de puntas, además de sus ojos que también se hicieron dorados y una aura que lo hacía resplandecer

"ahora, empecemos joven agente de Novaterra"

"será un honor pelear con usted, _N-Warrior_ del planeta Artisca" dijo para luego saltar a gran velocidad contra el hombre rubio

_¡FIRE SLASH!_

El joven estando completamente arriba del anciano, empezó su ataque en caída, lo cual fue bloqueado por el anciano, quien rápidamente puso la palma de su mano en el estómago del chico y uso una de sus famosas técnicas

_¡RYOUSAN BLAST!_

Con una explosión de ki, el _N-Warrior_ más joven fue mandado a volar hacia el cielo como una estela de luz, para luego ser golpeado por la espalda por el anciano que junto sus manos y mando al chico al suelo causando que el suelo se estremeciera por la fuerza del impacto

Segundos después se pudo ver al chico saliendo del suelo con una gran sonrisa

"¡ahora sí que me encendí anciano!, prepárese para perder"

Al decirlo salto con gran velocidad hacia el anciano que empezó a concentrar energía en su puño derecho, para luego lanzarla en contra del chico que en vez de esquivarlo lo golpeo con su _Keyblade_ generando una enorme explosión

La explosión que cubrió un radio de cincuenta metros en el aire, genero un estridente sonido para que luego de esta saliera una estela dorada a alta velocidad quien golpeo al artista marcial, y lo hizo retroceder unos centímetros para su sorpresa, para luego ser enviado al suelo nuevamente por un poderoso cabezazo

Antes de chocar con la superficie el joven envió una potente llamarada al suelo, la cual disminuyo la velocidad de su impacto evitando salir herido, más el joven en vez de descansar o tomar unos segundos para siquiera respirar agarro su _Keyblade_ con fuerza

_¡BANKAI ARMOR!_

Una explosión que estremeció al mar e hizo que se derritieran y fundieran varias de las rocas del suelo, luego de unos segundos se pudo observar como una esfera rojiza se encontraba donde antes estaba el agente

Fue entonces cuando de esta empezó a emerger el chico pero ahora portando una especie de armadura rojiza pegada a su cuerpo que se encontraba cubierto por una especie de látex naranja, su casco que era más bien una tiara poseía una cresta en forma de flama como la de un verdadero Fénix, con protectores rojos en los brazos y rodillas, su peto era color amarillo con bordes rojizos, su hombreras eran delgadas como si fueran elásticas, y unos guantes rojizos de apariencia metálica y unas botas amarillas con llamas rojizas que llegaban hasta sus rodillas

El anciano que por algún motivo parecía feliz se le acercó al chico, quien había empezado a emanar vapor de su cuerpo

"parece que te han entrenado muy bien los de Novaterra, joven maestro" dijo mientras tronaba sus nudillos y sus ojos empezaban a brillar de la emoción

"todo se los debo a ellos, me han cuidado desde niño y gracias a ellos soy quien soy ahora" dijo para luego empuñar su _Keyblade_ con mayor fuerza

"esta batalla ¡no la perderé!" dijo para que luego ambos súper humanos se lanzaran en contra dando comienzo a una súper batalla de héroes

Fin de capítulo 14


	16. Cap 15: Batalla y cena en familia

Capítulo 15: Batalla y cena en familia

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 345: Artisca_

_-Lugar: Dojo Ryozampaku_

Ya habían pasado mas de dos horas desde que el chico pelinegro y el anciano gigante habían dejado el Ryozampaku en medio de su combate, y no se había sabido nada de ellos desde entonces

Mientras que en el Ryozampaku se encontraban todos los peleadores maestros y los discipulos Miu y Kenichi, tambien se encontraba Hanabi, quien aun seguía usando los lentes y mantenía una expresión preocupada

"no puedo seguir aquí" dijo el chico pelimarrón mientras se levantaba rápidamente de la mesa hacia la salida para ser detenido por Akisame Koetsuji

"Koetsuji-shishio, por favor déjeme ir con el anciano" dijo enfadado el pelimarrón

"entiendo tus sentimientos Kenichi-kun, pero esta batalla es solo del anciano, y él no quiere que ninguno intervenga en esta ocasión" dijo el mientras por su mente pasaba el recuerdo de cuando habían salido volando, y el anciano a gran velocidad hizo el símbolo de amor y paz con su mano diciéndoles que no se entrometieran

"Sin embargo hay que admitir que ese niño tiene huevos, solo un número muy reducido de personas han decidido enfrentarse al anciano por iniciativa" dijo Sakaki que ya iba por su octava cerveza de aquella hora

"apa, esta batalla se encuentra al nivel del anciano, ni siquiera nosotros podemos enfrentarnos a él si se pone serio" dijo el maestro del muthai mientras su mirada reflejaba mucha seriedad, cosa rara en el

Kenichi no muy convencido decidió sentarse de nuevo tratando de tranquilizarse, después de todo, ver a alguien de su edad quienes sus maestros lo traten como nivel maestro, y no solo eso, que este se encontrara al nivel del anciano era algo aún más insólito

Mientras tanto, la chica Hyuga, que se encontraba callada desde hace tiempo, se había quedado asombrada sobre lo que veía con esos lentes, asombrada sobre los niveles de energía que podía distinguir al usar aquellos lentes, tanto de los presentes como de los dos ausentes, los cuales superaban con creces a los de todos los presentes juntos,

Ya que ella solo pudo presenciar una vez ese nivel de poder, y eso habia sido al principio de su entrenamiento

* * *

_Flash back: Habitación del tiempo, un mes desde que empezó_

_La chica aun trataba de acostumbrarse de moverse en la gravedad aumentada, la cual el chico había aumentado cuatro veces solo para ver su desempeño en resistencia, la cual aún no era muy prometedora_

"_parece que este entrenamiento si está surtiendo efecto ¿no crees?" dijo el chico que lo miraba de cuclillas_

"¿_como puede estar esto funcionando? apenas… me puedo mover" decía agotada mientras trataba de sostenerse a sí misma_

"_Por lo menos ya no estás abrazando al suelo como antes, eso es suficiente prueba para mi" dijo mientras que con una seña eliminaba la gravedad aumentada dejando a la chica descansar_

"_¿recuerdas lo que te dije cuando fuimos por primera vez a ese lugar Ichiraku?" le dijo dándole la mano a la pequeña ninja para que se levantara_

"_te dije que si te entrenabas aquí, serias lo suficientemente fuerte para pelear conmigo, así que quiero que me digas ahora ¿te interesa el reto de enfrentarme?" dijo acercando su rostro al de la pequeña quien quedo perpleja ante sus palabras, el pelinegro entonces decidió retroceder habiendo cumplido su objetivo_

_El chico sin decir nada se fue hacia la cúpula blanca donde esperaba poder comer un buen almuerzo_

"**_Espere_**_"_

_El joven con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro se volteo a ver a la pelimarrón quien lo miraba decidida_

"_Alex-sensei, por favor, muéstreme todo su poder" dijo ella con mucha seriedad_

"_¿estás segura?, te advierto que si te muestro todo mi poder, podría ser más sofocante que la gravedad diez veces aumentada" dijo el muchacho sin ser arrogante_

"_hai, por favor" dijo ella con tal seguridad que termino convenciendo al pelinegro_

"_muy bien, aquí voy" el chico sujetando su Keyblade con la mano izquierda, para luego empezar a concentrar mucha de su energía y bajar la mirada por unos segundos, para luego subirla y abrir los ojos con fuerza_

_¡AAAAHHHHHH!_

_El grito del muchacho genero una enorme onda de energía que provoco que el suelo donde estaba parado empezara a vibrar, luego de esto, un rayo de luz apareció dejando por un momento ciega a la chica_

_Al recuperar la vista, quedo anonadada al ver como el chico había cambiado, su cabello antes oscuro y desordenado se encontraba de puntas y era de color dorado, además de que sus ojos habian cambiado de color a un intenso dorado._

"_esta es mi primera trasformación, se le llama súper novan" dijo el chico no esperando una respuesta una inmediata_

_"y esta es mi más reciente adquisición"_

_El joven agarro la Burning Terra Keyblade con ambas manos, y apretó fuertemente el mango_

_¡BANKAI ARMOR!_

_Una explosión de fuego sacudió el ambiente haciendo retroceder a la chica, para luego aparecer una esfera de apariencia magmática donde se encontraba antes el muchacho, de la cual salio el N-Warrior despues de unos segundos, ya con su armadura legendaria de color rojo, y su maya flexible en vez de su ropa habitual excepto por la tiara que no había aparecido con la transformación, dando a relucir su cabello puntiagudo_

_El chico que parecía muy sereno busco a la chica con la mirada, para luego verla a unos metros más adelante, la cual se encontraba en el suelo_

"_¿Qué te parece?, ¿aun deseas vencerme?" dijo queriendo intimidarla un poco, recibiendo una respuesta que no se había esperado_

"_yo… ¿puedo volverme así de fuerte?", dijo intentando ponerse de pie para sorpresa del chico_

"_si es así… ¡entonces no me rendiré!" dijo ella, que sin temor alguno lo miro con seguridad en sí misma y ambición, la ambición de querer alcanzar aquel nivel de fuerza_

_El chico que creía saber cuál sería su respuesta quedo realmente sorprendido con su reacción, ya que muy pocos eran los que podían responderle a tal pregunta de esa manera, ese tipo de personas el cual el admiraba desde niño_

_Ella le hablo como una heroína_

"_si tanto deseas vencerme, entonces será mejor que termines tu entrenamiento lo más pronto posible" dijo deshaciendo sus transformaciones quedando en su nivel normal_

"_y cuando llegue el momento, no como alumna y maestro, chocaremos puños como rivales" le dijo mientras la chica con una gran sonrisa se apoyó en su maestro y siguió con su entrenamiento_

_Fin del flash back_

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 345: Artisca_

_-Lugar: Dojo Ryozampaku_

Mientras recordaba ese día no se dio cuenta de la pequeña alarma que apareció en el cristal de los lentes, hasta que oyó el estruendo que provino del exterior de la habitación

Kenichi siendo el primero en salir, abrió las puertas que conectaban con el patio y la entrada de la casa, para encontrarse con un escenario no muy comun de ver

"ancia-" dijo entrecortado ya después de ver el estado de este y el chico pelinegro

"hohoho, buenas noches Kenichi-kun" dijo el anciano saludando con su mano y una sonrisa, mientras el pelinegro quien vio al chico también, buscaba a su alumna con la vista, para verla salir de la habitación con una mirada de preocupación

"buenas noches a todos" decía el agotado y sentándose en el suelo agotado

Al salir todos hacia el patio se sorprendieron con la vista, tanto el chico como el anciano tenían varias partes de sus ropas desgarradas, quemadas, llenas de polvo, escombros y sangre, mientras el chico mostraba moretones y heridas abiertas en sus extremidades y pecho, el anciano en cambio llevaba varias cortadas que ya se habían empezado a cerrar y una que otras quemaduras de primer grado

"¡abuelo!"

"¡sensei!"

fueron las reacciones tanto de Miu como la de Hanabi, al ver el estado de los hombres ensangrentados

"¿se encuentra bien sensei?" dijo ella buscando en sus bolsillos una _Senzu Bean_ para el herido, más este lo detuvo con una negatoria mirada

"son solo heridas superficiales, sanaran para mañana en la mañana" dijo el tratando de calmarla para que luego por atrás se les acercaran dos hombres

"será mejor que llevemos a estos dos a la clínica Akisame" dijo el bajo hombre chino

"será mejor que me lleve al chico de inmediato, se ve que recibió más experiencias educativas en su pequeño combate" dijo con un pequeño tono de burla el usuario del jiujitsu

"gracias señor" dijo el chico con la mirada baja para luego levantarse con dificultad del suelo

"pero yo soy capaz de ir por mi cuenta"

_Media hora después..._

_-Lugar: Dojo Ryozampaku, comedor_

Gracias a las habilidades sobrehumanas en medicina de ambos maestros de kung fu y Jiujitsu, fueron capaces de tratar a ambos peleadores, aunque fue una sorpresa cuando estos vieron el hecho de que el anciano tenía rota un par de costillas y su brazo izquierdo esquinzado, algo técnicamente ilógico si se conociera la fisionomía del anciano

Más tarde, todos, incluyendo a nuestros protagonistas y los de turno también, se encontraban comiendo en la mesa, luego de una batalla por la comida en la que no participaron los invitados, ya que por obviedad, no querían intentar quitarle la comida a alguien a la par del anciano

Además de que este por algún motivo había alcanzado a percibir las intenciones de los maestros y bloqueo todas las rutas posibles donde pudieran intentar robarle su preciado alimento, asustando a la chica a su lado al percibir el peligroso ambiente que se habia generado por la comida

"Así que, volviendo a lo anterior" dijo el chico comiendo con moderación "mi maestro me pidió que le entregara un mensaje, sobre usted ya sabe que" dijo él con todos presentesescuchando, mientras el anciano también hacia alarde de escuchar

"puedo imaginarme que es lo que quiere el maestro Gabriel" dijo mientras el chico asentía

"quiere que le ayude en los próximos eventos que van a ocurrir en el futuro, fuerzas más peligrosas que Yami están por llegar, mi maestro quiere saber si tendrá su apoyo" dijo el chico con total seriedad, causando una reacción de sorpresa tanto en Kenichi como en Miu

"_¡personas mas peligrosas que Yami! ¿siquiera eso es posible?_" se dijo a si mismo Kenichi al momento de notar la seriedad entre el muchacho y el anciano

El hombre de sesenta y tanto años lo miro fijamente para luego cambiar a su rostro despreocupado

"le debo mucho a Gabriel, pero lamentablemente el Ryozampaku tiene ahora su propia amenaza, y carecemos de la libertad de ayudarles en este momento a ti y a su gente"

Tanto el peli marrón como la nieta del superhombre se sorprendieron con la decisión tomada por este, más el chico de la _Keyblade_ asintió con una sonrisa

"ya veo, mi maestro pensó que diría eso, así que dijo que con avisarle ya era suficiente" dijo mientras pasaba a mirar al discípulo del dojo

"por cierto Kenichi, eh oído muchas cosas interesantes de ti en varios sitios, te has vuelto muy famoso" dijo él mientras un respingo le daba al chico

"que cosas, ¿que cosas se dicen?" dijo el muy preocupado

"dicen que eres un temerario peleador que ha desafiado y derrotado a casi todo la división de discípulos de Yomi, y que derrotaras a cualquiera que quiera tu título del **discípulo más fuerte**"

El chico sabiendo que la mayoría de esas cosas eran mentiras, trato de contener la risa que le producía ver al chico perdiendo su calma

"tantas cosas peligrosas, ¡tantos rumores peligrosos!" dijo el chico mientras trataba de mantener la calma

"es normal que rumores como esos se estén creando ahora que nuestro discípulo se volvió el campeón de DDD" dijo el maestro del kung fu

"Kenichi se volvió famoso…" dijo con su normal tono neutral la usuaria de armas, sabiendo ocultar la alegria que le provocaba eso

"¡no quiero ese tipo de fama!" dijo enojado el chico de que lo volvieran el objetivo de asesinos y gente extraña

"Pero también dicen que te has vuelto un peleador que no huye ni abandona a un amigo, eso es admirable sabes" dijo él a manera de alabanza mientras su alumna lo miraba con cierto enfado

"pues claro que si, después de todo es el discípulo número uno del Ryozampaku" dijo un ya borracho Sakaki

"te dije que no tomaras mientras comíamos" dijo una enojada Miu al hombre karateka

"jaja ustedes sí que son divertidos"dijo muy feliz el chico de poder presenciar aquello, para ser interrumpido por un jalón de orejas de la peli marrón

"deje de burlarse así sensei, muestre respeto" dijo ella a manera de regaño

"vale ya entendí, lo siento" dijo rogándole que dejara de jalarle la oreja

"tú y tu discípula también son muy chistosos joven Alex" dijo el anciano a manera de provocación

"jaja es cierto" dijo el muy feliz aunque la chica siguiera queriendo arrancarle la oreja

"Por cierto, discúlpeme Hanabi-san pero le importaría decirme un momento sus medidas..." dijo el maestro del kung fu chino mientras llevaba consigo una pequeña cámara portátil negra

Misma cámara que fue rota por un shuriken lanzado por la experta en armas Kosaka Shigure y soltar chispas por la fundición de algunos de sus componentes internos por obra del pelinegro, no mucho después de ser amenazado con la mirada por la chica Furinji y el pelinegro usuario del fuego

_Varias horas despues..._

* * *

_-Lugar: Dojo Ryozampaku, Casa a parte_

Más tarde esa noche, tanto el pelinegro como la oji blanca fueron invitados a quedarse a dormir esa noche, siendo la ninja invitada a quedarse a dormir con la chica rubia quien felizmente acepto ya que rara vez podía compartir su cuarto con una chica de su edad

En cambio el pelinegro despistado fue a quedarse junto con Kenichi y sus maestros en la casa apartada de su hogar

Kenichi, ya en su habitación se estaba preparando para dormir, cuando recordó el hecho de que gracias a la llegada del pelinegro, sus maestros estaban tan distraídos que ni siquiera habían pasado a pensar en el entrenamiento de hoy

"_excepto por esos monstruos que querían matarnos camino a la casa, este ha sido un gran día_" se dijo el ordenando una pila de sus libros de temas diversos, cuando oyó que alguien tocaba a su puerta

"perdón, ¿puedo pasar?" dijo apareciéndose el usuario de la _Keyblade _con una tranquila sonrisa

"hai Alex-san, pasa a gusto"

"Gracias Kenichi" dijo el entrando sin pena a los aposentos del muchacho

"¿de verdad te encuentras bien Alex-san? se ve que saliste muy herido por el combate con el anciano"

"no te preocupes, para mañana en la mañana todas estas heridas se irán como si nada" dijo él con una sonrisa relajada, pero la perdió de inmediato al ver como el Shirahama lo agarraba por los hombros con lágrimas en los ojos

"**¡serás idiota!, enfrentarse a ese anciano es como suicidarse, cualquiera que este medio cuerdo ya sabe eso, y vienes tú y lo retas como si nada, ¡¿es que te querías morir?!**" dijo el explotando de rabia mientras al chico le salía una gota de sudor estilo anime

"¿no crees que exageras un poco Kenichi?" Dijo el nervioso mientras era sacudido de un a otro por el peli marrón para que luego este lo mirara con mucha seriedad

"dímelo"

"… ¿decirte qué?"

"tu secreto, para hacerte capaz de enfrentarte al anciano, dime cómo eres tan fuerte" dijo mientras un escalofrió cubría la espalda del chico

"no sé a qué te refieres, yo solo entrene normalmente" dijo el mirando para otro lado tratando de evitar contestar aquella pregunta, mientras empezaba a sudar frio

"por favor, tengo que saber la forma de derrotar a ese anciano, debo derrotarlo definitivamente" dijo él a manera de súplicam haciendo que el pelinegro recordara algo sobre Kenichi que le hizo pensar en una manera para hacerlo sufrir un poco

"ya veo, así que lo que quieres es derrotar al anciano ¿verdad?" dijo el de manera sutilmente maliciosa

"si por favor ayúdame"

"mmm no lo sé, la verdad me pregunto si es lo correcto, después de todo si te ayudo y lo vences, luego iras a por Miu verdad" dijo él mientras Kenichi retrocedió nervioso

"porque la verdad es, que tú lo quieres vencer para poder volverte el novio de Miu ¿no es así?" dijo el haciendo que este se achicara al estilo anime

"¿Cómo sabes tú eso?" dijo el nervioso y sudando a mares

"se nota a kilómetros, después de todo, era eso, o el motivo por el que ingresaste aquí, es porque eres un hombre que le encanta sufrir y entrenar hasta morir, y viéndote, es obvio que ese no es el caso"

"pero si lo sabes, enton-" pero es callado por el pelinegro quien lo miro seriamente

"¿estás seguro que eso es lo que quieres Kenichi?"

"¿a qué te refieres?"

"según mis fuentes, al parecer te has vuelto muy cercano a la señorita Ma Renka, ¿verdad?"

"eh pero que tiene ella que ver" dijo él mientras el otro lo miraba como si lo quisiera ahorcar, sin embargo, no iba a desistir en lo que trataba de hacer

"Además de que mantienes una especial y rara amistad con una de tus compañeras de clase, según se estas con ella en el club de jardinería" dijo perspicazmente haciendo que el chico se sorprendiera

"y también esta esa señorita que trabaja como guardaespaldas de personas importantes y practica el estilo del kempo chino borracho"

"¿conoces también a Raichi-san?"

"Tal vez no te hayas dado cuenta aun, pero todas ellas ya han empezado a manifestar sentimientos por ti, ¿me entiendes o te lo tengo que dibujar?" dijo él a manera de amenaza mientras el chico seguía incrédulo ante la información que sabía el chico sobre el

"lo entendí… eso creo" dijo el dudoso ya que no había captado la idea en general

"… mejor olvídalo, ya veo que contigo esto no tiene caso" dijo el aburrido de no encontrar la reacción que esperaba

"Por cierto Alex-san, ¿traes contigo esa espada extraña?"

"¿uh? ¿te refieres a la _Keyblade?_" dijo el haciendo que la _Keyblade_ apareciera en su mano, cosa que pensándolo bien no fue buena idea tomando en cuenta que Kenichi no sabía nada sobre la _Keyblade_

"siento que la he visto en alguna parte, pero no recuerdo donde" dijo este pensativo mientras el pelinegro lo miraba curioso, como queriendo comprobar algo

"es una espada que me fue dada por la gente de donde vivo, esta es única en su tipo y solamente yo puedo manejarla"

"¿a que te refieres con que solo tú puedes?"

"déjame mostrarte" dijo el poniendo la llave espada en el suelo

"intenta agarrarla Kenichi" dijo confundiendo al chico, que nervioso intento agarrarla

Más fue la sorpresa de este cuando al sostener la espada, esta empezara a brillar y como por _arte de magia_, esta desapareciera como si nada y reapareciera al instante en la mano del pelinegro

"esta espada solo puede ser usada por la gente que se encuentre capacitado para usarla" dijo haciéndola desaparecer "si alguien intenta usarla, esta volverá a su portador o a la persona más cercana que pueda utilizarla"

"es la primera vez que oigo de un arma así" dijo Kenichi verdaderamente sorprendido, preguntándose qué pasaría si su maestra en armas Shigure podría usarla también

"ya veo, si es así yo jamás podría usar una de esas como tú" dijo este resignandose a encontrar la forma de vencer al anciano, cosa que no le agrado al _N-Wariror_

"te equivocas"

De repente el tono de voz del pelinegro se intensifico y miro al peli marrón con decisión

"si quieres convertirte en _N-Warrior_, tienes que obtener una voluntad inquebrantable"

"una voluntad inquebrantable..." dijo sorprendido el chico que luego cayó en cuenta de algo

"¿qué es un_ N-Warrior_?"

"un _N-Warrior_ es el encargado de proteger a la vida de esta galaxia, proteger a las personas de la maldad, y no hacerle daño al inocente, ese es el sendero que cruzamos"

El chico que lo miraba pudo sentir esa determinación que poseía el pelinegro, la misma que es podía ver en los ojos de sus maestros

"nuestra verdadera fuerza proviene de nuestro corazón, y de nuestra determinación para proteger a nuestros seres amados, ¿posees esa determinación Kenichi?"

"… ¡sí!" dijo el seguro de esas palabras, mientras el pelinegro sonreía satisfecho

"entonces creo que mi deber aquí a terminado" dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta y se despedía del chico

Kenichi ahora se encontraba muy confiado, como si varias de sus dudas se hubieran contestado, y si uno lo mirara ahora mismo, podría ver una fortaleza creciente dentro de el

_Tock Tock_

El chico confundido abrió la puerta viendo al pelinegro, que ahora tenía un semblante decaído

"esto… ¿me podrías indicar dónde queda mi cuarto? es que no lo he podido encontrar" mientras un conejo blanco con una miga de maíz corría alrededor de el

_Al día siguiente…_

* * *

_-Lugar: Dojo Ryozampaku, casa Principal_

Era de mañana en la casa y dojo del Ryozampaku, acababan de ser la ocho y media de la mañana cuando nuestro joven protagonista despertó en su cuarto, luego de doblar el futon como costumbre y arreglarse un poco el pelo salió de la habitación para cepillarse, luego de un largo baño en las aguas termales del lugar, el joven se fue con animo a buscar a su joven alumna

Luego de volver a la casa principal del dojo, ya que este se había hospedado en la casa apartada junto con Kenichi y sus maestros, se centró en ver donde se encontraba la Hyuga

Cuando la encontro en la cocina con un delantal sobre su ropa habitual, no pudo evitar ponerse ligeramente nervioso

"oh buenos días sensei" dijo ella saludándole con una sonrisa que provoco un ligero nerviosismo que pudo quitarse rápidamente

"buenos días Hanabi, buenos días Miu-san" dijo ella saludando a la pelirrubia que llevaba puesto su uniforme del colegio más un delantal parecido al de la peli marrón

"¿porque llevas puesto eso?"

"le pregunte a Miu si podía ayudarle en algo para agradecerles por permitirnos quedarnos aquí, así que me dijo que la podía ayudar con el desayuno"

"así es, me agrada tener un poco de ayuda con las labores del hogar" dijo la pelirrubia recordando las veces en la que los maestros al intentar ayudarlas provocaron más desorden que limpieza

"ya veo, bueno también les agradezco a ti y a tu abuelo por dejarnos quedarnos" dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia

_¡SLASH!_

sin embargo, dicha reverencia termino al momento de notar cierta presencia peligrosa detrás de él, que lo obligo a invocar su _Keyblade_ y girar a su izquierda para detener el impacto de una espada

Rápidamente el chico tuvo que responder a una decena de embates enemigos con su _Keyblade_ para luego aplicar fuerza suficiente para detener el embate final de su atacante, viendo como esta había sido nada más ni menos que la maestra en todas las armas, Kosaka Shigure

"ya esperaba que hicieras tu movida, aunque nunca pensé que la harías tan temprano" dijo él mientras no dejaba de mantener su guardia en contra de la usuaria de armas

"esa espada tuya... es extraña" dijo ella elevando su Ki de pelea, lo cual no intimido ni por un segundo al chico

"te gustaría sostenerla ¿verdad?" Dijo mientras se preparaba para empezar un feroz combate contra la Kunoichi maestra

"**¡deténganse!**"

"sensei, ¿Qué le dije sobre actuar de esa manera con las buenas personas?" dijo ella jalándole fuerte la oreja al chico mientras este solo se quejaba

"Shigure, solo porque quieras enfrentarte a alguien más, no quiere decir que puedas atacarlo cuando veas una abertura en su defensa" dijo luego de haberle dado un golpe con la sartén dejándole un chichón en la cabeza a la Kunoichi

"perdón" dijeron ambos regañados por las dos mujeres con venas en la cabeza estilo anime

Más tarde en la mesa, cuando todos ya se habían levantado he ido al comedor, empezaron a disfrutar de la comida de ambas mujeres, aunque un poco preocupado el pelinegro ya que eran raras las veces que había visto a la chica cocinar, ya que este siempre era el que se ofrecía a hacer dicha labor, o solamente comían la comida que aparecía en el refrigerador de la habitación del tiempo, sin embargo esto le pareció agradable también, ya que rara vez era capaz de poder disfrutar de una buena comida hecha por alguien que no fuera el mismo, y con lo que a este le encantaba comer eso era algo especial

Luego de eso el chico pelinegro le propuso a su alumna que fuera con él a ver los entrenamientos matutinos del joven Kenichi, dándole a esta como excusa que esto le daría a ambos nuevas ideas para su entrenamiento

Ojala ella se hubiera negado, ya que entonces no hubiera sabido la mala idea que esto en realidad era, ya que tanto al pelinegro como a la oji blanca casi se les llega a caer la quijada al ver el ridículo entrenamiento del chico

El entrenamiento chino se podría decir que fue el menos severo, ya que este solo había consistido en practicar las mismas poses de ataque, claro que estas repeticiones llegaron a ser como mil, luego de eso el maestro del karate lo instruyo en un nuevo tipo de golpe que podía desarmar a los enemigos más bajos, ya que este era los oponentes más difíciles para Kenichi en ese entonces

Después de eso vino el turno de Apachai, que para obviedad de todos los presentes excepto la niña Kunoichi mando a volar varias veces a Kenichi con sus Apa golpes, los cuales hasta dejo impresionados al pelinegro sintiendo pena por el chico, quien fue testigo de cómo en más de una ocasión el espíritu del chico era tentado a salir de su cuerpo, cosa que no solo para el sino que para todos les resulto alarmante, aunque en realidad eso era ya cosa del día a día

Mas ninguno de los anteriores asusto más al chico de la _Keyblade_ que el del usuario del jiujitsu, quien por el **bien** de su discípulo, lo hizo montarse a una extraña maquina con varios puños extensibles que fueron atacándolo consecutivamente al chico que fue casi totalmente apaleado al momento en el que su maestro pusiera a su máquina en modo súper fuerte

El chico luego de ver todo el entrenamiento del chico llevo su mano a su mentón haciendo parecer como si estuviera pensando, lo cual a su alumna le provocó un gran susto

"bien Kenichi-kun, fue un buen calentamiento matutino para hoy, para cuando vuelvas, ten por seguro que doblaremos el esfuerzo de hoy" dijo tranquilamente el maestro de ligero bigote

El chico que por dentro quería salir corriendo trato de mantenerse en calma mientras se dirigía al comedor a tomar un descanso

"hey Kenichi, se ve que te gusta entrenar" dijo a manera de sarcasmo mientras este lo miraba de manera sombría

"ese entrenamiento se ve muy severo, ni siquiera mi padre o mi primo entrenaban tanto" dijo la Hyuga con total sinceridad

"Además de que los resultados se pueden ver muy rápido, se ve que tienes muy buenos maestros" dijo el chico a manera de elogio

"hai, pero aun así desearía que fueran más suaves" dijo el algo adolorido

"¡ya traje el té!" dijo una animada Miu mientras dejaba una charola con unos vasos de cerámica marrón

"gracias Miu-san" dijo alegre el artista marcial que aceptó gustoso al igual que nuestros protagonistas

"Por cierto, ¿les quería preguntar algo a ambos?" dijo mientras veía como tomaba te su amigo peli marrón esperando a que este tomara un sorbo

"quisiera retar a Kenichi a un combate de discípulos contra Hanabi" dijo este súbitamente, haciendo que el chico y actual discípulo del Ryozampaku escupiera todo el té que había ingerido

Rápidamente todos los maestros del chico se acercaron al oír el reto proclamado

"nuestro discípulo acepta" dijeron todos incluyendo al anciano abuelo de Miu

"**¿¡EEEEEHHHHHHH!?**"dijo el asustado con un terrible presentimiento

"¿¡sensei!?" exclamo ella ante la sorpresa

"si tuviera que elegir a alguien como oponente ideal para el refinamiento de tu técnica, la mejor opción sería Kenichi, si te enfrentas a él te volverás mucho más fuerte"

"pero Kenichi-kun es incapaz de enfrentarse a una chica" dijo Miu preocupada

"... entonces solo tenemos que hacerlo parejo" dijo el pelinegro poniéndose de pie para mirar de frente a ambos artistas marciales

El chico aumento su energía dirigiéndola contra el Shirahama

"un combate de equipos"

Tanto el Shirahama como la Furinji miraron al chico con sorpresa más fue la rubia la que vio la intención del pelinegro

"y si no están conformes, que les parece una pequeña apuesta"

El chico que se había traído su mochila saco de ella un gran paquete de billetes, el cual azoto en el piso de madera

"si llegan a vencer a por lo menos uno de los dos o si tan solo Kenichi es capaz de golpearme una sola vez, yo les daré estos doscientos mil yenes"

Los ojos de varios maestros incluyendo al de la pelirrubia empezaron a brillar extrañamente

"Kenichi, hagámoslo" dijo con una sonrisa alegre Miu, mientras Kenichi reaccionaba espantado ante la expresión de su compañera

"_ah caído en la tentación…_" dijo el mentalmente con una aura de decepción y una gota estilo anime

"_el sensei lo volvió a hacer_" se dijo la chica que andaba casi igual que el artista marcial mientras su maestro solo podía mostrarse feliz

_Diez minutos despues..._

* * *

_-Lugar: Dojo Ryozampaku, salon principal de entrenamiento_

Unos minutos después en los que los cuatro chicos decidieron cambiar sus ropas por sus usuales trajes de combate, todos, incluyendo a los maestros, se fueron al dojo del lugar

Los maestros de Kenichi a diferencia de lo que cualquiera podría pensar, dudaban sobre la victoria de su alumno o de la Furinji, sin embargo sospechaban sobre el verdadero motivo de dicho reto, siendo que este no había pedido nada a cambio de su victoria

Antes de empezar cada pareja decidió discutir un plan de batalla, aunque serían los invitados los que irían por algo más que una victoria

"escúchame bien Hanabi, quiero que pelees solo usando tu _Byakugan_" dijo el pelinegro mientras la chica peli marrón solo le miraba sorprendida

"si usaras algún tipo de ataque elemental, Kenichi perdería toda oportunidad para vencerte, por eso es mejor que lo enfrentes en su mismo campo" dijo él con una sonrisa

"¿pero porque quiere que Kenichi-san gane sensei?"

La chica sintió como su maestro había puesto su mano en su cabeza, y le acariciaba de forma cariñosa provocando un sonrojo en la Hyuga

"Al igual que tú, Kenichi lo considero como alguien importante, y para superar los retos de su propio mundo, necesitara toda la ayuda que le podamos dar, por eso quiero que me prestes tu fuerza esta vez"

La chica un poco apenada por la petición de su maestro llego a sentir cierta alegría cuando noto la confianza que le tenía él, la cual era algo que ella apreciaba mucho

"entendido sensei, prometo que hare lo mejor que pueda"

"gracias Hanabi" le dijo el chico muy feliz para luego encarar a los artistas marciales, teniendo al lado a la peli marrón

Ambos enfrentando a los dos primeros amigos que hicieron en ese mundo, pero no por poder, sino por un bien mayor, y siendo para ambos, su primer combate como equipo.

* * *

Fin del capítulo 15


	17. Cap 16: Combate Fisico

Bueno gente aquí yo otra vez, publicando el capítulo un poco tarde, con este termina la saga de Kenichi, el discípulo más fuerte del mundo, y se abre la nueva saga, algunos ya sabrán cual serie sigue así que espero lo disfruten, nos vemos y disfruten del capitulo

Capítulo 16: Combate físico, con la mirada hacia arriba

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 345: Artisca_

_-Lugar: Dojo Ryozampaku, salón principal de entrenamiento_

Nos vemos en el Ryozampaku, un lugar donde se reúnen los más fuertes maestros de las diversas artes marciales del mundo, cada uno de ellos sigue al katsujiken, el camino de la vida que indica apreciar la vida de los demás y hasta la de tus oponentes.

Aquí es donde empezó la historia sobre Shirahama Kenichi, el chico de 16 años que siempre había sido intimidado en su colegio, llamándolo debilucho o estorbo

Mas todo esto cambio el día en el que Kenichi la conoció, a Furinji Miu, ciertamente esta no era la primera vez que la había visto, pero si fue la primera vez que la trato como persona, y sintió el deseo incondicional de protegerla, y fue también su razón para inscribirse en el Ryozampaku

De allí en adelante Kenichi se enfrentó al **infierno** en tierra, gracias al entrenamiento de sus maestros y el apoyo de Miu, él se enfrentó continuamente con gente peligrosa, que gracias a su forma de ser y a sus maestros logro volverse amigos, gracias a su ayuda él pudo enfrentar a todo rival que fuera tras él o tras sus amigos

Volviendo al mundo real, podemos ver a este chico junto a la chica rubia que le robo el corazón en el comienzo de un combate, contra un chico blanco de quince años pelinegro con camisa roja y chaqueta negra, además de unos jeans azules y botas del mismo color que su chaqueta

Al lado de él se encontraba una chica de catorce años, de tez blanca y ojos color perla, con un largo cabello marrón que le llegaba hasta la cintura, llevaba una mini chaqueta purpura que llegaba hasta el abdomen encima de su playera gris, además de sus pantalones de tela gris y sus sandalias azules de goma, y su bandana de Konoha amarrada a su brazo izquierdo

Ambos ya se encontraban en posición para iniciar su ataque, solo se encontraban esperando a que estos empezaran su ataque

"el combate entre discípulos con Alex Vanegas y Hyuga Hanabi contra nuestro discípulo Shirahama Kenichi y Furinji Miu" dijo sentado en el medio de una de las esquinas de la habitación "que el combate emp-"dijo pero es detenido por el chico

"un momento, se me olvido algo importante" dijo haciendo aparecer su llave espada en sus manos

Muchos empezaron a pensar que este usaría esa extraña espada en el combate, sin embargo todos incluyendo a su alumna se sorprendieron al ver como este lanzo la espada en dirección al anciano quien la sostuvo antes de que le golpeara

"no sería justo pelear con ella, se la encargo anciano" dijo él con algo de soberbia

"Para que te tomes esta molestia, debes estar muy seguro de los resultados ¿no es así?" dijo el Furinji mientras el chico no hizo más que reír levemente

"ahora estoy listo" dijo luego de ponerse en posición de combate

Mas esto no duro ya que el chico casi al instante tuvo que evitar una patada moviéndose a su costado izquierdo, mientras quien lo había atacado al predecirlo fue capaz de girar su cuerpo en el ángulo que le permitió mandar un potente puñetazo contra él, el cual fastidiado esquivo, y se colocó a la espalda de su atacante

"creí que había dejado en claro" dijo mientras aumentaba su ki liberando una enorme presión de Ki que sometió tanto a su alumna como a sus oponentes

"que el único que podría intentar golpearme, era Kenichi" dijo al momento en el que volteaba y miraba fríamente a la Furinji, quien retrocedió tan pronto como pudo por instinto

Los maestros que miraban esto, solo podían permanecer expectantes al combate que apenas había empezado

"_Miu-san tuvo que retroceder al estar tan cerca de él… no, no es solo eso, la presión de nivel maestro de Alex es muy sofocante para que la pudiera soportar una persona normal_" pensó Kenichi mientras intentaba mantenerse firme ante la presión de poder que emanaba el chico

De pronto el chico empezó a eliminar la presión y miro fijamente a su alumna quien entendió lo que quería decirle

_¡BYAKUGAN!_

La chica peli marrón se lanzó contra la rubia con su estilo de combate propio, fallando los primeros ataques debido a la versatilidad de la artista marcial, quien respondiendo ante sus ataques se introdujo a una batalla de velocidad

"es nuestro turno Kenichi" dijo el portador de la _Keyblade_ mientras corría hacia el chico, este reaccionando se preparó para responder con el primer golpe

Kenichi evito el puñetazo respondiendo con un codazo hacia el estómago del chico, aunque este detuvo el codazo con la palma de su mano, rápidamente el pelinegro sostuvo con ambas manos el brazo del chico y lo arrojo con fuerza hacia uno de los muros

El chico agudizando su cuerpo hizo un giro en el aire recuperando el equilibrio y se apoyó en la pared para dar un salto de impulso contra el chico quien únicamente lo esquivo

Luego de esto el chico cambio su expresión por una más serena, atrayendo la atención del chico, rápidamente Kenichi se le acercó al pelinegro poniendo sus manos en el estómago del chico respirando hondamente

_¡MUBYOSHI!_

El usuario de varios tipos de artes marciales realizo un certero golpe al estómago del chico que lo mando varios centímetros atrás, creyendo haber golpeado exitosamente al chico

"buen intento, pero no basta" dijo él mientras se podía ver como su mano se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde lo había golpeado Kenichi

"es imposible, después de todo no soy capaz de golpear a alguien del nivel del anciano" dijo en forma de titubeo

"te equivocas"

El usuario de la _Keyblade_ se puso en posición de combate retando al peli marrón para que continuara

"no lo sabrás hasta que intentes golpearme con todas tus fuerzas, muéstrame esa convicción que te hace tan fuerte"

Con esas palabras algo dentro del chico reacciono, para después relajar su cuerpo y liberar su mente de dudas

_RYUSEI SEIKUKEN..._

La mirada del chico cambio a mostrar una tranquilidad absoluta, como si todo instinto de combate hubiera desaparecido del corazón del chico

Ante esto nuestro héroe no pudo más que sonreír, para luego volver a atacar al chico

Fue cuando el agente se dio cuenta que, al encontrarse a pocos centímetros de atacarlo, Kenichi se había colocado atrás suyo

Volteo lentamente cuando pudo ver como un veloz puñetazo se encontraba a punto de impactar en su cara, tras esquivarlo casi por milagro el pelinegro tuvo que aumentar sus reflejos, al sentir como varios ataques venían desde sus puntos ciegos

Girando, agachado, y desplazándose fueron los movimientos realizados por el pelinegro mientras trataba de alejarse del chico mientras sentía como su centro de gravedad empezaba a ser dominado por el del artista marcial

_¡SOUNTENSHU!_

Shirahama realizo un golpe con sus palmas a la cintura que el chico detuvo agarrando sus manos generando un enfrentamiento mano a mano, mas fue el Shirahama el que se liberó tirando las manos del agente hacia abajo y al mismo tiempo dando el impulso para golpear al pelinegro con sus nudillos

Fue gracias a la agilidad del chico que pudo retroceder y evitar el ataque a su quijada, sin embargo el peli marrón no había terminado su ataque

_¡MEOTOTE!_

Casi por reflejo el chico no es capaz de esquivar el primer y segundo ataque de Kenichi que iban directo hacia su rostro

"_impresionante, así que esta es la diferencia entre los que son fuertes, y los que pelean con técnicas"_

El agente quien se estaba conteniendo durante todo el combate, se encontraba entre sorprendido y feliz debido al nivel del Shirahama, mas se detuvo un momento para observar rápidamente el combate de su alumna, quedando tambien sorprendido

_¡JYUKEN!_

Hanabi quien había interferido con el ataque de la pelirrubia, se encontraba ahora en un mano a mano con ella, que desde la opinión de los maestros presentes, era muy igualada, la chica al principio de su ataque había activado su línea sucesoria y había tratado de golpear los puntos de chakra de la Furinji

Esta, primero sorprendida por el cambio anormal en los ojos de la chica, se encontraba en un apuro al tratar de evitar cada ataque de la chica, pues debido a sus instintos adquiridos por sus innumerables batallas, podía saber lo peligroso que eran los ataques de esa chica

"_está tratando de inhabilitar mis extremidades, esos golpes van dirigidos a los puntos de presión de mi cuerpo_" dedujo la pelirrubia mientras esquivaba de nuevo el ataque de la chica

De pronto Miu empezó a ponerse seria liberando una presumible cantidad de su ki, esto sorprendió a la peli marrón unos segundos para que luego se lanzara contra ella

"Hanabi-san, es impresionante que sepas usar el _Hakkeshou, _siendo una de las artes de combate más raras" dijo ella que se había concentrado en lanzar patadas a la oji blanca, quien se sorprendió por un segundo

El cual aprovecho Miu para dar una patada a sus piernas haciéndola caer en el piso fuertemente, rápidamente la chica retrocedió y se volteo para dar una vuelta de espaldas

_¡FURINJI KOUHOU YOKU!_

Dijo la pelirrubia al momento de aterrizar fuertemente sobre la chica dando una patada súper potente a la chica, sin embargo esta pudo detener el impacto con un fuerte golpe de su palma contra la patada

Claro que esto le cobro factura, ya que al estar en el suelo y al contraatacar una patada con un golpe de palma, la diferencia de fuerzas fue muy palpable

Sin embargo, esto no presento mucho problema a la chica pues al detener la patada, fue capaz también de agarrarla la de la muchacha y arrojarla mientras se ponía de pie, la pelirrubia igualmente recupero el equilibrio en el aire y aterrizo sin ningún problema

Al mirarse de nuevo a los ojos ambas chicas se prepararon para continuar, siendo la Hyuga la que fuera a usar una de sus técnicas primero

Gracias a su entrenamiento de cuatro años en la habitación del tiempo, utilizo la velocidad suficiente para ponerse frente a la pelirrubia

_¡HAKKESHOU ROKUJUU YONSHOU!_

La Hyuga concentrando gran parte de su chakra en las palmas de sus manos, empezó una serie de ataques contra la chica, realizando movimientos rápidos apuntando a varios de los puntos de presión de la chica

Fue una sorpresa para la chica cuando la Furinji había logrado anular cada uno de sus 64 golpes

"_bloqueo cada uno de mis ataques con sus propias manos, no había visto hacer eso a nadie_"

La chica retrocedió al ver cómo había fallado su técnica del clan más poderosa, más se puso en guardia al ver como la pelirrubia se había lanzado con una patada voladora

_¡HYOI KAZEKIRIHANE!_

_¡KAITEN!_

Ambas chicas habían hecho una colisión de técnicas, Miu con su devastadora patada y Hanabi quien la había bloqueado con su barrera de chakra, cada una sin ceder ante la fuerza de la otra

Tras varios segundos Miu dio un salto hacia atrás mientras Hanabi retrocedía luego de detener su jutsu

Por otro lado se podía ver como los combatientes masculinos seguían enfrascados en una larga batalla mano a mano en la que ninguno parecía ceder, aunque para los que los veían era obvio saber quién era el que llevaba la ventaja

El pelinegro había mandado otro golpe hacia el rostro del Shirahama, quien detuvo con su brazo y con el otro intento dar un golpe hacia la barbilla del chico

Mas el chico detuvo con su otra mano y para sorpresa de varios, salió disparado hacia arriba tomando la fuerza del golpe del peli marrón como apoyo, dando una vuelta se paró momentáneamente en el techo para poder atacarlo desde arriba

_¡MAEBA NO KAME!_

Al último segundo Kenichi coloco sus brazos en forma de cruz protegiéndose del puñetazo hecho por el pelinegro, para luego prepararse para dar su golpe de triunfo

El pelinegro viendo sus intenciones dio otra rápida mirada a las chicas, para ver cómo estas ya se encontraban agotadas, para luego mirar al Shirahama quien mostraba los mismos síntomas, así que solo dio una pequeña sonrisa con los resultados de la pelea

_¡KAO LOI!_

Kenichi haciendo acoplo de toda la fuerza que le quedaba agarro la cabeza del chico y la dirigió hacia su rodilla, el resultado inesperado por todos, fue como el chico recibía el golpe y mandaba por el aire al agente lejos de el

Tanto los maestros como las chicas se detuvieron por un momento al ver como el chico tocaba el piso

Koetsuji quien seguía siendo árbitro levanto mano en señal de final

"termino el combate, los ganadores son Furinji Miu y Shirahama Kenichi del Ryozampaku"

Ambos aludidos no pudieron más que alegrarse mientras la peli marrón preocupada fue a ver a su maestro quien se levantó como si nada

"aprobado..." dijo él con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras su alumna lo miraba confundido y varios signos de interrogación aparecían a su alrededor

"_este chico está listo para lo que viene_" se dijo a si mismo mientras se tiraba de nuevo en el piso y empezaba a reír animadamente

_Un par de horas después…_

* * *

_-Dojo Ryozampaku, puertas del dojo_

Estaba la puesta de sol, avistándose por los edificios dando señal al final del dia, ahora podemos ver como en la entrada se encontraban despidiéndose nuestros héroes de la gente del Ryozampaku

"gracias por todo, ojala pudiera recompensarlos de otra forma" dijo el pelinegro mientras miraba alegre los maestros y los chicos

"la verdad, creo que eso no es necesario" dijo Kenichi mientras veía a Miu acariciando el forro de dinero con una extraña sonrisa, cosa que también le pareció aterrador el pelinegro en el momento

"les agradecemos mucho por dejarnos hospedarnos, fue divertido" dijo alegre la Hyuga mientras se despedía con un abrazo de la pelirrubia mientras esta había ya cambiado su mirada a una llorosa

"cuídense mucho por favor" dijo la Furinji mientras abrazaba fuertemente a la peli marrón

"fue un honor pelear contigo Kenichi"

"también lo fue para mí, espero que tengan suerte devuelta a su hogar"

"no te preocupes" dijo el dándole la mano al chico con cierta alegría

Luego de despedirse de los jóvenes artistas marciales, el portador de la _Keyblade_ se encontró con la mirada de los maestros del Ryozampaku, cada uno con una actitud seria, incluso hasta Apachai

"se los agradezco, aprendí mucho viéndolos entrenar a Kenichi" dijo el muy feliz y hasta algo emocionado, cosa que causo la aparición de un aura azul en el rostro de su alumna

"mph, más te vale que no te vuelvas a aparecer por aquí si no es para pelear" dijo el maestro de karate con su peculiar manera de despedirse

"que tengan... buen viaje" dijo Kosaka Shigure quien no se encontraba del todo conforme luego de que le interrumpieran su combate

"Apa, la próxima Apachai peleara contra Alex" dijo el tailandés haciendo que un pequeño escalofrió cruzaba por la espalda del _N-Warrior_

"eso espero Apachai" dijo el medio preocupado, no sabiendo si eso debía preocuparle o divertirle

"Ten..."

El anciano Furinji le entrego al chico algo en la mano, que este al verlo miro sorprendido al anciano

"confió en que lo guardes hasta que aparezca su portador"

"lo hare Furinji-san, aunque creo que ambos sabemos que el ya apareció" dijo de forma relajada mientras se retiraba y volvía al lado de su alumna, listo ya para encaminarse y alejarse del lugar para poder abrir un portal de vuelta a _Novaterra_

"ah, casi lo olvidaba" dijo devolviéndose al Shirahama

"no tienen que preocuparse más por los _Heartless_ de ayer, si vuelven a aparecer nosotros vendremos y nos haremos cargo" dijo él para ahora si encaminarse y alejarse del lugar siendo seguida por su alumna

El peli marrón sin embargo quedo con la duda de lo que había querido decir el chico

"_Heartless_... ¿en donde eh oído ese nombre?" dijo tratando de recordar eso mientras Miu miraba confundida al chico, aunque menos que los maestros que no sabían nada al respecto, excepto claro por el más fuerte de ellos

* * *

_-Lugar: Tokyo, zona en construcción_

Volviendo con nuestros héroes quienes ya se habían alejado demasiado de la casa, habían podido dar con la construcción donde habían conocido a Miu y a Kenichi (claro que luego el pelinegro dejara que Hanabi fuera la que guiara)

_¡PORTON DE ESPEJO ABRETE!_

Frente a ellos se abrió el portal dimensional el cual indicaba el camino de vuelta a Novaterra, la chica siendo la primera en entrar la Hyuga mientras el chico se quedaba un momento mirando alrededor

"...debo estar cansado" dijo llevándose la manos a la sien de la cabeza y entrando al portal místico

Lo que no sabía el chico es que después de que se cerrara su pasaje a Novaterra, una misteriosa sombra se apareció en lo alto de la construcción, acechando y observando el lugar donde se habían ido nuestros héroes, y con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro desapareció de la misma forma que vino

* * *

_-Planeta Tierra 002: Novaterra_

_-Lugar: N-Warrior's Nova-Sky Tower_

Volvemos a la ciudad tecnológicamente avanzada donde nuestros protagonistas logran volver sanos y salvos de su misión

_¡AUCH!_

Bueno… más a salvo que sanos

"Así que por eso dejo que yo fuera la primera en entrar" exclamo enojada la ninja mientras el pelinegro saltaba de un lado como si lo hubieran pisado fuertemente

"claro que no, eso no tiene nada que ver" dijo él un dando pequeños brinquitos y sintiendo un poco adolorido su pie izquierdo

Y si se preguntan el por qué este se encontraba así, era simplemente por el hecho de que al entrar de ultimo y con la débil habilidad del agente para abrir portones de espejos, la chica termino siendo aplastada por el chico luego de haber llegado a lo que parecían ser los cuarteles de su base

A lo cual por respuesta ella respondió con un fuerte pisotón al pie del chico

"¿no existe una mejor manera para no terminar cayendo cada vez que usa ese portal sensei?" cuestiono ella en forma de regaño al muchacho, quien trataba de seguirla y al mismo tiempo ponía muecas de dolor

"si quieres puedes abrirlos tú, ya que yo llevo 3 años abriéndolos y sigo sin agarrarle el truco" dijo él con una actitud deprimente recordando varias veces en las que había caído de la misma forma

_RIIIINNNGG_

El chico miro como en su muñeca había empezado a sonar la alarma de su reloj, para luego mostrar un pequeño holograma de una persona, la cual el reconoció como uno de los técnicos que trabajaba en el centro de mando

"Alex-san, se le requiere a usted y a la señorita Hanabi en la centro de mando ahora mismo"

"¿ehhhh?, pero si acabamos de llegar, ¿no podríamos mejor ir luego para comer?" dijo a manera suplicante, dejando por fin de brincar para prestarle algo de atención al holograma, quien no parecía importarle lo que este le dijera

"Master Gabriel nos advirtió que si decía eso, entonces estábamos autorizados a reciclar su habitación Alex-san" dijo el tecnico del cuartel sin un ápice de pesar hacia el muchacho

El joven al oír esas palabras, no se detuvo un segundo a pensarlo y agarro a la chica de la mano para ponerse a correr desenfrenadamente

"¡ya entendí, voy de inmediato!" dijo el cortando la comunicación y prácticamente arrastrando a la chica que intentaba correr a la misma velocidad del chico

"sensei, ¡un poco más despacio!" dijo ella que casi se caía por la velocidad con la que era arrastrada por su maestro, y esquivando a toda persona o máquina que se les atravesara en el camino

"¡no pienso dejar que nadie se meta con mi habitación!" dijo este con mucho nerviosismo en su forma de hablar, no notando el hecho de que estaba literalmente llevando a rastras a la muchacha de ojos claros, quien hacía uso de su destreza ninja para no caer o tropezar en todo momento

Finalmente, luego de recorrer mucho camino innecesario gracias al pelinegro con fatal sentido de la orientación, pudieron encontrar la puerta del centro de mando

* * *

_-Lugar: N-Warrior's Nova-Sky Tower, centro de mando_

Ya al entrar, ambos se sorprendieron al ver una inmensa maquina en forma de anillo colocada en el centro de comando, además de varios técnicos y especialistas en mecánica trabajando y verificando el estatus y condiciones de dicha maquina

"¿Qué es esa máquina sensei?"

"ni idea, en lo que llevo viviendo aquí es la primera vez que la veo" dijo el chico confundido

"**es una máquina del tiempo"**

Ambos jóvenes reaccionaron a la llegada del arcángel líder de la _Nova-Sky Tower_

"Master Gabriel" dijeron ambos para luego hacer una reverencia al ser angelical a lo cual él respondió con una sonrisa

"Al parecer tu misión salió como lo tenías planeado"

"hai maestro, incluso el señor Hayato me dejo **eso**" dijo haciendo que la chica no pudiera entender a que se refería, aunque el muchacho lo había hecho con aquella intención desde un inicio

"excelente, pero ahora te necesitan para otra misión urgente" dijo el arcángel mientras volteaba a mirar al aro metálico

"¿qué es ese aro gigante?" dijo curiosa la Hyuga, quien jamás había visto un objeto de aquel tamaño y forma

"es nuestro portal del tiempo" dijo haciendo que ambos chicos lo miraran sorprendidos

"¿¡enserio tenemos uno de esos!? ¿porque yo no lo sabía?" dijo el chico entre sorprendido y ofendido

"no habías preguntado" dijo haciendo que al agente le saliera una vena en la frente estilo anime por aquel comentario, y también porque no sabía como responder ante aquel argumento

"necesitamos que tú y Hanabi lo usen para ir al futuro" dijo el arcángel seriamente

Ambos chicos se tomaron su tiempo para asimilar las palabras del arcángel para luego responder de la misma forma

"¿¡EEEEEHHHHH!?"

"¿¡enserio voy a viajar en el tiempo!? ¡qué emoción!" dijo alegre el chico mientras su alumna se veía más nerviosa

"¿pero no será peligroso?" dijo atrayendo la atención de ambos hombres "digo ¿ya lo han probado antes?"

"si lo hemos hecho, y ya casi estamos listos para enviarlos a su destino" dijo mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección a su asiento de comandante

"¿pero por qué motivo tenemos que ir al futuro?" dijo el chico con las manos en la nuca, con una mirada pensativa ya que según él entendía, no salían buenas cosas de hacer ese tipo de viajes

"hace unas horas recibimos un mensaje del futuro" dijo sentándose en su silla mientras apretaba unos botones que se encontraban en el apoyador de la silla

"un mensaje del futuro, ¿quien fue el que lo envio?" Pregunto Alex mientras miraba como una pantalla aparecía frente a ellos

"fue Kawahira" dijo mostrando lo que parecía un mensaje encriptado, que luego se fue formando en un texto comprensible para todos los presentes

"¿¡Kawahira!? pero porque él nos mandaría un mensaje" dijo consternado el chico

"míralo tú mismo" dijo mientras el mensaje había aparecido de forma completa, a lo cual tanto el maestro como la alumna prestaron atención

"_para el comandante Holyangemon-sama, es mi deber y mi necesidad pedirle con toda sinceridad y humildad que envié a esta época al Alex y Hanabi de su época, ha surgido un problema que necesitamos que ellos resuelvan, ante esto le informo que no haría esta petición de no ser verdaderamente urgente, aquí dejo los datos sobre la época, y lugar donde me localizo, necesitamos la ayuda de ambos. Atentamente Kawahira"_

"Después de esto nos envió la fecha exacta donde quiere que aparezcan" dijo apretando un botón haciendo que el monitor desapareciera

"¿pero porque nos pidió ayuda Kawahira? me parece muy extraño" dijo el chico preocupado

"Tal vez sea algo que ni el mismo Kawahira-san pueda resolver por sí mismo sensei" dijo la chica preocupada

"bien, si en verdad nos necesita no veo porque no ir" dijo él con una sonrisa que luego cambio a una maliciosa

"_así podre burlarme de Kawahira cuando lo vea pidiéndome ayuda_" pensó para sus adentros, mientras la chica a su lado lo miraba con una gota estilo anime en su cabeza

"_tengo un mal presentimiento_" pensó con pena al mirar a su maestro

"esplendido, pero antes de dejarlos ir, necesito decirles algunas normas que deben cumplir"

Ambos adolescentes voltearon a ver al ángel atentamente

"primero que nada, es que no pueden tratar de encontrarse con sus yos del futuro" dijo el haciendo que el chico se deprimiera al ver como su sueño se quebrantaba

"_y yo que me quería ver en el futuro_" pensó con tristeza y llorando para sus adentros

"segundo, no pueden tratar de interactuar con personas a menos que así lo diga Kawahira" dijo el ángel a manera de sentencia

"entendido" dijo la chica que parecía estar más seria que su maestro

"y ultimo, no pueden hacerles ningún tipo de pregunta a Kawahira sobre su futuro, esa es la norma más importante"

Ante esto ambos guerreros miraron seriamente al ángel para luego mirarse un momento entre ellos

"¡lo entendemos!" dijeron ambos con decisión a lo cual el ángel se levantó de su asiento y los guio hacia la maquina

El ángel al llegar les entrego a ambos unas pulseras blancas, estas eran de consistencia mecánica y poseían un pequeño botón del mismo color

"cuando sea el momento, úsenlo para volver a nuestro tiempo" dijo el líder del planeta mientras ambos chicos asentían con las pulseras ya puestas

Ya ahí, el ángel se retiró dejando a los chicos frente al aro metálico, de repente este empezó a brillar, mientras en el centro de este empezaba a emerger un remolino blanquecino

La chica algo nerviosa se mantuvo parada frente al portal preguntándose si era correcto que ella tuviera la oportunidad de realizar dicho viaje

"vamos Hanabi" dijo el chico empezando a caminar hacia el portal mientras la pelimarrón aun nerviosa agarro del brazo al chico, este al verla solo pudo sonreírle con confianza

Esta al verlo sintió un poco más de valor, y sin soltarse de él se introdujeron dentro del portal, al sumergirse y desaparecer en el portal se apagó desapareciendo también la luz que emergía de el

El ángel mirando aun el arco, se mantuvo pensativo sobre el motivo por el cual ellos serían requeridos, y el motivo por el cual, los de esa época no podían hacerlo

Más el ser angelical despejo su mente de eso para así poder concentrarse en el problema que había estado tratando antes de que apareciera ese mensaje

Se sentó de nuevo en su asiento e hizo aparecer el monitor digital frente a él, pero ahora mostrando otro tipo de imágenes, varias criaturas negras de diferentes formas y tamaños se encontraban en combate con un grupo de soldados con armas y espadas láser, uno podría deducir que eran _N-Soldiers_

Más la amenaza que conllevaban estos seres negros, preocupaba desde el fondo de su alma al ser angelical, que sabiéndolo o no, estaba a punto de ser el espectador de un hecho catastrófico para la gente del _Ninterverse_

* * *

Fin del capítulo 16


	18. Cap 17: Mundo Mafioso

Capítulo 17: Mundo mafioso, apoyo necesario

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 571: Mafiera_

_-Lugar: Ciudad Nanimori_

_Diez años en el futuro..._

Mafiera, un mundo que se encuentra en la era del siglo XXI, donde la humanidad ha construido edificios estimablemente altos y vehículos de alta velocidad, un mundo donde la tecnología ha llegado a un nivel respetable para su época

A simple vista, uno vería a Mafiera como un mundo normal, con gente normal, ciudades normales, un lugar normal

"**¡atrápenlos, no dejen que se escapen!"**

Excepto por cierta peculiaridad que abarca y sobresale por todo el mundo, Mafiera es reconocida así porque a diferencia de otros mundos, esta tiene un grado alto de distinción en las asociaciones mafiosas

La mafia es un tipo de organización clandestina que se considera comúnmente peligrosa y cuyos propósitos se encuentran fuera de los ideales honestos, sin embargo en Mafiera, las organizaciones mafiosas no son para nada parecidas a las que uno pensaría, ya que en estas organizaciones suelen haber personas extremadamente fuertes y con habilidades que uno creería que son imposibles

Las asociaciones de este mundo se encuentran actualmente en conflicto, ya que una poderosa organización conocida como _**Millefiore**_ ha estado empezando a apoderarse de los territorios de las demás organizaciones, obligándolas a desintegrarse

Existen muy pocas organizaciones de la mafia que pueden hacerle frente a esta temible organización, y sobre todo a los ideales de su líder, pero la más reconocida de todas y la que está en contra de todos los ideales de la organización _Millefiore_, es conocida por varias personas con un símbolo y un nombre peculiar

_**Los Vongola**_

La familia _Vongola_ protege los ideales y la vida de las personas, debido a que su líder, el conocido por varios como el _Décimo Jefe_, había decidido proteger a las personas que le importaban y a las personas normales por sobre todas las demás cosas, este, acompañado por sus fieles amigos y camaradas, han estado lidiando con desventaja contra los ideales de la organización _Millefiore_, muy pronto el líder de los _Vongola_ de la justicia se le ocurriría un plan donde tendría que correr un riesgo, y pedirle a alguien muy cercano a él, que lo ayudara nuevamente a defender su mundo y a todas las personas que lo habitaban

Pero ahora nos estamos alejando de nuestra historia, lo mejor será que volvamos con el grito del hombre que amenazaba a ciertas personas que por algún motivo desconocido, lo habían llegado a enfadar

"**¡le dije que no se metiera con esas personas sensei!"** dijo una pelimarrón que corría por las calles junto a un pelinegro de un año mayor que ella

"**ellos se lo buscaron, además, ahora sabemos que Kawahira se encuentra cerca de aquí"** dijo mientras hacia la seña de amor y paz mientras a la chica le salía una gota de sudor al estilo anime

Nos encontramos con nuestros problemáticos héroes que son perseguidos al parecer, por un numeroso grupo de personas con trajes negros y de apariencia amenazante que al parecer, tenían un enorme rencor contra el chico portador de la _Keyblade_

Corriendo por las calles de la ciudad de nombre Nanimori, los jóvenes viajeros de mundos se encontraban en la búsqueda de su amigo peliblanco, quien por algún motivo los había llamado desde el futuro para pedirles ayuda

Ellos ajenos al problema, decidieron venir para responder ante la petición de su amigo, sin embargo, gracias a nuestro héroe pelinegro, ahora tenían otro problema entre manos

"sensei, ¿¡no puede simplemente vencer a esos sujetos!?" dijo la chica que también tenía ganas de pelear contra ellos

"el maestro Gabriel nos lo prohibió, por ahora lo mejor será huir de ellos" dijo para luego dar un giro y correr hacia otra esquina, la chica frustrada lo siguió dejando muy atrás a los mafiosos que aun los perseguían

Ambos chicos siguieron corriendo por un rato, hasta que a unos metros adelante el portador de la _Keyblade_ pudo divisar a un hombre con una máscara azul, el hombre que además llevaba una especie de kimono se le acerco rápidamente al pelinegro y lo agarró del cuello de la camisa para luego arrojarlo al interior de una casa con puertas corredizas, teniendo el letrero de un inmobiliaria en el frente, haciendo el mismo movimiento con la chica de ojos blancos

"¿a dónde se han ido esos niños?" dijo uno de los mafiosos mientras miraba por varios lados

"creo que se fueron por allá jefe" dijo otro mafioso señalando una avenida más adelante

Los mafiosos siguieron corriendo y pasaron de largo la casa donde se encontraban nuestros héroes y el hombre de la mascara

Dentro de ella, nuestros héroes se encontraban en guardia contra su misterioso salvador, quien no les prestaba atención alguna ya que se encontraba mirando al exterior de la casa

"parece que ya se fueron esos lacayos de Byakuran" dijo el hombre mientras volteaba para mirar a los chicos frente a él, ambos estaban listos para atacarlo de ser necesario, más este en vez de preocuparse mostro un gesto de alegría no apreciable debido a que llevaba puesta una mascara

"me alegra verlos a ambos" dijo haciendo que el chico presente reaccionara de sorpresa, tomándose un momento para poder reconocer la presencia del hombre frente a él, momento que se tomó el peliblanco en quitarse la mascara

"¡Kawahira!" dijo al momento en el que el hombre se quitaba la máscara y se ponía los lentes que llevaba colgados del cuello

"Kawahira-san" dijo con alegría la Hyuga

"es increíble verlos a los dos tan jóvenes, me trae muchos recuerdos" dijo mientras les daba una palmada en los hombros a ambos

"verte a ti tan viejo me trae mucha gracia" dijo imitando la acción de su viejo amigo el cual en reacción le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

"¡a quien llamas viejo enano!" le dijo con una vena resaltando en su frente

"¡enano! ahora si veras Kawahira" dijo aumentando su aura mientras el chico al lado hacia lo mismo

"¡deténganse por favor sensei!" dijo la chica apenada por ese comportamiento tan infantil, mientras los chicos echaban chispas con las miradas

Más ambos sonrieron con arrogancia y chocaron sus puños el uno con el otro, a lo cual la chica reacciono sorprendida

"gracias por venir Alex"

"hai, siempre listo y dispuesto viejo amigo"

Ambos hombre se miraban con una confianza que solo se podrían tener los mejores amigos, en cambio la chica miro esto con alegría

"¿pero cuál es el problema Kawahira? para que tuvieras que llamarnos desde el pasado" dijo el chico con un tono preocupado a lo cual el peliblanco respondió con mucha seriedad

"tú debes saber en qué momento del tiempo te eh traído ¿verdad?" dijo mientras hacia una seña con sus lentes haciendo entender al chico

"hai, seguro que es ahora cuando las cosas en tu mundo se ponen interesantes" dijo mientras apretaba fuerte sus puños, mientras la chica se sentía molesta al ver como la dejaban de lado de la conversación

"un momento sensei, ¿me quiere explicar de qué hablan? yo no entiendo" dijo ella con indignada

"como sabrás, los _Novaterrans_ poseen la capacidad de saber sobre las cosas que van a pasar en el futuro verdad" dijo Kawahira con un tono explicativo

"mmm, recuerdo que había dicho algo parecido antes" dijo aun confundida

"Gracias a eso, yo estoy un poco familiarizado sobre la misión que nos tiene Kawahira" dijo para luego voltear a su amigo "aunque no podemos interferir, ya que si lo hiciéramos cambiaríamos el curso de la historia y entonces ya nada de lo que sabemos nos sería útil" dijo el con una mirada aprensiva

"es cierto, pero esta vez el futuro tiene que ser cambiado, y para que eso pase necesitamos su ayuda"

Los jóvenes miraron confundidos al hombre de lentes

"Ahora mismo, mi mundo se encuentra casi totalmente bajo el control de un hombre peligroso conocido como Byakuran"

El chico de la _Keyblade_ sintió un escalofrió al escuchar ese nombre, ya que sabía mucho sobre el

"Ahora mismo, está a punto de empezar una batalla que decidirá el futuro de todo nuestro mundo, pero hay un elemento que pone a todo en peligro"

"¿un elemento?"

"la Arcobaleno del cielo" dijo el chico de brazos cruzados a lo cual el hombre de lentes asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la cocina

"si, ella se encuentra prisionera dentro del edificio central de operaciones de _Millefiore_, pero según sabemos, ella tiene que aparecer en las próximas cuatro horas en medio de la batalla, para así ayudar a los _Vongola_ en su escape"

El joven ya en la cocina saco unos platos de la repisa e ingredientes como pasta y condimentos, ambos chicos que también entraron se sentaron en una mesa de madera para cuatro personas

"pero sigo sin entender porque nos necesitas, estoy seguro que tú mismo podrías sacarla de ese lugar fácilmente" dijo el chico con los codos encima de la mesa

"podría, pero ahora me encuentro en una situación comprometedora que no me permite hacerlo" dijo este con un tono sombrio, causando un poco de sospecha en los dos invitados

El hombre se acercó a una olla donde se encontraba un caldo marrón, el cual uso para llenar los tazones de ramen mientras se preparaba la pasta

"y supongo que no puedes decirnos nada verdad, sobre tu predicamento" dijo él con un poco de rabia

"no, lo lamento pero no puedo" dijo con cierto pesar

"está bien Kawahira-san, el sensei y yo entendemos que no nos pueda decir, el maestro nos lo explicó todo antes de venir" dijo la chica con los manos debajo de la mesa

Fue entonces cuando el peliblanco coloco los tazones encima de la mesa, eran un ramen simple con verdura para cada uno siendo Kawahira el que se sentara y empezará a comer primero

"te lo agradezco Hanabi, la verdad es que decirles algo más de lo esencial podría comprometer el futuro más de lo necesario"

"los tres deberíamos dejar de darnos sermones y disculpas y empezar a concentrarnos en lo que importa ahora" dijo empezando a comer el ramen mas por hambre que por deseo

"infiltrarse en la guarida, salvar a la dama y destruir el escondite del malo" dijo el peliblanco con una extraña sonrisa

"**lo usual**" dijeron ambos chicos con una sonrisa energética, haciendo que la Hyuga se sorprendiera y le saliera una gota al estilo anime

"_¿Cómo algo así puede ser usual?" _Se dijo para sus adentros mientras terminaba su platillo de ramen, siendo seguida por el chico que lo había degustado todo

"gracias por el ramen Kawahira, pero ya va siendo hora de irnos..." dijo levantándose de la mesa y listo para partir

"espera un momento por favor" dijo Kawahira deteniendo al pelinegro, mientras este sacaba algo de una repisa que tenía cerca a la mesa, un papel grande y un comunicador de oído

"necesitaran esto para poder entrar e infiltrarse exitosamente en la guarida" dijo mientras les mostraba a ambos un mapa de lo que parecía un complejo extenso y con varios pasillos

"gracias Kawa-" dijo Alex entrecortadamente, cuando había extendido su mano para recibir el mapa, y veía como su mejor amigo le entregaba dicho objeto a la chica presente

"Alex sigue siendo un despistado, así que te encomiendo que lo guíes por favor" dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro a la chica

La chica miro un momento sorprendida al peliblanco, para luego sentir la mirada de su sensei quien parecía estar haciendo una especie de puchero

"hai, hare lo mejor que pueda" dijo ella con decisión y con cierto grado de nerviosismo

"entonces les deseo suerte a ambos" dijo mientras salía de la cocina y volvía a la entrada de la casa, echando un pequeño vistazo afuera para verificar que fuera seguro salir

"traten de ser lo más sigiloso posible"

"hey, mi primer nombre es sigilo" dijo el chico de la _Keyblade_ con cierta arrogancia

"y el segundo es amenaza forestal, pero no lo decimos a lo alto" dijo Kawahira sin preocupación, haciendo que Alex sintiera como si le cayera un balde de agua congelada

"¡tenía once años por favor! ¿¡no lo podemos olvidar y ya!?" dijo con algo de sorna y vergüenza, causando el interés de su discípula

"¿de qué están hablando?" dijo la chica con curiosidad, mientras veía como el pelinegro se ponía nervioso y empezaba a sudar frio

"d-de nada importante, ¡mejor nos vamos! ¡no podemos perder tiempo aquí!" dijo el pelinegro mientras salía corriendo del lugar debido a que no quería hablar del tema

"ve, será mejor que no lo pierdas de vista" dijo el chico con un aire de madurez extraña

"hai, y gracias por la comida" dijo la Hyuga haciendo una pequeña reverencia y saliendo en busca del chico quien como siempre, había ya optado por el camino contrario

En cambio el peliblanco se mantuvo un momento fuera de la casa viendo cómo se habían ido ambos jóvenes, para luego perder ese aire de madurez y mostrar uno de nostalgia

"_me alegra poder verlos una vez más, con esa chispa de vida y fuerza, que buena era esa época... donde todos aun éramos felices..." _se dijo con pesar tratando de no recordar ese hecho que había arruinado no solo su vida, sino la de todos ellos.

_Una hora después…_

* * *

_-Lugar: Ciudad Nanimori, centro de la ciudad_

Era casi mediodía en la ciudad Nanimori, el sol brillaba con fuerza en la gran ciudad que se encontraba sospechosamente tranquila, debido a que la mayoría de sus ciudadanos eran ignorantes sobre los acontecimientos que darían lugar en su querida ciudad

En una parte de la ciudad, más precisamente en el área central de esta, yacía un imponente edificio blanco de gran altura, el edificio parecía en su mayoría construido exteriormente por ventanas de cristal transparentes y una entrada en forma de capilla

El edificio tenía una estructura la cual se podía dividir en tres partes diferente, siendo la inferior de un ancho superior a la del medio , y la parte del medio más pequeña que las otras dos pero más ancha que la de arriba

Cerca de allí, en uno de los edificios cercanos se encontraban nuestros protagonistas que parecían vigilar el edificio

"…" el chico pelinegro se encontraba tranquilamente acostado en el tejado del edificio, mientras observaba el cielo azul

Por otra parte su alumna, de un año menor a él, lo miraba entre angustiada y enfadada al ver como el chico se quedaba ahí tranquilo como si nada pasara

"sensei, ¿qué está haciendo?" dijo ella con cierta rabia por la actitud despreocupada de su sensei, mientras el chico la miraba seriamente

"espero..."

"¿espera?" dijo mientras veía como el chico se erguía en el piso para luego mirar el _N-Mod_ en su muñeca

"para empezar a movernos, primeros tenemos que esperar a que la única persona que controla ese lugar en su totalidad desaparezca totalmente, entonces podremos ingresar"

La chica que veía confundida a su maestro solo soltó un suspiro de cansancio y se sentó al lado del chico

"a veces no entiendo cómo es que usted puede ser tan tranquilo sensei..." dijo ella con pesar, preguntándose si llegaria el dia en el que el muchacho empezara a actuar mas responsable

"jeje, cuando llevas tanto tiempo en el anonimato como yo, te llegas a dar cuenta que preocuparse de sobremanera no resulta productivo de ninguna forma"

La chica miro sorprendida al chico que había adoptada un aura triste alrededor de él, comprendiendo por primera vez la manera en la que el chico veía el mundo, siendo este un espectador o un ayudante al cual jamás notarían, como si este de alguna manera no perteneciera a ese lugar

"sensei… ¿acaso usted-?"

_¡BOOOOOMMMM!_

Un fuerte estruendo sorprendió a la chica que se levantó y alcanzo a ver como a la lejanía de donde se encontraban se había dado una enorme explosión y la cima de una montaña llena de árboles se encontraba en llamas y en gran parte destruida

La joven incrédula por lo que veía sintió como una mano se colocaba en su hombro, al voltear pudo ver como el chico junto a ella mostraba una fuerte mirada y como este había invocado su _Keyblade _en su mano libre

"ya casi es hora" dijo cerrando los ojos y conectando su aura con la de la chica

Ella, al sentir la conexión con el chico sintió un leve estremecimiento dentro de ella, para luego sentir una extraña energía a su alrededor

Luego de unos segundos pudo sentir como varios de sus sentidos la hacían captar una enorme presencia a varios kilómetros lejos de ellos, esta presencia primero le provoco un tremendo escalofrió a la chica, aun siendo la primera vez que percibía la presencia de alguien, esta le causó gran impresión

"es demasiado poderoso, esta sobre mi nivel por mucho" dijo ella mientras empezaba a sudar frio

"cálmate, no dejes que te sorprenda ese nivel de poder, si se trata de ti, ese poder no es imposible de superar" dijo Alex mientras señalaba en dirección hacia otra montaña, la chica al verla, pudo divisar un pequeño templo y lo que parecía ser una nube de tormenta

La chica enseguida pudo reconocer la misma presencia en esa dirección

Luego de unos segundos, lo que sucedió sorprendió a la joven ninja, una luz brillante apareció momentáneamente en el templo que luego se convirtió en un poderoso disparo de energía

Tal disparo se dirigió en contra de la nube de tormenta haciéndola desaparecer por completo dejando descubierta un inmenso mecanismo flotante que parecía estar en movimiento

Mas lo que sorprendió a la chica no fue el mecanismo en sí, sino la fuerza que pudo sentir en dicho disparo de energía, una que sin duda estaba llena de energía positiva, como si fuera un tipo de explosión de emociones positivas convertidas en poder puro

Luego de ver como esa energía desaparecía, el chico quito la mano del hombro de la chica terminando así la conexión con su aura

"Lo que acabas de ver son las energías de los héroes de este mundo, ese es el poder de los que se encargaran de vencer a Byakuran" dijo mientras le indicaba a su alumna que lo siguiera

"¿adónde se dirige sensei?"

El chico no le respondió mientras seguía caminando hasta llegar a la orilla del edificio, luego de llegar al borde, hecho un último vistazo hacia donde se encontraba el templo de la ciudad, con una ligera sonrisa de alegría

"_se los dejo a ustedes chicos, no pierdan…"_ dijo para luego ver como un rayo de luz salía disparado desde la maquina envolviendo al templo para que luego el mecanismo mismo desapareciera en el aire

"Es hora Hanabi, ¡vamos!" dijo agarrando fuertemente la _Keyblade_ mientras la chica asentía

"¡hai sensei!" dijo con determinación y valor la ojiperla

Sin esperar más el chico se dejó caer del edificio, mientras su alumna en cambio había empezado a correr cuesta abajo por el edificio usando su habilidad para caminar por las paredes

Al tocar el suelo el chico termino cayendo de rodillas haciendo un enorme cráter, para luego levantarse y correr hacia la torre, siendo seguida por la chica quien genero una fuerte corriente de viento al tocar piso

_¡FIRE SLASH!_

El _N-Warrior_ haciendo un salto en el aire realizo su usual técnica contra la entrada del edificio destruyendo las formidables puertas de acero blindado

Casi al instante ambos chicos entraron al lugar tomando como ruta las escaleras que pudieran encontrar

Al primer lugar que fueron a dar fue al vestíbulo que tenía una elegante apariencia blanca, con varias luces que iluminaban todo el lugar e hacían resaltar la belleza de una fuente enorme con una cascada rocosa en el centro del lugar

Una recepción completamente elegante, excepto claro por todos los sujetos con uniformes blancos y negros en fila para atacarlos

Rápidamente los mafiosos empezaron a sacar unas pequeñas cajas de colores y les insertaron una especie de llama que sobresalía de sus manos

"atenta Hanabi, derrótalos antes de que usen esas cajas" dijo arrojando la _Keyblade_ por el aire golpeando a varios hombres de uniforme negro

_¡WATER PULSE!_

La Hyuga disparo de ambas manos varios proyectiles de agua que al entrar en contacto con los mafiosos causaron una explosión mandando a varios contra las paredes

"**¡alto ahí!"**

Cinco estelas de energía salieron disparadas hacia la chica quien ágilmente las esquivo, para luego poder visualizar a su atacante, un hombre con peinado de heavy metal y lentes negros que hacían juego con la chaqueña negra de los _Black Spell_

"de aquí no vas a pasar niñita, no contra mis _libellulas volt" _dijo mientras unas libélulas que parecían irradiar electricidad rodeaban al mafioso

La Hyuga sabiendo que no tenía mucho tiempo decidió atacar directamente al _Black Spell_

_¡HYDROPUMP!_

De sus manos expulso una poderosa corriente de agua que iba en dirección hacia el enemigo que en respuesta solo mostro una sonrisa de confianza

_¡VOLT SCUDO!_

De repente las libélulas empezaron a formar un círculo frente al _Black Spell _para luego generar una barrera eléctrica que detuvo por completo el _Hidropump_ de la ninja

"piénsalo dos veces, ya que mi _Volt Scudo_ bloqueara cualquier ataque del tipo agua ¡oh yeah!" dijo sacándole la lengua a la chica que no hizo más que irritarla

Ella queriendo golpearlo con otra de sus técnicas se detuvo en seco, para recordar las palabras de su sensei

* * *

_Flash back: Inicio del tercer año_

_Habitación del tiempo_

_Se podía ver como dos personas combatían intensamente cerca de la cúpula que servía como entrada y salida a la dimensión paralela_

_¡HYDROPUMP!_

_Una chica peli marrón disparo de las manos su ataque de agua que iba por diversos ángulos a golpear al chico_

_¡FLAME WHEEL!_

_El chico anticipando el ataque logro contrarrestarlo bloqueando cada corriente con una rueda fuego vaporizando el agua al contacto_

_¡SURF!_

_La chica no deteniéndose ahí invoco con su energía a una poderosa ola de agua que amenazaba con devorar al pelinegro_

_¡FIRE SLASH!_

_El chico sin moverse un centímetro de donde estaba realizo un corte de fuego con su Keyblade partiendo en dos la supuesta ola gigante, más la Hyuga no deteniéndose ahí corrió hacia donde estaba el agua que invoco para realizar un nuevo ataque_

_¡SUITON SUIRYUDAN NO JUTSU!_

_Invocando un imponente dragón de agua, la chica creyó tener la victoria asegurada al estar solo unos centímetros de ser golpeado el joven agente_

_¡BURNING ARMOR!_

_El dragón llego a impactar continuando moviéndose como una corriente contra el muchacho, la chica creyendo haberle golpeado no se dio cuenta a tiempo cuando vio al muchacho salir como si nada mientras expulsaba vapor de su cuerpo_

_El chico amenazaba con golpearla con la Keyblade sin poder darle oportunidad a la chica para reaccionar_

_¡PUM!_

_La chica quien había cerrado los ojos empezó a abrirlos para luego ver como el chico había desaparecido de su vista hasta que un fuerte grito a su espalda la hizo saltar y caerse al piso_

_La chica sintió una enorme furia al ver como el chico mostraba una sonrisa burlona y le hacia la seña de amor y paz_

"_uhhh sensei, ¡eso no fue divertido!"_

"_Tal vez para ti no, pero para mí sí" dijo intentando aguantar la risa mientras veía a la chica levantarse, al hacerlo el intento ponerse más serio_

"_eso fue un castigo"_

"_¿eh? ¿Y eso porque?"_

"_por confiarte en tus nuevos poderes" dijo el con severidad, sorprendiendo a la chica que no captaba la idea, el al darse cuenta de ello prosiguió_

"_es importante aprovechar cada habilidad nueva que consigas, pero no debes olvidas que también posees tus primeras técnicas" dijo con una sonrisa mientras la chica seguía callada escuchándolo_

"_si hubieras usado el Kaiten cuando te ataque entonces yo hubiera sido el que tuviera que retroceder, pero al confiarte en las nuevas técnicas que te enseñe, terminaste bloqueando esa posibilidad"_

_La chica pudo reconocer como verdadero las palabras de su sensei, era cierto que en ningún momento se le había ocurrido utilizar ninguno de los ataques que la caracterizaban como Hyuga, ni siquiera pensó en usar su Byakugan_

"_Siempre recuerda esto: tienes un arsenal de ataques a tu disposición, no te limites a solo uno"_

_Fin del flash back_

* * *

La chica calmándose un poco cerró sus ojos para luego abrirlos fuertemente

_¡BYAKUGAN!_

La chica tomando su posición de combate, empezó a correr hacia su oponente quien solo rio con sorna

"en verdad que eres una tonta niñita, ahora vas a ser cocinada al vapor" dijo señalándola al mismo tiempo en el que sus libélulas salían disparadas contra la Hyuga

Ella anticipando su ataque sonrió levemente, al realizar un avance súper rápido se puso de frente en contra las libélulas

_¡HAKKESHOU ROKUJUU YONSHOU!_

La pelimarrón ágilmente golpeo a los insectos eléctricos haciéndolos caer al suelo inertes, para luego moverse y colocarse frente al hombre de peinado punk

"mis _Libellulas Volt, _las has vencido" dijo este sin poder creer que una mocosa hubiera conseguido destruir su artefacto

"¡aun no termino!" dijo esta avanzado a gran velocidad hasta quedar frente al hombre de peinado punk

"_¡ocho golpes!"_ dijo golpeando al hombre haciendo que este fuera incapaz de moverse

"_¡dieciséis golpes!... ¡treinta y dos golpes!_" dijo golpeando a gran velocidad al _Black Spell _quien casi había perdido todas sus fuerzas

"_¡sesenta y cuatros golpes celestiales_!" dijo terminando de dar su último golpe derribando al _Black Spell_ que había caído inconsciente

La chica tomando un respiro recordó que aún no había terminado con todos los enemigos, así que fue a ayudar a su maestro

"ya voy a ayudarle sen-" dijo ella al momento de voltear, pero no siendo capaz de completar la oración debido a la impresión que le causo el ver la obra de su maestro

"bien hecho Hanabi, derrotaste a ese sujeto de un solo golpe, hasta me diste un poco de miedo" dijo el chico sonriendo con alegría mientras se encontraba sentado en lo que parecía y **era **una montaña negra y blanca de enemigos que se encontraban posiblemente heridos y o desmayados

"_usted da más miedo…" _pensó ella con algo de pesar por los hombres debajo del muchacho, quienes en verdad no habían tenido suerte de haberse metido con aquel muchacho para empezar

"¿Qué fue lo que les hizo exactamente?" dijo mientras veía un poco asustada al chico frente a ella

"¿uh? Bueno, la verdad es que pensé que la mejor manera era acabar con todos a la vez, pero te vi muy entretenida cuando peleabas contra ese sujeto, así que pensé en dejarte vencerlo" dijo muy feliz bajándose de la montaña

La chica tratando de recuperarse de lo que había visto, siguió al chico que se había subido a una escalera eléctrica, fue entonces cuando recibió un llamado del auricular que llevaba en su oído

"_Alex… Hanabi, respondan cambio…"_

"es Kawahira" le dijo ella al muchacho que se le había acercado para escuchar lo que decía

"_tienen que llegar al antepenúltimo piso del edificio, en el mapa encontraran marcado la habitación donde se encuentra la Arcobaleno del cielo_" dijo este hablando por el transmisor inalámbrico que portaba la Hyuga

"entendido, nos dirigiremos allá lo más rápido que podamos" dijo esta con un tono serio

"_muy bien… Kawahira fuera"_

La muchacha miro al pelinegro de forma seria, este rápidamente captando lo que le había dicho el peliblanco a ella

Luego de media hora de subir pisos y dejar inconscientes a varios de los miembros de _Millefiore_, ambos héroes habían conseguido llegar al antepenúltimo piso del edificio, lo cual dejo a cierta ninja un poco cansada

"según el mapa que nos dio Kawahira-san la Arcobaleno debería encontrarse dentro de esa puerta" dijo mientras corría por uno de los pasillos metálicos hasta llegar al siguiente pasillo

El pasillo por el que debían salir solo tenía el muro derecho ya que el otro era el cristal grueso de las paredes exteriores del edificio

"**parece que nos encontramos con los intrusos"**

Ambos jóvenes se detuvieron en seco al ver de frente a tres personas que parecían ser poderosas

Pero solo para la chica, ya que el pelinegro podía sentir su poder de combate y pudo deducir la peligrosidad de esas personas a quien desconocida totalmente, y que portaban uniformes que no eran ni los de _Black Spell_ ni los de _White Spell_

En cambio sus uniformes eran de color rojo con las hombreras plateadas que caracterizaban a los de _Millefiore_, el primero de ellos poseía una especie de mascara de cuero con un logo de cruz y un ojo amarillo en el medio, que cubría totalmente el rostro y cuello del hombre, este llevaba en la mano lo que parecía una vara con cuchillas en cada extremo de esta

A la segunda se le denotaba su extraño peinado hacia atrás color verde y sus agudos ojos del mismo color, en sus dedos se podían ver como sostenía varios tubos de laboratorio con unas sustancias coloridas

Al último pero no menos importante se caracterizaba por su seria mirada y su pelo color rojo oscuro, además de ser el único de los tres que no portaba nada en sus manos, excepto por un anillo con una piedra color roja en su dedo índice

"Al parecer tuvieron la pésima suerte de encontrarse con nosotros" dijo amenazadoramente el hombre enmascarado mientras la chica a su lado sonreía sádicamente

"lo lamento, pero les sugiero que se larguen ahora si no quieren que los carbonice" dijo el pelinegro mientras emitía una gran cantidad de aura a su alrededor

"parece que no eres muy listo chico" dijo el pelirrojo mientras de sus manos hacia aparecer una especie de llamas negras muy parecidas a las del pelinegro

"porque los únicos que van a ser carbonizados aquí, serán ustedes"

"el escuadrón de asesinatos de _Millefiore_ se encargaran de eso" dijo con una mirada sádica la chica peli verde

Ambos héroes se pusieron en guardia para encarar a los tres usuarios de anillos

"Hanabi, tu adelántate y asegúrate de poner a salvo a la Arcobaleno" dijo sorprendiendo a la chica a su lado

"pero sensei, usted sabe que yo puedo-" dijo la chica claramente enojada para luego ser interrumpida por el chico

"eso no es lo importante ahora, nuestra misión ahora es asegurar el bienestar de la Arcobaleno, por eso es que Kawahira nos llamó, porque estaba seguro de que no le iríamos a fallar" dijo al momento en el que cerraba sus puños y se transformaba en súper novan, dejando desubicados a los mafiosos de _Millefiore_

"y yo estoy seguro de que tu no me fallaras tampoco, yo terminare rápido aqui, así que por favor..." dijo mientras sostenía la _Burning Terra Keyblade_ contra los tres, la joven en cambio se le acercó al chico con una triste mirada

"no es justo..." dijo para luego girarse y correr en dirección a los mafiosos, que se prepararon para recibirla

_SWING_

"_¡¿Qué rayos?!" _fuero lo que pensaron los tres mafiosos al ver como de repente el chico de pelo dorado se puso en frente de ellos con su llave espada en todo lo alto

_¡FIRE SLASH!_

El chico ágilmente lanzo su técnica hacia el suelo generando una enorme explosión, que género una nube de polvo y escombros, mientras dentro de ella una joven pelimarrón corría por el techo gracias a sus habilidades ninja y dejaba atrás a los mafiosos y a su maestro

"_por favor... no pierda" _se dijo la chica mientras continuaba por el pasillo y seguía su camino

"cof cof" dijo la mujer del grupo mientras recuperaba la vista y observaba el panorama, rápidamente se sorprendió al ver como se encontraba al borde de un enorme cráter que seguía por varios pisos bajo sus pies para luego ver como sus compañero y líder de escuadrón se encontraban frente al joven pelidorado

"vas a pagar por dañar el edificio de Byakuran-sama" dijo el pelirrojo mientras el enmascarado transformaba su arma en una especie de katana con un brillo purpura

"je, ahora estoy encendido" dijo mientras su _Keyblade_ emanaba potentes llamas y llevaba en el rostro una sonrisa confiada

Por otro lado la chica Hyuga se encontraba muy cerca de llegar a la habitación indicada en el mapa, a solo estar a unos pasos pudo divisarla, una puerta tan alta como el techo del pasillo y de un color blanco puro

Ella sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer no tomo ningún cuidado y rompió la puerta de la habitación con un potente puñetazo impregnado de chakra, luego de que esta cayera la chica pudo ver claramente el interior de la habitación

Al pasar unos segundos pudo hallar con la mirada a una chica peli verde con un traje grande de color blanco y un gorro enorme color blanco con franjas gris, la chica yacía sentada en un rincón mientras tenía la mirada perdida al suelo, como si estuviera dormida con los ojos abiertos

La Hyuga un poco intimidada se le acerco despacio a la joven, ya estando a unos cuantos pasos de tocarla esta reacciono agitadamente haciendo que la pelimarrón se sobresaltara y retrocediera, luego de eso la joven de ojos azules apagados se paró y miro a la ninja

"¿Quién eres tú?" dijo ella de un modo apagado mientras la Hyuga la veía dudosa de quien era aquella muchacha

"mi nombre es Hanabi, y estoy buscando a la Arcobaleno del cielo" dijo está tratando de ser educada, aunque la muchacha frente a ella no pareció mostrar ningún tipo de reacción

La joven oji azul se aferró a si misma mientras miraba fijamente a la peli marrón

"yo soy la Arcobaleno del cielo Uni… pero no necesito que nadie me busque" dijo luego de ver de arriba abajo a la ninja

"por favor venga conmigo, mi misión es rescatarla Uni-san"

"¿rescatarme?... no quiero que me rescaten" dijo mientras se alejaba y se quedaba en el rincón con una mirada oscura y depresiva

Hanabi quien vio esto se preocupó enormemente, ya que en realidad no esperaba aquella reacción en la persona que venía a rescatar, pero a la Arcobaleno no le importó en lo absoluto, ya que ella era incapaz de pensar en otra cosa, otra cosa… que no fuera aquel hombre

"yo solo le pertenezco a Byakuran-sama..."

* * *

Fin del capítulo 17


	19. Cap 18: Tristes deberes

Capítulo 19: Tristes deberes

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 571: Mafiera_

_-Lugar: Ciudad Nanimori, Base Principal de Millefiore _

Nos encontramos en el edificio y base de la familia mafiosa Millefiore, que actualmente se encuentra en gran parte destruida interiormente gracias a nuestro joven y desorientado protagonista, ahora mismo nos encontramos con la joven discípula del planeta Ninjeran y la que se supone es la Arcobaleno del cielo y la líder del _Black Spell_

"por favor entiénda Uni-san, la están controlando, Byakuran es un hombre malo" dijo intentando razonar con la chica sin éxito alguno

"!aléjate!" dijo enojada la joven peli verde poniendo su mano al frente de la chica emitiendo un brillo naranja claro que amenazaba con salir disparado contra la chica, que al verla se puso en guardia

"por favor, no me obligue a derrotarla" dijo mientras activaba el _Byakugan_ y se ponía a usar su estilo de combate Hyuga

Ambas mujeres estaban listas para enfrentarse en una encarnizada batalla de poderes, cuando escucharon una poderosa explosión y veían a un hombre entrar desde el exterior de la habitación

"rayos... ¿Qué creen que están haciendo ustedes dos?" dijo mientras veía con una vena estilo anime a las chicas y una gota de sudor en la frente de su joven discípula

"eso fue muy rápido sensei" dijo la chica algo preocupada por lo que había pasado con el pelinegro luego de haberlo dejado atrás

"no eran muy fuertes que digamos, aunque el pelirrojo era un poco fuerte, pero nada del otro mundo" dijo con un poco de sorna, riéndose internamente al pensar en la última frase

"aléjense…" dijo la chica de ojos apagados que se alejó al ver como esos dos desconocidos se encontraban tan cerca de ella

"Así que tu eres la Arcobaleno del cielo" dijo el chico que se le acerco lentamente, pero al ver como esta retrocedía se colocó rápidamente tras ella para colocar su llave espada en su pecho al momento en el que la chica se volteaba

"Ya que es inútil razonar con las palabras, tendré que tomar medidas drásticas"

_UNSEALING SPELL, ¡ACCESS!_

El joven pelinegro sin darle oportunidad a la chica de reaccionar realizo una de sus técnicas especiales, haciendo primero que de la _Keyblade_ emergiera un brillo rojizo ,para que luego tanto el como la chica quedaran inmovilizados

La joven de ojos perla sabía de antemano lo que había hecho su maestro así que busco algo que le sirviera para tapar el hueco de la puerta recién rota, mientras reflexionaba en el por qué la había roto en primer lugar

"Tal vez debería dejar de imitar a Alex-sensei..." dijo con algo de vergüenza al recordar como en varios de sus entrenamiento este siempre terminaba destruyendo varias cosas a su alrededor

* * *

_-Lugar: Memory Road_

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, más específicamente en el interior de la mente de la Arcobaleno, el chico podía ver perfectamente _The Memory Road _de la joven oji azul, más le entristecía ver lo que estaba ante sus ojos

Varias de las puertas que se suponían representaban los buenos momentos de la chica, se encontraban ahora con varias fisuras y con una especie de cadenas que sostenían a estas y no permitían su apertura, en cuanto a las puertas oscuras, estas permanecían en perfecto estado pero se podía percibir una poderosa maldad emergiendo de cada una de ellas

El joven ciertamente enojado trato de ir al fondo de la habitación, donde sabía que encontraría lo que andaba buscando, luego de varios minutos de largo caminar el joven _N-Warrior _pudo encontrar lo que quería

Frente a él lo que veía era perturbador, una especie de pilares que sostenían con gruesas cadenas los brazos y piernas de una joven peli verde con una pequeña marca de nacimiento color dorada en su mejilla

La chica yacía inconsciente y suspendida entre los pilares sin mostrar ningún tipo de señal que indicara vida, nada excepto un chupón color naranja que brillaba con gran fuerza ante la presencia del chico

"parece que la encontré Uni-sama" dijo el chico mientras sostenía la _Keyblade_ y apuntaba hacia el pacificador que colgaba del cuello de la chica

_¡BREAK!_

De la _Keyblade_ del chico, salió disparado un haz de luz que impacto contra el pacificador de la peliverde, el cual emitió una luz naranja más fuerte, al pasar unos segundos el pelinegro fue capaz de ver como se rompían las cadenas y la chica empezaba soltarse hasta que termino por caer completamente hacia el suelo

El chico sin ninguna prisa desvaneció la _Keyblade_ que volvió a situarse en la cadena que llevaba al cuello y atrapo a la chica en sus brazos, al hacerlo pudo notar como gran parte de su alrededor comenzaba a cambiar, empezando con la desaparición de las cadenas en las puertas blancas, y las que eran de color negro empezaban a perder fuerza transformándose algunas en blancas para sorpresa del chico

"_ese Byakuran, se atrevió a dañar hasta sus propios recuerdos con el fin de controlarla, que despreciable"_

El joven sabiendo que allí había terminado su labor coloco a la chica en sus brazos al lado de una de las puertas blancas mientras esta continuaba inconsciente, para luego continuar su camino de vuelta a la realidad

"**hey niño"**

El pelinegro se tensó por un momento al oír esa voz, para luego ver como en una esquina de una puerta oscura yacía una especie de figura, esta al fijarse bien era semitransparente, y se podía notar como esta era la de un hombre mayor pero de traje de cuero, con pelo azul oscuro en forma de piña y con el ojo derecho color rojo

"¿quién eres tu mocoso?" dijo la persona que parecía encontrarse en un estado muy débil, el joven reconociéndolo trato de fingir paranoia, y no le fue difícil ya que nunca pensó encontrarlo ahí

"eso debería preguntarte yo, se supone que la única persona aquí era esa chica" dijo el seriamente mientras veía como esa persona reía cansadamente y con cierta arrogancia

"mph, no importa quién seas, ni siquiera yo puedo salir de aquí, así que haz lo que quieras" dijo mientras trataba de evitar discutir con ese chico

"mmm, interesante, ¿y si yo te dijera que si me haces un favor yo te liberaría de este sitio?" dijo el chico con cierta diversión atrayendo la atención del peli azul

"... diría que ya tienes un trato" dijo el hombre que tenía cierta malicia en su mirada

* * *

_-Lugar: Ciudad Nanimori, Base Principal de Millefiore_

Al volver al mundo real, donde la joven chica ninja se encontraba esperando a que su maestro volviera en sí, miraba pensativa al muchacho que últimamente había empezado a actuar extraño, desde que habían llegado al futuro

"¿_porque Alex-sensei parece tan infeliz...? esa no es su forma de ser"_ se dijo mentalmente mientras intentaba pensar en algún motivo por el cual el chico había empezado a comportarse así

De repente y sin que la chica pudiera notarlo el pacificador naranja que se hallaba colgando del cuello de la chica había empezado a brillar, hasta que tanto el pelinegro como la oji azul cayeron de rodillas con la respiración entrecortada

"¡¿sensei?!" dijo la oji blanca preocupada

"hola Hanabi" dijo el a modo de saludo reincorporándose y alejándose un poco de la peli verde, para luego observar como una especie de humo color azul índigo salía disparado hacia arriba de sus cabezas y se desvanecía al entrar en contacto con el techo

"¿qué era eso sensei?"

"un aliado... que ahora me debe un favor..." dijo con cierta alegría para luego observar como la joven Arcobaleno cerca de ellos los miraba confundido

"¿dónde estoy?" Dijo ella quien mostraba una extraña tranquilidad ante ambos chicos

"¿no recuerdas nada?" dijo el pelinegro tratando de hacer reaccionar a la chica, quien tras unos segundos abrió los ojos fuertemente y se agarró la camisa con fuerza, para luego calmarse y terminar de procesar todo lo que se encontraba en su mente

"me tengo que ir, tengo que ir con Tsuna-kun" dijo ella de manera decisiva a lo cual el chico cabeceo e hizo aparecer su _Keyblade_ en su mano

Tras apartarse de ambas chicas, el pelinegro se concentró en rastrear la energía de cierta persona, luego de hallarla empleo una gran parte de su aura para abrir el portal que la llevaría con dicha persona

_¡PORTON DE ESPEJO ABRETE!_

El portal místico se abrió enfrente del chico quien solo se volteó para ver a la peli verde

"si atraviesa este portal podrá llegar al lugar donde se encuentra Sawada Tsunayoshi, y podrá cumplir con su destino" dijo el chico con un tono neutral a lo cual la Arcobaleno le respondió con una sonrisa

"muchas gracias por todo" dijo la chica con una radiante personalidad muy diferente a cuando se encontraba poseída, la joven líder del _Black Spell_ continuo caminando hacia el portal, dejando a la chica ninja más que confundida, ya que era la única ahí que no estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba

La Arcobaleno a punto de ingresar al portal blanco fue detenida por el chico, quien se había puesto en medio de la chica y el portal, dejando a la chica entre sorprendida y confundida

"¿pasa algo?" dijo ella preocupada mientras miraba al chico con la mirada al suelo

"tu... sabes que vas a morir ¿verdad?" dijo el con gran enojo mientras la Hyuga y la Arcobaleno lo miraban sorprendidas, pero la primera en reaccionar fue su discípula

"morir, ¿a qué se refiere sensei? no lo entiendo" dijo ella inquieta ante las palabras de su maestro, pero se detuvo al ver como la chica miraba al chico con una extraña determinación

"necesito estar allá, para que nada de esto pase, ayudare a los Vongola" dijo ella con una inquebrantable determinación, la cual hasta el_ N-Warrior_ pudo notar

"incluso si tengo que hacerte a un lado yo misma"

El joven se mantuvo sin decir nada por un largo rato, hasta que se le acerco a la chica mirándola cara a cara, para luego arrodillarse en una pierna y bajar la mirada en forma de respeto

"le prometo que la encontrare Uni-sama, y que cuando la vuelva a ver, me asegurare de presentarla con la familia Vongola una vez más" dijo el chico tratando de tragarse el coraje que sentía en ese momento al dejar que ella se fuera así como así sin hacer nada al respecto

La joven Arcobaleno lo miro pensativa hasta que arrodillándose al lado del chico, abrazo al joven que ciertamente no se esperaba eso

"no te conozco, pero creo que dices la verdad, y te lo agradezco" dijo ella mientras el chico permanecía callado

"espero que nos veamos de nuevo" dijo ella levantándose con una sonrisa y acercándose a la chica que hasta ahora los había observado

"cuídense mucho por favor" dijo ella abrazando a la peli marrón que sintió un nudo en la garganta al oír esas palabras

El chico aun fastidiado se paró y miro hacia una de las paredes para no mirar a la chica, ya que no quería que ella pudiera notar su ira

La joven se acercó a uno de los compartimientos de las paredes a su alrededor y apretó un botón haciendo que una enorme cubierta de metal se deslizara en el techo, mostrando un enorme aparato que empezó a bajar hasta llegar a la altura de la muchacha

El aparato en cuestión contenía tres círculos que se encontraba formado por siete orificios cada uno, la chica tomo lo que eran los cinco pacificadores restante de los Arcobaleno, dejando en su lugar uno de los pacificadores que el chico al verla, supuso que era el del Arcobaleno del sol

"nos vemos" dijo ella con los pacificadores y metiéndose dentro del portal, para que luego este desapareciera dejando una rápido punto de luz

"..." era el chico quien no se atrevió a decir nada en ese momento, la ojiblanca un poco preocupada intento hablar con él

_¡BRUUUUUUMMMMMMM!_

O al menos lo habria intentado, de no ser que de repente, y sin aviso alguno el suelo donde se encontraban había empezado a resquebrajarse, ambos reaccionando ágilmente se movieron de su puesto, sin embargo tuvieron que descender rápidamente al momento en el que vieron como el techo sobre ellos se rompían y caía en pedazos

"¡el edificio colapsa en pedazos!" decía la chica que saltaba de un pedazo de roca hacia otro más grande mientras el muchacho bajaba en caída libre

"puede... que me haya excedido un poco" se dijo para sí mismo el chico a quien parecer no le afectaba en ese momento que se encontrara a punto de estrellarse a gran velocidad contra el suelo, sin embargo eso no evito que decidiera tomar un impulso con las rocas a su alrededor y empezara a saltar tratando de mantenerse hasta arriba

"sensei, ¿¡esto es su culpa verdad!?" le dijo la chica que se le acerco mediante un salto y lo agarro de la camisa, para empezar a zarandearlo

"… tal vez" dijo apartando la mirada provocando que a la chica le saliera una vena en la frente

_Dos segundos después_

"lo siento…" dijo el chico con un enorme chichón en su cabeza, y llevando a la chica en su espalda, mientras que con la _Burning Terra Keyblade_ abría un portal debajo de sus pies que al momento de ingresar les permitiera escapar del enorme derrumbe en el que se encontraba

* * *

_-Lugar: Ciudad Nanimori, Zona central _

En las afueras del antes imponente edificio, nadie en la ciudad alcanzo a notar como el mismo portal se había abierto en el tejado del mismo edificio donde habían quedado anteriormente los guerreros

Aunque claro que con la habitual caída de los dos

"ahora entiendo por qué no me dejaste cargarte en brazos"

"jeje, no crea que no aprendo bien, usted es mi sensei ¿recuerda?" dijo ella con haciendo la** v** de victoria y una alegre sonrisa, mientras se encontraba sentada encima del chico, quien solo parecía agotado y con fatiga

Ya luego de que ambos jóvenes se levantaran del suelo, se voltearon y con el mismo gesto miraron como había quedado el antes edificio base de Millefiore

"¿crees que lo vayan a notar?" dijo el chico con un tono de preocupación

"seguro que si" dijo la chica luego de ver como un montón de carros de policías y camiones de bomberos rodeaban el destruido establecimiento que en algunas partes se habían generado pequeñas explosiones

"¿cree que hayan muchos heridos?" pregunto atemorizada la joven ninja

"si te lo pones a pensar... es muy posible que la mayoría haya podido escapar al derrumbe" dijo este de forma sumisa, tratando de pensar positivamente, siéndole muy difícil con la vista que tenía en frente de el

El joven trataba de evitar la mirada acusadora de la chica, hasta que recordó un simple hecho sobre los viajes en el tiempo y sus pormenores

"pero aunque hayan muerto personas allí, eso no importara ya que cuando volvamos a nuestra época este futuro ya no existirá, es decir que sera como si nunca hubiera muerto nadie" dijo el joven con algo de confianza en aquella teoria

_¡BRUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMM!_

Una explosión llego a los oídos de los chicos que alcanzaron a ver como casi la mitad de los restos yacían envueltos en llamas

"sensei…" dijo la muchacha únicamente quien no despegaba la vista del lugar en llamas mientras el muchacho hacia lo mismo

"digo que es posible… o por lo menos eso espero"

_Una hora después…_

* * *

_Lugar: Inmobiliaria Kawahira_

Se podía ver una posada en una de las tantas calles de la ciudad Nanimori, dentro de ella se encontraba un hombre que aparentaba unos veinticinco o veintiséis años de edad, al lado de él se encontraba una ventana, la cual había abierto hace poco al sentir las presencias de sus viejos amigos acercarse

Sin embargo en vez de mostrar cualquier tipo de alegría, el chico parecía estar reteniendo una gran cantidad de emociones, emociones que estaban relacionadas a hechos ocurridos durante su joven vida, hechos que desearía poder olvidar

El chico de pelo blanco se encontraba con la mirada baja. Mientras tomaba un sorbo de su te favorito el cual era de un color verdoso como el de las hojas nuevas

Luego de un rato de estar nostálgico el joven sintió como las presencia de sus amigos se hacían más cercanas hasta el punto donde fue testigo de cómo el chico de playera roja y pelo negro entraba por dicha ventana, seguido claro por su joven alumna

"¿Como les fue?" dijo el peliblanco con cierta seriedad que genero cierto nerviosismo en el muchacho de la _Keyblade_

"Je, nada que no pudiéramos manejar" dijo con una forzada sonrisa mientras miraba a su maduro amigo

"¿Es eso cierto Hanabi?" Dijo haciendo que la aludida diera un pequeño salto "¿lograron la misión sin ningún problema?"

"Cla-claro Kawahira-san" dijo sin mirarlo a los y tratando de mentir lo mejor posible

El chico de lentes miro a ambos chicos por un rato y luego agarro un control remoto que tenía cerca y lo uso para encender la televisión del lugar, mostrando a una reportera que al parecer iba a empezar un reporte sobre algún suceso actual

Sobra decir que lo que vieron después no era favorable para nuestros héroes

"_y volvemos con las noticias del momento, hace media hora en el centro de la ciudad, se desplomo lo que era antes el edificio de bienes y servicios humanitarios Millefiore, según testigos, el edificio cayo a las 12:16 de la tarde, se sospecha que la causa de este trágico accidente allá sido el mal funcionamiento de uno de los generadores eléctricos que poseía el edificio, según reportes hasta ahora no se han dado reportes sobre muertes, la mayoría de los funcionarios lograron sobrevivir milagrosamente con heridas leves, sin embargo ninguno de los funcionarios ha querido dar ninguna información sobre el asunto"_

Ante las palabras de la reportera, el que era el mayor de edad miro acusadoramente a ambos chicos, quienes evitaban mirarlo directamente a la cara

"Así que... ¿todo bajo control?" dijo el peliblanco de brazos cruzados mientras los jóvenes presentes permanecían en silencio ante la pena

"tú mismo lo oíste ¿no? Que hasta ahora no ha habido ningún muerto" dijo el pelinegro tratando de darse algo de crédito por su éxito, cosa que aunque ni él ni Hanabi llegaran a esperarlo si dio resultado

"no hay problema, tampoco esperaba que fueras a hacerlo de la manera simple" dijo el peliblanco un poco más relajado para luego mirar a la peli marrón de blusa morada

"Después de todo, tu jamás desaprovecharías una oportunidad para entrenarla a tu manera" dijo con una sonrisa sincera, mientras tanto la peli marrón que al analizar esa oración, se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir

"¡¿qué QUUEEE?!" dijo ella entre sorprendida y enojada para luego encarar al chico de elemento fuego al lado suyo

"¿¡quiere decir que podríamos haber evitado todos esos combates agotadores y sacado a la Arcobaleno sin tener que destruir el edificio entero!?"

El joven que la miraba extrañado se tomó un tiempo para responder y rascarse un poco la mejilla

"si lo dices de esa forma suena muy feo ¿no crees?"

_Tres segundos después…_

"¿¡y porque rayos no me había dicho algo tan importante!?" dijo la chica que ya le había sobresalido una vena estilo anime mientras al pelinegro solo un posible hematoma en el pie debido al pisotón por parte de su joven alumna

"nunca me preguntaste" dijo el tratando de ser realista

_Otros tres... Ustedes entienden_

"¿¡pero había algún otro motivo!? por su bien espero que así sea..."

El chico quien ya no sabía cómo responder solo sujetaba su cabeza, mientras de esta sobresalía un pequeño chichón, tras pensarlo detenidamente el joven se enfocó en decir lo siguiente de la manera más honestamente posible

"aun te falta experiencia, esta era una oportunidad única para que pudieras obtener habilidad contra oponentes de verdad" dijo el chico para luego ponerse de espalda a la chica

"los _N-Warrior's_ nos volvemos más fuertes cuando enfrentamos a oponentes poderosos, y cuando nuestras vidas corren peligro, somos capaces de romper nuestros propios límites"

El chico llevaba una mirada seria el cual el al estar de espaldas no fue vista por la chica, sin embargo por su tono ella pudo darse cuenta de lo que quería decirle

"mi mayor deseo ahora es que te vuelvas fuerte, no..." Dijo el corrigiéndose y mirando fijamente a la chica a los ojos

"quiero que te vuelvas una _N-Warrior_ tan fuerte como yo"

La joven ninja sintió un nudo en la garganta al oír esas palabras, y sin que se diera cuenta su cara había mostrado un leve color carmesí en sus mejillas

"jajá veo que esa pasión de ambos por hacerse más fuertes sigue siendo como la recordaba" dijo ahora el peliblanco con una sonrisa muy alegre, para luego cambiar su expresión a una de sorpresa

"ya vienen" dijo el joven para luego tomar el control remoto del televisor y apagarlo

"será mejor que se vayan ya amigos" dijo el joven

"si, creo que aquí ya terminamos" dijo el chico que cambio su semblante a uno más feliz y se le acercó al chico para darle su mano a forma de despedida

"cuídate mucho Kawahira, nos veremos pronto" dijo el chico con madurez

"gracias por venir, espero que su futuro sea mejor que este, y que sean capaces de vencer a todos los que vendrán" dijo el estrechando su mano y plantando sin querer la semilla de la duda en el corazón de ambos chicos

"**Es por aquí desu" **

Nuestros héroes llegaron a escuchar una voz, la cual provenía del exterior de la posada, al acercarse por una de las ventanas fueron capaces de verlos, y se podría decir que el más emocionado era el pelinegro al verlos con sus propios ojos

La voz pertenecía a una chica de piel blanca, y unos ojos y pelo color marrón, ella se encontraba corriendo junto a un grupo de personas, que portaban una especie de uniforme escolar, sin embargo fueron tres personas las que atrajo la atención de los que los observaban

El primero de ellos era muy pequeño, casi del tamaño de un bebe, aunque era de extrañar, solo para la Hyuga, que este llevara un traje elegante y un sombrero oscuro con una franja naranja

La segunda persona era fácil de reconocer, era la Arcobaleno del cielo que llevaba consigo la misma ropa con la que se había visto por última vez por la Hyuga y el agente, pero se podía percibir la preocupación en su mirada, como si se encontrara ahora mismo en peligro

Sin embargo el que más le causaba curiosidad al peliblanco del futuro y al portador de la _Keyblade_, era el chico de pelo marrón en punta, que portaba en su mano un anillo gris con un cristal color azul y el símbolo de los Vongola grabado en él, con su común actitud negativa, era Sawada Tsunayoshi, el líder actual de los Vongola, y el único con el poder de derrotar al malvado Byakuran

"mejor nos damos prisa Hanabi" dijo la chica quien por dentro deseaba encontrarse de nuevo con la joven Arcobaleno de ojos azul

"pero..." dijo algo deprimida tras recordad la palabras de su sensei, sobre el no interferir en eventos predestinados

"tranquila, te prometo que algún día, de alguna manera, la veremos de nuevo"

La joven aprendiz asintió con pesar y se puso al lado del chico, quien ya estaba preparado para irse de ese lugar

"cuídense mucho amigos"

"no te preocupes, lo haremos"

Tanto la Hyuga como el agente, apretaron el botón blanco de la pulsera que llevaban puesta, esta emitió un pequeño resplandor, que aumento hasta el punto de absorber a ambos adolescentes

Luego de unos segundos el peliblanco abrió los ojos, y pudo ver como ambos habían desaparecido del lugar totalmente, y todo rastro de su presencia se había ido con ellos

El peliblanco ahora solo, se fue a una repisa de la sala, y saco de uno de sus cajones una foto, algo vieja se podía notar y en ella aparecía el mismo con nuestros héroes, junto a otras dieciseis personas, de los cuales la mayoria se mostraban muy felices en la foto, y generando una nostalgia en el Kawahira del futuro

_¡TOCK TOCK!_

El peliblanco miro a la puerta y guardo la foto en el mismo lugar, sabiendo lo que pasaría abrió las puertas y se encontró con las personas que habían venido desde el pasado para salvar su futuro, pero con cierta alegría al haber visto a sus viejos amigos, quienes el sabia, que pronto se enfrentarían a una terrible amenaza

* * *

_-Planeta Tierra 002: Novaterra _

_-Lugar: N-Warrior's Nova-Sky Tower _

_El presente…_

Tres minutos después de haberse ido nuestros héroes hacia su misión en el futuro, el aro metálico en el centro de la habitación empezó a brillar, atrayendo la atención de todos en el lugar, incluyendo la del líder que se había movido tan rápido, que parecía que se había tele transportado al frente del portal del tiempo

Este emitió una luz blanca para que luego de esta saliera dos cuerpos de luz blanca que tocaron suelo, y después de unos segundos se mostraron como lo que eran, los protagonistas de la historia habían vuelto a su tiempo

"¿cumplieron con su misión?"

"hai Master Gabriel" dijo la chica de forma respetuosa y levantándose del suelo, no siendo seguida por su maestro ya que había tomado demasiado bien la vuelta al pasado

"nunca más vuelvo a viajar en el tiempo" dijo el chico con nauseas

"**Así que ya volvieron ustedes dos"**

Los aludidos voltearon a ver al chico a sus espaldas, era el Kawahira de su tiempo, que llevaba ahora unos jeans azules junto a una camisa manga larga color gris y un extraño anillo en su dedo

"Kawahira, cuánto tiempo" dijo el chico que al detenerse un momento para luego empezar a reír por lo irónico de su comentario

"bienvenidos chicos, se ve que lograron la misión que les encargue" dijo el chico ayudando al pelinegro a levantarse

"si, y para la próxima asegúrate de no ser tan flojo, que lo que nos pediste era tan sencillo que Hanabi pudo haberlo hecho ella sola"

"¿¡a quien llamas flojo presumido!?" dijo el chico de lentes ya cabreado con su amigo

"presumido, ahora si veras abuelito" dijo el otro con un aura amenazadora hacia su amigo del alma

Ajeno a esto tanto el ángel como la alumna veían esto con pena

"_nunca cambiaran"_ fue lo que pensaron ambos, aunque cada uno con un nivel diferente de severidad

"Apropósito Hanabi" dijo el comandante de la estación dirigiéndose a nuestra joven protagonista

"¿si Master Gabriel?"

"¿lograste aprender algo en este viaje con Alex?"

"hai, pude mejorar un poco mi técnica así que yo-" pero fue detenida por el ángel que buscaba otro tipo de respuesta

"no me refiero a eso Hanabi" dijo haciendo que la chica dirigiera su vista al pelinegro que se encontraba en una pelea entre amigos con el peliblanco

"quiero saber si has aprendido algo sobre Alex, cualquier cosa que puedas aprender de él será importante"

"discúlpeme, pero no sé a qué se refiere"

El ángel divino se arrodillo frente a la chica y puso una mano sobre el hombro de ella

"hasta ahora, Alex se había cerrado a una gran cantidad de personas, cuando lo conocí él era un chico muy inocente, y solía ser alguien fácil de lastimar, es por eso que el intento cerrarse ante todo el mundo, y solo Kawahira-kun y yo podíamos hablarle"

El ángel se le denotaba mucho la alegría que sentía, y la chica solo podía sentirse cohibida con lo que le decía

"pero desde que llegaste aquí, he visto como ese inocente chico, ha vuelto a surgir dentro de él, y gracias a eso, mi joven alumno puede ser capaz de disfrutar de la vida y de la amistad, te lo agradezco mucho"

La chica había quedado embobada con las palabras del maestro de su sensei, y se detuvo un largo rato al verlo fijamente, sin poder creer que su sensei antes pudiera ser diferente, ya que desde el momento en el que lo conoció, el chico había denotado ser demasiado introvertido y alegre, pero jamás había sospechado que esa actitud la podría haber causado ella

El pelinegro en medio de su pelea _amistosa, _se dio cuenta de la mirada fija de la chica, y con una mano detuvo a su amigo, para luego pasar de confundido a incomodo

"¿qué pasa Hanabi?"

"¡eh!... nada sensei" dijo la chica que rápidamente volteo su mirada con un leve sonrojo, el chico aun confundido quería saber más, pero no pudo después de recibir un ataque de cosquillas de su viejo amigo

"aja jajaja déjame Kawahiraajajaja, ¡hablo en serio idiotajajajaja!" dijo el chico que no paraba de reír, mientras trataba de alejarse del chico y perdía la concentración sobre lo que estaba haciendo hace un momento

"que te parece esto, a ver si aprendes a no llamarme flojo"

Ajeno a esto la chica curiosa, se acercó al peliblanco quien ya había parado de hacerle cosquillas a su maestro, mientras este intentaba recuperar el aire que le habían sacado las cosquillas

"que pasa Hanabi-san?"

"bueno...cuando estuvimos en el futuro, tu otro yo... dijo algo sobre amenaza forestal, ¿que querías decir con eso?" dijo la chica un poco interesada en el tema, mientras el peliblanco captaba perfectamente la idea del tema que quería plantar

"aah, te refieres a lo que paso cuando teníamos once años"

El chico muy nostálgico le platico la historia que había tenido lugar hace tiempo atrás, siendo realmente el día en el que tanto el usuario de la _Keyblade_ como él se habían conocido por primera vez

* * *

_Flash back: seis años atrás: narrativa_

_Extraño… era la palabra con la que me definía a mí mismo, después de perder a mis padres en esa explosión, había quedado sin nadie con quien estar, mi abuela era una persona muy dulce, pero no poseía los medios para cuidar de mí, por lo que esos señores con placa vinieron y me alejaron de ella._

_Nadie me quería adoptar, ya que muchos les asustaba mi extraño color de pelo, me llamaban anormal, nunca sentí tanta desesperación sobre mi propia vida, y un día, donde pude fugarme de la propia institución adoptiva, decidí que mi vida ya no valía nada, no podía volver con mi abuela sin que nos volvieran a separar, así que ese día decidí terminar con mi sufrimiento._

_Terminar con mi vida._

_Fin forzado del flash back_

* * *

"¡¿ehhh?! ¿¡Te ibas a suicidar!?" dijo la chica entre impresionada e incrédula

"si, y lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque él me salvo" dijo el peliblanco con una leve sonrisa

"quien te salvo, ¿acaso fue el sensei?" dijo ella mirando al chico quien se encontraba hablando con el líder de la base lejos de ellos

"no, en ese tiempo Alex no era más fuerte que tú, el que me salvo fue otra persona" dijo el chico sumergiéndose de nuevo en sus memorias

* * *

_Flash back: continuación_

_Con el fin de terminar con mi vida, pensé en la única manera en la que creí que no sentiría más dolor, así que subí al edificio más alto que pude encontrar, sin que se diera cuenta alguien, logre subir hasta la terraza del imponente edificio, y entonces mire hacia abajo_

_La sensación que tuve en ese momento fue una de las peores que había experimentado en mis diez años de corta vida, sin embargo, sabia a lo que tendría que volver si no hacia lo que venía a hacer_

"_desearía que un ángel viniera y me llevara lejos, pero creo que nadie lo hará después de esto" me dije a mi mismo mientras miraba el suelo donde había pequeños puntos del tamaño de hormigas_

_Y sin más me arroje, por un momento sentí un terrible dolor dentro de mí, en mi interior sabía que había elegido el camino del cobarde, y tras unos segundos de caer recordé a mis padres, y fue ahí que me di cuenta, que había desperdiciado la vida que me habían dado mis padres al traerme al mundo, y sentí un enorme rencor contra mí mismo, pero en el fondo de mi alma, aun sabiendo que era imposible, yo rogaba porque alguien me salvara_

… _silencio total, había dejado de sentir el aire chocando contra todo mi cuerpo, no sentía ningún dolor, como tenía los ojos cerrados pensé que me encontraba en la otra vida, pero fue que al abrirlos vi algo increíble_

"_tus padres no hubieran querido que hicieras esto Kawahira-kun" dijo el hombre frente a mí, o por lo menos eso parecía, ya que en ese momento me encontraba mirando especialmente a las dos enormes alas blancas que salían de su espalda_

_Al mirar hacia abajo me di cuenta de que ya no estaba cayendo hacia el suelo de concreto, ahora me encontraba en los brazos de ese ser angelical de cabello rubio largo, que al usar mascara era incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos, y sin embargo era capaz de sentir la calidez de esa persona_

_Ese ser angelical me dijo su nombre, y me llevo a su mundo avanzado, seguía sin creer cada cosa que llegaba a ver, y aunque me encontraba atemorizado desde los pies a la cabeza, logre preguntarle a él, el motivo por el cual me había salvado_

"_tus padres fueron personas muy buenas durante sus vidas, y me pidieron que cuidara de su hijo si algo llegaba a pasarles"_

"_¿usted conoció a mis padres señor ángel?" dije con un poco de temor aun _

"_si, y ellos eran tan especiales como lo eres tú" dijo el haciendo que de mi surgiera un extraño sentimiento, algo que no había sentido desde que perdí a mis padres_

_Felicidad_

_Luego de ese día, el señor que me había rescatado me dio comida y casa propia, y me explico que en su mundo no había la necesidad del dinero así que no tendría que preocuparme de ello_

_Fue en ese día, en el que me llevo a un mundo diferente, no era el mío ni el suyo, me llevo a un bosque donde se veía una gran cantidad de árboles y plantas, yo sin saber por qué me había traído, le pregunte una sola cosa, a la cual él respondió_

"_hay alguien aquí que quiero que conozcas, es mi único discípulo y espero que ambos se vuelvan buenos amigos" me dijo con una gran sonrisa que me tranquilizo un poco, pero perdió esa tranquilidad al escuchar una explosión cerca de donde estábamos_

_Sin ningún apuro, él y yo fuimos hasta donde él decía que se encontraba el causante de la explosión, y adentrándonos en el bosque lo pude ver, alrededor de lo que parecía el inicio de un incendio forestal, estaba un niño, su pelo era color negro y llevaba una enorme llave en sus manos, el chico se encontraba muy asustado y sin que me diera cuenta, el ángel se puso en frente de el_

_Con levantar su mano izquierda, el ángel libero un enorme resplandor de luz que de alguna manera que no entendía, apaciguo las llamas que ardían alrededor de nosotros, como si el fuego mismo perdiera su fuerza_

_El ángel levanto al niño del suelo y le froto su cabeza, mientras lo intentaba calmar, yo me le acerque queriendo conocerlo_

"_Alex-kun, aquí eh traído a un amigo para ti, su nombre es Kawahira" dijo presentándome al niño que aparentaba mi misma edad_

_El me miro con mucha timidez, con la cara muy sucia y sus manos con raspaduras, sin embargo parecía muy alegre de verme_

"_mucho gusto, mi nombre Alex Vanegas"_

"_el mío es Kawahira, solo Kawahira" dije mientras estrechábamos la mano del otro sin embargo el ángel le dijo algo al niño que cambiaría nuestras vidas de una manera peculiar_

"_Y dime Alex-kun, ¿como empezó el incendio esta vez?" dijo el mientras el chico solo temblaba y volteaba la mirada nervioso"_

"_lo siento mucho, no volverá a pasar" dijo el chico con arrepentimiento_

_Yo sin embargo sentí la necesidad de reírme del niño quien parecía haber sido regañado por el ángel_

"_jeje, al parecer eres una amenaza forestal" dije con mucha risa mientras el niño frente a mí me vio incrédulo y con mucha rabia_

"_pues, pues... ¡tu eres un anciano!" me dijo señalándome y provocándome gran rabia, en ese momento el niño y yo sin saberl,o habíamos sellado lo que sería una gran y peculiar amistad_

_Fin del flash back_

* * *

"y esa es la historia Hanabi..." dijo el chico terminando su relato sin darse cuenta de cómo la chica se había puesto a llorar en el mismo lugar

"que historia más triste, no puedo creer que Kawahira tenga un pasado tan triste" dijo ella tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas que salieron al escuchar la historia del chico

"la verdad es que desde ese día, nos volvimos mejores amigos, aunque nuestros talentos y estilos eran totalmente diferentes" dijo él con un poco de amargura confundiendo a la peli marrón

"¿uh? A que se refiere con lo de los talentos" dijo ella no entendiendo eso ultimo a lo cual el chico respondió sorprendido

"¿no te lo ha dicho verdad?" dijo él con sincera sorpresa a lo cual el chico suspiro con pesar

"a diferencia de ti o de él, yo soy incapaz de volverme un _N-Warrior_" dijo buscando con la mirada a su amigo pelinegro, quien parecía muy serio sobre lo que estuviera hablando con el poderoso ángel

"oh disculpa, pero tengo algo importante y ya me debo ir, nos vemos luego" dijo el chico de lentes despidiéndose de la peli marrón quien se encontraba aun triste por el pasado del peliblanco

Luego de despedirse la joven ninja de Konoha fue a ver de nuevo a su maestro, quien también había terminado su conversación con el ser alado, y se encontraba parado de forma pensativa

"¿le pasa algo sensei?" dijo la chica sacando al pelinegro de su pensamiento

"no, ¿porque preguntas?"

"es que lo vi muy pensativo" dijo ella sonriéndole al chico que por algún motivo se encontraba más serio de lo normal

"bueno, no es la gran cosa, hey tengo que ir a ver a alguien, ¿quieres venir?" dijo el chico un poco más tranquilo

"claro, ¿pero a quien va a ver?" dijo ella al chico mientras ambos se dirigían al exterior de la sala de comando de la _N-Warrior's Nova-Sky Tower_

"no la conoces, pero proviene del mismo mundo que tu" dijo el chico un poco un poco serio en su tono de voz

"¿de mi mundo? Pero pensé que no podían venir personas de otros mundos acá"

"en casos especiales, traemos a los mayores líderes de sus propios mundos, presidentes, reyes y demás para mantener así un orden especial entre los mundos y sus culturas"

* * *

_-Lugar:_ _N-Warrior's Nova-Sky Tower, Sala Medica_

Ambos adolescentes se dirigían hacia una puerta blanca con la señal de una cruz color blanca, al entrar la chica pudo notar un brillante y desinfectado complejo color plateado, alrededor podía ver a varios hombres de batas color blanco entrando y saliendo de diferentes puertas

"Sin embargo, este no es un caso así..."

El pelinegro se acercó a un recepcionista en uno de los cubículos de información, acompañado de su joven discípula

"oh, buenos días Alex-san, ¿ha venido a ver a la chica nueva?"

"si, ¿cómo se encuentra ella?"

"mmm no muy bien realmente" le dijo la recepcionista con un toque de pesar en su tono "apenas al despertar casi hiere a los doctores que tuvieron la suerte de sedarla a tiempo, también le aplicaron inmunosupresores de energía, por lo que no puede usar mucha de su energía, y parece encontrarse en un estado de confinamiento mental"

El pelinegro frunció el ceño por un momento para cerrar sus puños fuertemente por un instante

"me dejaría verla por un instante" dijo el chico con el tono muy serio que hasta intimido a la recepcionista

"cl-claro, se encuentra en la habitación 213, espere un momento para que le traigamos un robot guía" dijo ella amablemente más el chico la detuvo

"no será necesario, ya tengo a un guía personal" dijo sacando de su chaqueta una mini esfera blanca, al dejarla en el piso esta empezó a expandirse, hasta tomar la forma del pequeño robot redondo con delgadas extremidades

"Hey Giru, necesito que nos lleves con ella, ¿puedes guiarnos amigo?"

"Afirmativo, será un trabajo sencillo giru" dijo el pequeño robot que empezó a marchar hacia un de los pasillos de la sala médica, siendo seguida por ambos humanos

"sensei ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta?"

"Claro Hanabi, dispara"

"bueno, quisiera saber porque no trajimos con nosotros a Giru en la misión del maestro, pienso que nos hubiera podido ayudar"

El chico se enserio un poco al escuchar esa pregunta por lo que decidió optar por una respuesta franca

"no es que no quisiera llevarlo con nosotros, de hecho si lo lleve"

La Hyuga quedo un tanto sorprendida ante esa respuesta por lo que prefirió escuchar el resto de la respuesta

"Giru tiene una peculiaridad de conectarse a las redes satelitales que rodean la órbita del planeta en el que se encuentra, al hacerlo el automáticamente actualiza todos sus archivos informáticos, noticias reportes, o incluso información histórica se almacena en su por decirle así, _caja negra_"

"..."

La chica miraba seriamente a su maestro mientras empezaba a sudar frio, el chico llego a darse cuenta entonces de lo que le había dicho a una chica que había vivido la mayor parte de su vida en un mundo donde ni siquiera habían alcanzado la tecnología _Wi-Fi_

"básicamente, Giru pudo haberse enterado involuntariamente de algún hecho que pudiera afectar nuestro futuro y podría ser malo a la larga"

El robot plateado se detuvo frente a una puerta, señalándola dio a entender que esa era la puerta que el pelinegro buscaba, sin embargo se detuvo un momento frente a la peli marrón

"Hanabi, la persona tras esa puerta fue una vez alguien peligrosa para tu aldea, pero ahora que está aquí, se encuentra bajo mi protección, y no le permitiré a nadie hacerle daño, a nadie"

La peli marrón sintió un leve escalofrió cruzar su espalda ante la advertencia de su maestro, sin embargo mantuvo la compostura para permanecer al nivel de su maestro

"si usted piensa que es segura... entonces yo creeré en su criterio"

El pelinegro algo sorprendido por la forma tan madura en la que había tomado esa leve amenaza sintió también alivio, y orgullo hacia la chica, para luego poner una gran sonrisa y sentir cierta seguridad

"pasemos"

El pelinegro sin ningún otro obstáculo u obstrucción abrió lentamente la puerta frente a ellos, al abrir la puerta se dieron cuenta rápidamente que la habitación se encontraba a oscura, al ingresar el pelinegro llego a daré cuenta de una leve silueta oculta en las sombras

Al encender la luz por medio del comando de voz, ambos pudieron a ver a la mujer que venían a ver, su vestimenta era muy diferente ya que solo llevaba la ropa de hospital, su perforaciones en el labio inferior y en la nariz habían sido retiradas y la sombra de ojos y pintauñas negro se le había quitado al hacerle las pruebas y operaciones a la chica en edad adulta

Una expresión de nerviosismo se expresaba muy obviamente en el rostro de la chica, mientras sus ojos color miel parecían estar levemente enrojecidos

"¿quiénes son ustedes?, ¿Dónde me han traído? ¿¡Qué quieren de mí!?" dijo la chica con un tono muy alterado

El pelinegro un poco sorprendido se relajó al pensar en cómo se estaría sintiendo la joven peli azul, e intento ser lo más comprensiblemente posible con la chica

"yo te contestare a todas tus preguntas…" dijo este acercándose lo más lentamente posible y ofreciéndole su mano, mientras esta se encontraba agarrando sus rodillas y escondida en el rincón de aquel cuarto señorita Konan"

"Así que no tiene nada que temer… señorita Konan"

* * *

Fin del capítulo 19


	20. Cap 19: las buenas obras de un héroe

Hola gente, aquí de nuevo, entregándoles el siguiente capitulo que culmina la saga del viaje en el tiempo en el mundo de Katekyo Hitman Reborn, sera mas corto que los anteriores, pero solo porque los siguientes capítulos serán el inicio de un nuevo arco, en un mundo distinto y con nuevos retos

sin embargo, antes de que lean este capitulo quisiera agradecer a:

YOOKOLKAAB NEO AAX: por su review, me alegra saber que te gusta mi fic, y a testudo también XD haré lo posible para continuar la historia y que se vuelva mas interesante, aun quedan muchos capítulos por delante y muchas batallas por venir, solo espéralo

para los que han llegado a este punto del fic, debieron de haberse dado cuenta de que mi objetivo en el fic no es solo crear una buena historia, sino para aprovechar y dar mis versiones de los hechos que nunca fueron totalmente explicados en los mangas y animes, en el capitulo anterior pudieron ver la forma en la que Uni, la Arcobaleno del Cielo, fue capaz de llegar con Tsuna y sus amigos, entre otras cosas ire explicando eventos raros o hechos un sin explicar en muchos mundos, y todo esto se hará con el objetivo de no interferir en las historias ya conocidas por nosotros los fans

sin mas que decir, que empiece el capitulo, disfruten, oh, y dejen reviews que alegran al autor jeje XD

Capítulo 19: Las buenas obras de un héroe

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 002: Novaterra_

_-Lugar: N-Warrior's Nova-Sky Tower, Sala Médica, Habitación 213_

La_ N-Warrior's Nova-Sky Tower_, el lugar donde se reunían las personas encargadas de proteger y supervisar a los mundos que forman la galaxia _Ninterverse_

En el departamento de medicina de la_ N-Warrior's_ _Nova-Sky Tower,_ es donde trabajan los mejores doctores y cirujanos del planeta que se especializan en la aplicación de los distintos procedimientos médicos, que han conseguido resolver y curar cada una de las enfermedades conocidas por el hombre

En una de las habitaciones del enorme complejo, más específicamente en la habitación 213, se encontraban nuestros héroes junto a una de las personas que había sido la fundadora original de la ahora amenazante organización akatsuki

"¿cómo conoces mi nombre? ¿Quién eres tú?" dijo la chica que trataba de ponerse a la defensiva, aunque siéndole imposible debido a los inmunorepresores que le habían aplicado para que fuera incapaz de usar ni el más simple jutsu

"cálmate por favor, prometo contestar a cada una de tus preguntas cuando te tranquilices, nadie te va a hacer daño"

El pelinegro la miro fijamente intentando transmitirle un poco de confianza a la peli azul, está aún muy preocupada trato de relajarse un poco, aunque sin bajar la guardia ante cualquier señal de amenaza, después de todo, no sabía dónde estaba ni porque estaba ahí

Ella tratando de calmarse, tomo la mano del muchacho, y trato de incorporarse, tambaleándose un poco debido a las pocas fuerzas que poseía en ese momento debido a la compleja cirugía que había recibido hace apenas unos días

"Ahora que estas calmada déjame presentarnos" dijo el chico amigablemente ayudándola a mantenerse de pie, y llevándola con cuidado hasta su cama para que esta pudiera escuchar y decir todo los que ella quisiera saber

"mi nombre es Alex, y ella es Hanabi Hyuga, mi alumna" dijo señalándose a sí mismo y a la chica a su lado

"te encuentras en una sala médica, que se encuentra en la_ N-Warrior's_ _Nova-Sky Tower_, la base de los _N-Warrior's_"

"¿_N-Warrior's_? Jamás he oído de tal organización" dijo la ex-akatsuki con desconfianza, pensando que se trataba de una especie de interrogatorio para sacarle información sobre akatsuki y sus planes

"veo que no confías en mí, pero te aseguro que puedes confiar en la persona que te salvo la vida" dijo el chico muy sonriente señalándose a sí mismo

La peli azul lejos de comprender lo que le decía el chico pudo sentir con una lluvia de recuerdos invadían su mente, como si de una película se tratara

* * *

_Flash back: unos días atrás_

_-Planeta Tierra 068: Bijuura_

_-Lugar: __Aldea De Konoha_

_Unas horas después de que nuestro par de héroes se separara de los ninjas de Konoha para volver a su planeta-base, el pelinegro había escuchado una alarma proveniente de su N-Mod, al revisarlo vio que era un mensaje que indicaba la llegada de cierta fecha, la cual era realmente importante para el mismo chico_

"_Hanabi, necesito que te adelantes y vuelvas tu sola a Novaterra, acaba de surgir algo importante debo quedarme un rato mas" dijo este mirando a su alrededor e invocando su Keyblade al instante, alarmando un poco a su discípula_

"_¿ehh? ¿Y por qué no me deja ir con usted?" dijo la chica casi a forma de puchero_

"_lo lamento, prometo llevarte al sitio que quieras en compensación, ¿te parece?" dijo tratando de convencer a la joven heredera de que le hiciera caso, sabiendo al instante que no seria para nada buena idea que ella la siguiera en ese momento_

_La peli marrón no muy convencida acepto, ya que podría resultarle útil esa invitación en el futuro, después de todo, aun habían muchos lugares que no conocía del planeta de su sensei_

_Ya abierto el portón de espejo, y la chica enviada atravesó de el al planeta tecnológico, el joven volvió a abrir dicho portal pero con un destino diferente al anterior_

* * *

_-Lugar: País de la lluvia, aldea oculta de la lluvia_

_Una de las aldeas ocultas que conformaban a las cinco naciones ninjas, era donde había caído el joven Alex, luego de milagrosamente no haber caído desde el cielo, o debajo del agua que cubría a toda la aldea con edificios metálicos_

"_Así que este es el lugar, muy deprimente para mi gusto debo admitir" se dijo a sí mismo el chico mientras intentaba un lugar donde resguardarse de la lluvia_

_El chico logro encontrar una especie de hotel y gracias a que se había traído consigo un poco de oro de Novaterra logro convencer al dueño de que le alquilara una habitación, ya en la habitación el joven se dispuso a descansar en la cama, pero antes miro el clima que yacía afuera del lugar, y un sentimiento de tristeza sin querer lo invadió_

"_ahora solo queda esperar"_

_El pelinegro se puso a apretar algunos botones para accesar al teclado virtual de su N-Mod, al lograrlo empezó a marcar números y códigos para empezar una video llamada con su maestro y líder de la Nova-Sky Tower, explicándole o más bien rogándole que le dejara quedarse hasta que pudiera resolver el asunto que lo tenía preocupado, lo cual el acepto con la condición de mantener el perfil bajo en todo momento_

_Durante los siguientes dos días el chico se mantuvo vigilando los alrededores de la aldea lluviosa, buscando algún indicio sobre el evento que había estado esperando_

_En uno de los edificios más altos se encontraba parado el chico, usando su capucha para resguardar su peinado y con la esperanza de no coger un resfriado_

"_En verdad odio el frio" dijo el chico con un poco de rabia, hasta que sintió dos extrañas energías chocando una contra la otra, siéndole familiar la más poderosa_

"_ah empezado" se dijo el pelinegro listo para partir del lugar donde estaba_

_Luego de unos minutos concentrándose en las energías, el joven pudo encontrar a las personas que estaba buscando_

_Parados en los que parecía ser un inmenso e infinito océano se encontraban el actualmente líder de akatsuki y la que había sido una de sus fundadoras originales, junto a su original líder Yahiko y el tercer portador del Rinnengan, la usuaria del jutsu origami, Konan_

_El pelinegro había venido hasta acá solo para esto, para defender la vida de la mujer de akatsuki, claro que después de que lo que él sabía que iba a pasar pasara y pudiera entonces retirar a la chica del lugar_

_Su plan había resultado casi a la perfección, durante los siguientes minutos el chico había observado la imponente batalla que le estaba dando la mujer peli azul al siniestro líder de akatsuki, hubo un momento en el que el mismo chico había creído que la chica ganaría, pero como el sabia, ese no iba a ser el caso_

_Entonces llego, el momento que había esperado y en el que iba a tener que actuar para cambiar el futuro de esa persona, la enorme explosión de papeles bomba supuestamente había acabado con el Uchiha que se había posado detrás de la chica akatsuki y la había atravesado por la espalda con una barra de acero_

_Viendo como esta se separaba del hombre del doujutsu ocular el joven empezó a acercarse sigilosamente, tratando de que no lo notaran ambos ninjas, hasta que ya no vio la necesidad de hacerlo, ya que la lluvia que había estado experimentando por varios días, había cesado_

_Fue entonces cuando supo que era hora, el momento de interferir llego al oír la conversación entre ambos ninjas_

"_¡la voluntad de Yahiko y Nagato no ha desaparecido de este mundo! ¡yo también creo en Naruto!" dijo la peli azul herida y levantando las manos hacia el cielo_

"_¡porque él se convertirá en el puente que nos llevara a la paz! ¡y yo protegeré ese puente siendo uno de sus pilares!" _

_La ninja con la flor de papel en la cabeza comenzó a formar un tipo de aro compuesto por el papel que utilizaba para atacar, para luego lanzarla hasta aquel hombre cuya mascara se encontraba casi totalmente destrozada y su brazo derecho cercenado_

_El hombre enmascarado, dando un gran brinco en el aire esquivo el aro de papel, solo para ver como la peliazul usando el papel a su alrededor uso lo poco de su chakra que le quedaba y genero varios shuriken de papel, que fueron a toda velocidad contra el enmascarado, sin embargo este viéndolo venir uso la barra de metal que había utilizado para atravesarla antes y bloqueo cada uno de estos con gran destreza_

_Konan quien aun no iba a rendirse volvió a lanzar mas shurikens, pero como había sucedido con los anteriores este los volvió a destruir, y consiguió aterrizar frente a la muchacha, quien trato de retroceder_

"_me da igual si muero aquí, yo te detendré a toda cos-" pero fue interrumpida por el Uchiha que la agarró del cuello y la levanto en el aire, incapaz de hacer nada para detenerlo_

"_si yo soy la oscuridad, entonces haré que te marchites, y destruiré tu puente de arcoíris inundándolo en oscuridad" dijo sosteniendo fuertemente a la ex-akatsuki mientras se preparaba para usar un poderoso jutsu ocular_

"_cuando mi genjutsu termine, también lo hará tu vida, pero me asegurare de sacarte la ubicación del Rinnengan antes"_

_La peli azul se sentía perdida en ese entonces, hasta que levemente fue perdiendo la conciencia_

_Ya inconsciente, el Uchiha se preparó para dar el golpe mortífero a la ex-akatsuki, siendo interrumpido por cierto héroe popular en esta historia_

_¡BURNING ATTACKS! _

_El Uchiha rápidamente esquivo el ataque incendiario, dando un salto hacia atrás logro fijarse en quien había sido el que lo había atacado_

"_jamás pensé reencontrarme contigo, Uchiha Madara, lamento decírtelo pero no permitiré que le hagas daño a esta persona"_

_El pelinegro miraba de forma arrogante al hombre de la máscara en gran parte dañada, teniendo a sus espaldas a la muchacha que ahora se encontraba flotando de cabeza_

"_vaya vaya, parece que te gusta cruzarte en mi camino" dijo el ninja algo enojado al ver al chico en esas condiciones_

"_oye Madara, te daría una mano si pudiera pero ahora las tengo ocupadas me entiendes" dijo el chico burlándose del hombre ahora sin brazo_

"_lo siento chico, pero no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo"_

_El usuario del doujutsu se preparó para entrar en batalla, aun sabiendo de su condición, su orgullo Uchiha no le iba a permitir retroceder ahora que estaba tan cerca de su meta_

"_puedes relajarte Madara, no estoy aquí para matarte, eso sería muy sencillo en tu actual condición" dijo el chico severamente y sin remordimientos_

"_te dejare quedarte con el Rinnengan, a cambio de la vida de esta chica" dijo el dejando a la chica herida flotando en la superficie del agua_

"_... es una petición muy extraña la tuya, sabiendo que podrías llevártela y evitar que obtuviera el Rinnengan, ¿por qué lo haces?" dijo el Uchiha sin confiar ni un poco en lo que decía el muchacho misterioso_

"_por ahora necesito que seas un buen rival para Naruto, por eso te dejare obtener la técnica de Nagato" _

_El pelinegro saco de su bolsillo un pedazo de papel, y lo arrojo velozmente hacia el Uchiha, quien lo atrapo con la única mano que le quedaba soltando así también la vara de metal por reflejo_

"_me desagradas Madara, pero si quiero que Naruto se vuelva más fuerte, te necesito a ti para enfrentarlo" dijo este sin el menor ápice de arrepentimiento o duda, sin embargo fue entonces cuando concentro la mirada en la muchacha a sus espaldas, y empezó a angustiarse un poco al ver como sus niveles de aura descendían rápidamente, llegando pronto a niveles críticos_

"_Eres alguien interesante niño, ¿cuál es tu nombre?"_

"_soy Alex Vanegas, un protector del bien y la luz" _

"_Hmph, entonces Alex, prometo aniquilarte en cuanto derrote a tu supuesta luz, cuando Uzumaki Naruto muera serás el siguiente"_

_El ninja de akatsuki desapareció en una explosión de humo, dejando solo al chico pelinegro con la mujer que se desangraba_

"_¡se desangra!" grito a lo alto dándose cuenta de la situación de la peli azul, el chico quien se devolvía a toda velocidad por la mujer, no se dio cuenta cuando una hoja de papel ensangrentada había salido volando lejos de su cuerpo_

_Luego de aplicarle magia curativa, el chico abrió el portón de espejo para luego levantar a la muchacha delicadamente y pasar por el portón hacia Novaterra_

_Fin del flash back_

* * *

El pelinegro presente había relatado hasta ahora toda la historia sobre lo sucedido anteriormente en el planeta Ninjeran, sorprendiendo a su alumna por saber que esa chica era una akatsuki, y a la peli azul por haberle dado la localización de su querido amigo Nagato

Tanto así que sacando de quien sabe dónde, la fuerza suficiente para agarrar al pelinegro de la chaqueta y acerca su rostro al de ella

"¡¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso?! ¡Ahora Madara tiene el poder de Nagato! ¡por esa estupidez ahora Madara controla el poder del _Rinnengan_ y con el nadie sabe lo que pueda hacer con él!" dijo la chica gritándole a nuestro héroe mientras este permanecía inmutable

"¡respóndeme imbécil! ¿¡porque lo hiciste!?"

La joven akatsuki ahora se soltaba lágrimas de sus ojos mientras su tono voz se había vuelto tembloroso, el pelinegro sin decir nada agarro la mano de la chica y la miro fijamente a los ojos

"por salvar tu vida"

La mujer presente se calló al oír el comentario de nuestro único portador de la _Keyblade_, este en cambio suspiro y se alejó un poco de la chica

"si no hubiera hecho nada, entonces Madara te hubiera matado he obtenido la información de todas formas, haciendo esto lograba conservar la línea del tiempo intacta y sin permitir que ese sujeto te matara"

El pelinegro se sentó en una de las sillas que habían en la habitación de la peli azul, y miro con un gesto de remordimiento hacia el suelo

"no espero que lo entiendas, pero soy incapaz de no hacer nada y dejar que una buena persona muera sin propósito, eso es algo que jamas aceptare"

La peli azul al oír las palabras del chico se calmó un poco, y se dio cuenta de que aún no le había agradecido respectivamente por haberle salvado la vida

"pero sensei, aun así no entiendo porque dejo que Uchiha Madara se apoderara del _Rinnengan_, digo, él ya era muy poderoso antes de tenerlo"

"Tienes razón en eso Hanabi, pero había otro motivo para dejar que tomara el _Rinnengan_" dijo haciendo una momentánea pausa "ahora que él tiene el _Rinnengan_, Naruto podrá obtener otra ventaja más para vencerlo, y esa ventaja se la dará el mismo Nagato"

Las mujeres estaban confundidas, pues las palabras del chico no tenían sentido

"eso es imposible, Nagato ya está muerto, lo que dices no tiene sentido"

"te equivocas y al mismo tiempo tienes la razón" dijo el con un poco de gracia, sabiendo que de entre los tres, solo el sabia la verdad acerca de lo que iría a suceder

"Madara se asociara con alguien quien usara una técnica prohibida, para traer de vuelta a los ninjas más poderosos de la historia a la vida, y Nagato estará incluido en el reparto"

La joven Hyuga algo incrédula, dudo sobre la veracidad de las palabras de su maestro, claro que esa técnica ya la había oído de su padre, la misma técnica que utilizaron para asesinar al Sandaime Hokage

Fue entonces que la chica recordó las palabras dichas por su sensei hace una semana, cuando aún se encontraban en Bijuura

"¿se refiere a la misma amenaza que le advirtió a mi hermana y a sus amigos? sobre la guerra en la que iban a participar..."

"me alegra que lo recuerdes Hanabi, la verdad pasaran un par de semanas más para que Naruto logre dominar su nueva técnica, falta mucho para que Nagato vuelva del otro lado y se encuentre con Naruto en el campo de batalla"

La peli azul se encontraba con la mirada baja, sintiéndose impotente al no poder hacer algo para detener los planes de Madara, y queriendo ayudar al chico rubio en el que había depositado sus esperanzas junto a Nagato

"señorita Konan" dijo el pelinegro con una mirada muy seria en sus ojos

"le advierto que ahora que la traje aquí, no se le puede permitir volver a su planeta de origen, ahora mismo tendrá que empezar una nueva vida aquí, en Novaterra"

La chica ojimiel miraba sorprendida al pelinegro, no por el hecho de que hubiera dicho planeta de origen, sino por el hecho de que le estaba prohibiendo el ayudar al Uzumaki, lo cual le pareció una desagradable idea

"no pienso obligarte a quedarte en el hospital, cuando se recupere de la operación al estómago podrá salir de aquí, pero el volver a la aldea de la lluvia o de la hoja, es algo que no puedo permitir"

La peli azul algo angustiada por la situación, trato de levantarse lentamente de la cama, sin embargo fue detenida por el chico quien se le puso de frente con una mirada fría

"para los del planeta Bijuura, tu existencia ha dejado de ser necesaria, pero aquí podrías empezar de nuevo, ser una de Novaterra, el planeta más avanzado tecnológicamente de nuestra galaxia, aprenderías cosas y verías cosas que jamás pensaste vivir para ver, pero sobre todo, dejarías de ser una criminal para cualquiera"

El pelinegro le dejo entonces una tarjeta a la chica, esta tenia lo que parecía un largo número telefónico, luego de eso saco de su bolsillo un pequeño empaque, este contenía un _N-Mod_, muy parecido al que llevaba el chico en la muñeca y se lo dio en la mano

"quiero que te lo pienses y luego cuando te den el alta puedes llamar al número en la tarjeta, si tu respuesta es sí, entonces me encargare de preparar los detalles para que obtengas tu nuevo domicilio"

El pelinegro entonces decidió salir por la puerta de la habitación, no satisfecho con el final que había tenido dicha conversación con la ojimiel, sin embargo la voz de la ex-akatsuki detuvo su dramática salida

"¿porque salvarme a mí?, ¿Por qué no salvaste a Jiraiya-sensei?, ¿porque elegiste salvar mi vida cuando yo ya estaba dispuesta a morir?"

El pelinegro, volteo y miro a la chica fijamente, no fríamente ni nada parecido, ahora mismo la miraba de forma tranquila, como si mirara a la misma Hanabi de hace un mes que había conocido en el bosque de Konoha

"simplemente porque detesto las muertes sin sentido, y Jiraiya-san no murió de esa forma, el murió como Nagato, dejándole algo importante a tu mundo"

El pelinegro entonces se dispuso a salir, más tranquilo al ver que la ojimiel se encontraba sana y con vida, que era lo que más le afectaba al chico, su alumna en cambio miro al chico frente a él con mucha curiosidad, pues aún no había averiguado un detalle crucial sobre el chico que la tenía interesada

"_¿cómo rayos hacia él para saber lo que iba a pasar en el futuro que aún no llegaba?"_ era la pregunta que rondaba por la cabeza de la chica desde hace ya un buen tiempo y que sin el saberlo iba ser contestada muy pronto

* * *

Fin del capítulo 19


	21. Cap 20: Aprendiz de sensei

Capítulo 20: Aprendiz de sensei

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 002: Novaterra_

_-Lugar: Planeta militar: Mecha_

Habían pasado ya unos días desde que nuestros héroes habían vuelto desde la misión del futuro, durante estos días el joven pelinegro había ido a visitar la habitación de su joven alumna, la cual no habían visto desde que habían vuelto de finalizar el entrenamiento en la habitación del tiempo, por lo que podía ver la chica ya se había ocupado de amueblarla a su gusto, una cama individual de soporte metálicos con un suave colchón de espuma, le había puesto una sábana y una cobija color lila, ademas de unas almohadas de plumas con fundas blancas

Un mueble con espejo donde tenía guardadas la mayoría de sus pertenencias, como la ropa que usaba de niña y la que le había prestado su hermana debido a su apresurado crecimiento, o instrumentos ninjas como shurikens y kunais, claro que la ropa ya pocas veces la usaba desde que su maestro la había llevado al módulo de ropa

Allí se le roció a la ropa que llevaba puesta conpequeños _Nanobots_, después de que su maestro le había explicado las peculiaridades que le otorgaban los _Nanobots_, ahora podía cambiar a cualquier tipo de ropa o traje que se le ocurriera sin la necesidad de cambiarse la prenda, y gracias a su capacidad de auto limpieza, no tendría que quitársela para lavarla o limpiarla

Excepto en el caso en el que los _Nanobots _terminaran siendo mojados por algún tipo de líquido y terminaran teniendo un corto circuito, lo cual era algo muy posible conociendo el elemento de la chica

En su habitación también había incluido un pequeño equipo de sonido, su maestro le había regalado un diminuto chip del tamaño de un caramelo que tenia encriptados las mil canciones favoritas del pelinegro, y una computadora portátil de ligero diseño, algo anticuada para el muchacho pero obviamente no para ella, luego de explicarle cómo funcionaban dejo que la chica se acomodara sola en la habitación

Ahora mismo el pelinegro se encontraba en el planeta Mecha, donde se realizaban las pruebas de entrenamiento de soldados y robots prototipos que pudieran ser utilizados en futuros combates

El muchacho de playera roja con chaqueta de color negro y el símbolo **NW **en la espalda, se encontraba observando a su joven alumna que se encontraba dentro de una zona de entrenamiento

La zona de entrenamiento estaba calificada con una dificultad de clase **B**,debido a su zona minada y a sus numerosas armas laser e incendiarias,

esta zona era, según el chico, el lugar perfecto para entrenar a la futura _N-Warrior_

Claro que Hanabi podría decir otra cosa…

La muchacha quien había sido insertada en el área de práctica sin saber exactamente a que se iba a enfrentar, ahora mismo ya se había arrepentido de entrar en primer lugar

Tenía que mantenerse en movimiento continuamente al averiguar la carencia de un punto seguro en toda el área, mientras usaba el _Byakugan,_ tenía que estar pendiente de evitar cada rayo láser que le fuera a dar, ya que si no los evitaba recibiría una fuerte quemadura lo cual la distraería y la haría presa de las demás armas del complejo

Al mismo tiempo, tenía que enfocarse en evitar los lanzallamas semiautomáticos que estaban dispersos estrategicamente en toda la zona, o sino contrarrestarlos con algún ataque de agua y así mismo destruir el arma, pero además de eso tenía que vigilar sus propios pasos para no pisar las minas que se encontraban cubriendo casi el setenta por ciento del suelo rocoso

La joven se agacho para esquivar el disparo laser, sin embargo tuvo que moverse rápidamente al ver como uno de los lanzallamas se ponía frente suyo, luego de esquivarlo vio como tres disparos al mismo tiempo se dirigían desde encima de su cabeza, la joven ninja tuvo que retroceder para no ser fulminada por lo potentes láseres, sin embargo eso no evito que terminara siendo arrastrada por la explosión que se generó cuando uno de los láseres que había evitado, activara a una de las minas cerca de ella

La explosión género que la chica saliera rodando del impulso y quedara con toda su ropa llena de polvo y tierra

Al ver a la chica caer, el pelinegro se acercó a una mesa de comando donde estaban dos hombres en los controles, y algo preocupado les pidió que detuvieran la simulación, fue entonces cuando los láseres, lanzallamas y minas fueron desactivados a control remoto y se encendió el altavoz de la cabina donde se encontraba

"probando, Hanabi, ¿sigues viva? Di que sí si lo estás y no si… bueno, olvida lo último" dijo el pelinegro a la chica que yacía en el suelo bocabajo

La chica se levantó lentamente del suelo con la mirada baja, para luego mirar al muchacho con gran rabia

"**¿¡qué clase de entrenamiento del infierno es este!?**" Dijo la chica amenazadoramente, mientras señalaba al chico que se encontraba riendo internamente

"¿no te agrada Hanabi?, después de todo es el nuevo método de entrenamiento que diseñe después de aprender de los maestros de Kenichi, aunque tal vez ellos serían más severo...s" dijo el chico pensativo considerando si era lo suficientemente duro con ella

La chica en cambio se calló al pensar en la posibilidad de hacer su entrenamiento más duro de lo que ya era, y a la final palideció de sobremanera con la idea

"no, no, es muy bueno su entrenamiento, ¡esto es suficiente!" dijo la chica con una falsa sonrisa, mientras sentía el cansancio en cada parte de su cuerpo

"bueno, si estas tan segura, creo que podremos continuar una hora más" dijo el chico mientras veía a la chica quedarse en blanco

Él pelinegro sabía que estaba siendo algo extremista con ella, pero el recordar la decisión que había tomado la chica de volverse más fuerte, le permitía llevar a tal extremo el entrenamiento de la Hyuga

Después de todo no faltaba mucho, pronto la chica lo lograría...

_¡RIIIIINGGG!_

Una alarma proveniente de su _N-Mod_ atrajo la atracción del chico, quien estaba a punto de pedirles a los técnicos en la cabina que continuara con el entrenamiento de la chica

"Alex trae a Hanabi contigo, tienen una importante misión y necesito que sean rápidos"

"entendido Master Gabriel, vamos enseguida" dijo el chico cortando la comunicación holográfica encendiendo nuevamente los altavoces

"buenas noticias Hanabi, continuaremos luego tu entrenamiento, tenemos una misión ahora" dijo el chico para luego salir del lugar y dirigirse a donde se encontraba la chica, quien se sentó en el suelo tomando grandes bocanadas de aire

_Media hora despues..._

* * *

_-Lugar: N-Warrior's Nova-Sky Tower, centro de mando_

Luego de tomar el elevador orbital de Mecha hasta Novaterra, y dejar que la Hyuga se tomara una ducha, se dirigieron hacia el centro de mando para encontrarse con el líder de la ciudad-planeta.

Durante el camino ambos jóvenes empezaron a mirar los alrededores, la ciudad parecía no estar tan concurrida como ambos esperaban, según sabían en Novaterra que era el planeta capital que conformaba a los planetas interconectados vivían por lo menos trillones de personas

Novaterra había empezado como todos los planetas humanos, con países separados por diferentes continentes, pero al pasar de los milenios, estos empezaron a unificarse hasta convertirse en una Ecumenopolis, una ciudad planeta donde se tenía solo un tipo de moneda, una sola bandera y un escudo que representaba a todo el planeta

Ahora había conseguido convertirse en la mayor potencia tecnológica en la galaxia, superando los conocidos avances humanos en medicina, robótica, ingeniería y demás áreas donde el humano hubiera tratado de superarse

El único defecto que cualquiera pudiera hallarle a los Novaterrans, es que eran incapaces de obtener avances a un ritmo normal, tanto que para cualquier otro mundo, si pasaran solo mil años, ellos ya podrían alcanzar la tecnología misma de los Novaterrans, e incluso llegar a superarlas

Los jóvenes ya entrando en la torre, se dispusieron a tomar el elevador para así poder llegar pronto al centro de mando donde los esperaba Master Gabriel

Luego de subir y llegar al centro de mando, uno de los humanos que trabajaban ahí, les indico que subieran al segundo piso, donde los esperaba Gabriel desde hace ya casi media hora

"es bueno verlos a ambos, ¿que los retraso tanto?"

"es mi culpa Master Gabriel" dijo la chica excusándose mientras Master Gabriel le decía que se detuviera

"está bien Hanabi, por ahora la misión de ahora es urgente"

"¿y qué ocurre ahora maestro?" dijo el muchacho un poco curioso sobre la misión que pronto les darían a ambos

"una fuerte anomalía se ha hecho presente en el planeta Mageris, según inteligencia se está dando un mega-festival en la ciudad de nombre Mahora, y alguien ha estado usando algún tipo de magia oscura peligrosa, que está atrayendo la atención de los _Heartless_"

"Mageris, ese planeta ciertamente es peculiar a su manera..." dijo el chico con un tono de cansancio, lo cual atrajo la atención de Hanabi

"¿usted sabe de ese planeta sensei?"

"hai, la verdad no será la primera vez que me toca ir para allá, a veces visito el planeta para buscar y dar información sobre los _Heartless_ y otras cosas al planeta, más exactamente a una sociedad secreta" dijo este recordando todas las veces que había visitado dicho planeta, claro que como otras veces había ido solo para controlar a las peligrosas manifestaciones de _Heartless _que los amenazaran

"aun así, los de Mageris se les presento un problema ahora mismo y les será imposible prestar atención a los _Heartless_ que van a aparecer en Mahora, necesito que ustedes dos vayan a darles apoyo"

"entendido Master Gabriel" dijo la chica de ojos perla

"¿podemos llevarnos a Giru?"

El pelinegro quien había hecho la pregunta parecía estar deseando que le respondieran si

"Por supuesto, Mahora es una ciudad especial, así que Giru podrá acompañarlos sin ningún problema"

"Gracias a dios, no quisiera pensar en la idea de tener que ir allá sin él como guía" dijo el pelinegro haciendo que la chica se fuera de espaldas

"sensei, tiene que hacer algo con ese problema suyo de perderse"

"jeje, ya sabes lo que dicen, mejor prevenir que lamentar"

Luego de revisar si llevaba a Giru en su modo esfera dentro de su mochila, el pelinegro invoco la _Burning Terra Keyblade_ en su mano izquierda, y empezó a concentrarse para abril el portal que los llevaría a ambos a su nuevo destino

_¡PORTON DE ESPEJO ABRETE!_

De la _Keyblade_ del chico emergió el rayo de luz que se convirtió en el portal para acceder a Mahora

"las damas primero"

"... ¿cree que en verdad caeré con eso sensei?" la muchacha le contesto con desapruebo y mirándolo con los brazos cruzados, mientras el chico le salía una gota al estilo anime

"tenía que intentarlo" dijo para luego entrar al portal, siendo seguido por la chica de ojos color perla y el portal cerrándose en el acto, dejando solo al ángel cuyo rostro se mantenía oculto por su mascara metálica

Después de eso el ser alado se dirigió fuera del centro de comando en busca de algo en específico

Tras varios minutos Gabriel había llegado hasta una puerta, pero esta no era una puerta común, sino muy parecida a la de la habitación del tiempo, esta llevaba a un salón muy especial, un salón que pronto nuestros jóvenes héroes tendrían que entrar

_The Keyblade Hall_

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 479: Mageris _

_-Lugar: Escuela de Mahora_

Mageris, un planeta que se encontraba actualmente en el siglo veintiuno, donde la sociedad se desarrollaba de forma normal, como en cualquier planeta humano de avance tecnológico pos-futurista

En una ciudad en específico, en la región de Japón, se encontraba varias escuelas, todas y cada una cerca de alguna, formando así un área escolar de gran tamaño, cerca de ese misma área se encontraban varios centros comerciales, tiendas de ropa, todos con el palabra Mahora incluidos en sus nombres

Mahora se destacaba en dos cosas, en la diversidad y especialidad de los estudiantes en las diversas escuelas, en especial porque estas se encontraban separadas entre escuelas masculinas y femeninas, y por el gran árbol que se hallaba en el territorio de la academia femenina de la secundaria de Mahora, llamado el árbol de la vida por el brillo que emitía cada 10 años durante la semana del festival de Mahora

Lo que poca gente sabía, es que esa ciudad, era secretamente el hogar de una organización secreta de magos, que trabajaban en su mayoría en las academias del lugar y se encargaban de proteger la ciudad de cualquier peligro proveniente del mundo mágico

Sin embargo, la amenaza que pronto enfrentaría sería muy diferente a la magia a la que ellos encontraban acostumbrados

En el festival de Mahora que se encontraba ya en su último día, se estaba llevando a cabo unas extrañas actividades recreativas en el festival, monstruos gigantes de apariencia mecánica y varios sujetos altos con apariencia de robots humanoides y unas increíbles batallas se llevaban a cabo en lo alto de un dirigible del departamento de tecnología y desarrollo y en los alrededores de toda la ciudad, muchos de sus habitantes ignorando lo que esto era en realidad

La escuela de Mahora queriendo enmascarar esto, dieron el anuncio de que esto formaba parte del espectáculo final de este daño, dándoles a los que habían asistido, armas mágicas para así enfrentarse a los robots, quien según la academia, formaban parte de un juego en el que el lograra derribar más de ellos ganaría un gran premio

Sin embargo, estos robots eran de una extraña naturaleza, ya que se alimentaban de la energía que emanaba el mismo árbol del mundo, y al parecer estaban diseñados solo para dañar a las ropas de las personas, algo extraño para quien se lo pensara, aunque brillante si se trata de eliminar a los oponentes sin herirlos

Ahora mismo todos los robots y mega tanques se encontraban yendo en dirección hacia el árbol mundial, con la intención de despejarles el camino a los verdaderos monstruos, y así evitar que alguien pudiera detener el plan de su líder y creador

En uno de los edificios, más específicamente, en el tejado de la academia secundaria femenina de Mahora, aparecieron nuestros héroes, milagrosamente aterrizando de pie

"ya te decía que yo que me tuvieras fe"

"no trate de engañarme sensei, que ni usted estaba seguro de que podríamos aparecer aquí" dijo la chica fríamente mientras el chico sentía como si le hubieran atravesado con una espada el orgullo

"como sea, ¿dónde cree que se encuentren los _Heartless_?"

La muchacha al decir eso pudo ver un rápido y pequeño disparo mágico viajar por el aire, para luego ver como este derribaba un hombre gigante de larga cabellera con lentes y chaqueta de cuero, para luego ver como más disparos y robots aparecían por el horizonte, enfrascados en una batalla entre los que disparaban y los robots

"... olvídelo"

"mira más de cerca Hanabi, esos de allí no son los _Heartless_" le dijo el chico señalándole mientras señalaba como estos no desaparecían al ser vencidos

Un fuerte estruendo se hizo escuchar atrayendo la atrayendo la atención de ambos, para que pudieran ver a dos chicas peleando una contra la otra

La primera de ellas era de tez morena, y usaba para atacar a la otra un par de pistolas de largo alcance, que alternaba con una escopeta que disparaba proyectiles que generaban una especie de esferas oscuras

La otra muchacha peleaba de una forma diferente a la morena, usando técnicas que eran muy parecidas a la que los ninjas del mundo de Hanabi utilizaban, había podido reconocer el _Kagebushin_ de Naruto y el uso del jutsu de sustitución, además de las armas ninjas como shuriken gigante y kunais

Sin embargo terminaron perdiéndolas de vista al ver como un gran número de robots que parecían un grupo de copias idénticas iban en dirección hacia ellos

El chico sin embargo sonrió con emoción cuando los vio venir, y preparo su _Keyblade_ listo para pelear

_¡FIRE SLASH!_

El joven lanzo un veloz corte incendiario hacia los hombres mecánicos, cortándolos totalmente por la mitad, y haciendo que estos explotaran debido al ataque

"escúchame bien Hanabi, esta será tu nuevo entrenamiento" dijo el chico mientras ponía la _Keyblade_ apuntando hacia el frente

_¡BANKAI ARMOR!_

La esfera rojiza se hizo aparecer revelando al chico con su armadura mágica, para luego transformarse en su forma de _súper novan_

"¡Ahora mismo este lugar se encuentra en una enorme y súper divertida batalla! ¡por lo que no creo que se molesten si nos unimos!" dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa mientras sus ojos se mostraban brillosos, a la vez que la chica lo veía con pena y una gota estilo anime

"nuestro objetivo es claro, vencer a tantas maquinas como podamos, y encontrar a los _Heartless_ cuando aparezcan"

"¿quiere decir que usted no sabe cuándo aparecerán?"

"sé que será pronto, pero no le haremos daño a nadie si derribamos uno que otro villano, ¿no crees?" dijo el chico muy emocionado mientras su expresión le indicaba a la chica que este solo quería pelear contra los robots

"¿pero que paso con lo de interferir?, usted dijo que no era muy buena idea"

"ya conozco el resultado, así que no importa demasiado" dijo mientras le hacia la señal de que le daba igual, mientras ella trataba de seguir el pensamiento infantil del chico

"hai, entiendo sensei, solo espero que sepa lo que hace"

El chico busco con la mirada un lugar donde pudiera conseguir a una gran cantidad de robots, y al hacerlo le indico a la chica que lo siguiera

Alejándose del edificio escolar y adentrándose a la ciudad por los techos de las casas, ambos chicos empezaron a ver como una gran cantidad de humanos les disparaban a las maquinas, haciendo reaccionar al chico que había olvidado decirle algo importante a su joven alumna

"Por cierto, intenta evitar que los robots te lleguen a disparar, no creo que te guste el resultado ni un poco.." dijo él mientras su cara se ponía roja, confundiendo a la chica que llego a ver a un grupo de personas en lo que parecía ser un restaurante

Esas personas se enfrentaban a tres de los robots copias, que haciendo ademan de sus instrumentos mágicos lograron derribar a uno de ellos, sin embargo los otros dos robots lanzaron de su boca un gran descarga de energía

La chica algo preocupada se detuvo dejando al chico que seguía corriendo, al despejarse el humo generado por la explosión, la joven pudo ver lo que había ocurrido con las personas

Decir que su cara se puso roja como un tomate cuando vio a las personas tanto hombres como mujeres en ropa interior o sin ella y tratando de cubrirse con sus manos, sería algo innecesario

"¿Qué paso Hanabi?" dijo el chico que se había devuelto luego de ver como la chica se había quedado paralizada

La chica en vez de responderle activo su doujutsu, y paso de largo al chico con una expresión de rabia

"¡Voy a destruir…! ¡a esos robots pervertidos!" dijo ella con rabia mientras aumentaba considerablemente el nivel de su aura dejando ahora ella al chico atrás

Este sin embargo parecía haber perdido el entusiasmo que había obtenido al llegar a la mega batalla mágica

"_Tal vez fue un error que la trajera conmigo" _se dijo mentalmente, un poco preocupado por lo que pudiera hacer la chica

Sin embargo su preocupación desapareció al sentir un elevado aumento de poder que provenía del dirigible encima de su cabeza, no tan poderoso como para ser capaz de rivalizar con el suyo, pero aun así esta era respetable viniendo de quien sabía que era ese poder

"_no… traerla acá era necesario, aquí es donde enfrentara su última prueba_" pensó mientras era capaz de reconocer una de las energías dirigiéndose hacia en el dirigible publicitario, la de cierto niño pelirrojo, que guardaba un pasado realmente trágico, pero con la esperanza que le fue entregada por la gente que lo rodeaba

"no me hará mal enfrentarme al niñito mágico, al menos se lo debo a su padre" se dijo mientras veía como el sol se desvanecía en el horizonte y daba inicio a su propia misión dentro de la ciudad de Mahora

_Varias horas después…_

* * *

_Hora: 9:43 pm_

En la escuela Mahora se empezaba a dar el final del último día del festival anual de Mahora, donde todas las escuelas participaban y organizaban diferentes eventos, tantos de _cosplay_, de parejas o hasta un torneo de artes marciales

Sin embargo el evento final jamás había sido como en ninguno de los años

Durante un rato los jóvenes héroes de esta historia habían destruido una gran cantidad de los robots en la ciudad, no había pasado mucho desde que ambos chicos habían visto como habían empezado a desaparecer varios de los competidores del último evento en aquellas esferas negras que disparaban los enormes cañones y los robots humanoides

"será mejor que evitemos esos rayos como sea" dijo el chico de pelo dorado mientras veía seriamente a su alumna

La chica tenía algunas de sus ropas rasgadas debido a uno de los primeros rayos que había llegado a rozarla, sin embargo eso no parecía importarle ya que su mente y cuerpo se encontraban al cien por ciento alertas debido a la dificultad que le habían presentado los autómatas

A diferencia de los estudiantes y personas que habían venido al festival y participaban en el último evento, ella no tenía una herramienta capaz de derrotar a los robots de un solo golpe, por lo que había tenido que arriesgarse a usar ataques físicos y directos para vencerlos, y ya que estos se encontraban en cierto nivel de poder, no le era un trabajo sencillo

"no… no me rendiré" dijo ella jadeando mientras comenzaba a demostrar grandes señales de agotamiento

Sin poder darse cuenta ella, uno de los enemigos automatizados había logrado llegar a ponerse detrás, y al abrir su boca disparo una estela súper rápida que contenía el mismo tipo de magia de desplazamiento que las balas de los robots cañones

Sin embargo antes de que llegara a siquiera tocarla, una barrera de fuego emergió del suelo bloqueando el disparo para luego ser absorbido por la esfera oscura y desaparecer

La chica dándose cuenta de lo sucedido se volteó y empezó a junta energía en su manos

_¡HYDROPUMP!_

El potente disparo de agua comprimida le impacto al robot con tanta fuerza que lo mando a volar hacia un precipicio, perdiéndose de la vista de ambos viajeros

Al voltearse Hanabi pudo ver como su maestro había destruido otro de los enormes tanques de seis patas, el cual le había causado muchos problemas durante un largo rato

"se ve que estos tipos te causaron problema" dijo el chico algo divertido

"gracias por detener el ataque sensei" dijo la chica con un leve agotamiento en la mirada, mismo que Alex pudo notar

"está bien, supongo que ya hemos hecho mucho, aunque me pregunto qué paso con los _Heartless_" dijo el chico realmente confundido

Fue entonces cuando ambos sintieron un estremecimiento, y observaron cómo no muy lejos, donde al parecer se encontraba el mar, energía una especie de monstruo oscuro

Ambos quedaron sorprendidos al ver el tamaño de la criatura ya que era muy parecido al de los monstruos que había usado Chao para realizar el hechizo que trataban de evitar la gente de Mahora

Sin embargo un enorme símbolo rojo y negro corazón y una especie de guadaña oscura lo diferenciaba mucho de los demás

"bueno, eso contesta a mi pregunta"

"¡es gigante sensei! ¡in-incluso más que el de la casa del clan!" dijo ella algo intimidada

El monstruo llego a alcanzar a ver a los dos adolescentes y empezó a dirigirse hacia ellos

"déjamelo a mí, tú ya has hecho suficiente" le dijo Alex mientras se ponía enfrente de ella

"hai sensei" dijo ella mientras trataba de reponer energía

El pelinegro sonrió complacido al ver el estado de la chica, se sentía conforme al ver el desempeño de la chica el día de hoy, aun habiéndola sometido al entrenamiento intensivo y haber venido a pelear en este mundo, sería muy agobiante para la mayoría, pero aun así ella había superado sus expectativas, y el cómo su sensei nada lo hacía sentir mejor

"¡muy bien _Heartless!_ ¡te presento a tu perdición!"

_¡GRAAWWHHH!_

El _Heartless_ gigante hizo un corte con su guadaña generando una onda de energía, sin embargo esta fue mandada al cielo por el agente quien ahora se encontraba en su forma más fuerte

El joven sin espera, se acercó y choco armas con el _Heartless_ quien pese a su gran tamaño le costaba mucho el mantener el embate del chico

"lo siento pero hay un evento al que no quiero faltar…" dijo el al monstruo sabiendo que no le entendía

"¡Así que creo que ha llegado tu final!" dijo haciendo que un aura dorada rodeara su cuerpo y haciendo que su _Keyblade_ brillara intensamente

El _Heartless_ retrocedió de inmediato debido a la fuerza que había emitido el chico mientras este preparaba su técnica final

_¡FIRAGA SLASH!_

Una potente gama de energía de fuego salió disparada en forma de corte, que no solo dividió a la mitad, sino que lo consumió e incinero totalmente

Luego de que este empezara a desaparecer, el chico pudo empezar a ver como el corazón por el que se había formado el _Heartless_ salía dirigido hacia el cielo

"mph, muy fácil" dijo el chico devolviéndose hacia donde estaba Hanabi, quien la esperaba sorprendida

"sorprendente sensei, jamás lo había visto usar esa técnica" dijo ella asombrada

"bueno, podríamos llamarla mi segunda más fuerte técnica"

"¿la segunda?"

"si, mi más fuerte técnica aun no la perfecciono, pero pronto estará lista" dijo mirando al cielo para luego ver una gran cantidad de destellos en el cielo

"parece que la batalla final se lleva a cabo ahora mismo, será mejor que nos movamos también" dijo mientras hacía devolver la _Keyblade_ a su forma de llavero, y se acercaba mucho a la chica

"sensei, ¿pero que va a...? ¡ah-" dijo ella para luego dar un pequeño grito al ver como el chico la llevaba en brazos

"así será más rápido" dijo el chico con una sonrisa mientras empezaba a levitar hacia el árbol mundial

La chica algo penosa trato de no mirar directamente al chico que la llevaba por los aires, sin embargo este no le iba a dejar mantenerse callada durante todo el trayecto

"Hanabi, ¿recuerdas que te había dicho cuando te presente ante el maestro Gabriel?"

La chica cabeceo sin mirarlo para luego sentir como el chico emitía cierta tristeza en su presencia, la cual ella era capaz de percibir desde lo ocurrido en Mafiera

"se supone que para volverse un _N-Warrior_, se tiene que poseer un _Nova Cristal, _que es la fuente de nuestro poder y nuestro infinito potencial para volvernos más fuertes, y tu posees uno"

La chica algo confundida sobre lo que le decía su maestro, decidió mejo escuchar lo que le decía sin interrumpirlo

"Sin embargo, debido a que nuestros _Guardianes_ se encuentran inactivos, la posibilidad para que una _Keyblade_ encuentre a su portador, se ha vuelto realmente minúscula"

"¿los _Guardianes_?"

"son los seres más poderosos de nuestra galaxia, ellos crearon la mayoria de los planetas que existen hoy en día, y son los que poseen el poder para hacer que los _N-Warriors_ de toda nuestra galaxia se despierten y puedan pelear como tales"

"¿pero porque están inactivos?"

La pregunta que había hecho ella provoco una leve risa en Alex, quien sabía muy bien la respuesta

"_cuando ambos se encuentren, y se puedan entender el uno al otro, la luz de sus Nova Cristals brillaran como una súper nova, y la era de los N-Warriors podrá empezar una vez más"_

Las palabras del chico dejaron a la chica con una rara confusión, pues parecía algún tipo de respuesta ensayada

"es un verso que me dijo hace muchos años mi maestro, significa que al menos que las reencarnaciones de _Chaos_ y _Balance_ lleguen a encontrarse cara a cara, las _Keyblades_ no podrán resurgir con sus nuevos dueños"

El peli dorado empezó a descender lentamente a lo que parecía un campo de césped, cerca de un gran lago que daba una hermosa vista al gigante árbol mundial, que había empezado a brillar fuertemente desde hace unos segundos

El chico logro tocar piso dejando que Hanabi se pudiera bajar de sus brazos

"g-gracias"

"no fue nada" dijo el chico con una sonrisa mientras la chica volteaba la mirada apenada

El chico entonces sin avisar se sentó en el mismo suelo, invitando con la mirada a la chica que se sentara a su lado, lo cual acepto pero con la misma actitud de antes

"la verdad es que yo tengo una condición especial, que me permitió conseguir la _Burning Terra Keyblade, _ese es el por qué tu aun no has podido conseguir tu propia _Keyblade_" le dijo el chico con algo de culpa, más la chica trato de animarlo

"no se preocupe sensei, aunque no pueda convertirme en _N_-_Warrior_, si me he vuelto muy fuerte gracias a usted"

"me alegro mucho, gracias por decirlo Hanabi"

"no hay de que" dijo ella un poco más relajada, aunque esa actitud desapareció al ver como varias de las esferas oscuras empezaban a aparecer frente a ambos, más el chico le pidió que se quedara quieta y observara

De las esferas habían empezado a salir varias de las personas que habían sido derrotadas anteriormente por las maquinas, tanto niños como gente mayor que habían decidido participar en el evento final

Cuando una gran cantidad de personas ya habían aparecido poblando la mayoría del espacio que ocupaba el lugar, el imponente árbol de la ciudad empezó a emitir un brillo más fuerte, tanto que atrajo la atención de nuestros héroes

Lo siguiente dejo a la mayoría maravillados, como el árbol mundial empezaba a despedir de sus ramas estelas de luz que viajaban por el cielo y se disolvían en esferas de luz que adornaban el cielo como si de luciérnagas se tratasen

Además de varios fuegos artificiales que varias personas habían lanzado en forma de celebración

El espectáculo aéreo había empezado a llenar de alegría los corazones de la gente, quienes ya habían empezado a festejar marcando el final de la semana del festival de Mahora

"es muy hermoso"

"si, lo es" dijo el pelinegro quien veía el espectáculo con cierta mirada de nostalgia, como si se encontrara recordando algo de su pasado

Claro que dicho recuerdo fue detenido debido al pequeño evento que habían empezado las personas en el campo, quienes habían empezado a usar las armas mágicas de la academia para atacarse entre ellos, luego de haberse hecho la aparición de dos colegialas de la clase 3-A de la secundaria femenina de Mahora, las mismas que nuestros héroes vieron al principio de esta historia

"¿no cree que deberíamos detenerlos sensei?" dijo ella algo preocupada

"nah, déjalos que se diviertan, además, alguien ya se va a encargar de eso por mi"

Luego de dichas palabras ambos pudieron ver como un hombre en traje blanco mandaba a la mayoría de los que peleaban contra el suelo, usando devastadores y muy vistosos golpes, que dejaron sorprendida a Hanabi y con una gota de sudor estilo anime al pelinegro

Luego de presenciar dicha masacre producida por un solo hombre, Alex reacciono ante una energía que sobresalía en todo el lugar, por lo que se levantó y le pidió a su alumna que lo acompañara

Ella aceptando siguió al chico hasta un lugar que parecía apartado, y se encontraron a lo lejos con un grupo de personas

Al acercarse la chica pudo diferenciar que la mayoría allí eran mujeres, de la edad de ambos agentes y parecía que se encontraran hablando de un tema muy serio

Y entonces sucedió, una de las chicas,quien tenía parte de sus vestimenta destrozada, saco algo de su espalda, y al hacerlo todas las personas femeninas formaron un gran alboroto, y empezaron una pelea por dicho objeto que la chica se había dejado quitar

Mientras eso sucedía ambos protagonistas veían esto con diferentes opiniones

"¿porque esas chicas se están peleando?" dijo ella sorprendida por lo que ella miraba como una pelea moral

"por algo que ni yo mismo me atrevería a revelarle a alguien, y más si es sobre ese niño" dijo el chico con una gota estilo anime mientras la chica lo miraba confundida

pero fue entonces cuando ambos pudieron ver algo en el cielo, para ser exactos habían visto un círculo mágico que estaba rodeado por otros seis más pequeños en forma de aro, además de otros tres de diferentes tamaños con un mismo eje vertical, los cuales empezaron a emitir cierta luz que hicieron flotar a la chica con la ropa destrozada

Luego de que la chica empezara a elevarse en el cielo, varias de las estelas de luz que había despedido el árbol mundial empezaron a juntarse en dicho círculo y un tipo de esfera empezó a formarse bajo de él, formando así un último círculo mágico gigante por encima de los demás

Finalmente todas las luces que se habían juntado en el círculo salieron disparadas al techo, y junto con ella la chica de traje oriental rasgado, mientras varios la veían irse con lágrimas

Nuestros héroes que presenciaron dicho hecho, sintieron cierta familiaridad con la chica que se había ido sin saber él porque

"me hubiera gustado poder hablar con ella" dijo el pelinegro de la nada, con cierta seriedad en su mirada

"¿adónde se fue sensei?"

"al futuro, a un futuro donde existe la guerra y mucha tristeza"

El pelinegro centro su mirada en el niño parado en un pilar de roca, con una especie de túnica rasgada en la parte inferior, se quedaba mirando al cielo donde la chica había desaparecido

"vámonos Hanabi"

"eh, ¿ya vamos a volver a la base?" dijo algo cansada por lo ocurrido en dicho día más el chico le negó con la cabeza

"no, antes de irnos lo mejor será que nos presentemos ante el director del lugar"

El amanecer no se había hecho esperar, y es que ya habían pasados horas desde que el festival había terminado, dando inicio a los dos días de vacaciones para los estudiantes y profesores del lugar

Aunque estas podrían ser ciertamente interrumpidas por las intenciones de nuestro protagonista masculino

* * *

Fin del capítulo 20


	22. Cap 21: Siguiendo al que te inspira

Buenas gente, primero que todo pido perdón por no haber subido más desde hace días, es que he tenido problemas aqui en mi país, no los quiero aburrir, así que solo les diré que vengo de Venezuela, y la cosa aqui se puso importante, un cambio nacional se llevara a cabo, en fin espero seguir vivo cuando esto llegue a su fin

desde ahora publicare cada cuatro o cinco días, ya que me acerco a la mitad de la historia, y para no quedar muy atrasado después, bajare un poco el ritmo de subida, en fin, espero disfruten, como verán este capítulo se basa en el mundo de Mahou Sensei Negima, un excelente manga Shonen con toques de Echii que se encuentra en mi opinión entre los mejores, buena trama, buenas batallas, técnicas sorprendentes, y muy cómica, se la recomiendo a todo el mundo, y me gustaría saber si hay expertos que ya conozcan el manga para así debatir con ellos, en fin dejo de hablar, disfruten el cap

Capítulo 21: Siguiendo al que te inspira

_-Planeta: Tierra 479: Mageris_

_-Lugar: Escuela de Mahora_

Nos encontramos en Mageris, el planeta donde se desarrollan los talentos de muchos magos, que escondiéndose de la sociedad, salvan pueblos y personas a bajo perfil

Ahora mismo estamos en Mahora, que es considerada una ciudad y la base principal del este en cuanto a asuntos de magia

Los profesores y maestros de las diferentes escuelas de Mahora en su mayoría, son _Magíster magis, _que significa maestros de magia, quienes poseen y dominan diversos tipos de magia ofensivas y defensivas

Sin embargo, la mayoría de los magos de Mageris poseen también un contrato, que hacen con cierta persona de confianza brindándole así a esa persona poderes mágicos y accesorios, y nombrándolos sus propios _Minister, _que los protegen para que así los magos puedan realizar sus encantamientos y o hechizos

Había pasado unas cuantas horas desde el amanecer, nuestros héroes más Giru, que se había unido después del último acontecimiento, volvían del hotel donde habían quedado a dormir toda la mañana, mas por la chica quien estaba sin energías luego de pelear toda la tarde con los robots de la ciudad

Ya siendo un poco después de las doce de la tarde, los jóvenes ya duchados y descansados volvieron al campo escolar que era Mahora, más o menos dirigiéndose hacia la academia femenina, donde pensaban encontrarse con el director del lugar, quien era también el que lideraba a todos los magos de la zona este

Durante el trayecto muchas personas se les quedaron viendo, y no era solamente por la vestimenta con accesorios ninjas de la Hyuga, sino por el pequeño robot de un solo ojo que caminaba frente a ambos, aunque tuvieron la suerte de que las personas creyeran que era como los mismos robots del último día del evento, o algún tipo de juguete mecánico

La verdad era que no era la primera vez que Alex se encontraba con el director de la academia, pues varias veces había tenido que encargarse de ciertos asuntos con los _Heartless_, sin embargo, no era novedad que cada vez que viniera terminara perdiéndose por los pasillos de ese lugar y tuviera que pedir indicaciones, lo cual para él era muy problematico

Pero eso no pasaría esta vez gracias al pequeño robot, quien tenía descargado en su sistema el mapa completo de la ciudad, incluyendo lugares secretos y portales a dimensiones desconocidas, y los guiaría durante todo el trayecto

O eso esperaba el…

"Giru, ¿porque creo que ya hemos estado aquí?" dijo el chico con una gota estilo anime, mientras se encontraba al frente de la biblioteca de la academia, lugar en el que habían terminado llegando ya varias veces

El pequeño robot sin voltear a verlo se sentía complacido por la situación actual, teniendo este su pequeña venganza por haberlo dejado atrás en la misión a Artisca, cosa que solo la chica había llegado a darse cuenta

"deberíamos encontrarnos pronto con el director del lugar" dijo la chica levantando al pequeño robot quien parpadeo con su único ojo "¿no lo crees Giru-kun?"

La sonrisa de la chica de alguna forma cambio de parecer al robot, quien los guio por el camino correcto, mientras el chico se preguntaba mentalmente cual truco había usado Hanabi para hacer que Giru le hiciera caso

Luego de unos minutos ambos jóvenes llegaron frente a la puerta que daba con la oficina del director

"es aquí giru" dijo el pequeño robot señalando la puerta que tenía las palabra director en la puerta, solo para hacerlo más obvio pensó Alex

Justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta, esta se abrió como si el viento lo hubiera hecho, mostrando un enorme cuarto abarrotado de libros en las paredes, y a un viejo hombre sentado detrás de un elegante escritorio de madera

"me preguntaba a qué hora vendrías a saludar joven Alex" dijo este con una sonrisa oculta por su larga barba

"disculpe la tardanza, director Konoe" dijo el chico haciendo una reverencia ante el anciano, para luego pasar junto a la chica

El hombre mayor noto inmediato la presencia de la joven chica, reaccionando de la forma en la que solía acostumbrar

"jojo, se ve que al fin conseguiste una compañera, aunque decías que no te interesaba intentarlo" dijo con un toque de picardía mientras Alex se le subían los colores a la cara

"¡cállate director casamentero! ¡que ella no es mi compañera ni nada por el estilo!" dijo con una vena al estilo anime, y amenazando al anciano con la _Keyblade_ mientras este reía divertido

Sin embargo la chica que no había comprendido el significado verdadero de las palabras del anciano, sintió como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estómago

¿"verdad Hana-?" dijo Alex fastidiado y con el mismo tono, antes de girarse a la Hyuga y ver como ella se encontraba en schock, sintiendo un poco de preocupación por dicha expresión en ella

"…"

"supongo que ella no sabe nada de este mundo ¿verdad Alex-kun? ¿no le has explicado nada sobre el sistema de cartas Pactio verdad?" Dijo el anciano haciendo entender el porqué del ánimo de su alumna, para que luego un aura azul rodeara su rostro

"¡Espera Hanabi, no lo malinterpretes!, me refiero a una cosa totalmente diferente, ¡en este mundo existe una definicion distinta a la de los compañeros!" dijo el chico nervioso por la reacción de su alumna, para luego tomar un respiro y voltearse hacia el hombre mayor

"¡y tú! ¿¡porque siempre tienes que hacer ese tipo de preguntas!? ¿¡no entiendes que solo me causan problemas!?" dijo este enojado debido a lo que lo había terminado haciendo el anciano

"se te ve mucho más vivas jovencito, eso me alegra" dijo este con una sincera sonrisa, sorprendiendo al chico y a la vez calmándolo

"jovencita..." dijo el director llamando su atención, aun algo afectada por la equivocación del pelinegro

"cuando la vi llegar por esa puerta pude darme cuenta de una fuerte convicción en usted, muy parecida al de alguien a quien respeto" dijo este rememorando eventos de su pasado

La chica en cambio no hizo más que asentir ante el halago del director

"se ve que hacen un buen dúo de maestro y alumna" dijo este complacido y atrayendo la atención del pelinegro

"¿ya lo sabías…?"

"tu propio maestro me lo informo el día de ayer, que vendrías con tu propia alumna" dijo levantándose de su escritorio y caminar hacia la ventana tras el escritorio

"la batalla de ayer fue increíblemente difícil para nosotros los profesores de Mahora, incluso tuvimos que acudir ante la ayuda de nuestros propios estudiantes"

"no tiene que culparse por eso director, al final no tuvieron ninguna baja y lograron detener los planes de Chao-Lingshen" dijo Alex de forma mas tranquila luego de haber dejado atrás aquella situación problemática

"si... pero aun así no puedo evitar sentir que de alguna forma obramos mal" dijo este sin voltearse y mirar de frente a Alex, quien comprendió perfectamente de lo que hablaba

"para serle sincero..." dijo el chico poniéndose al lado del director

"**yo quería que su plan funcionara"**

El líder y poderoso mago del este observo de reojo al chico, quien se encontraba con una actitud seria en ese momento

"si ella resultaba la vencedora, entonces podríamos empezar pronto con el plan de revelarles a tu mundo sobre los Novaterrans, claro que con tantos por menores políticos nos tardaríamos por lo menos un mes, y como no existía ninguna amenaza mortal, ustedes hubieran sido los más afectados" dijo con un tono tranquilo para luego seguir, mientras Hanabi escuchaba con atención las palabras de su sensei, que como pocas veces ocurría, había empezado a actuar de forma adulta

"los _N-Warrior's_ hemos sido una organización oculta para cada uno de los mundos existentes en nuestra galaxia, y eso limita nuestra libertad para poder ayudar a la gente que nos necesita, si las circunstancias hubieran sido aunque sea un poco diferentes, la hubiera apoyado con todo en su plan"

"es cierto que si fuera revelada nuestra existencia, los magos seriamos más útiles para el mundo" dijo el anciano con un tono severo

"pero traería serias consecuencias si lo hacemos por el mal camino, tristemente aun no podemos revelarnos ante nuestro mundo, donde el juzgar mal a las personas es tan sencillo de hacer"

La chica quien ya se sentía incomoda al estar excluida tosió fuertemente atrayendo la atención de ambos hombres

"sensei, no olvide a que había venido" dijo la chica a forma de regaño a lo cual Alex solo le sonrió con simpatía

"no te preocupes Hanabi, la verdad es que el director ya sabe que vencimos al _Heartless_, gracias a las computadoras y redes de esta academia, él pudo ver nuestra batalla luego de terminar el festival"

"Por cierto, aun no me he presentado apropiadamente jovencita, mi nombre es Konoemon Dean Konoe y soy el director de la academia de Mahora" dijo el señor haciendo una pequeña reverencia

"mi nombre es Hyuga Hanabi, un gusto también" dijo ella devolviéndole el saludo de la misma forma

"Ya que terminaron las presentaciones" dijo el chico quien sin avisar se había sentado en la silla del señor "quisiera pedirte un favor director"

"¿umh? Y ese favor tendría que ver con Negi-kun, ¿no es así?"

"exactamente" dijo este con una gran sonrisa mientras la ninja de ojos perla los miraba confundida

"¿Quién es Negi, sensei?, ¿un amigo suyo?"

"no, pero tengo algunas cuentas pendientes con el" dijo haciéndose el interesante para luego mirar al director y dueño de la oficina "¿sabe dónde se encuentra ahora director?"

"… después de todo lo sucedido anoche, seguro que Negi y sus estudiantes estarán descansando en sus dormitorios"

El pelinegro lo miro seriamente como considerando la idea, para luego poner una cara de disgusto al no ser capaz de percibir su aura en los alrededores, lo cual descartaba por completo la teoria del director

"puede ser, ¿pero no se le ocurre algún lugar en especial?, porque conociéndolos como los conozco deben estar haciendo algún tipo de fiesta de la victoria, o bueno eso creo..." dijo de forma derrotista mientras Hanabi lo veía entre avergonzada y molesta por la forma de ser del pelinegro

"... si es como dices, supongo que un lugar así solo lo podría tener **ella**" dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra haciendo que el chico terminara por el perder el equilibrio de la silla y no pudiea evitar irse de espaldas

"_¡oh rayos!" _se dijo mentalmente mientras un escalofrió pasaba por su espalda, y la peli marrón lo veía confundida por su brusca reacción

_-Lugar: bosque de Mahora, prado privado_

En otra parte no muy lejos de ahí, se encontraba una especie de casa de campo, esta se encontraba junto a un lago y poseía una fachada elegante y hogareña a su alrededor, adentro de esta había una gran cantidad de títeres y muñecos, en el sótano de esta había un cuarto secreto, que tenía la apariencia de un pequeño cuarto o santuario, en donde lo único que había era una base que sostenía lo que parecía ser, alguna especie de esfera de cristal como las de los adivinadores, solo que mucho más grande

La esfera poseía en su interior una pequeña estructura que parecía ser un alto pilar, que poseía en lo más alto una pequeña estructura parecida a una plaza rodeada de árboles cocoteros y una escalera en forma de caracol en los bordes que llevaban a una playa en la superficie baja, este pilar se encontraba conectado en lo más alto con otro pilar más delgado cuya superficie tenía el símbolo de una estrella de cinco puntas, dando la apariencia de un resort o sitio de entrenamiento

Dicha esfera era en realidad una entrada, que llevaba directamente hacia dicho resort, la cual en realidad se encontraba en otra dimensión, al cual solo se podía acceder por dicha esfera, y cuyo creador era cierta vampira milenaria que aparentaba la edad de una estudiante de primaria

Y con quien jamás en la vida, te querrías meter, claro que nuestro joven agente no lo veía de esa forma...

_-Lugar: Resort de Evangeline_

Dentro de la esfera de origen mágico se encontraban un grupo de personas, quienes se encontraban celebrando en dicho lugar, aprovechándose de la propiedad de la esfera de poder pasar más tiempo dentro de ella que en el exterior, muy parecida a la habitación del tiempo en Novaterra

Esas personas eran algunos de los estudiantes de la clase 3-A, que se encontraban disfrutando de un merecido descanso después de lo ocurrido en el festival de Mahora

O bueno, casi todos…

"¡jaja!, ¡eso es mocoso!, ya casi lo logras" se oyó decir a una niña de pelo rubio largo, que aparentaba tener 12 o 13 años, cuando en verdad poseía más de un milenio de vida, y era conocida como la _Nosferatu _y la _maga eterna_

Mientras tanto, un niño pelirrojo de casi 10 años que usaba una playera y pantalones negros estilo oriental, se encontraba esquivando los feroces ataques de la rubia, retrocediendo y tratando de dar algún contraataque, siendo en vano al ser incrustado en el suelo por la chica, mientras esta lo veía maliciosamente

"si piensas vencerme algún día, tendrás que entrenar mil veces más duro niñato" dijo la chica mientras pisoteaba la cara del chico mientras este trataba de levantarse

"s-si maestra" dijo el chico con gran cansancio mientras se ponía de pie luego de que la pelirrubia se alejara de él y empezara a levitar frente a el

"ven…" dijo esperando que el chico hiciera su próximo movimiento, sin embargo ambos se distrajeron al oír un ruido a lo lejos, siendo las alumnas del pelirrojo las causantes

"¡Eva-chan deja ya de entrenar a Negi!, se supone que estamos aquí para descansar" dijo una muchacha peli naranja, con un ojo de color verde y el otro azul que llevaba un traje de baño escolar y se encontraba mirando a la vampiresa con enojo

"¿qué dices Kagurazaka?, ¿te tengo que recordar quien es la dueña del lugar en la que tú y tus amiguitas del colegio están festejando?" dijo ella hablándole de forma maliciosa mientras esta la miraba con molestia

"vamos Eva-chan, deja que Negi-kun descanse un poco" dijo una muchacha de pelo y ojos color marrón oscuro que usaba el mismo tipo de traje de baño que la peli naranja, excepto que ella parecía ser más alegre y relajada que la otra

"todos necesitamos un descanso de vez en cuando aru" dijo una chica morena de pelo rubio, que llevaba un traje chino y el cabello con dos coletas en lados opuestos

Lejos de ellos, en lo más bajo del lugar, se encontraban otras chicas jugando en la playa, algunas asoleándose y otras leyendo lo que parecía textos muy complicados, además de otros dos que parecían encontrarse en un tipo de entrenamiento, siendo la chica alta de pelo verde la que llevaba el control mientras el más joven de orejas de perro trataba de vencerla

Volviendo con el niño mago y las chicas que eran sus ministras

"venciste a Chao, pero no pienses que será más sencillo desde ahora mocoso, las batallas que veras serán más difíciles de ahora en adelante" dijo esta con una sonrisa malvada, mientras el muchacho trataba de mantenerse en pie debido al cansancio que tenia

"eso ya lo sé maestra, pero…" dijo el niño con un tono de tristeza, para luego mirar al suelo y quedarse callado, atrayendo la preocupación de sus alumnas

"aun me preocupa lo que paso con Chao-san, quisiera haberla ayudado de alguna forma" dijo él para luego recibir un pelotazo en la cara, mandado desde lejos por una chica pelirroja con lentes, quien lo veía con cierta rabia

"deje de culparse por eso sensei, fue la misma Chao la que decidió volver, usted nunca la obligo y estando así no va a lograr nada" dijo ella mientras el niño la veía con los ojos hechos dos puntos negros

"hai... tienes razon Chisame-san" dijo mientras se frotaba la mejilla, por detrás de él se le acerco una joven de pelo corto y color azul oscuro, ofreciéndole una bebida energética, mientras que a diferencia de sus compañeras, ella portaba su uniforme escolar y una bolsa donde guardaba su katana

"Chao-san no querría que usted se sintiera así sensei" le dijo la chica tratando de animar al niño maestro mientras este trataba de despejar su mente

"exacto niño, así que será mejor que te pongas en guardia y continúes con tu entrenamiento" dijo la pelirrubia con una sonrisa maliciosa

"hai maestra" dijo el chico más animado, pero antes de que la peli naranja pudiera siquiera protestarle a la vampira inmortal, esta se volteó al sentir una presencia cerca de ellos, y no tardó mucho en encontrar al poseedor de dicha presencia, por lo que disparo una estaca de hielo sin previo aviso hacia uno de los pilares

La persona oculta tras ellos salto esquivando el ataque de hielo, haciendo lo que Evangeline esperaba mientras empezaba a concentrarse en su próximo ataque

_¡LIC LAC LA LAC LILAC NIVIS CASUS!_

_¡BURNING ARMOR!_

Una estridente explosión de aire helado surgió frente al chico sin la oportunidad de esquivarlo, luego de que esta se disipara todos pudieron ver algo que no se esperaban

La silueta de un chico de quince años de edad, envuelto en llamas que cubrían totalmente su cuerpo surgió del vapor generado por la técnica, solo los magos y un roedor blanco con bigotes se habían dado cuenta que esa era una armadura

"vaya vaya, en verdad que es tan poderosa como me dijeron..." dijo el desconocido deshaciendo su técnica y mostrándose frente a todos los presentes, con el cabello desordenado y una sonrisa arrogante

"¿¡quién rayos te crees que eres para entrar a mi casa y meterte a mi resort sin permiso!?" dijo la chica Shinso mientras señalaba al chico que llevo sus manos atrás de su cabeza

"el director me dio el permiso, dijo que aquí podría encontrar a la persona que buscaba" dijo el chico mientras hacia una señal levantando la mano, fue ahí cuando aparecieron detrás de unos de los pedestales, una chica de la edad de la mayoría de las chicas presentes y un pequeño robot que llevaba cargado en sus manos

"lamento la intromisión" dijo la chica haciendo una leve reverencia mientras el robot miraba y analizaba las energías de la mayoría de los presentes, cosa que le había pedido el chico antes de meterse a la dimensión alterna

Varias personas empezaron a sumarse al escenario después de escuchar el fuerte estruendo del ataque de Evangeline, teniendo a todo el equipo Negima en el área de entrenamiento, algunas de las alumnas ya en guardia por si se trataba de algún enemigo, pero el pelinegro se dio cuenta y trato de calmarlas

"ehh calma, no soy de los malos, solo vine aquí para hablar con Negi" dijo el ya un poco nervioso de ser catalogado como villano, más la vampiresa de apariencia infantil fue la primera en responder

"tu…" dijo la chica con un tono amenazador que asusto un tanto a la chica peli naranja y al joven mago

"¿¡Cómo es eso que el director te dio el permiso!? ¿¡Qué autoridad se cree que tiene para dar permisos así!?" dijo ella en su tono de villano mientras los demás la veían asombrados

"_¿en serio eso es lo que más le importa?" _Se dijo con pesar el muchacho mientras su alumna veía a la rubia de la misma forma

"le dije que no debíamos irrumpir así en la casa de alguien más sensei" le dijo Hanabi que se había acercado hasta el pelinegro por su espalda

"pero el director dijo que no habría problema, que la dueña no le importaría mucho si lo hacíamos" dijo el muchacho consciente de que esas palabras ponían en peligro al director, peligro causado por la maga vampira

"ese vejete…" dijo ella apretando su puño mientras una vena estilo anime resaltaba en su frente

"ah por cierto, permítanos presentarnos" dijo el muchacho notando que todos los miraban

"mi nombre es Alex, y ella es mi alumna Hanabi, somos_ N-Warrior's_" dijo el chico sin apuro mientras la muchacha a su lado lo veía sorprendido

Más los que si estaban más sorprendidos fueron la maga oscura Evangeline y su alumno Negi, que perdieron el aliento por un segundo al escuchar ese título honorifico, titulo que había sido oído y temido por muchos magos a través de los tiempos

"¿¡ustedes son _N-Warriors_!?" dijo el muchacho que tenía estrellas en los ojos de la emoción mientras su maestra los miraba con cierto desprecio

"¿qué es un _N-Warrior_?" dijo Konoka mientras sus ojos se habían vueltos dos puntos negros

"se hacen llamar los más fuertes del universo, un grupo de personas que se dedican a viajar entre los mundos y pelear contra demonios de varias clases, son un grupo de idiotas que se creen invencibles" dijo la vampiresa irritada por la presencia del chico, mientras los demás la miraban con una gota estilo anime

"la señora Eva tiene razón en casi todo" dijo el enfatizando la palabra señora para ver si la enfadaba "viajamos por diferentes mundos, para así ayudar a las personas y protegerlas de fuerzas que no puedan controlar"

"ya veo, es como el trabajo de Negi-sensei de-gozaru" dijo la chica alta de pelo verde y ojos entre cerrados, conocida como la única Kunoichi de su salón

"entonces son como viajeros del espacio que luchan con el mal" dijo la inocente Nodoka quien llevaba su peinado de forma que tapaba sus ojos

"el hecho de que existan los magos en este mundo, quiere decir que cosas como esas también son posibles, muchas personas y filósofos creían también de la existencias de otros mundos con humanos habitando en ellos" dijo a su forma analítica la mejor amiga de Nodoka, que al igual que ella se encontraba usando el bañador escolar

"_ahora alienígenas y superhéroes, debí alejarme en el momento que tuve la oportunidad" _se dijo con su tono antipático Chisame, quien seguía sintiendo desagrado por todas las cosas increíbles que había descubierto en la última semana

"_veo que todos ya lo están aceptando a su manera, que bueno" _se dijo a sí mismo el chico mientras observaba de reojo al pequeño Negi, recordando el motivo principal de su visita

"la verdad es que los venía a felicitar a todos, hicieron un muy buen trabajo en el festival de Mahora" dijo el chico quien se acercó al pequeño Negi, y le ofreció su mano para estrecharla

"aunque tenías dudas, al final hiciste lo correcto, y mantuviste tu convicción en ello, felicidades Negi" dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo ajeno, el niño algo sorprendido estrecho la mano de nuestro héroe

"gra-gracias, la verdad es que no lo hubiera logrado sin el apoyo de todos" dijo el chico algo apenado, ya que rara vez lo felicitaban tan formalmente

"no seas modesto Negi" dijo el chico dejando de estrechar su mano "te has vuelto muy hábil para solo tener diez años" dijo mirando a las personas presentes

"y lograste hacerte de amigos y camaradas incomparables, muy pocos héroes son como tú" dijo invocando la _Keyblade_ en su mano izquierda

La mayoría de las personas se sorprendieron al ver la singular arma del chico, más este miro divertido al pequeño mago

"y por eso he venido hasta aquí, para comprobar tu voluntad en una batalla"

Los demás incluyendo a su propia alumna se sorprendieron al oír dicha declaración, más el primero en hablar fue nuestro carismático mago

"¿¡EEEEEHHHHH!?" dijo él con los ojos blancos y la boca bien abierta

"ya me oíste, ¡es hora de pelear Negi!"" Dijo el chico en posición de combate mientras este lo miraba espantado

"¡espera un momento! ¿¡Por qué Negi tiene que pelear contigo cuando debería descansar!?" dijo enojada Asuna quien trataba de golpear al muchacho, mientras era detenida por detrás por Konoka

"no se preocupen, solo será un combate amistoso entre dos hombres, ¿no te parece Negi?"

"estoo… pelear con un _N-Warrior_, ¡sería imposible para mi hacerlo! ¡no hay forma de que pueda ganar" dijo el chico entre nervioso y asustado, ya que la idea de enfrentarse a alguien como él, podría aterrorizarlo tanto como entrenar seriamente con su alumna de la escuela y maestra de magia oscura

"¿¡qué estás diciendo Negi!? ¿Acaso piensas desperdiciar una oportunidad como esta? ¡si no lo haces tú yo peleare con el!" dijo su **rival** y compañero Koutarou

"piénselo Negi-sensei, pelear contra un superhéroe es el sueño de todos, ¿no lo cree igual?" dijo la chica de cabello largo y color verde oscuro que junto a Nodoka y Yue formaban parte del club de exploración de la biblioteca

"¡hey chicas, dejen de alentarlo!" dijo enojada Asuna con su usual tono de regaño

"sensei, ¿porque quiere enfrentarse a ese niño?" dijo curiosa la muchacha oji perla en un tono bajo, mientras el robot en sus manos lo miraba fijamente, o eso parecía desde su perspectiva

"hace muchos años le hice una promesa a alguien..." dijo hablando en voz baja mientras las chicas se peleaban por los pros y contras de que Negi se enfrentara con él, mientras Negi parecía no tener voz en el tema

"y ahora que tengo la oportunidad, pienso cumplirla a toda costa" dijo con una mirada decisiva, la chica en cambio no hizo más que suspirar al ver como su sensei volvía a actuar de forma temeraria

Apartado de todo el asunto, el pequeño giru, se encontraba analizando a uno de los presentes, lo cual era extraño ya que este era su tercer escaneo, y sin embargo los resultados sorprendían al pequeño robot, que hasta podría vérsele asustado si no fuera porque bueno…era un robot

"análisis del sujeto cien por ciento completado, coincidencia comprobada, parentesco familiar positivo" Se dijo el robot en voz baja para que nadie lo escuchara, mientras movía su ojo mecánico de forma precisa

"_El maestro milenario_, agente #041 Nagi Springfield, coincidencia encontrada"

Fin del capítulo 21


	23. Cap 22: Batalla mágica

Capítulo 22: Batalla mágica, promesa del pasado

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 479: Mageris _

_-Lugar: Escuela de Mahora, Resort de Evangeline_

Seguimos en Mahora, la ciudad escolar destacada del planeta Mageris

O tal vez no exactamente…

En el capítulo anterior nuestros héroes llegaron a encontrarse con los héroes y personajes destacados de la serie _¡Mahou Sensei Negima!, _quienes se encontraban celebrando su victoria total contra Chao Lingshen, compañera de clases para las chicas de la clase 3-A, y alumna y descendiente del joven Negi Springfield

El grupo heroico, si se le puede llamar así, había decidido por mayoría de votos celebrar su victoria en el resort de su amiga y compañera Evangeline A. K. McDowell, mientras esta aprovechaba y se encargaba de entrenar al pobre de Negi, quien en verdad era el que más necesitaba de un descanso

Y tristemente, nuestros héroes tampoco planeaban permitirle hacerlo

En este momento, nuestro héroe y protagonista, se había, según él, auto-invitado al resort de la vampiresa, y había desafiado al niño hechicero frente a todos sus compañeros a un duelo

Ahora volviendo al presente…

"¡vamos Negi será divertido!" dijo el _N-Warrior_ jalando al chico de la camisa y arrastrándolo a uno de los extremos de la superficie circular donde peleaban antes alumno y maestra

"pe-pero pelear con alguien de su nivel, es imposible para mi ahora, además de que me encontraba entrenando con mi maestra y…"

_¡GULP!_

antes de que pudiera seguir buscando alguna excusa, Alex, viendo una abertura, arrojo una semilla verde del tamaño de un frijol dentro de la boca del chico, obligandolo a tragarla de inmediato

Pasaron unos segundos para que el chico pudiera sentir como las heridas y el cansancio de sus heridas desaparecían como por arte de magia (cosa curiosa siendo el un mago)

"¿uh? Mis heridas han desaparecido" dijo el chico revisándose las rasgaduras de su camisa donde debería haber heridas, no encontrando ninguna

"es una de nuestras medicinas especiales, las llamamos _Senzu_ _Beans_" dijo al chico por lo bajo, esperando que nadie lo oyera

"¡increíble! Como me habían contado, ustedes poseen una magia impresionante Alex-san" dijo el chico con estrellitas en los ojos de la emoción mientras este lo veía algo incomodo

"llámame Alex, últimamente me siento incomodo cuando usan el _san _conmigo, ¿no te importa verdad?"

"ah, no hay problema"

Ambos se rieron por un momento hasta sentir una poderosa y fría aura mágica que emitía cierta pequeña vampira

"escúchame bien mocoso" dijo la Shinso refiriéndose a su alumno

"si llegas a perder esta batalla, te hare desear morir con el nuevo entrenamiento que te impondré..." dijo ella una forma sádica asustando a varios de los presentes, pero sobre todo al pelirrojo que la miraba tembloroso

"hai m-maestra" dijo el chico intimidado por la furia de su maestra en magia oscura, en cambio Alex solo la miraba preocupado

"_creo que en verdad me quiere matar..."_ se dijo mentalmente con una gota al estilo anime en su nuca

"esa chica da miedo giru" dijo el pequeño robot, quien parecía estar asustado de solo estar cerca de ella

"si Giru-kun, pero me pregunto porque odiara tanto al sensei..." dijo la chica aun sosteniendo al robot en su estomago

De pronto, la chica oyó el sonido de una leve tos, por lo que bajo la mirada encontrándose con un armiño de color blanco y ojos color ónix

"déjeme contestarle eso, señorita" dijo este de repente y parándose en su dos patas

La reacción de la chica fue retardada, dando un pequeño brinco del susto

"la… ¡la rata blanca hablo!" dijo ella asustada, mientras el pobre de Kamo sentía un golpe a su orgullo

"el termino correcto es armiño, seres mamíferos familia de los roedores, suelen vivir en madrigueras" dijo el robot dando un pequeño informe a la muchacha

"exacto, pero yo soy un armiño mágico, y soy muy diferente a los que conoces niña" dijo este con mucho orgullo mientras la chica lo veía confundida aun por el hecho de que pudiera hablar

"ehh, creo que aceptare tu palabra por ahora, ¿qué me decías señor armiño?" dijo ella tratando de ser objetiva en aquella situacion inusual

"pues como le estaba diciendo..." dijo ella aclarando un poco su garganta

"hace muchos años antes de que mi Aniki naciera, existió una poderosa vampiresa que era conocido por todos como la maga eterna, y el terror de la oscuridad, era nada menos que Evangeline" dijo el señalando a la muchacha que ardía en rabia en contra del _N-Warrior_

"mato a varias personas para beber su sangre, y se le coloco una recompensa de varios millones para el mago que pudiera ser capaz de traer su cabeza, sin embargo nadie era capaz de vencerla, hasta que llego esa persona..."

"¿esa persona-aru?"

La joven Hyuga se dio vuelta para darse cuenta que muchas de las personas presentes se encontraban escuchando las palabras del armiño, también interesados en el evento pasado

"si, esa persona no fue más que el padre de Aniki, el maestro milenario" dijo haciendo énfasis dramático en las últimas palabras

"¿el padre de Negi-kun?" dijo Konoka quien estaba no se encontraba muy al tanto del pasado de la chica rubia

"Eva-chan había dicho algo así antes, que había hecho muchas cosas para sobrevivir desde que se había vuelto inmortal" dijo algo preocupada la chica de ojos bicolor

"¿pero qué tiene que ver mi sensei en todo eso?"

"a eso voy señorita" dijo el armiño sacando un cigarro de quien sabe donde

"según rumores muy vagos, fue un_ N-Warrior_ el que le dio la localización a el maestro milenario, de donde se encontraba Evangeline-san, además de que le dijo sobre todas sus debilidades y fobias para que pudiera derrotarla, y así sellarla en la escuela de Mahora"

El grupo en general pudo captar la situación rápidamente

"quiere decir, que Evangeline odia a los _N-Warrior_ porque son la causa de su aprisionamiento" dijo Setsuna mientras daba una rápida mirada a la muchacha, mientras esta miraba al muchacho con ojos maliciosos

"exactamente, fue el _N-Warrior _quien indirectamente ayudo al padre de Aniki a derrotarla, y solo ellos y el padre de Aniki poseen el poder de liberarla de su encierro en la academia"

"¡¿Eh?!, ¿¡quieres decir que ese chico puede liberar a Eva-chan de el hechizo que la retiene aquí!?" dijo sorprendida Saotome mientras trataba de imaginarse el poder que poseía el muchacho

La mayoría de los presentes voltearon al ver a la muchacha, quien dio un brinquito al verse observada por la gente presente, bajando la mirada de la vergüenza

"mi maestro me dijo algo así, usando la _Keyblade_, los _N-Warrior's_ pueden romper y sellar cualquier persona o energía, siempre y cuando esta no supere a sus poderes máximos"

Fue entonces cuando los reflejos de la chica entraron en acción, atajando una carta que voló rápidamente hacia su rostro

La mayoría incluyéndola voltearon a ver al muchacho, quien le mostro una sonrisa sincera mientras volvía a hablar con el niño cerca de él

Al verla de cerca, la carta parecía tener un sello especial, que al tocar se abrió como candado mostrando una hoja con lo que parecían ser instrucciones

La muchacha al terminar de leerla miro al chico un momento para luego asentir con la cabeza levemente, entendiendo perfectamente la petición de su maestro

"que es eso, ¿acaso una carta de amor?" dijo de la nada la muchacha pelirroja con una cámara siempre a la mano, haciendo que la muchacha saltara de la sorpresa y vergüenza

"cla-claro que no, nosotros no tenemos ese tipo de relación" dijo la chica con la cara roja y enojada con la chica, quien parecía divertida con la situación que había provocado

"ara, pero aun así, es muy sospechoso que ustedes dos vinieran aquí sin nadie más, además de que es muy raro que uno tenga a un maestro de su edad" dijo Saotome queriéndole seguir el juego a su compañera, para luego ser regañadas por la peli naranja

"dejen de molestarla, todos tienen derecho a enamorarse de quien quieran no importando su edad" dijo Asuna mientras la muchacha que se supone defendía se sentía peor con sus palabras

"¡ya les dije que no tenemos ese tipo de relación!" dijo ella con la cara roja mientras sentía deseos de arrojarles al pequeño Giru

"nosotras no somos las más indicadas para decir algo así..." dijo Setsuna con un leve tono de pesar

"es verdad de-gozaru"

Apartados de la discusión femenina, se encontraban tanto el niño mago como el muchacho pelinegro en lados opuestos de la plataforma, en posición para empezar su duelo

"¿de verdad es necesario?" dijo el niño aun intimidado

"cuando un hombre ha sido retado de esta forma, tiene que responder sin vacilar Negi" dijo el chico tomando su posición de pelea, poniendo su brazo derecho al frente mientras dejaba el izquierdo al nivel de su cintura, una postura que muchos pudieron identificar como karate

"Así que también es un artista marcial, al igual que la maestra Ku" se dijo el mago tomando precaución y poniéndose en posición también, usando su estilo _Hakkekoushou_

La muchacha de ojos claros pudo reconocer la similitud con la que el chico había levantado su guardia, el mismo estilo _Hakkekoushou_ utilizado por su clan

"déjame decirte algo antes de empezar Negi..."

El niño sin bajar la guardia trato de prestar atención a las palabras del chico

"si por algún tipo de milagro logras vencerme, te daré toda la información que tengo sobre el paradero de tu padre"

Por un segundo el mundo se había detenido para el niño, escuchar esas palabras le habían traído un enorme shock emocional, pensando si sería posible que el muchacho frente a él en verdad tuviera dicha información crucial

El pelinegro en cambio se vio satisfecho con el resultado de sus palabras, pues si algo él tenía seguro, es que ese chico lograba ponerse realmente serio, cuando se trataba de su padre

"¡empecemos!" dijo desapareciendo y apareciendo en un instante frente al muchacho, para luego darle una patada horizontal con su pierna derecha mandándolo contra uno de los pilares del lugar

La reacción de todos fue de sorpresa, al ver como el profesor era mandado brutalmente contra las paredes

"¡Negi!" dijo la muchacha peli naranja a punto de salir corriendo en busca del pequeño pelirrojo, siendo detenida por la peli marrón

"por favor, no interfieras" la muchacha la detuvo poniéndose frente a ella, pero esta no iba a ceder así nada más

"no dejare que ese sujeto hiera a Negi, ¡primero tendrán que vencerme!"

La chica estaba a punto de sacar su carta cuando su compañera rubia la detuvo agarrándola del brazo

"deja que el mocoso tenga su batalla, no creo que lo mate" dijo la chica sentándose en un sillón y destapando un paquete de papas fritas

"Después de todo, los _N-Warrior's_ son guerreros a los que se les considera amables"

Volviendo a la plataforma donde se hallaban los combatientes, el muchacho pelinegro observaba cuidadosamente la nube de polvo formada en donde se debía encontrar el niño mago

"_logro bloquear mi patada al último segundo, obviamente ha desarrollado sus instintos a un buen nivel" _pensó Alex con cierta alegría

De la pantalla de humo empezó a aparecer el pelirrojo con los brazos formando una cruz frente a su cuerpo, dándole a entender claramente como lo había bloqueado

"_casi ni lo vi, parece haber usado un movimiento instantáneo, pero era diferente" _se dijo él mientras agitaba sus brazos que se habían quedado entumidos por la patada, para luego mirar al chico fijamente y recordando sus palabras

"_pero ahora, ¡no puedo perder!"_

_¡CANTUS BELAX!_

Del cuerpo del chico empezó a emitirse un poderoso destello de energía que termino rodeándolo como una armadura

"estoy listo" dijo el chico preparado para ponerse serio en cuanto a pelear, pero su oponente que era nuestro héroe, solo sonrió complacido

"ven a mi Negi, ¡demuéstrame tu determinación!"

En casi un pestañeo el joven mago se había colocado de estar a varios metros, a ponerse justo frente al pelinegro, concentrando una gran cantidad de magia en su puño

_¡CORVENGENTIA FULGURALIS KU KAMO RUKA HOUKEN!_

En un rápido movimiento el chico había conectado un golpe concentrado la fuerza de su _Sagitta mágica_ o flechas de luz en un único golpe, la fuerza del impacto causo que Alex terminara volando por el aire, aunque no muy lejos ya que para sorpresa de muchos se detuvo en el aire

"_lo bloqueo" _se dijo el mago mientras observaba al muchacho en el aire, quien concentraba en su mano derecha una potente energía de tipo eléctrica, para luego mandarla lejos de él y hacer que este choque contra el suelo explotando en el área afectada

"no te detengas, si quieres vencerme tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso" dijo con algo de arrogancia para desaparecer de la vista de todos, y reaparecer detrás del muchacho

Antes de que este siquiera pudiera reaccionar le dio una potente patada en su espalda, mandándolo a volar momentáneamente

Pero sin darle siquiera la oportunidad para recuperar el control, se apareció debajo de él y le dio un potente puñetazo en la barbilla que lo mando hacia arriba

Ya subiendo el mago trato de recuperar el equilibrio por lo que llamo a su báculo

¡_MEA VIRGA! _Dijo haciendo que de una de las ventanas del resort de la Shinso saliera volando un bastón con apariencia de báculo

"**muy tarde**"

¡_FIRE BLAST!_

El muchacho que ya se esperaba la idea del mago de cabello rojo, se colocó a unos metros encima de él y lanzo una poderoso pilar de fuego del tamaño de un balón de futbol profesional contra el muchacho

Una explosión se hizo escuchar, donde se había dado el impacto del ataque y el pelirrojo, la mayoría de los presentes a excepción de Evangeline y Hanabi, se asustaron al ver dicha explosión, temiendo por la vida del muchacho

"_Así que usaste un_ _Flans Paries Aerialis, para evitar el impacto de mi ataque" _se dijo el muchacho que andaba con los brazos cruzados esperando al muchacho, sin embargo por algún motivo no lo veía venir

"¿Qué está esperando?... ¡no será que!" se dijo recordando algo que de por si era actualmente una de las más fuertes técnicas del chico

Rayos y relámpagos empezaron a aparecer alrededor, y se pudo ver a Negi con dos esferas de energía en las palmas de sus manos

"_cum fulguratione flet tempestas ¡austrina!..."_

Se le escucho recitar a él concentrando su poder mágico en el siguiente ataque

Él sabía que era lo que venía, sin embargo lo había tomado desprevenido

_¡JOVIS TEMPESTAS FULGURIENS!_

El potente torbellino mágico de viento salió disparado contra el agente, quien sin esperárselo intento nivelar su poder

_¡FIRAGA!_

Un poderoso pilar de fuego salió de su mano impactando contra el torbellino, sin embargo como él esperaba, no sería suficiente para darle cara al ataque que ya había ganado mucha distancia

Al final el torbellino consumió su ataque de la misma forma que el de Chao Lingshen, absorbiéndolo a él en el proceso

Volviendo con las chicas... Y Koutarou

"¡Lo logro!, Negi-sensei lo venció" dijo con una gran sonrisa Konoka mientras Yueichii y Nodoka sonreían de la misma forma

Sin embargo ellas además de Chisame y Asakura eran las únicas que no podían ver lo que realmente sucedió

Del torbellino que seguía en su ciclo continuo, surgió una alteración, y cuando me refiero a alteración hablo de una gigantesca explosión incendiaria en su núcleo

Dicha explosión detuvo y contrarresto el ataque mágico, mostrando al muchacho con algunos leves rasguños en su ropa

"Muy bien hecho Negi, de verdad pudiste golpearme" dijo el chico bajando a la superficie del resort y tomando su despectiva pose de combate

"Ahora que sea cuerpo a cuerpo" dijo retándolo a que bajara del cielo

Negi siendo el pacifico y tranquilo niño que era, sería extraño pensar que pudiera caer en semejante provocación, sin embargo la única persona que afirmaba tener información sobre su padre se encontraba frente a él, y el no podía dejarlo pasar

"Lo siento pero" dijo al tocar superficie y empezar a correr en dirección al chico

"¡no voy a perder!"

Volviendo con los espectadores

"¡qué bien! ¡Negi está peleando muy bien contra ese sujeto!" Dijo emocionado Koutarou y con ganas de unirse a la batalla

"Aunque es obvio que la diferencia de niveles es aplastante, mas que ganar, Alex-san parece estar mas interesado en probar las habilidades de Negi-sensei de-gozaru"

"Pero parece que el oponente de mi discípulo no es muy bueno en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, se ha limitado a usar su velocidad para atacar" dijo Ku-Fei con algo de nervios

"Ciertamente, su fuerza parece ser opacada por su falta de habilidad en un arte de combate, es como si fuera un peleador a larga distancia" dijo Setsuna algo asombrada por el poder del chico desconocido

"Y lo peor es que ese idiota ni siquiera ha empezado a ponerse serio, si fuera a matar, ese niño hubiera sido asesinado al primer segundo" dijo algo aburrida Evangeline quien parecía esperar algo impresionante

"Aunque no es el estilo de esas personas" agrego ella con un tono malicioso

Hanabi miraba impresionada a las chicas cerca de ella, eran las primeras personas que conocía, además de Kawahira, que no se sorprendían del poder de su maestro, además de que habían analizado muy detalladamente sus habilidades, excepto por la parte del combate, ya que ella era testigo de dicha habilidad

_Cerca de allí…_

"¡AAAACHUUU!"

"Salud" dijo Negi con su usual tono amable

"Gracias" dijo el muchacho sorprendido de que algo asi pasara en ese momento

_"¿Alguien estará hablando mal de mí?" _se dijo mentalmente suponiendo quien podría haberlo hecho, lo cual no le fue difícil de adivinar

"continuemos Negi, demuéstrame esa tremenda fuerza que heredaste de tu padre"

Al decir esas palabras el niño mago se centró de nuevo en la batalla, y mostrando el mismo entusiasmo que él esperaba enfrentar

Usando un movimiento instantáneo el muchacho se le puso de frente al agente, solo que esta vez antes de que pudiera golpearlo, Negi realizo un segundo movimiento instantáneo poniéndose al costado derecho del pelinegro

Viendo que tenía la guardia baja, el pelirrojo trato de darle un golpe en el extremo derecho de sus costillas, sin embargo Alex logro esquivarlo girando alrededor de él pequeño mago apoyándose con uno de sus pies para quedar de espaldas contra el chico y preparándose para darle un codazo en toda la cara

Pero Negi aprovechando su ventaja de tamaño, logro agacharse lo suficiente para esquivarlo por completo y quedarse totalmente por debajo de el

_¡GAIMONCHOUCHUU!_

Fue Negi quien grito golpeando el estómago del chico con un codazo, para luego proseguir con su mano libre

_¡FUUKAHOUKEN!_

Dijo Negi dándole un golpe recto en el estómago que tenía un efecto giratorio causando más daño del normal

Sin embargo eso no fue suficiente para derribarlo, por lo que luego de ser golpeado agarro el brazo del chico y lo jalo hacia el golpeándolo con un cabezazo en la frente del chico

Rápidamente el agente empezó a lanzar una gran cantidad de puñetazos que superaban la velocidad del sonido, que consiguió acertar en la mayoría, de no ser por el entrenamiento de Ku-Fei y Evangeline habría recibido cada uno de esos golpes sin falla

Luego de varios ataques, el agente culmino dándole una patada giratoria que lo mando a volar varios metros lejos de el

Los compañeros de Negi se mostraron sorprendidos por la forma en la que había sido derribado el muchacho, algunos sorprendidos por la poca reacción que había tenido su rival al recibir dos de sus ataques directamente, otros por la fiereza con la que había atacado a su profesor, y Hanabi, porque jamás lo había visto golpear de forma tan brutal a un oponente, ni siquiera cuando la entrenaba había sido así de duro

"¿eso fue todo Negi? ¿enserio ese es todo tu poder actual?" dijo el algo decepcionado por lo corto que había sido su combate mano a mano, aunque el mismo reconocida que se había excedido

Sin embargo lo que vio lo sorprendió de igual forma que a los que los observaban, el niño mago se levantaba torpemente del suelo, con algo de sangre saliendo de su frente y con los brazos magullados de los golpes que le había dado

"no me rendiré, no quiero perder… estando asi de cerca de la verdad ¡no me rendiré!" dijo el liberando una poderosa cantidad de magia alrededor de su cuerpo, una que sorprendió a la mayoría e incluso a Hanabi, quien le sorprendía esa cantidad de poder en un niño

"muy bien Negi, entonces ven y atácame con todo lo que tengas, ¡yo te detendré con todas mis fuerzas!"

Habiendo dicho eso el chico invoco su llave espada que había guardado durante todo el combate, y la coloco frente a el

_¡BANKAI ARMOR! _

Grito el _N-Warrior_, liberando la armadura rojiza que ahora cubría su cuerpo para luego dar un grito más fuerte y transformarse en _súper_ _novan_, sabiendo que solo necesitaba una de las dos prefirió obviarlo y decidió enfrentársele con todo su poder

La mayoría de las personas que podían sentir el _Ki_ o _aura_ se quedaron con los ojos abiertos, impresionados por la enorme energía que emanaba el muchacho de cabello dorado, siendo la misma Evangeline la que se había sentido algo intimidada más por la naturaleza de su poder que por su nivel

"mi maestro se puso serio, quiere decir que ese niño es tanto o más fuerte que yo" dijo con un extraño sentimiento en su pecho la joven ninja

"¿Aun deseas enfrentarme Negi?" le dijo el curioso pero sabiendo que este no le daría una respuesta ahora, por lo que se preparó para terminar con lo que fue para él, un buen combate

Negi era capaz de sentir el poder de su oponente también, sin embargo ese no era el momento para caer ante la duda, él sabía que este sería su ataque final, por lo que no podía echarse atrás

_¡RAS TEL MA SCIR MAGISTER, CENTOUM ETOVENUS SPIRITUS LUCIS COEUNTES INIMICUNAS SAGITENTO SAGITTA MAGICA CONVERGENTIA LUCUM!_

El pelinegro no podía estar más sorprendido al reconocer la técnica que el hechicero empezó a recitar, después de todo si el recordaba bien, debería ser una técnica que Negi usaría mucho más adelante, y el que la supiera ahora, solo lo emocionaba mas

Negi en cambio se encontraba muy concentrado, estaba concentrando en unir tanto el arte marcial de Ku-Fei como su propio dominio con la magia _Sagitta, _toda su experiencia obtenida hasta ahora la estaba empleando en ese último ataque, usando su puño y concentrando la mayoría de la magia que le quedaba en ese último encantamiento

Alex vio como este ya se encontraban listo, y se preparó para contraatacar en cuanto este se acercara, lo cual sucedió inmediatamente

_¡OUKA HOUKEN! _

Fue en ese entonces cuando Negi se lanzo hacia Alex con un puñetazo cargado de una gran cantidad de poder mágico, y generando ondas explosivas durante su trayecto

_¡FIRE SLASH!_

El pelinegro lanzo su corte de fuego al momento exacto en el que el ataque de Negi chocaría contra el

Una increíble explosión se generó de la colisión de ambos ataques, dejando una gran cantidad de humo que impidió ver a ambos oponentes

Luego de unos segundos se fue disipando, revelando el resultado final, el joven rubio de armadura se hallaba de pie, cansado pero sin ninguna herida aparente, mientras que su contrincante estaba quieto, con el puño estirado y chocando con la hoja de la _Keyblade_

Se quedaron asi unos segundos, hasta que el niño mago cayó de rodillas al suelo totalmente agotado, y sin ninguna señal de resistencia

Fue entonces cuando paso, el pequeño y astuto Negi empezó a caer hacia adelante, dando la idea de que caería frente al rubio, pero fue cuando Alex lo sostuvo del cuello de su playera, para luego ayudarlo a sostenerse en pie

"bien hecho Negi, estas aprobado..." le dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa satisfacción luego de desactivar su transformación de _súper novan_

El pequeño mago no supo el porqué, pero cuando miro la sonrisa del muchacho con el que antes había combatido y ahora lo ayudaba, le hizo sentir la nostalgia que le provocaba su padre, el hombre a quien siempre había admirado

"volvamos con tus estudiantes, deben estar preocupadas allá" le dijo caminando junto al pequeño que ya había recuperado la fuerza suficiente como para caminar

"esto Alex-san, ¿le importa si le pregunto algo?"

"no Negi, ¿Qué quieres saber?"

"es sobre la transformación que uso al final... la armadura que lleva puesta y su cabello dorado..." le dijo el chico con algo de cansancio percatándose de que su oponente había vuelto a su color de pelo original

"estoy seguro que pudo haber detenido mi ataque sin transformarse, ¿entonces porque las uso?" dijo el chico con cierta curiosidad sana, la cual provoco un bufido de risa en el muchacho mayor, para que este pusiera su mano sobre la cabeza del niño y le revolviera el cabello

"hace tres años le hice una promesa a tu padre… de que si te conocía algún día debía de pelear contigo con todas mis fuerzas, por eso te rete Negi, porque quería cumplir mi promesa con el" le dijo con algo de nostalgia haciendo que el pequeño niño abriera los ojos enormemente

"¡mi-mi padre!, ¿¡tú hablaste con mi padre!? ¿¡hace solo tres años!?" dijo el sorprendido de tal revelación, sin embargo fue callado por el muchacho cuando se acercaban a las demás personas en el resort

"te hablare sobre ello luego, por ahora por favor se paciente"

Negi algo decepcionado y ansioso cerro la boca, por dentro esperando ansiosamente dicho momento

Sin embargo sin que él lo notara, el rostro de Alex se oscureció levemente, sintiendo algo de remordimiento y tristeza, debido a lo que tendría que decirle al pequeño Negi

La historia, de la verdadera desaparición del Maestro milenario

* * *

Fin del capítulo 22


	24. Capítulo 23: Combate ninja

disculpen la tardanza, he tenido la cabeza en otro sitio, pero en fin aqui tienen el capitulo, espero les guste

Capítulo 23: Combate ninja, superando las expectativas

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 479: Mageris _

_-Lugar: Escuela de Mahora, Resort de Evangeline_

En el capítulo anterior pudimos ver la batalla entre el agente del _Ninterverse_ Alex Vanegas y el aprendiz a _Magister Magi_ Negi Springfield, luego de una intensa batalla en donde el niño mago uso una enorme gama de sus hechizos, sin embargo este se vio superado ante el poder de su oponente.

Al final, ambos oponentes colisionaron sus técnicas finales, siendo el vencedor el _N-Warrior_, mientras el mago caía al suelo derrotado

En este momento vemos a nuestros peleadores volver a la entrada del resort, donde muchas de las chicas fueron a ver al pequeño mago, casi al punto de derribarlo

"Negi-kun, ¿te encuentras bien?" Dijo preocupada Konoka al ver el estado del pelirrojo

"Estoy bien, solo me encuentro algo cansado" dijo el niño tratando de calmarla, mientras veía las mismas expresiones en Nodoka, Chachamaru, y sutilmente en Yueichii y Chisame que estaban algo apartadas

"Fue una buena batalla Negi-bouzu" dijo la peli verde con su habitual mirada madura de orgullo

"¡Que peste Negi! ¡Ese sujeto te derroto totalmente! Le dijo Koutarou con un semblante de decepción siendo contradicho por la muchacha morena de mangas largas y vestido oriental

"Pero fue muy bueno, ese fue un ataque muy impresionante-aru"

"Todos..." Dijo el niño con alegría de sentir el apoyo de sus compañeros y amigos

_¡SMASH!_

Bueno, casi de todos

"¡Negi idiota!" Oyó decir el pequeño al momento de recibir un puñetazo en toda la mejilla izquierda por parte de la chica peli naranja

"¿¡Como se te ocurre excederte en algo así!? ¡un niño de tu edad no debería exagerar tanto para volverse fuerte!" le dijo ella sacudiendo al pobre mago de un lado hacia otro, dejando al niño mareado y con los ojos hecho remolinos

_"Que brusca es..."_ pensó el pelinegro observando el acto de la chica para notar como ella volteaba a verlo, con la misma intención que con el pequeño niño

"Tu... ¡Idiota!" Le dijo ella al momento de lanzarse a patearlo, sin embargo este solo esquivo la patada como si nada

"Eh?" Se dijo mentalmente mientras veía al muchacho al lado suyo mientras los demás lo miraban con la boca abierta, mientras Alex se quedaba callado y miraba de forma neutral a la muchacha que parecía perdida o desorientada

"Tú, me esquivaste" dijo sorprendida mientras este la miraba con una gota al estilo anime en la nuca

_"¿Porque me quiere patear para empezar?"_ Se dijo él con una gota al estilo anime

"Que forma tan grosera de saludar para una chica, Kagurazaka Asuna" le dijo él con una mirada vacía mientras esta lo miraba enojada

"¡Cállate! Tú fuiste el que empezó, además de... ¿Uh? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" dijo la muchacha pasando del enojo a la confusión con la simpleza que solo ella podía tener

"Por supuesto que conozco tu nombre, como _N-Warrior_ soy capaz de conocer la información personal de cada uno de los alumnos y profesores de esta escuela, incluyendo pasatiempos, habilidades y demás" dijo el chico cruzando sus brazos de forma pensativa para mirar de reojo a su alumna

Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió, algo que le sería muy útil y divertido al pelinegro

"¡Muy bien!" Dijo animadamente el chico atrayendo la atención de la mayoría "¡es hora del segundo round!".

"¿Ehh? ¿¡Quiere seguir peleando sensei!?" dijo Hanabi con un gesto de preocupación notorio

"¡Muy bien!, es mi turno de pelear con él, observa bien Negi, ¡te demostrare lo que puedo hacer!" Dijo muy emocionado el niño con orejas de perro mas que dispuesto a enfrentar al _N-Warrior_

"Entonces... ¡Esfuérzate Hanabi!" Dijo dándole un pequeño empujón a la chica para ponerla al frente del resto

La chica confundida le tomo unos segundos darse cuenta de la intención del muchacho, por lo que su reacción fue algo tosca

"¡¿Ehhhhh?!"

"¿hay algún problema?" dijo el chico con una cara de inocente mientras la chica lo miraba disgustada

"¡claro que lo hay! ¡Yo no quiero pelear con ninguno de ellos!" dijo la chica enojada por la idea del chico

"míralo de esta forma..." le dijo el poniéndose a su lado con una sonrisa amigable, para luego poner su mano sobre su hombro y voltear a mirarla de frente

"**si no aceptas combatir, haré que tu entrenamiento se vuelva tres veces peor, me asegurare de que en verdad lamentes tu decisión"**

la forma tan oscura y siniestra en el que el muchacho había dicho aquellas palabras habían hecho parecer a varios de que se trataba de otra persona, siendo mas específicos de la dueña de aquel resort

"h-hai sensei" dijo la chica asustada mientras sus ojos se ponían blancos del susto, lo cual de por si es difícil de notar con sus ojos color perla

"d-da miedo" dijo Negi temblando también del susto mientras Koutarou se mostraba decepcionado al ver que el que iba a pelear seria la chica

"jaja, que bueno que aceptaras, sabía que imitar a Evangeline serviría para convencerte" dijo el chico ganándose la mirada de la susodicha, solo que por algún motivo esta no sabía si sentirse ofendida o alagada

"bueno… disculpen que los moleste de esta forma, pero ahora mismo mi discipula se encuentra en entrenamiento, y quisiera preguntarles si alguno de ustedes quiere enfrentarse con ella" dijo el de forma educada y calmada, usando un gesto muy diferente al que había usado para convencer a la ojiperla

"**mmm, suena divertido, quisiera aceptar ese desafío de-gozaru"**

La mirada de todos se dirigió hacia una de las muchachas y alumnos del mago aprendiz, la más alta de todas las presentes y la única que poseía ojos rasgados, era Nagase Kaede quien permanecía con su temple alegre

"espera un momento Kaede, hacer lo que quiere ese chico no puede ser una buena idea" dijo Asuna con su usual tono de preocupación pero la detuvo la mano de la peli verde

"te equivocas Asuna-dono, la verdad es que me interesa enfrentarme con Hanabi-dono, hay algo que me pica la curiosidad de-gozaru" dijo ella con su usual tono relajado, siendo Alex, Evangeline y Ku-Fei los únicos en percatarse de la intención de la muchacha

"gracias por ofrecerte Kaede-san, seguro que será un buen combate, ¿no lo piensas así Hanabi?" le dijo el chico con una sonrisa confianzuda

"hai, supongo..." dijo la chica poco entusiasmada por tener que pelear en ese momento

Luego de que a Negi lo pusieran al lado de uno de los pilares del resort, acomodado para que pudiera ver también el combate, ambas chicas se habían dirigido hacia el lugar donde antes el pelirrojo y Alex habían peleado

Mientras ambas caminaban, la más alta se le acerco a la otra para susurrarle algo en el oído, que hizo reaccionar a la peli marrón y la hizo voltear hacia donde estaba su sensei, el cual le levanto el pulgar a forma de apoyo

"oye mocoso..." le dijo Evangeline dirigiéndose al _N-Warrior_, quien la miro con neutralidad

"¿si anciana?"

La sonrisa que se formó en el rostro del chico llego rápidamente mientras la rubia trataba de reprimir esos oscuros deseos de asesinarlo

"esa chica de ojos claros, ¿sabe pelear?, porque la idiota de Kaede no es alguien fácil de vencer"

"lo sé, conozco muy bien su fuerza y potencial, pero por ese mismo motivo pienso que es buena idea que ambas se enfrenten, será muy educativo para ambas" dijo con una sonrisa de confianza el muchacho

Volviendo con las combatientes, cada una se había colocado ya en la posición que tomarían para iniciar el combate, siendo el roedor blanco el que se había colado y puesto en medio de las dos para hacer de referee, sacando un micrófono de quien sabe dónde

"en esta esquina, tenemos a la alumna n° 20 del salón 3-A, usuaria de las técnicas ninjas del estilo Kaede, y con la segunda mayor pechonalidad de su clase, ¡Nagaseee Kaedeeeee!" dijo de la misma forma que lo haría un referee de lucha libre

"¡esfuérzate Kaede!" grito animándola Haruna mientras era coreada por sus dúo de inseparables amigas

"derrótala Kaede-nee-san" dijo el pelinegro con orejas de perro emocionado por verla pelear

"jaja, hare lo mejor que pueda" dijo ella algo incomoda por los vitoreos

"y en la otra esquina, la misteriosa chica viajera de mundos, cuyas técnicas y poderes nos son desconocidos, y hasta sus medidas no conocemos con detalle, Hanaaaabiii… ¿eh?" dijo haciendo una corta pausa para acercarse a la susodicha

"esto señorita, ¿cómo es que se apellida?" dijo el armiño con una leve gota de sudor en su frente

"Hyuga, así me apellido señor ratón"

"estoo, que soy un armiño, hay mucha diferencia señorita" dijo el rat-, digo armiño blanco con cierto pesar para alejarse y volver a su lugar

"¡Hyuuuuga Hanaaaabiii!"

"tú puedes Hanabi, pelea con todo" le dijo el chico apoyándola para variar, mientras la muchacha trataba de calmarse y tomar la situación de la mejor manera posible

"¡empiecen!"

Al decir dicha palabra, el armiño se echó a correr al mismo momento en el que ambas combatientes corrían una hacia la otra

Una contra otra, las muchachas a pocos metros de encontrarse mostraban una fuerte convicción en sus miradas

_¡CLANK!_

El impacto de dos kunais de diferentes diseños enfrentándose entre sí callo el ambiente por algunos segundos, en los que ambas mujeres trataban de ganar la batalla de fuerzas

Fue una sorpresa para Kaede cuando la chica de ojos claros retrocedió en un rápido movimiento para luego deslizarse y colocarse justo al lado de ella, con el objetivo de golpearles sus puntos _Hakke_ desde el principio

Sin embargo a diferencia del joven Negi, Kaede si era una experta en el arte del combate cuerpo a cuerpo, por lo que no le fue difícil el detener el ataque de la Hyuga, apoyándose en su brazo extendido y usándolo como sostén para dar una pirueta en el aire y quedar de cabeza a unos metros encima de ella

Fue entonces cuando la muchacha en el aire saco de detrás de su espalda una especie de shuriken gigante, con clara intención de usarla

_¡KAEDE NINPO! ¡KAGE SHURIKEN!_

La mujer ninja en un rápido movimiento lanzo la shuriken gigante en dirección a la muchacha, que gracias a todo su entrenamiento le fue más que sencillo esquivarlo, sin embargo al quedar atrás la shuriken de la ninja, apareció la peli verde sutilmente debajo de su guardia, propinándole una buena patada en su barbilla, pero ella fue capaz de saltar y retroceder para disminuir el daño de este

Al momento en el que la muchacha salto, la peli verde de nivel Chunin vio su oportunidad para dar un golpe limpio, por lo que usando su movimiento instantáneo se coloco detrás de la muchacha que apenas había tocado suelo, y trato de golpearla con uno de sus golpes llenos de Ki

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera golpearla, la oji blanca dio un golpe ascendente con la palma al puño de su oponente, disipando la energía en su ataque y desviándolo lejos, para luego tratar de golpear los puntos de chakra de su brazo, pero esta afortunadamente logro evitar sus golpes por los pelos, fallando por unos milímetros los golpes que debían ser precisos

Fue entonces cuando ambas mujeres se enfrascaron en un combate de golpes y patadas, Hanabi tratando de asestar sus golpes de palmas contra la muchacha quien los esquivaba o bloqueaba si no podía, también respondiéndole con sus propios golpes que eran más sencillos de parar para la peli marrón sin recibir daño alguno

_¡JUUKEN! _

Dijo a pelimarron golpeando a la chica en su costado izquierdo haciéndola retroceder unos pasos, para luego comenzar su combo especial, habiendo activado su _Byakugan_

_¡HAKKESHOU ROKUJUU YONSHOU!_

La joven sin vacilar empezó una rápida serie de golpes exactos a los puntos de chakra de la peli verde, quien aparentemente no parecía hacer nada para evitarlo, exitosamente conectando cada uno de los golpes y mandando a la chica contra el suelo

la mayoría de las chicas quedaron asombradas con los agiles movimientos de la peli marrón, siendo el pelinegro el más tranquilo con la batalla, como si estuviera esperando algo en concreto de Hanabi, algo más de lo que él ya sabía que podía hacer

La peli marrón algo agitada observo a la muchacha en el suelo, teniendo un extraño presentimiento, como si algo no estuviera bien en su último ataque

"_¿Qué ha pasado?, estoy segura de que golpee cada punto correctamente, pero siento algo diferente_" se dijo un poco confundida la oji perla

"vaya… ese fue un ataque interesante"

"es cierto, como era de esperarse de otro ninja, debes estar al mismo nivel que yo"

"pero aun no soy capaz de deducirlo, ¿será que tendremos la misma fuerza de-gozaru?"

La muchacha Hyuga, volteo sorprendida, al ver como no una, sino tres chicas peli verde, se encontraban a espaldas suyas, con esa relajada actitud que caracterizaba a Kaede

"¿_Kage bushin no jutsu?_ ¿Puedes usar también esa técnica?" dijo la chica sorprendida para luego recordar que eso era un combate y debía tratar de alejarlas lo más posible

_¡KAITEN!_

_¡SHOHEKI!_

Justo cuando había empezado a girar Hanabi formando su barrera de chakra, esta se vio cancelada por la peli verde quien solo poso su mano enfrente de esta, deteniendo su flujo como si esta perdiera su forma en el aire

La Hyuga desconcertada ante esto, no fue capaz de reaccionar cuando su rival había logrado golpearla en todo el rostro, con uno de sus golpes cargados de Ki, seguido de uno de sus _Shoushitsu _o rodillazos por parte de otro de los clones, que la mando a volar siendo recibida por otro clon, que se había movido usando un _Shukuchi _o movimiento instantáneo

_¡TARENKEN! _

Dijo a peli verde conectando varios puñetazos a la ahora indefensa Hanabi, los cuales no pudo evitar al verse inmovilizada por el rodillazo anterior

Kaede viendo la oportunidad, decidió terminar el combate con un golpe final…

_¡TARENKYAKU!_

Las patadas continuas mandaron a volar a la muchacha, que ya había sido castigada por varios de los ataques de su rival, siendo lanzada varios metros hacia un extremo de la plataforma

El pelinegro espectador y maestro de la chica, se había quedado con la boca abierta, no por la paliza que le habían dado a la muchacha, sino por la variedad de técnicas que había usado Kaede y el desconocía

"_parece que tendré que leer de nuevo su archivo, es más versátil de lo que recordaba" _dijo interesado por dicha batalla

Volviendo a la batalla, la peli verde estaba expectante sobre la muchacha, pensando un momento que tal vez se había sobrepasado un poco, pero esa idea se desvaneció de inmediato al ver como la muchacha se erguía de pie

"eso es muy bueno, me alegra no haberte sobreestimado de-gozaru"

"¡aun puedo seguir! esto no es nada comparado con el entrenamiento del sensei" dijo ella de manera orgullosa volviendo a su posición de combate, para luego desactivar el _Byakugan_ dejando sorprendida a la peli verde, no sabiendo el significado tras eso, sin embargo se vio interrumpida al ver como la muchacha se acercaba velozmente

Los cuatro clones incluyendo al que había derribado ella anteriormente, iban directo contra la Hyuga, cada una lanzándose contra ella, sin embargo no pudieron reaccionar ante el ataque de la muchacha

_¡SURF!_

Una gigantesca ola apareció frente a la muchacha, yendo en contra de las chicas peliverde con la intención de tragárselas, sin embargo las cuatros mandaron sus mejores golpes de ki, todos en el mismo punto rompiendo la inmensa ola

Pero lo que ninguna se esperaba, era que pasando por dicha ola, se encontraban dos columnas de agua presurizada dirigiéndose hacia ellas, golpeando y eliminando a dos de los clones de la ninja

_¡WHIRLWIND!_

_¡WATER GUN!_

La original sorprendida no vio venir la columna de agua debajo de sus pies que la mando al cielo, sin embargo le fue sencillo recuperarse en el aire, lo que no le fue sencillo, fue bloquear los múltiples disparos del _Water gun_ de la muchacha seguidos de una de sus patada que iba dirigida a su frente por parte de la misma, que se le había acercado sigilosamente sin que esta se diera cuenta, pero Kaede lográndolo bloquear empezó su contraataque mandando una de sus más fuertes patadas hacia ella, que la bloqueo con sus brazos como escudo para ser mandada de nuevo hacia el piso, donde el último de los clones la esperaba

El clon sabiendo lo que pensaba hacer su yo real tomo la shuriken gigante que llevaba en su espalda, misma que había usado al principio del combate y había recuperado en el tiempo que la muchacha se había tardado en volver al combate

_¡KAEDE NINPO! ¡BAKUSA BAKUENJIN!_

Tanto la original como el clon lanzaron contra la muchacha sus enormes shuriken que llevaban ahora una cadena con sellos explosivos en toda su extensión, la Hyuga en el aire recibió las shuriken siendo envueltas por las cadenas, luego de que fuera totalmente inmovilizada, fue cuando la peli verde decidió dar final al combate

"¡**KAI**!"

Una explosión de fuego y humo se dio en el cielo, impidiendo que los espectadores pudieran ser capaces de ver a la peli marrón

Solo los más capaces habían visto lo sucedido, incluyendo a Kaede, que miro a todos lados buscando a la chica de ojos claros

_¡WATER PUNCH! _

La Kaede original logro escuchar el ataque y ver como el último de sus clones era derrotado por la muchacha que la había golpeado por la espalda y mandado a volar

Hanabi viendo al clon desaparecer, se volteó a mirar directamente a la original, que había tocado ya suelo, algo asombrada por el talento de su oponente

"impresionante de-gozaru" dijo con su habitual y relajada sonrisa, abriendo un poco los ojos dando a distinguir sus ojos verdes claro

"eso que usaste fue una técnica de reemplazo ¿verdad?, no es muy usual usarla de esa forma"

"gracias, pero en mi mundo es muy común, y la solemos llamar por su nombre tradicional, un _Kawamiri"_

"ya veo, de verdad que no debo de subestimar las habilidades de los ninjas de otros mundos de-gozaru" dijo limpiándose el sudor de su frente con su antebrazo

La Hyuga en cambio trataba de aguantar el ardor en su brazo, debido a que había recibido parte de la explosión dejándole una herida sangrante cerca del codo

Los que observaban la batalla estaban emocionados, jamás esperando el desenlace de aquel ataque por parte de la oji perla, siendo difícil saber quién de las dos ganaría

"esa chica es impresionante, su estilo y el de Kaede-nee-san son muy similares" dijo emocionado el muchacho de orejas de perro

"se ve que se están empleando a fondo ambas" dijo Asuna con una mirada medio insatisfecha, no tan interesada en el combate de ambas

Sin embargo, aunque nadie lo pensara, la que estaba prestando más atención a dicho combate era la pelirroja de lentes, Hasegawa Chisame, quien se quedó con la boca bien abierta al ver como esa muchacha de otro mundo peleaba, no sorprendida por su poder ni por su velocidad, sino por esas técnicas que ella conocía a la perfección, luego de eso volteo un momento a ver al muchacho pelinegro que estaba junto a Evangeline, esa sonrisa de orgullo ocultaba algo mas y ella lo sabía, había algo muy extraño con esas personas, y ella lo averiguaría de una forma u otra

"parece que tú también lo notaste Chisame" dijo una voz a sus espaldas con un tono malicioso, relevándose como Saotome, la que también era capaz de reconocer dichas técnicas, dándole un mal presentimiento a la pelirroja

Por otro lado el pelinegro se encontraba muy alegre, y la razón era obvia, ver a su única alumna poder enfrentarse a alguien del nivel de la peli verde, cuando él sabía que era una de las peleadoras más fuertes del equipo de Negi, le hacía sentir un enorme orgullo, un orgullo que jamás había llegado a sentir, pero que le agradaba

"esa sonrisa de bobo no te queda muchacho, pareces un idiota" dijo Evangeline con una ligera sonrisa, dificultándole al que la viera diferenciar si era sincera, o del tipo fanfarrón

"supongo que estoy feliz, de que mi alumna haya avanzado tanto en tan poco tiempo, me ha superado en ese aspecto" dijo el chico sincerándose con la Shinso, la cual lo veía con cierta soberbia

"para ser el alumno de ese sujeto, posees una actitud más libre, como la de mi alumno"

"tomare eso como un cumplido, pero ella aún tiene que hacer algo más, después de todo, esta batalla no tendrá significado si no logra avanzar más" dijo este con un tono pasivo, sabiendo que su discípula aun podía dar mas pelea

"mph, se ve que le pusiste mucho empeño a su entrenamiento, en ese caso creo que apoyare a la niñita" dijo ella con un leve suspiro

Volviendo a la plataforma, ambas muchachas miraban concentradas a lo que tenían en frente, esperando a ver quién era la primera en moverse, ya que eso decidiría el resultado de dicho combate

"_es muy buena, no por nada mi sensei quería que la enfrentara, pero ya casi no me quedan reservas de chakra, y mi aura ha descendido, creo que solo me queda lo suficiente para un gran ataque_" pensó con una mirada seria, buscando la mejor manera de ganar esa batalla, cuando lo recordó, unas de las tantas palabras del muchacho que le había dicho hace tanto tiempo

_Flash back: habitación del tiempo, segundo año y primer mes del entrenamiento_

_Había pasado ya casi un mes desde que habían iniciado el nuevo entrenamiento en la habitación del tiempo, donde la muchacha tendría que enfrentarse seguidamente con Poliwrath y tratar de derrotarlo, al mismo tiempo el muchacho le había pedido que intentara utilizar los ataques del pokemón, al principio dicha petición le pareció muy extraña, porque hasta donde ella sabía, era imposible para un humano imitar las técnicas de un pokemón, sin embargo el insistió con decirle que nada era imposible si se lo proponía y perseveraba _

_¡KAITEN! Dijo ella bloqueando la Hydropump del pokemón, quien la había asediado con una gran cantidad de ataques del tipo agua, en cambio la Hyuga estaba algo cansada de bloquear, por lo que se decidió a tomar la ofensiva y dirigirse a atacar al pokemón_

_Decidida a abrirse paso, la Hyuga concentro una gran cantidad de chakra en su palma para luego mandarla contra Poliwrath_

_¡HAKKEKOUSHOU! _

_El disparo de aire que en realidad era su chakra combinado con el aire del lugar viajo rápidamente contra el pokemón, pero esta fue sencillamente rechazado por el pokemón al usar Double Slap, la Hyuga al ver su oportunidad trato de acercársele y dar un ataque de frente_

_¡JUUKEN!_

_El golpe que debió de golpear al pokemón dejándolo inmóvil, fue certeramente atrapado por el pokemón quien agarraba firmemente la mano de la muchacha impidiéndole escapar del Bubble Beam que la mando a varios metros de distancia_

_Tardo unos segundos en poder levantarse para mirar al pokemón con rabia, había usado la mayoría de su arsenal ninja, y cada ataque era bloqueado o esquivado por el pokemón, que parecía no estar agotado ni nada por el estilo_

_Fue entonces cuando la muchacha intento algo nuevo, para enfrentarse a un pokemón, tendría que pelear como uno, y a pesar de que aquello rebasaba sus propios límites sobre sus propias habilidades, no podía perder nada con intentarlo, por lo que empezó a concentrar su propia energía en las palmas de sus manos, y tomando la misma posición del Kamehameha de Goku, se preparó para lanzar su ataque, viendo como el pokemón venia contra ella usando __Brick Break_

_¡WATER GUN!_

_La chica poniendo sus palmas adelante trato de lanzar el potente disparo de agua, y hay que remarcar el hecho de que trato, ya que su fallido intento solo dejo un enorme moretón proporcionado por el pokemón de agua_

"_¡auch!, eso dolió demasiado" dijo ella adolorida por la embestida del pokemón, el cual permanecía de brazos cruzados observándola como si esperara algo_

_Fue entonces cuando la muchacha de ojos perlados vio a su maestro, que parecía escuchar algo con un par de audífonos, como si ignorara la presencia de ella, lo cual cambio rápidamente al ver como se quitaba uno de los auriculares y sus ojos oscuros la miraban de forma tan seria, que la llego a incomodar_

"_no lo hiciste bien" dijo el con un severo tono_

"_como le dije, ¡es imposible que yo pueda realizar los ataques de un Poliwrath! digo, soy humana, es imposible que haga un ataque como ese, ni siquiera puedo vencerle con las técnicas de mi clan"_

_El muchacho de forma neutral, se dio la vuelta y levanto su mano derecha mirando al cielo de la habitación, si esta tuviera cielo claro esta_

_¡FIRE BLAST!_

_Un potente disparo de fuego salió disparado a gran velocidad hacia el cielo, perdiéndose de la vista de ella que llevaba desactivado su Byakugan por el cansancio, sin embargo no termino ahí_

_¡FLAME WHEEL!_

_¡EMBER!_

_Con su mano derecha hizo aparecer algo parecido a una flama que giraba en forma circular, como si fuera una rueda, mientras que con la otra mano, pequeños pero potentes disparos de fuego rodearon al Flame Wheel, dándole un tipo de belleza estética_

_La muchacha impresionada logro darse cuenta en ese momento de la intención del chico, todos esos ataques eran los que usaban los pokemón del tipo fuego, y como una fanática de pokemón no le fue tan difícil notarlo, fue entonces cuando el muchacho se volteó y la miro de nuevo a los ojos_

"_no digas nunca que algo es imposible, solo tienes que creer en ti misma, y pensar que tu próximo ataque lo harás natural, entonces este será perfecto" dijo el muchacho poniendo una mano en su hombro_

"_si lo sientes natural, entonces tu ataque no te fallara, porque tú misma serás la que lo haga posible" dijo con cierta tranquilidad que dejo a la muchacha sin palabras_

_Luego de decir aquellas palabras, se colocó de nuevo el auricular, y se alejó como se había venido, dejando solos a ella y al pokemón, quien al parecer se había puesto en guardia luego de que el muchacho la dejara sola_

_Sin embargo ahora era diferente, ahora la muchacha se encontraba inspirada, y con su determinación para mejorar revitalizada, dispuesta a no perder mas_

_Fin del flash back_

"_creer en mí misma… ¡eso hare sensei!" _se dijo ella con mas ánimos, queriendo ganar dicho combate

"¡aquí voy!" dijo la peli marrón dando una veloz carrera contra la peli verde, quien al ver su movimiento venir se preparó y dio el paso inicial

Para luego dar el salto final

Era el momento, cuando la ninja de mayor altura se había logrado colocar detrás de su rival con el movimiento instantáneo, se pensó que la batalla estaba decidida, pero fue entonces cuando todos y cada uno se sorprendió más de lo que ya estaban

La Hyuga, con toda su concentración había logrado lo impensable por ella, en solo una fracción de segundo no solo había logrado esquivar el ataque por la espalda de Kaede, sino que también había logrado moverse y colocarse a espaldas suyas

El movimiento fue tan rápido, que podría decirse que fue a la velocidad del sonido, y eso había decidido el combate de una vez por todas

_¡HAKKESHOU ROKUJUU YONSHOU!_

Siendo la original, el impacto de cada golpe la dejaba indefensa, y dejándola sin la poca fuerza que aún le quedaba

"… _¡sesenta y cuatro golpes celestiales!_" grito terminando su ataque y derribando a Kaede limpiamente

Los que observaban esto no lo creían, Asuna, Ku-Fei, incluso Negi le costaba creer lo que veían sus ojos, así que Kamo fue el que lo hizo oficial, acercándose y montándose encima de la peli verde, para dar el anuncio

"¡y la ganadora es!… ¡Hyugaaaaaa Hanabiiiiii!" dijo el armiño con el micrófono que misteriosamente era tan pequeño que era perfecto para el

El pelinegro alegre corrió a felicitar a la muchacha, siendo seguido o mejor dicho cabalgado por el pequeño Giru que se encontraba encima de su cabeza y sosteniéndose de su cabello

La muchacha agotada, dio un suspiro y sonrió, para luego caer al suelo de espaldas y agotada, con una sonrisa de satisfacción y orgullo, consiguiendo lo que quería

Se había superado

* * *

Fin del capítulo 23


End file.
